We're Having a Baby
by HungryForMore74
Summary: Follow Katniss and Peeta through thirty-nine weeks of pregnancy in this sequel to "The Wedding" A/U set in modern Manhattan. Can this former yuppy couple survive the trials and tribulations of the next nine months?
1. Chapter 1 The Delivery Room

This is the sequel to "The Wedding." Enjoy them both. Thanks for reading. Reviews are welcome.

**The Delivery Room**

**"Where's Peeta?"** I scream out as I lay on the bed in the room where they prep me for delivery. Thank God Annie is here. She's so sweet. Besides Annie I'm surrounded by my best friends. Man hungry Jo and my jealous sister, Prim. All but Madge. She's off having hot honeymoon sex while I lay here in pain. Note to self, kill her when she gets home. I know how to do it also. Send her an exploding pigeon. He. He. He. Exploding pigeons. Oh the pain goes away for a second.

"I don't know. I'm sure he'll be here soon." Annie assures me.

"Oooh. It hurts. He better get here soon."

"Okay. We'll call him again. Jo call Peeta. Jo. JO. **JO!" **Annie screams at Jo as she's sweet talking a doctor.

"Look I got his card?" Jo proudly shows. "Oh wow, he's some kind of 'ologist."

"Will you turn off your libido for a few minutes and try calling Peeta again." Annie pleads with her as I squeeze her hand with ever increasing pressure.

"Okay. Okay."

"Honey. I'm sure he'll be here soon." Annie changes hands because of the obvious pain I'm inflicting.

"He better get here soon. If he doesn't I'll rip out his pancreas."

"Oh I don't think you want to do that. You need a pancreas."

"Prim. You're not helping." Annie says as she glares at her.

"'Now. If you want to rip out an organ without killing him try the appendix or the spleen."

"For God's sake Prim. Help or get out."

"Okay, okay. What do you need me to do."

"Prim. You're my baby sister. Make the pain go away." I plead with her.

"I'm a neurosurgeon not an obstetrician. I don't know nothin' 'bout birthin' babies!"

"You're a real comedian Alice. Oooooh. It hurts. Annie make them give me drugs. If they won't I know where to get them. I know people."

"Honey. I'm sure the doctor knows what she's doing."

"Have you met my doctor Eleanor. She's a crazy person."

"Are we ready to shoot that baby out?" There she stands. The first person my baby will see when she comes out. A crazy woman in a baseball uniform with a chest protector, face mask and a catcher's mitt.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

* * *

Hope you enjoy the read. I can be reached via PM or Email. The address is on my page. I will update Saturday and Sunday evening. Hope you all had a great Thanksgiving.


	2. Chapter 2 Thirty-nine Weeks Eariler

**Thirty-nine weeks earlier**

"You're an amazing woman Mrs. Mellark."

"And don't you forget that Mr. Mellark." I grab his shirt, pull him into the room and close the door. "You'll have to be a little quiet tonight. You know, we have guests." I start to undress him, kissing him as I go along.

He gently undresses me. When he gets them all off I feel so free. He kisses me starting at my neck and slowly working his way down. Oh God I love how he feels against me. The heat, the heartbeat. I love him so much.

We start to make love when it happens. **"Yelp!"**

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, yes! Don't stop! Do it again!" I can't even explain what he did all I know is...

"**Yelp!"** Oh my God. He's never done anything like this. It ma**..."Yelp!"...**kes me feel like my body is about explode.

"Are you sure I'm not hurting you."

"No Peeta. I'm okay. Just keep doing that. Pl**...Yelp!...**ease keep going!"

Holy crap. Why is it so bright? Jesus, it's morning. Oh my head. I'm so hungover. I need aspirin. I reach for my bag and look for the small medicine case. Damn, where is it. I dump the contents of the bag on the bed and look through the pile. And all you women know what a pile from a woman's bag looks like. Make up, hair stuff, my pills. Oh shit I haven't taken them in two days. Aspirin. Oh thank you.

Oh shit. That's when it happened. Oh alcohol, why have you done this to me. Again.

* * *

Do you know why Mrs. Hirshfeld steals my papers every morning."

"Why?"

"For the puzzles. Sudoku to be specific. The Times only has a crossword." Peeta looks very disinterested.

"Come on. Let's go back to bed." He grabs my hand and practically drags me to our tiny bedroom.

"Aren't you interested..." He put his finger on my mouth.

"No. We have only twenty-four more hours before we have to rejoin the real world and I want to spend it with you. Undisturbed." He sits on the edge of the bed and pulls me towards him.

"Peeta it was the strangest thing." I keep talking and don't even realize he has removed my nightshirt. Until his lip reached my breasts. "Oh Peeta." is all I can say as I pull his face closer. I weave my fingers through his hair. This has been such a magical weekend I don't want it to end. I want to make love to him again and again. I've been the aggressor most of this weekend. Now my man is on the move.

He leads me onto the bed. I feels his chest. He has always kept his body in good shape. I love him for that. It's a real turn on. I'm so moist that I don't want to wait any longer. I reach down and put him inside me. That's all I'll do. From now on it's all up to him.

He moves in and out with such ease and at the most perfect angle I can feel my heart speed up almost instantly. "Oh Peeta." I moan and hug him tightly. He speeds up and also goes harder and a little rougher. I dig my nails in his back. "Oh Peeta." I moan again this time even louder. I arch my back to get Peeta even deeper. His final thrust is amazing. I dig my nails even deeper. He screams that he loves me. I never tire of hearing it.

"Thank you." I say to him.

"For what?"

"For not caring about my newspapers."

"My pleasure. If I confess to you all the other things I don't care about can we have more sex?"

"Don't stretch your luck, big boy. You might get lucky without a confession."

* * *

"So Gale, has Madge started making wedding plans yet?"

"UUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH HHHH!"

"Okay. Enough said on that subject for now."

* * *

I meet Jo after work for our trip to Babeland. We take the subway to SOHO and walk the six blocks to the store.

"Wow." Is the only way to describe the sex toy shop. It's not a big store but they pack in a lot.

We're greeted by a woman who Jo obviously knows. "Jo, how are you? What can we do for you today?"

"Not for me today. For my friend. This is Katniss."

"Nice to meet you. Welcome. I'm Wendy. What are you looking for?"

"I'm looking for a...er...a..." I suddenly get a little flustered and I can feel my face getting redder by the second.

"She's looking for a vibrator."

"Thanks Jo." Thank God I brought her along. "Yes. Yes a vibrator."

"For you or you and your partner?" Wendy asks. I never thought of having one for both of us. Ummm.

I've known Peeta for years but the subject of sex toys has never come up. "For me."

"Come on over to our selection. Let me ask you, is for clitoral stimulation? Or to get in touch with your G Spot?"

"What?" I ask confusingly. Oh Christ. This is harder than I thought. I look at Jo. "What are you looking at?"

"You. I'm curious. Is it for clitoral stimulation or to get in touch with your G Spot?"

"You're not helping."

Jo responds "I'm not here to help. I'm just enjoying you fumble through this." I stick out my tongue at her.

I finally take a deep breath "Do I have to choose?"

"No. Of course not. We have ones that serve both purposes."

"See smarty pants. I don't have to choose."

I get a little bit more relaxed. Wendy is very patient and Jo is remaining unusually quiet. Wendy shows me various models. At this point all I can do is envision using them and they're making me a little hot and my face is getting flushed again.

She shows me the next model "No thanks. It looks dangerous." I get a laugh out of both of them.

"What I'm going to suggest is the Babeland Starter Kit. This way you don't have to decide. It's all there."

"Thanks for making the choice for me. It's a little overwhelming."

"I can understand that."Wendy says as she takes my purchase to the cash register.

We meander around the store a little while longer. We see items for him. "Can you see Peeta using this?" My eyes get real wide and I tilt my head one way then the other. "Er...NO!" I exclaim back at Jo.

I pick up a book and look at the position of the day. "Hey Jo. Look at this position. I would think it would give you a headache."

"No. The key is to remember to breath."

"I'll remember that."

I smell some of the massage oils. "Umm. Lavender. Very relaxing." I take a bottle.

"Do you know where Madge is registering?" Jo asks.

"Not yet. Knowing her she'll choose Neiman Marcus."

"Fork that. I'm buying them something from here." We look at each other and then burst out laughing. Madge is a little stiff.

"Come on. Let's go."

We pay and say good bye to Wendy.

"So when are you going to try it out."

"Tomorrow night. Peeta has a late night meeting at work. Conference call to Asia."

"Text me the play by play."

"Why do you need to know about my sex life. Isn't yours enough?"

"I just want to make sure your using it right."

"Geez Jo. It's not rocket science."

"Okay. If you say so." Now she's peeked my interest.

"Jo! What do you mean?" She starts to give me advice as we walk back to the subway. Ummm, I love my friends!


	3. Chapter 3 The Mellark's

**The Mellarks**

It's about an hour drive to each of our parent's houses. We don't own a car so we usually rent one but today we were able to borrow one from Finnick's business.

They live in the same town but they rarely associate with each other. Although my parents always shop in Peeta's dad's bakery they only go on days his mom isn't there. She always whines that I wasn't good enough for her son. My dad just lets her bullshit roll off his shoulders but my mom is apt to climb over the counter and beat the crap out of her. She's a mama bear and Prim and I are still her cubs. Even at our ages.

We're going to spend Saturday at Peeta's then sleep at my parents and spend Sunday with my them. Peeta's two brothers and their families will be there. Peeta and his brothers don't get along. They're civil with each other but they don't speak much. I can't stand his sisters-in-law. They are both stuck up bitches. Between them they have five kids all in the annoying age. They're spoiled and impolite. My dad is a quiet man but if Prim or I ever acted like them, well, I don't have to describe what our rears would look like.

On Sunday when we spend the day with my parents, Prim is bringing Rory. I have to keep the conversation aimed at Prim and marriage to keep my Mom from pestering me about grandchildren. But before that challenge I must spend a day with the insufferable Mrs. Mellark. And Peeta wouldn't let me drink before the ride up here.

Let me describe my Mother-in law. She dresses like she's a teenager. Wears too much make up. Always in three inch heels. And an attitude to match. I have a feeling that Peeta's dad knocked her up and then did the honorable thing. Poor sucker. You know, the kids are grown. He's still young and quite handsome. Get out while the getting' good.

Peeta's two sisters-in-law are no better. I think they wake up every morning trying to invent new ways to pull wings off of flies. They are both spoiled rotten. They compete with each other. Joanie got an Explorer. Then Jeanie got and Expedition. So Joanie got an Excursion. Jeanie ended the battle of the oversized SUVs when she got a Hummer. And the funny thing is she can't see over the steering wheel. All this to the drive the kids to the end of the freakin' driveway to catch the school bus. You know what would be funny, if those hair extensions that match her bottle blonde hair accidentally got caught in the food processor. Who am I kidding. She never lifts a finger in the kitchen. If it wasn't for the microwave you wouldn't get any hot food in their house.

He. He. He. Hair caught in food processor. That's funny. I cheer up for a second.

"So Katniss. How's work?" Jeanie catches me off guard. I was about to fall asleep. I'm so bored with they're mutterings about whose lawn is greener. In the city if you want greener grass you buy a darker shade of green paint from the hardware store to paint the concrete in front of your building. "Work's not bad. We're on a case involving...

"You know Joanie. The new spring collection is out. Have you seen it yet?" I guess I should be grateful that they have no interest in me.

Joey is a the older brother and married to Jeanie. Johnnie is married to Joanie. The guys are the smartest ones in this bunch. They are outside in the garage talking cars, sports, porn or whatever two guys talk about when their wives or children are not around. I think you can add the hot neighbor next door.

"**Gimme that it's mine! Go away! I hate you! Take a hike! You're a witch! Mom make him stop!"**

Oh. For Christ's sake just shut them up. **"Hey guys! Why don't you go out and play on the freeway ****or something."** I scream out. The looks come. Silence is quite noticeable. You could hear a pin drop. Oh shit. That was only supposed to be a thought bubble.

"Katniss! Are you alright?" Peeta asks with a stern look on his face. He might dislike the same people I dislike but he's the consummate diplomat and I have no mouth filter. I sink lower in my easy chair. "I'm sorry, but you know, my headache is getting worse. Sorry guys." I give a fake smile. "Could you get me some aspirin honey. Please." I give the pleading face of a condemned prisoner. "And a shot of tequila would be nice." I mutter, this time out of earshot."

The dinner didn't go much better. Mrs. M. wanted me to sit at the children's table. Thank God I have a husband and Father-in-law who love me. The dinner conversation is barely tolerable. The kids are screaming at each other. Mr M, Peeta and I sit at one end of the table just listening to the blathering coming out of the five of them. Joanie, Jeanie and Mrs. M are gossiping about everybody in town. Whose sleeping with who. Who threw who out. Who burned his house down for the insurance money. My ears perk up for that one. Forget about it, not my jurisdiction. Oh, and by the way it's ...sleeping with whom.

Joey and Johnnie are amazing. They just tune out everyone. They are in their own little universe and no one else is allowed in. I don't know how Mr. M takes it. Maybe it's earplugs.

* * *

"So what did you bake tonight Mr. M.?"

"Chocolate layer cake." I love the bakery's layer cake. The chocolate goes right to my brain. It's almost like a drug. Let me rephrase that, it is a drug.

"Oooh. Chocolate." I go to lick the bowl when I get swatted away. I give my best pout and bat those baby browns.

"For you Mrs. Mellark. Anything." I love Peeta's Dad.

"For her anything. What have you done for us lately?" Peeta's Mom says as she swoops in for another box of wine.

He just shakes his head. He reaches into an upper closet and pulls out a whiskey bottle. He pours two shots. "You'll appreciate this my young lass." I usually don't drink whiskey but I'm glad I did. This is the smoothest I've ever had.

"Outstanding!" I look at the bottle. "I think I found a new special drink."

"Remember Miss Katniss. Only take it out when you have company. Like today." We both smile and chuckle.

"Yes sir." He pours another and we both clink our glasses together. "Cheers!"


	4. Chapter 4 The Everdeen's

**The Everdeen's**

Last night was the most restful night I've had in a while. I didn't wake up during the night. No disturbing dreams. Neither of us snored. I'm not hungover. We didn't kick each other. I look over and see Peeta has already gotten up. Geez I'm surprised we slept so well in a twin bed. I swing out of bed and step down. "OUCH!" The cry comes from the floor.**  
**

"Peeta. What are you doing on the floor?"

"It was a little too cozy. Sorry."

"No problem. I slept great." I step over Peeta and make my way to the bathroom. Knock, knock. "I'm in here."

"Sorry Rory." I walk downstairs to use the bathroom down there. I can hear voices in the kitchen. "Good morning."

**"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"** My father can't stop laughing and he almost falls off his chair. My mom's eyes are the size of a barn owl.

"What's wrong?"

"Try the mirror dear." I look at the mirror in the bathroom. Black rings have been painted around my eyes. I look like a raccoon. I scream out **"Primrose Violet Everdeen, prepare to die."** I run upstairs to her bedroom. It's empty. I pound on the bathroom door.** "Rory, where is she?"**

'Where is who?"

**"Don't play dumb with me Rory. You know who I mean."**

"Oh Prim, she went out jogging." He's lying. That skinny bitch never jogged in her life. I run down stairs to arm myself. I go back upstairs and lay in wait. The door opens. Rory exits, then Prim. I jump out and throw the paper plate full of whip cream. Prim moves out of the way and I get Rory square in the face. Prim starts laughing so hard she falls against the wall. She leans over and kisses Rory coming away with a face full of whip cream. "Ummm. Your kisses were never so yummy." Then she takes a handful and hits me in the face. I start laughing. Peeta comes out of the room.

"Hey, what's all the noise." He sees the three of us with whip creamed faces. "What's going on?" I kiss him and now the four of us are creamy. Peeta licks some from his face. "Umm. Tasty."

* * *

Dinner at my parents is like being in an arena. Two go in only one comes out alive. Prim and I are the competitors. Mom is the prize. Sometimes we fight for her attention. Today it's the opposite.

We sit in the living room. Prim and I sit on the couch. My Mom across from us in her easy chair. We both start with small talk. This is only the prelims, the main match has yet to start.

"So Mom, what's up around here?"

"Not much dear. The Mayor is on a rampage about something no one cares about again. Your father bought a new leaf blower. Besides that, nothing much."

"Wow. A leaf blower. That's interesting." Prim says. Trying not to sound sarcastic.

"Prim, I'm so happy you brought Rory." Uh oh, Mom is starting. Prim is going to open. I have to act fast.

"You know Mom. Gale and Madge got engaged." Bingo. I strike the first blow.

"I know. I spoke to Hazelle. I'm so glad that he finally decided..." Mom drones on and on about Hazelle's son getting married. Decidedly aiming her comments at Prim and Rory. Prim looks like she's heard it a thousand times before but Rory has those deer in the headlights look.

"I'm getting a beer."

"I'll go with you Frank." Peeta and Dad get up to avoid being hit with any shrapnel. They left poor Rory in the splatter zone though. Poor kid. He never had a chance. Peeta comes racing back and grabs a dazed Rory and bolts into the kitchen.

Then Prim strikes "Guess what Mom. Delly is pregnant."

"Delly is pregnant. Oh my God that's wonderful news. Her Mom must be so hap..." Now she's staring at me as she goes on about how wonderful it is for Delly's Mom to finally have a grandchild on the way. My Mom gets up to take care of something in the kitchen. Still going on about grandchildren. "Touche Prim. Telling Mom about Delly." I give a sly smile. " When did you hear about it?"

"I didn't. I made it up."

"You bit... Hi Mom." Prim has won this round but it's not over yet.

"I didn't even know Delly and her husband were even trying. You see it goes to show you that it can happen at any time. Right Katniss?"

"Uh. Right Mom." Oh geez that was too close. Better bring out the big gun.

"Oh Prim. I forgot. Here's your Brides Magazine you left at my apartment last week." Prim's eyes get tremendous. I can see her mind starting to work this one out.

"Oh Prim. Let me see. Have you picked anything you might like?" Mom asks as Prim answers. "Oh, to be honest with you. I was looking at bride's maid gowns. I might be in a wedding party."

Mom doesn't even hear her "Oh Prim! It's beautiful. I love the neck line. Your shape and the model's is exact. You'll look beautiful!" Mom was looking at a folded page with all sorts of notes and Prim's measurements written in the margins.

Prim leans in. "You win this round."

"No Prim. I believe this was game, set and match."

"Dinner's ready!" is the call from the kitchen. "Oh. Kit-Kat, dinner's ready come on let's go."

"Okay, Little Duck." Prim grabs my hand and pulls me into the dining room.

"What are we having?" Out comes a beautiful leg of lamb that my Dad is ready to carve.

"Hey guys, 'What did one shark say to the other shark?'"

"I don't know Dad, what did one shark say to the other shark?" Prim and I say together.

"I just had a great 'Leg of Man'" and we all laugh at the same joke he has told every time we have lamb.

"Come on Dad. Get goin'" Prim eggs him on to start carving as my Mom brings in the mashed potatoes and peas. Peeta brings in his home made rolls that are better than anything you get from a frozen cardboard container. Rory fills everybody's glasses. Prim puts the gravy on the table and I have the little jar of green mint jelly that only gets used when we have lamb. I swear it's the same actual bottle from when I was a kid.

And there we are, all six of us at the table when I see something is wrong, Rory and Prim are not together. "Rory, switch with me." I switch seats with him and all three couples are now seated next to each other.

Now the stars are in alignment!

* * *

After dinner, Prim and I sit on the screened in back porch drinking brandy. I remember when Prim and I helped my Dad screen it in. Prim started to help, broke a nail and took off. She's such a girlie-girl. Me, being a tom-boy helped him finish.

"Kat, why are we so competitive?"

"I don't know. It must be in our genes. You're a doctor. You explain it."

"How 'bout a truce?"

"You got it."

Peeta walks in "Who wants the first cupcake?"

Prim is the first to react "Me. Me. Me." Well I guess the truce is over already.

"Oh Prim. I forgot to ask. How was dinner at the Hawthorne's?"

"Fine. Gale and Madge were there. Everything revolved around their engagement. They didn't even realize we were there."

"So it was better than fine. It was perfect." Rory chimes in with.

"Why would you guys say that?" I ask.

"Because my Mom is no better than your Mom when it comes to us getting married. And Gale takes the heat off us 'til June when they get married."

"Leave it to Madge to pick the most popular month to get married in."

"Rory is the Best Man and I think Madge is going to ask you to be Maid of Honor."

"Oh yeah! I have to prevent another woman from picking awful bride's maid dresses. Guess what honey, another wedding in June."


	5. Chapter 5 A Bloody Mess

**A Bloody Mess**

"Mellark, Hawthorne, in here." That was the first thing we heard as we walked through the door to the Detective's Bureau.

"What's up Captain?" I ask.

"Here's the address. Patrol just called it in."

"Any info?"

"Only that it's a bloody mess."

We get into our car and Gale starts to drive. "I want to stop at a Duane Reade on the way there." I say.

"What do you have to get?"

"I have an upset stomach. That pink stuff."

"Pepto-Bismol?"

"Yeah that."

We stop at one of the twenty or so Duane Reade Pharmacies on the way there. In the City it seems like there is one on every other corner. I buy my Pepto and take a swig right out of the bottle.

"Any help?"

"We'll find out."

We drive to the scene and see the Sargent who has taken charge. "What do you have Sarge?"

"Male in his late twenties in apartment Three B."

"Interview the neighbors yet?" Gale asks.

"Yeah. Tenant in Three A heard a commotion at about ten last night."

"Thanks."

"Hey. Gotta warn you. It's a bloody mess."

"No problem."

Bloody messes don't bother us. We've seen it all working in homicide. Limbs torn off, bloated bodies pulled out of the East River, decomposing corpses found in a field covered in maggots. Even two decapitated bodies with the heads switched.

When we get to the apartment the Sargent wasn't kidding, there is blood everywhere. The body is a mess. I spot the CSU investigator "Hey Harry what do you have?" Then it hits me. I run back out into the hallway and stick my head out of the window. I throw up my breakfast and more into the courtyard.

"You okay?"

"Do I look fuckin' okay?" I answer back at Gale.

"I've never seen you like this at a scene before."

"I told you I had an upset stomach."

"Probably that shit you had for breakfast. I told not to have the breakfast burrito."

"Whatever."

"Meet me inside when you've finished hurling." Gale walks back to the apartment.

After a few minutes of fresh air I return. Everyone looks at me. "I'm okay. Everyone back to work."

"It looks like he was stabbed and then they tried to dismember the body. They didn't realize how hard it is so they just gave up."

"Who is he?" I ask

"We think he is the tenant. Thomas Bradly. It's hard to tell. Time of death is estimated to be sometime between nine and midnight."

"Same time the neighbor said she heard something." I add.

"Do we know anything about him?"

"His business card says he works for Bradly Software. It's his business. The address is a PO Box but by the look of the file cabinets in this room he works out of his apartment."

"I have his address and appointment books." Gale says.

"Harry, call us when your finished in the apartment. We'll come back and search the files."

"Will do." Harry responds.

We go outside and look through his appointment book. "Last night eight pm. He was supposed to meet with Carl Logan. His card is in the address book. Looks like he's also in the software biz."

"Address?"

"Twenty-eighth and eighth."

"Let's go pay Mr. Logan a visit."

* * *

Knock, knock. "Carl Logan. NYPD."

"Yes. Be right there." He's not opening the door.

I now pound on the door **"Come on Logan. We don't have all day."**

"I don't feel well. I feel sick again." Oh shit, I didn't know I had anything left down there.

Logan opens the door. "Where's your bathroom?" I ask pleadingly.

"You can't come in here without a warrant. I know my rights." Logan responds.

"I don't want to search your bathroom. I want to use it."

"Right down the hall." I sprint for the bathroom and put my head in the toilet, everything that was left is now in his toilet.

"Is she alright?" I hear Logan ask.

"No. We need to talk to you..." Gale starts the interview.

I can hear them talking but I can make out what they're saying. Why was he so defensive? I wash my face with cold water and look at myself in the mirror. I'm the slightest shade of green.

"Better?" Logan asks.

"Yes. Thanks Mr. Logan."

"No problem. Any more questions?"

"Not at this time. We'll be in touch if we do." We leave and when we get to the car I ask Gale what he learned.

"We need to look into him further."

"Why?"

"You saw how defensive he was. He has no alibi for last night. He said he met with him at 8 and left at 8:30 and Bradly was very much alive."

"Let's sit on him for now." I call the Captain and ask her to have Carl Logan looked into.

I go to the deli on the corner and get Gale some coffee and me some tea and crackers. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I think I'll go to the doctor tomorrow."

"Hey, he's on the move. I'll drive. You follow him on foot."

I follow Logan. He's carrying a shopping bag and walking west. I'm about a half a block away and across the street. "Gale, he's crossing ninth." I say into the walkie-talkie. "Copy that."

He walks into an alley and looks around. He dumps the bag into the dumpster. He starts to walk back towards his home. "Gale, he threw the bag into a dumpster. I'm going to see what it was. Stay with him."

"I parked and I'm on foot." Gale responds.

I run over to the dumpster and see the shopping bag. I open it and see the bloody cloths. Bingo. "Gale, the bag has bloody cloths in it."

"He's heading back to his apartment, meet me there, call for back up to the apartment." I use my cell to call for back up and start to walk back to the Logan's building.

I arrive at the apartment building and I see Gale and another unit with Logan in hand cuffs. "Let's see the bag." Gale requests. I open the bag and show the bloody cloths. We both look at Logan. He stays silent. Oh shit, there is that feeling again. I hand the bag to Gale and run to the curb. I spit up very little. There is nothing left in my stomach.

"Jesus Kat. What the fuck is wrong with you?" Gale says.

"Hey, maybe you're pregnant." Logan quips.

"So now besides being a murdering software programmer you're a doctor." I say as I glare at him.

"Software engineer." He says back.

"What?"

"I'm not a programmer. I'm an engineer."

"Whatever. Get in the car."


	6. Chapter 6 The Investigation

"Come on in. Tell me what you found" the Captain said.

"Well he lied about what time he was at the apartment, he threw out a bag of bloody cloths." Gale says.

"Is he your prime suspect?"

"We don't think so. There is not much blood on the cloths for the amount at the scene." I say.

"Alright, go interview him. He might not be a murderer but he might be involved."

"Mr. Logan, tell us what happened last night at Bradley's." He sits there silently while Gale questions him.

Gale tries again. "We know you were there later. We found blood on the bottom of your sneakers."

He just looks forward staring. Gale tries again to get him to open up. "Okay, let's start at the beginning. What your business talk about at eight pm?" Still nothing.

"Alright, I've had enough." I stand up and lean on the table. I stare directly at Logan. "Okay, you listen to me you fuckin' little weasel. You better answer my partner's questions. Because if you don't I'm going to do to you what I did to your toilet. And I'm feeling a very queezie right now. You reading me?" I think I put the fear of God into this little bastard.

"I went to Bradley's at eight and met for about a half hour then I went home to get some info off my computer for the proposal we were working on together I made it back to his place at eleven went in and saw him dead I walked over and got blood on my hands when I touched him I wiped my hands on my shirt I then went to his computer and downloaded his work on our proposal I left and went home."

"Thank you Carl. Now we're going to go over your story one step at a time. This time you will breath between sentences. Understand?" Gale says.

He just nods his head. I look at Gale. "I've got this Detective." I nod to him and leave for the bathroom.

I go into the bathroom and wash my face with cold water. "Oh shit. This day can't end soon enough."

"You okay?" I'm asked by Connie Rodriquez. She is a detective that is going to work with us on this case.

"Yeah. What do ya got?"

"First. The bloody footprints on the floor are Logan's and they confirm his story. Second, an analysis is complete on his computers. It's ready for us now."

"Okay, let's go." We leave for the conference room.

We're joined by Gale and Connie's partner, Carol Emery. "Alright John, what do you have?"

"The desktop has business records and not much more. I confirmed that the file removed by someone at 11:05 was a business proposal for upgrading the computer system at King's Commercial Bank. Nothing special at all. No hidden or encrypted files."

"You could have sent us a memo with that John." Gale says.

"Well, we found a laptop in the desk drawer. That has something interesting on it."

Now our interest is piqued "Go on." I say.

"He wrote a sports betting program."

"Was he the bettor or the bookie?" Carol asks.

"The bettor."

"What sports?"

"All four team sports. And it has gone past the analysis stage. There are also records of bets."

"Was he a winner or a loser?" Gale asks.

"A winner until half way through baseball season."

"Do we know who his bookie is?" Connie asks.

"Only by initials. BM and LE."

"Thanks John. Let us know if you uncover anything else."

John leaves. "Okay, Carol, Connie go over the M.E.'s office and get the report. Gale and I will check with Organized Crime and Vice to see if we can get a lead on the bookie's initials. Let's go."

We call Organized Crime but there was no help there. These bookie are probably too small and fly under their radar. We might have better luck with Vice.

We meet with Detective Osborn with Vice. "Can you help us with these initials. They might be bookies."

"Uuum. No BM as first and last name but there is a Big Mike. And LE is probably Lady Ester."

"Lady Ester?"

"Yeah, an English lady. What do they say over there. She's quite an odd bird."

"Why odd?"

"Well she has the accent and she dresses oddly. You'll see."

"Where can we find them."

"Mike can be found at a bar at thirty-fifth and ninth. O'Keefe's."

"That's right in Bradley's neighborhood."

"And the Lady Ester?"

"Not far from there. A small cafe on seventh and thirty-ninth. Here is the name."

"Thanks Osborn."

"So Gale Big Mike or the Lady?"

"Oh Christ Kat. Let's go see Big Mike first. I have a feeling he'll be easier to deal with."

We get to O'Keefe's. It's a neighborhood bar that's probably been here since the forties. It caters to neighborhood workers mostly from the main post office a few blocks down the avenue. But I'm sure that business has died off over the years. The place has a few patrons in it sitting at the bar. "Bartender, we're looking for Big Mike."

"I don't know any Big Mike." He responds back not even making eye contact.

"We both flash our badges "Let's try that again. We're looking for Big Mike." He bites his lip and points to a booth at the rear of the room. We walk over and we don't see anyone that could be a Big Mike. All we see is this little shrimp of a man. He can't be more than five-four at the most. "Mike?"

"Yeah. Who are you?"

"Hawthorne and Mellark. Homicide." Gale says. We sit in the booth next to Mike. "Relax Mike. We don't care about your day to day business. Okay?" Mike nods yes.

"We want some info on one of your customers. Thomas Bradley."

"What's to tell. He bet. He won more than he lost. I cut him loose. He was too good."

"Who did he do business with next?" I ask.

"Try Ester."

"Where can we find her?"

"Clara's on seventh in the high thirties."

"Okay. Thanks Mike. We might be back."

"Off to see the English chick?"

"Yeah. Let's see what she has to say."

We drive over to the cafe. It's a small place. It has a 1960's look to it. White plastic and chrome tables and chairs. Large multicolor circular patterns on the wall and curtains. And retro mod lighting and and clock.

"Table for two." We're asked by a waitress in a micro-mini dress.

"No. We're here to see Ester." Gale tells the waitress.

"I'll get her."

The waitress walks off and I can see Gale staring at her ass. I elbow him and he stops staring.

A woman appears from the backroom. She's also dressed in a mini skirt and a tight knit top. She's very attractive with a hairstyle that makes her look like Emma Peel from the TV show The Avengers.

"I'm Ester. How can I help you?"  
"I'm Detective Gale Hawthorne and this is Detective Katniss Mellark. Homicide."

"I don't think I should talk to you without my lawyer."

"We don't care about your business as a bookie. We're here about one of your customers." Gale asks.

"Okay. Who."

"Thomas Bradley." She shakes her head and rolls her eyes.

"Over here." She leads us to a booth to talk. "What do you want to know?"

"He's one of your customers?" Gale asks and I observe her as Gale conducts the interview.

"Yes."

"Was he a winner or a loser?"

"A winner at first but then a consistent loser."

"Is he into you for any money?"

"Yeah. He owed me twenty-five thousand."

"Owed. He paid?"

"No. I sold the debt. I'm not the enforcement type."

"Who did you sell it to?"

"Pete Draeger. You know him?"

"We've run across him. Thank you."

We leave the restaurant and Gale asks. "What do you think?"

"I think she's telling the truth. Let's go see Draeger on Monday. His business is closed by now."

"Then we're off for the weekend. Tonight's poker night."

"Thanks for inviting Peeta to play."

"No problem. We needed a new guy Louie retired and moved. What are you doing tonight?"

"Me and Jo on the town."

"Oh God. Nobody will be safe tonight."


	7. Chapter 7 Dahlia's

**Dahlia's**

Jo shows up at my apartment for our night out. She's my best friend. We pal around together. We have been friends since freshmen year at NYU. I was a naive scared little girl from a small town in upstate New York. She was a city girl who knew how to live in the city. I followed her like a little puppy for the first year. It was one party after another. I'm surprised I made it to sophomore year in one piece.

My GPA was just average, which was not normal for me, I did very well in high school. I graduated on my school's honor roll. The summer at home was good for me. It straightened me out. I took a summer school class in a basic law class and I fell in love with the law. I picked my major, it was pre-law. I had intended to go to law school when I witnessed a murder in Greenwich Village. I followed the case closely and was fascinated by the investigative process. It was then I decided to become a police officer and I took the test. I did very well and entered the Police Academy soon after graduation.

Jo and I stayed best friends and roommates all through college and after graduation we roomed together. She went to work in the magazine business and I became a cop. Even though I was working a man's job, I made an extra effort to retain my femininity. Jo's fashion sense rubbed off on me. And when work ended I was all girl. Well not all girl. There is still a little tom-boy inside.

I envy Jo's body. She's thin. What did I call her before the wedding. Oh yeah, a skinny bitch. She's dressed in a black skirt and a white blouse. They fit her perfectly and coordinate well with her heels. Working at Vogue has given her a keen sense of style. She works in the editorial department there. Unlike Princeton, one of the character's from the musical Avenue Q, she got a job with a B.A. In English.

I have a different body shape. I'm built like a woman. Boobs, hips and a rear. I love my body and I work hard to keep it. I have to watch my weight, go to the gym and do yoga. It's very important to me. Not because I'm that vain but because I grew up overweight. It was tough when I was growing up. Especially in high school. Girls can be very mean.

I decide on a dress. It's form fitting. I usually can slip it in quite easily. Today I'm a little bloated and I have to work a little to fit into it. I look at myself in the mirror. I've looked better, but still okay.

"Where do you want to go tonight?" I ask Jo for our evening out.

"Let's go to Clove's place."

"I don't know. When I was there it was a dive."

"Clove says it's different now."

We head to Chelsea to go to Dahlia's. It's a bar that caters to a female clientele. "It looks the same to me Jo."

"That's just the outside. Let's go in." We go inside and Jo was right. The place has been made over since I was here to break up a fight between two biker chicks. There is beautiful wood molding, framed artwork on the wall and brass light fixtures. There is a dining room and a bar. A pool table is at one end of the bar room.

The women inside are mixed in ages and all neatly dressed. We see Clove behind the bar. She waves us over.

Clove is a really pretty girl. She's in her late twenties, average height and she has a hot little body. She's got short blond hair. She's dressed in a short, not mini, black skirt and a red golf shirt. It's one size too small and shows off her figure. I can see Jo's attraction to her. If I were sexually attractive to girls, I'd make a pass at her too.

"Hey guys. I'm glad you came." We both reach over the bar to kiss her hello. "What'll you guys have?"

Jo asks for a martini and I just ask for a Diet Coke. "What's wrong?" Jo asks. "This is our night out."

"I don't know. I was throwing up all morning."

"Better now?"

"Yeah. But I don't want to take any chances. An idiot suspect said I might be pregnant."

"Was he a doctor?"

"No. A Software engineer."

"Oh, he should know."

Clove has a tattoo heart on her upper arm. "That's a nice tattoo."

"Thanks. It was a mistake though." She says as she pulls at her sleeve to show it fully.

"The tattoo or the girl?"

She slightly smirks and nods "The girl."

I look at her and comment "I get the feeling that we'll hear about her one day."

"You might, you might. After a couple drinks, of course." I smile back.

* * *

After a while and a plate of nachos I decide it's okay to have a drink. "Clove, SoCo and OJ."

"Gotcha." Clove makes my drink. It's a sweet drink that goes down smoothly.

I'm really having a good time. Usually when Jo and I go out, guys always hit on us. Since there are no guys here, problem solved. And the women think we're a couple, well you see.

"Wouldn't it be fun if you were going to have a baby."

" 'Splain to me why that would be fun."

"Because it would be fun to be an aunt. And I would be a fantastic one at that"

"So I should grow to the size of a house over nine months so you can show off your great auntness."

"Yes. I would expect as much from you."

"And what makes you think you would be this fantastic aunt."

"Well, for example, I would spoil her."

"Okay. Then we have to deal with her after that. Umm, next."

"I could babysit. Then after a couple of hours, I would bore and I would give her back to you."

"Sounds about right for you Jo. Clove, another round for me and aunt Jo."

"Too bad you guys aren't a couple. You're really cute together."

"Thanks Clove. That's sweet." Jo says. I can't contemplate an answer so I just smile. Maybe I know Jo too well because I don't view her as good girlfriend material. Umm, who would be a good girlfriend.

Let's see.

Madge. Too stiff and high strung. Not so good.

Prim. Too high maintenance. Not a good girlfriend.

Annie. She's very sweet. She would be a good girlfriend. Yeah, I would pick Annie.

"Hey!" Jo yells over the noise as she pokes me. "You there.?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You looked like you were far away."

"Just daydreaming."

"Well, come back to earth." She grabs my hand and tugs. "Dance with me honey." I stare at her then we both laugh and join a group dancing by the jukebox.

"This is fun." I scream in Jo's ear over the noise.

"See, I told you."


	8. Chapter 8 But I Don't Want to Pee

**But I Don't Want to Pee!**

I start to picture Peeta and I in our cozy, I mean small, apartment. Stepping around a crib. Then over a pile of diapers. Then through a maze of toys. AAAAHHHHH!

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah why?"

"You had the look of panic on your face."

I shake my head. "Just thinking of us with a baby in that tiny apartment." I shiver.

"You know, Peeta would make a great dad."

"And?"

"And what?"

"What about me?"

"Okay. You would make a great father also." I glare at her.

We go back to the bar.

"You know, you could be pregnant. You're last period was super light. Maybe that was only spotting."

"How do you remember that?"

"I made a notation when you had your period."

"You track my periods."

"I track all my girlfriends periods on my phone. There's an app for that."

"Why do you track our freakin' periods."

"When I go out I want to have a good time. I don't want anyone who is PMS' screwing up my evening."

"Shit Jo, you're a loon."

"Maybe so, but I always have a good time when I go out. Stop bitchin'. It's not your time to be like that. See." She shows me the calendar on her phone. " Oooh, unless your hormones are screwed up."

I just shake my head and go back to my drink. "Clove, two more and another plate of nachos."

"I'll be right back." Jo walks away.

I look around and don't see Jo. If she were in the ladies room I'd be there. You know us women travel in packs. "Clove, have you seen Jo?"

"Not in a while." Oh well she's somewhere and I go back to my food.

I feel a tap on my shoulder "Hey, where'd you go?"

"Duane Reade." Jo says.

"Why." She looks as if she want's to tell me something. "Spit it out Jo." She opens the bag to reveal a home pregnancy test kit. "No Jo!"

"Why? It might explain why your face is puffy."

"What are you talking about, puffy face?"

"Yeah. It's kinda fat." I stand up on the bar rail and try to see myself in the mirror behind the bar.

"Jo I don't see it. Now stop it and have your drink."

"No let's do this. Look, it's a two pack. We can both do one."

"Your an idiot and you must be drunk."

"Clove, is Kat's face fat?" She stares at both of us. Then says " I have to help someone at that end of the bar." She didn't answer. That means it's true. My face is fat.

"See, I told you." She grabs my hand and drags me to the bathroom.

"Jo, I could just be retaining water." I stand there staring at myself in the bathroom mirror.

"Let's read the instruction. It says you should do it in the morning." Jo reads.

"See. It's not the right time."

"What are you talking about. It's 2AM."

"I don't think that's what they meant."

"Here, go in the stall. Sit down and pee."

I stomp my foot "But I don't want to pee."

"Come on. Be a good girl and pee on the little stick."

"If I weren't drunk I wouldn't agree to this." I grab the stick and go in, pull down my panyhose and hold the stick in place. I can hear Jo in the next stall. I can hear the tinkle. "All right. I peed."

"You sound like a proud toddler." I call out to her.

"Thank you mommy." She says as she leaves the stall.

"You done yet?"

"No nothings coming out. You've made me so nervous I can't pee."

"Oh geez. Kit-Kat. You've had more than me tonight. Your bladder must be tremendous. Try harder."

"I can't go." I give up and put myself back together.

I leave the stall and pout at her "Sorry Auntie Jo."

"That's okay sweetie. I'll fill you up with enough water to burst a dam."

"Thank you. You're so good to me."

I catch a glimpse of my supposedly fat face, we leave the bathroom and go back to our seats.

"I thought you two got sucked into the vortex or something." Clove is funny. I'm getting pretty drunk right now.

"Large water for my friend please."

"Oh Christ Jo. Knock it off." Clove puts the ice water in front of me.

Without even taking a sip, "Oh shit I have to pee." I run off to the bathroom. I can hear Jo following. I'm going to fuckin' pee on myself if I can't get undressed in time. I'm stumbling in the stall. I finally sit down and the flood gates open. Jo reaches over the top. "Catch." She drops the test in my lap. I put the stick in my pee just to shut her up.

"Are you still peeing?"

"Shut up Jo." Finally all done. I dress myself and leave the stall.

I ask Jo how her test came out.

"Surprise. I'm not pregnant." I wrinkle my nose at her. "Now you."

We look and see that the stick is ...


	9. Chapter 9 We're Having a Baby

**We're Having a Baby**

I ask Jo how her test came out.

"Surprise. I'm not pregnant." I wrinkle my nose at her. "Now you."

I'm looking at my face in the mirror. I don't know what they're talking about. I don't see the puffyness.

"So, what does it say?" I say, sounding like the pee stick is the least important thing in the world.

"Come on and look for yourself."

I walk over and look down at the stick sitting on the side of the sink when I feel a third person staring with us. Jo and I both look at her. We don't know her. She is probably one of the bar patrons. Her head bobs between looking at me and Jo. Jo finally points to me. She says "Congratulations. You're going to be a mommy. Excuse me I have to wash my hands." I pick up the stick and Jo and I move aside.

I stand there silently staring at the stick with it's positive symbol.

"Are you there?" Jo asks as she waves her hand in front of my eyes trying to get my attention. I shake my head and try to regain my composure. I nod my head. I look and see Jo looking at me. I walk over and sit on a stool sitting in the corner. "Are you okay?" She asks.

"Yeah I'm fine." Jo is probably confused because of the neutral look on my face.

"What are you going to do now?"

"Confirm it. I'll make a doctor's appointment. I'll leave a message for Elle." I text my doctor.

"Are you happy?" Jo asks sheepishly.

"Well, I'm not unhappy." this catches Jo's attention. She perks up and her eyes get wide. "What I mean is that Peeta and I haven't spoken about children since the first year of our marriage." It's been Peeta's rise to partner and my rise in the department. I'm on the Sargent's promotion list.

"Come on. Let's go back outside." Jo says grabbing my hand. I'm walking slow and she is practically dragging me.

"Clove." Jo just taps her glass. Clove pours a drink into her glass and starts to pour me another drink when Jo stops her. "She'll have a Diet Coke." ,

"Had enough or are you pregnant or something?" Clove says jokingly.

"Well it's not something!" Jo says. Holy shit she has no fuckin' filter on that mouth of hers.

"Oh my God. Really?" Clove exclaims. I give her a half smile. Clove hurls herself up and almost over the bar to hug me. '"Congrats!" She then reaches under the bar and turns down the music. She rings a bell behind the bar. "Attention girls!" She screams out. I lean over and try to reach her saying No. No. No. over and over but it doesn't help and it's too late. "My friend Katniss is pregnant!" The bar erupts in cheering and I'm surrounded by women congratulating me and Jo telling us what great mommies we'll be. Jo looks over to me with a smile a mile wide and gives a playful shrug. They start buying her drinks and someone even offered her a cigar.

* * *

We leave Dahlia's and hail a cab to take us home. We live in the same neighborhood but Jo will get home first.

"Do you want company when you go to see Eleanor?"

"Absolutely. Thanks. I probably can't see her 'til Monday. It's a good thing Peeta will be gone for the weekend. I don't know if I can keep it from him. I don't want to tell Peeta 'til I know."

beep...beep...beep...

"Who is texting you at 3am?"

"Wow. It's Elle. What is she doing up at 3 in the morning? She says anytime today."

"Jo, how's noon for you?"

"It's fine. Should I meet you at her office or pick you up?"

"At the office. It's close to your apartment."

We're very quiet on the way home. That's quite unusual for us. We're normally very chatty. I like that Jo can sense that I'm deep in thought.

I can't help to wonder what Peeta is going to feel about fatherhood. He's always very good around kids. Even those bratty nephews.

"Here's my stop." Jo collects herself and gets ready to get out.

"I'll get the cab. It's my turn."

"Listen sweetie. Try to get some sleep. Okay."

"I will." I hug her tightly. If we weren't in the cab I might not let her go but I do release her. I wipe a tear from my eye. "Bye. Love you." Jo also wipes a tear from my face and gives a very slight smile.

"See you in the morning." I nod as Jo closes the door.

I get to my apartment building in just a few minutes. There isn't any traffic Saturday at this time in the morning. I pay the driver and get out. While riding up in the elevator I think about Peeta. I'm sure he's home from playing poker. He has a flight in the morning. He is playing golf and meeting with potential clients. He did not become partner because he is a great lawyer, which he is, but because of his ability to bring in business.

There is only one small light on in the living room. Peeta is home. I see his sneakers by the door. I walk to the fridge to get a glass of ice water. I hear the bedroom door open and I see Peeta coming out of the bedroom.

"Good morning." Peeta says. I don't respond. I just nod and smile. "I'm guessing you had a good time."

I nod and walk over to him. I wrap my arms around his neck and look directly into his eyes. I plant a big kiss on him. A deep passionate kiss. Peeta wraps his arms around me and lifts me slightly off the floor. The feel of his body against mine is all I need to feel like the happiest woman in the world. That I am with my best friend and soulmate. I lead him to the couch.

Peeta asks "Not the bed?"

I shake my head no. I gently push him and he sits down. I never take my eyes off him. He keeps his eyes on me also. I can see his erection through his pajama pants. I take his hand and I rub him with his own hand. "Make yourself harder." I whisper gently into his ear. I let my dress drop to the floor. Leaving me standing there in my pantyhose and bra. I wiggle out of my pantyhose and then I unhook my bra. I'm completely naked and I look down to see Peeta stroking himself. I am so turned on by seeing him pleasuring himself. I'm sure Peeta does it but I've never actually seen him do it.

I grab him and straddle him, sitting on his lap. I put him inside of me. His largeness causes my heart to speed up immediately. I moan quite loudly as I start to get very lightheaded. I move back and forth slowly and deliberately. I look directly into his eyes. He is in the throws of passion and says my name over and over. He grabs my breasts and is very rough about it. He pinches my nipples. My right breast first then my left. Oh God now he's pinching both. It's quite painful but I don't want him to stop. It makes me what him even more. I ram myself into him.

I move faster and faster, back and forth, back and forth. He's getting larger and I'm getting wetter. So wet I can feel it leak out. I'm even more lightheaded and I don't know if I can sit straight up any longer.

I grab him and I lean to my left. We roll onto the couch so he is on top of me. His weight on top of me feels so good. So right. He moves faster in and out of me. I hug him even tighter and I put my nails into his back. He moves up on me and sharpens the angle he enters me. That causes me to feel him even more. My heart rates goes faster. I'm breathing faster and faster. Moaning and moaning. I call out his name. I want him deeper in me. I grab his rear and push it. He knows what I want and pushes himself deeper.

He goes faster for one last thrust. He calls out the he loves me and I know what that means. He climaxes and he can no longer support his own weight. He lays completely on top of me. I hug him bringing him so tight to me we start to feel like one. One body, one mind, one soul.

* * *

I wake up and Peeta is gone. I can hear him in the bedroom. He's getting ready to leave. I put his tee shirt on and go to the kitchen. I pour some juice and drink it down in one long gulp.

Peeta comes into the room. "That was some send off." He puts his hans on my shoulders.

"Wait to you receive your welcome home." I put my arms around him and hug him. Peeta grabs his bag and golf clubs and leaves for his trip.

I put my hand on my belly. I smile. I feel all warm inside.


	10. Chapter 10 The Quack

Peeta leaves for the airport. The firm sent a black car for him. He's leaving from Tetaboro Airport in New Jersey. Tetaboro is an airport without any commercial flights. It's for charter flights and private planes. They are sending Peeta to Virginia in a private jet.

He is landing at a private landing strip at the country club. He's playing golf with some potential clients. His job is to bring in new business. I wonder how he'll feel about becoming more of a salesman versus being a lawyer. Only time will tell.

I'm tired but I can't seem to sleep. I try to remember when my Mom was carrying Prim. I can't seem to remember much. I was only three or four when she was pregnant. I grab my phone and start searching the internet for information on being pregnant. What happens to my body? How much weight will I gain? Oh God, what about work? I don't even know the department's policy. Can I still work? How long can I still work in the field?

Surfing the internet brings me to expecting celebrity moms and maternity fashions. I shake my head thinking about Effie's comments when she sees me gaining wait.

* * *

I walk down the street and as I turn the corner I see Jo standing on the street outside Eleanor's building. Elle lives and works in the same building on Central Park West. "Good morning. It's beautiful out. We should play in the park after this." I say to Jo with a mile wide smile on my face. We kiss and hug hello.

"Ready?"

"Yup." I take a deep sigh "Let's go see the quack."

"Good morning. We're going to Dr. Menton's office." The doorman checks a list.

"Go right in."

"Thank you." I say to the doorman and we walk to the office. We enter. "Hello...Elle...It's Katniss..." We look around. There is no receptionist at the desk. She probably doesn't see patients on Saturday.

"Back here." Elle calls out from her office. We walk down the hall past the exam rooms to her office. I met Elle through Emma, my Captain, when we moved to the City. They are childhood friends. Elle's office is filled with sports memorabilia Signed baseballs, jerseys, footballs and even a hockey stick. Emma told me that in school she was into sports while Elle was into sports stars. Elle has built up a practice to be the OB/GYN to the sport star's wives. There are pictures of moms and dads holding newborns all over.

"Good morning Kat." she gets up and gives me a warm hug. "Hi Jo, how are you?"

"Fine Elle, but your victim today is the soon to be mommy." I look at Jo with a look of please shut up.

"You think you're pregnant?" She asks.

"Yup." I nod as I answer.

"Well let's go check it out. Jo you can wait here. Turn on the TV if you want."

"How 'bout internet porn?" Jo asks.

"Whatever you want. The computer is all yours." She leads me to an exam room and hands me a gown. "Go change. I'll be right in." I change into the gown. I hate these things. They are so skimpy. The back is open. Ugh. I sit on the exam table and look around the room. Besides the medical equipment there are posters about a fetus' development. I look at the first picture. It's hard to believe that in less than nine months she'll be a little person.

I wonder why I refer to the baby as she. Jo did the same.

"Ready?" I nod. "Assume the position." I lean back and put my feet in the stirrups This is the most humiliating position in the world. "Lets see." She asks me a few medical questions while does the exam. How am I feeling? My last period.

I am very nervous. Not about the exam but the results. "Oh my." She says with a bit of concern in her voice.

"What? What?" I say with equal concern.

"You have a parasite."

"A what? What did you say?"

"A parasite. It's attached to you. Sharing your blood stream." I'm looking at the ceiling. I'm totally confused.

"What do I do?"

"Eat well. Get exercise. Make more appointments to see me and you'll have a full grown baby in seven and a half months." Oh Christ I finally get the joke. Elle is noted for her sense of humor. But that's not why I continue to see her. She is considered to be an outstanding doctor. But that is only one of the reasons. Once when I was here I overheard her talking to a couple that just had a miscarriage. She was so compassionate and good with them. It was listening to that conversation that convinced me that Elle was the doctor for me.

"Oh shit Elle. You scared the crap out of me."

"Congratulations. You and Peeta are going to be parents. Get dressed and come to my office." I get dressed and make my way to the office. Jo has a mile wide grin.

"Well congrats Jo. You're going to be an Aunt." She runs over and gives me a giant hug. She's so giddy she is speechless. I sit down at the desk. Elle goes over when I should have exams. Talks to me about my diet and exercise. She also recommends a few books for us to read.

"Have you told Peeta yet?"

"No, I wanted to be sure." She nods. "I have a question." I pause then ask. "What about sex?"

"Sure. But can we have dinner first?" Her response was so dry I didn't even comprehend what she said. Jo did and she is laughing hysterically. I just shake my head. "Yes. Sex is fine. Do anything that doesn't hurt."

We leave and walk outside. Jo looks at me "Happy?"

"Yeah, happy."

"You still want to play in the park Kit Kat?"

"Yeah Aunt Jo. Take me to the zoo. Pleeeease! Oh and buy me ice cream." I grab her hand and run across the street to the park.

* * *

A/N. Who is Emma Dever and Eleanor Menton? They are both my original creation. Em appears in all my stories and her friend Elle appears in most. Emma was created to be a true mentor for Katniss in the "Rescue of Peeta". She is a Special Forces Company Captain. Her job is to, yes you guessed it, rescue Peeta. Unlike Mockingjay Katniss is along for the fight. Elle is one of her platoon Lieutenants.

We then see Em and Elle in the sequel, "Emma's Games: The Fifty-Seventh Annual Hunger Games." This is Emma's backstory. Her best friend is Eleanor.

Emma is then used to portray Katniss' boss in the next four stories. In FireGirl and Afterlife she is Katniss's Battalion Chief (then Deputy Chief). Elle doesn't appear in FireGirl but she will appear in Afterlife soon.

In The Wedding Em appears at the wedding reception again playing Kat's Emma Deveris in charge of the detective bureau. And Elle is her OB/GYN. We will see both of them in this story because of the ongoing homicide investigation and Kat's pregnancy.

Em and Elle are always childhood friends. You can get an insight into their relationship in chapter five of The Rescue of Peeta and the first two chapters of Emma's Games.


	11. Chapter 11 Lights and Sirens

I look at Gale and ask him if he's ready to see Draeger. He says yes. "You know. Draeger is a professional. I can't see him having someone do this killing. It was too messy. His style is two bullets in the back of the head."

"I agree." Gale says. "Let's talk to him anyhow. We have to determine if this sports betting thing was the cause of the murder or not." I nod in agreement. "Let's stop for coffee first." I drive to our favorite coffee and donut shop before heading to the West Side.

As we pull up to the coffee shop Gale looks at his phone to look at a text. "It's from Madge."

"So how are wedding plans going."

"Oh fine. I don't have to do anything." He pauses. "YOU'RE PREGNANT?"

Geez. "How did Madge find out?"

"From Annie." Gale says. How did Annie find out. From Jo I'm sure.

"Oh my God. If Annie knows, Finnick knows. He'll call Peeta!"

"Peeta doesn't know?"

"No. I just confirmed it on Saturday. He's been out of town. I won't see him 'til tonight."

Gale gets out of the car and walks to the coffee shop. I call Peeta and get his voicemail. I've got to tell Peeta first. I put the car in gear and take off leaving Gale on the street corner. "Sorry Gale."

I'm driving at an unsafe speed illegally using my lights and sirens. I weave in and out of traffic. I try calling Peeta again but I get his voicemail. My phone rings. It's Gale.

"Hey."

"Katniss. What are you doing?"

"I have to get to Peeta and tell him."

"Come back and get me."

"Sorry. I'm too far away."

"What should I do?"

"Have breakfast. Contact Connie. We haven't spoken to them today. See if they spoke to the tech guys about Bradley's emails yet. Bye." I hang up the phone.

Damn Johanna, I'm going to kill her. She needs to learn a little self control. No, I need never to tell her anything ever again. "Oh Jesus. MOVE!"

I hit the horn. Stupid city traffic. I pull to the far left and cross the double yellow line going against traffic. I make it around the traffic and continue driving downtown. I finally make it to his building. I pull onto the sidewalk and leave the car there. I run up the stairs to the front door. I pass the security desk and the guard yells for me to stop. I wave my badge and continue walking to the elevator.

As I'm waiting for the elevator an elderly security guard approaches me. "Detective. I'm Joseph Emer, retired NYPD. Can I help you?"

"No officer. I've got everything under control."

"Can I ask you what floor you're going to?"

"Thirtieth floor."

"Is there a problem?"

"No problem." The elevator door opens. I get in along with others and Officer Emer. I look at the floor buttons and it seems that every other floor is pressed. Oh shit, this is going to take forever.

On the way up we stop and start and stop and start.

I start to question what I'm going to do. How am I going to tell him? What will I do if Peeta isn't happy? Oh crap, Peeta please be happy. I clasp my hands and bring them to my head. I can feel myself start to tear. I remove my hands to look at the floor indicator.

"Detective, are you okay?"

I nod yes. Oh thank you. Here's the floor. I turn to Officer Joe "Thank you Officer for escorting me." The door opens and I bolt out. I reach reception and walk past the receptionist.

"Mrs. Mellark wait. Mr. Mellark is in a partner's meeting."

I ignore her and turn from walking to his office and head towards the conference room. It's a long walk through a labyrinth of cubicles. I'm walking quickly and step it up to a jog. I'm so anxious I start to run. Heads turn as I pass heads poking up above the cubicle walls. The conference room windows are uncovered and I can see Peeta. His back is to the window and he doesn't see me coming. I reach for the door and grab the door knob. I throw open the door and all heads turn to me. I'm standing in the doorway. Peeta looks up and I can see he's looking at his phone reading a message. He stands and looks directly at me.

"Really?" is all he asks. I nod yes. I still can't make out his reaction. I'm now starting to cry.

"Come here." He opens his arms widely and rushes to me. I run towards him and when we meet he hugs me and lifts me up in the air and spins me around.

"Are you happy?" I ask meekly.

"Oh yes. Of course. I couldn't be happier."

"Excuse me. Peeta. Do you need some time alone." The senior partner, John Clarke, asks.

"No sir, that's okay. I got news. We going to have a baby."

Mr. Clarke says "Congratulations!" The whole room starts to clap and shake Peeta's hands.

It seems that they all hug me at once. I look out at the offices and looks of wonder are on the faces of the employees.

"When did you find out?"

"Saturday. I was going to tell you tonight. Damn Johanna."

"Okay. Let's adjourn. We'll reconvene later."

"No finish. I have to leave."

"But why. Can't we talk?"

"No. I'm on the job. I left Gale standing on a street corner. We were on our way to interview someone. I'll see you tonight."

"Okay. Tonight." He pulls me in for a hug and I reluctantly let go and turn to walk away. I look at him one more time and wave. I leave and walk away from him.

When I get to the elevator retired Officer Emer is waiting for me.

"Are you leaving?"

"Yup."

"Everything alright?"

"Yup. Couldn't be better."


	12. Chapter 12 Draeger

I go back to pick up Gale. I don't see him. He must be in the coffee shop. I park the car and walk in to find him at a booth. "Hey."

"Hello." Uh oh. He sounds serious. "I'm sorry. I just didn't know what to do and I panicked." I bat those baby browns at him. Unfortunately Gale has known me too long and is immune.

He just shakes his head. "Well, first congratulation. Second, the tech guy gained access to his emails. Connie and Carol are going through them now. Third, see Draeger now?"

"First thanks. Second, good. Third, okay." We get up and head over to the West Side to see Mr. Draeger.

Gale goes to the driver's side. "I'll drive. You're on probation."

Pete Draeger is a loan shark who also owns a autobody shop. We enter and see him in his office. We let ourselves in. "Detectives. Welcome. Just come on right in. Don't worry that I'm meeting with my associates."

"Whatever Draeger. Everybody out." I say. They look at Draeger and he nods okay.

"Well what can I do for you?" He asks.

"You bought the debt of Mr. Thomas Bradley." Gale says to him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Draeger. We don't care about your money business. Anything about your loan business is off the record." I don't get any reaction. "Okay?" I say as I raise my voice.

"Okay, okay. Yeah I bought the debt. What's it to you?"

"Who'd you buy it from?"

"That English broad, Ester."

"How much?" Gale asks.

"Twenty-five K."

"Did you collect?"

"Yeah, he paid Tony on his first visit. Easiest money I ever made."

"Which one of your... associates... is Tony?" I ask.

He points him out and we walk out of the office and to Tony "Hey Tony. Walk with us." We go outside.

"When did you see Bradley?"

"Last week."

"Tell us what happened." Gale says.

"Well, I went to his apartment, knocked. He was home. I kinda surprised him because I didn't get buzzed into the lobby. I followed someone in."

"Okay next." I let Gale lead. I stand back and observe.

"Well I tell him that Draeger bought his debt from that English chick. He said he knew. I told him he wants his twenty-five thou. He said he doesn't have it. I told he better get it. The interest will build fast. He went over to his desk and took out an envelope. He gave me ten and told me he'd have the other fifteen in an hour. I told him he better not be wasting my time and I'll wait downstairs. I went to the lobby and stayed there."

"What'd you do next?"

"Like I said I went to the lobby and waited. I played Angry Birds on my phone. Hey which one is your favorite? I like..." Gale interrupts him.

"Hey, you're getting off topic. No more about the birds. What happened next?"

"In about an hour he came down with the money. I left and gave the money in. That's it."

Gale turns to me and I ask "Who came into the building?"

"I dunno, people."

"Come on you must remember someone. No tenants. People who got buzzed in or followed someone like you did."

"Yeah. One guy got buzzed in."

"Describe him." Gale orders.

"I dunno. He was..."

Gale decides he needs to prime the pump. "Okay. I'll help you along. Age?"

"Thirties. Maybe late twenties."

"Good. Black, white, Asian?"

"Definitely white. Pale."

"Height?"

"Not tall. Maybe five eight."

"Hair?"

"Brown but he had a baseball cap on. Oh, he had glasses. Black rimmed."

I step up and take out three photos "Recognize any of these guys?"

He looks and points to one "That was him."

"Okay, thanks." Tony walks away.

"Who'd he pick out?" Gale asks me.

I show him the picture "That little dweeb. He lied to us. Logan's more involved than he admitted."

"Call Connie and Carol. Let's meet for lunch."

* * *

We drive to a deli we eat at once in a while. We all get sandwiches and sit at a booth in the back. Gale fills them in on our interview with Draeger and Tony. "This means we're back to Logan. Did you guys get anything off Bradley's emails?"

"Not sure. Most of them are just emails between him and clients and potential clients. Some to Logan, but they're all business." Connie says.

"There were some from one of his clients, a bank, they were inquiring about a glitch in their system." Carol adds.

"Why is that odd?" Gale asks.

"There are no others with glitches. Just this bank. No one else."

I take the name of the bank. I call Major Case Squad "Major Case. Wilson."

"Hi. This is Detective Mellark, Manhattan Homicide. Have you heard about any issues with RTK Bank. They're based in Brooklyn I think."

"Yeah. We have a bank fraud investigation open. Why?" Wilson asks.

"Their named popped up in a homicide investigation. Does Carl Logan or Thomas Bradley come up at all?"

"Logan no but Bradley yes. He's some kind of computer consultant or something."

"I think we need to get together and compare notes."

"Good idea. Tomorrow morning? Our place?"

"Perfect."

"Ask for Detective Wilson, Tommy Wilson."

"Alright tomorrow." I hang up. "They have an open case with that bank. Gale, you and I will see them tomorrow. Good work guys. See what else you find in those emails. I think it's about time we dig deeper into Logan. I'll call the ADA and get warrants for his phone, bank records."

"What do you think? They were in it together?" Connie asks.

"Yeah. But we don't know why he killed him." Gale answers back.

"Maybe they had a falling out." Carol suggests.

"Yeah, could be. But why chop up his body?" Gale questions.

"Who knows. Maybe he just panicked." Connie adds.

"Let's eat. I'm famished." And all this talk about chopped up bodies isn't doing my stomach any good. I haven't had any morning sickness today but it could come back any time. I am hungry and the roast beef, swiss on whole wheat with mayo and a diet coke hits the spot. The sandwich is so large I think I also have my dinner.

We leave and split up. Let's go see an ADA.

We call the ADA and he happens to be in our squad room right now working on another case. As we go to the car Gale runs around to the driver's side "I think you're still on probation."

I wrinkle up my nose and stick out my tongue. But I comply.


	13. Chapter 13 We've Got News

**We've Got News**

I call my Mom to tell her the news "Hi Mom. What's up?" It's just a reflective action. It's just polite to ask. I don't know why I forgot. Some things just have no answer. I slipped and now the floodgates are open.

"Well you know your Father bought that new leafblower. It wasn't working right so he brought it back to Sandusky's. Mr. Sandusky is such a nice man. You know his daughter is going to Brown. Brown is a very good school. I think it's in Rhode Island or is it New Hampshire. Oh I guess I could look it up. Speaking of New Hampshire, I was talking to Mrs. Conway. She and her husband bought some land up there. They want to build a house and retire there. She told me that New Hampshire has no income tax. I was reading somewhere that Florida also doesn't have income taxes. The Flynn's moved to Florida part time last year. He seems happy but I think she misses the snow. I think that we're going to have a lot of snow this year. We had so little last year. It really hurt the slopes. Timmy hardly worked at all last year. I felt so bad for him. He's such nice boy. He's going to school to be a paramedic. The ambulance corp had a call last week to a house on the hill. The poor man was bed ridden and had gained so much weight they couldn't lift him up and they called the fire department to help. There was a small fire in the hardware store's parking lot. It started in a pile of leaves. I wonder if Mr. Lender has a leafblower like your father's?"

She finally took a breath. This was my opening. "Mom, is Daddy there?"

"Yes Honey. Do you want to speak to him?"

"Both of you together. Put me on speakerphone."

"Hi Honey."

"Hi Daddy. Peeta is also here."

"Hi Frank. What's up?"

"Not much. Same old." That's just not fair.

"Peeta and I have some news... We're going to have a baby." The noise was deafening. She sounded like the Yankees had just won the World Series. Okay I guess this was more important news.

"Daddy, are you still there?"

"Yeah Hon. That's great news. Congratulations." He says over the noise in the background.

"Thanks Frank." Peeta says.

"Daddy, what's Mommy doing?"

"She's doing some sort of dance."

"What kind of dance?"

"It's kind of hard to describe. It looks like the dance she does when she gets a strike in bowling but she's leaping higher."

"Daddy, can you call Nan and Pop Pop and tell Grandma Lil for me. Oh, and Aunt Vi. She can tell the cousins."

"I think your Mother has already started. She's on her cell right now."

"Okay Daddy. Give us a call later after Mom's made her fifty calls."

"Okay honey. We're really happy. Talk to you later."

"Bye Frank."

I hang up "Wow. I think that went well."

We turn our attention now to the Mellark side. As Peeta dials the phone I prayer that his Dad answers the phone. His Dad loves me and Peeta immensely where as his mother runs the gamut from ambivalent to openly hostile. "Hello." Oh thank God it's Mr. M.

"Hi Dad."

"Hi Mr. M."

"Hi kids."

"Dad, is Mom there."

"No. She's out."

"What's up Dad?"

"Not much. I did buy a new leafblower."

"What's with the leafblowers" I mouth silently. Peeta just shrugs.

"From Sanduskey?" Peeta asks. I give him a confused look.

"Of course. Where else."

"He's a really nice guy." Peeta says as I narrow my eyes.

"The best."

"I hear his daughter is going to Brown." Now my eyes get wide and I stare at Peeta.

"Yup. Good school." His Father says.

"Is it in Rhode Island or New Hampshire?" I mouth "I'm going to kill you." Peeta just gets an evil grin on his face. I wrinkle my nose at him and stick out my tongue.

"I'm not sure. I can look it up."

"That's okay Mr. M. It's in Rhode Island." I say.

"Then which one's in New Hampshire?" Peeta's Dad asks. I can't believe the direction my husband has driven this conversation. And I can tell by the look on his face he's having the time of his life.

"That's Dartmouth." I say.

"That's right."

"Okay Dad. We have some news to tell you before Katniss explodes. Katniss is pregnant."

"Oh guys. That's great news. I'm so happy for you. Were you trying?"

"No Dad. She's was an animal that attacked me."

"HEY! Don't listen to him Mr. M."

"When are you due?"

"June."

"Okay guys. I have to track down your Mother and tell her. Do you want me to tell your brothers?"

"Yeah Dad. You can tell them."

"When are we going to see you?"

"Maybe this weekend. We'll see."

"Alright. Bye for now."

"Bye Dad."

"Bye Mr. M."

"Wow. We're two for two."

"I know Madge and Gale know. I'm sure Annie and Finnack know."

"Finnick is the one that told me."

"I'll call Madge now then we'll speak to Annie and Finnick."

I call Madge "Hey. I know you heard."

"Yup. I'm sorry I told Gale before you told Peeta but I didn't know he didn't know yet. And I was so happy. Oh, CONGRATS!"

"Thanks. You know I'll be quite large at your wedding. We might have to get an expanding dress."

"Don't worry about it Cinna can make you a beautiful dress."

"Oh, you're using Cinna. He's so talented."

"I know. I just love how beautiful Annie's dress was. I had to get him."

"I'll talk to you later, we're making our calls now."

"Okay I won't hold you up. Talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye."

Peeta gets up to go to the kitchen. He kisses me on the forehead as he passes.

"I got a text from Prim. She and Rory are stopping by to congratulate us." I say.

"How did she find out?"

"WJBS."

"What's that?" Peeta asks.

"The Johanna Broadcasting System."


	14. Chapter 14 The Michelin Man

**The Michelin Man**

Peeta gets up to go to the kitchen. He kisses me on the forehead as he passes.

"I got a text from Prim. She and Rory are stopping by to congratulate us."

"How did she find out?"

"WJBS."

"What's that?" Peeta asks.

"The Johanna Broadcasting System."

"What else is on that channel?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe overnights has "Sex Talk with Johanna Mason."

"And Morning Drive has the "Effie Trinket Fashion Report."

"Finnick and Annie are on the phone." Peeta says.

"Hi guys. What's up?" I ask

"Don't give me that what's up stuff. You're pregnant. AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Annie screams with joy.

"So you finally knocked her up." Finnick says.

"Finnick, you're so eloquent." I say.

"Just speaking the truth. Wow, there will be more of you to grope."

"Yeah, that's why I'm having a baby. So you can get your jollies."

"Your boobs are big now. Wow, I can't wait. Ouch, what was that for?"

"Don't worry Katniss, I smacked him for that."

"Thanks sweetie."

"No problem."

"Listen, we're going to go. Prim and Rory are coming over. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay bye."

"What are you looking at?" I ask Peeta who is staring at me.

"Just the most beautiful woman in New York."

"Just New York?"

"Okay, the United States."

"Just the United States?"

"Okay, the world."

"Just the world."

"I don't know Kat. The green Orion Slave Girls on Star Trek are pretty hot."

"I don't know mister. I was about to attack you like you claimed I did to your Father until that last crack." I look at his blue eyes. Oh fuck. He's so God damn sexy. "You know I think I'll let you off the hook this time." I reach up and grab him and pull him down to kiss me. I reach down and start str..."

_buzz...buzz...buzz..._

Damn. Oh well, maybe later.

Prim and Rory show up and Prim throws the biggest hug I have ever gotten from her around me. "Oh my God Kit-Kat I'm so happy." She pulls away and I can see the tears in her eyes.

"Oh Prim don't cry. Let's see a smile."

She manages to bring out a smile. I look at her and feel that this is the closest we've ever been as sisters.

"Oh Kit-Kat. I'm an aunt!"

I smile and shake my head.

"I'm an aunt! I'm an aunt! I'm an aunt! I'm an aunt!..." She starts to dance. Oh God that girl is an awful dancer.

"What is she doing?" Peeta asks me.

"That's her Happy Jig."

"Her what?" Peeta asks again.

"Her Happy Jig. It's this dance she does when she's extremely happy. She did this dance when she lost her..." Oh my God the look from Prim was terrifying. That was it. I blew it.

There are times in your life when someone entrusts you with something so important that you wouldn't even think of betraying that trust. I was entrusted with a secret that was so precious that only Prim, I and the boy know about it. Oh I forgot about the thirty friends he told about how he nailed the head cheerleader.

"She lost her what?"

Think fast girl "Her dog." I say.

"Yes, my dog." Prim says in a voice so low If you didn't see her lips move you'll wouldn't know she was talking.

"Her dog? Prim, why would you be happy you lost your dog?" Peeta asks.

"I don't remember you having a dog." Rory says.

Think Katniss, think. "The dog was very mean. He ran after Buttercup and even snapped at Prim."

"Yes. He was mean to Buttercup. And he snapped at me." Prim repeats sounding like a robot.

"Wait. I don't remember this dog." Rory says. He looks very confused.

"We had it for less than a week. Prim didn't like it but she was afraid to tell our Father."

"Yes. I was afraid to tell our Father." Prim the parrot says.

"We were at your house every day. You'd think one of us would have seen this dog." Rory says. He is really mucking up the works.

"Rory. I don't know why you don't remember the dog. Maybe you were on vacation."

"We never went away for vacation." Oh Jesus. He is so quiet but he picks now to contribute to the conversation.

"Or sick. You did get sick as a child. **Didn't you!**" I say. He goes silent as he can sense this conversation is over. "So Prim. Congratulations. You're an aunt."

"Oh yeah. I'm an aunt! I'm an aunt! I'm an aunt!..." She goes over and hugs Peeta.

"Have you told Mom and Dad yet?"

"Yup. Got off the phone with them a little while ago."

"Mom was probably happy."

"Probably happy is an understatement. The neighbors probably called the police because of the screaming she was doing."

"How 'bout pizza?" I ask.

"Yeah Pizza!" They say all together.

"Peeta. Could you and Rory go get it?"

"Sure. Where do you want me to go?"

"Famous Ray's" I respond.

"Is that the place on Amsterdam?"

"No, that's Original Ray's. Famous Ray's is up a couple of blocks on Broadway."

"Oh I thought that was Original Famous Ray's."

"No. Original Famous Ray's is on Columbus."

"Then where is Famous Original Ray's?"

"Oh they're on one of the side streets."

"Oh you're right. As usual." Peeta and Rory leave to get the pizza. Aunt Prim and I set the table. I run to the door

"Oh and some soda."

"Okay." Comes the answer as the elevator door closes.

"Katniss. You guys are happy about the baby, right?"

"Very happy."

"Good. Because you two hadn't spoken about having children. I thought you might not."

"Hey, things happen. This time for the better."

"Wow. Between Gale's wedding and you having a baby. We're off the hook for almost a year. YES!"

"You're such a lucky girl."

"Ya know. I thought something was up with you."

"Why? What do you mean?"

"Well you had gained that weight in your face. You actually looked pregnant."

Again with the fat face. I look at her bewildered. She ignores me singing her "I'm an aunt" chant to herself and doing her Happy Jig.

I grab a throw pillow and put it under my shirt and look at myself in the mirror.

"Oh you won't look like that."

"I know. I'm just dreaming."

"You'll be larger."

"What do you mean?"

"Okay. Me and Mommy have the same body shape. We're tall and thin. When Mommy was pregnant she looked exactly the same but with a basketball in her belly. I'll look the same if I ever get pregnant."

"And me?"

"Oh, you'll look like Nan."

"Oh my God. Don't say that. I've seen pictures. She looked like the Pillsbury Dough Boy."

"Bigger. More like the Michelin Man."

Suddenly it came over me. Years after losing all that weight I'll actually gain it all back. And what happens if I can't lose it after the birth. Okay little one. We have a lot of work ahead of us. You're to be a basketball not a truck tire.

* * *

A/N. Sadly the best of all the "Ray's" pizza places at 6th Avenue and 11th Street in Greenwich Village is closed. It had the most cheese on a slice that could be imagined. And yes I have a very large imagination.

Thanks to thamker for a little bit of inspiration.


	15. Chapter 15 Just Us Tonight

**Just Us Tonight**

"It was nice to have Prim and Rory over tonight. They seem so happy together." I say.

"Do you think marriage is in their future?" Petta asks.

"I have no idea. Prim gets so quiet or changes the subject when it comes to Rory. I don't know why."

"How long have they been together?"

"Since high school. But you know it's been on and off."

"Oh well, maybe they will." Petta says.

It is so nice to be with Petta tonight. We haven't been together since last week. He's been out of town. "How was your trip?"

"It went really well. I lost every game I played." I laugh. Nothing closes the deal like losing to a potential client. "How bad did you play?"

"Oh awful. I hit the ball perfect down the fairway. When I got there I picked up the ball and threw it into the rough."

"You are so evil Counselor." We both laugh.

I get up and go to the bedroom to change. I open my dresser draw and look at my pajamas. I pause and think. Umm, which ones. I close the drawer and open a different drawer. I pick out a pink with white lace trim cami and short set. It's not overly sexy but it's not completely innocent either. And to be honest with you in a couple of months I'll have to wear something that stretches.

I put it on and look at myself in the mirror. Yeah, I got it. This always has him wanting. The whole point is to tease him just enough. Just enough to make his heart rate go up. Maybe a little heavy breathing. And to top it off he gets just a little hard. Not a complete boner but just a little rise. I can tell because he'll start to move around in his seat. Maybe even cross his legs.

I go into the living room and Petta's sitting in the easy chair. The TV is on but he's not watching it. It's just background noise. I go out, stand in front of him and lean down to kiss him. This serves two purposes. First I give him a deep and passionate kiss. It's nice and feels so good. And secondly he catches a glimpse of my very ample boobs.

You see, I'm very well endowed. And to tell you the truth Peeta is a chest man. The thought that I am turning him on even makes me a little hot. I feel my nipples get big and hard. I lean over and I see him peeking. His lips are on mine and his eyes are on my chest. Phase one complete.

I stand up and walk away and although Peeta is a chest man his second favorite body part is on the other side. Yeah you guessed it. He's an ass man. When we are walking down the street together or even in a mall I catch him peeking at passing woman. First he sees their front then he sees their rear. I guess I should be jealous but I'm really not. I have a look but don't touch policy. Unless of course it serves my purpose. Then I pretend to be jealous, just to keep him in line of course.

While I walk away I can feel his eyes on me. I turn on the swing just to be sure. I get a glass of water. The glass I chose is on the top shelf. I have to stretch. This exposes some more skin. I turn around and go to the freezer for some ice. The freezer is on the bottom and I bend over. I stand up start and practically bend in half. Thank you yoga. This must present quite a show. I get my ice and water and walk towards him. I stare at his eyes. No talking but I do lick my lips. I can't tell about his heart rate but his breathing is definitely up. I get just a few feet from him and I realize I've done it. He crosses his legs. Yeah I got it.

I lean over again. Kiss him and dip my fingers in the ice water. I put my fingers on his chest and let the water drip down his chest. I kneel in front of him and take a piece of ice in my mouth and put it on his chest. This sends shivers through his body. I unbutton his shirt and with the ice in my mouth I trace his nipples. I get a rise out of him. The ice had just about melted and I let it drop on his chest. It falls to his pants. His belly shakes from the cold. I kiss and bite his hard nipples. If I had realized how much this turned him on I would do it more often. I have to back off as he unfolds his legs.

He opens his legs wide and I go back to kissing his chest. He grabs the back of my head pulling my hair. I don't even think he knows what he's doing. He's moaning and calling my name so quietly I can barely make it out. When he pulls my hair it hurts. But not painful. It's kind of a turn on. I don't object. I even hope he pulls harder. Sometimes I want nothing but to please him.

I keep on kissing his chest. Moving lower with each kiss. After a few kisses I reach his pants. I open his belt and unzip his pants. I pull his pants down just enough to expose him. He's hard. And very large. I am so hot right now I can feel myself getting wet. I grab a piece of ice, put it into my mouth and move it around his parts. This sends him over the top. He moans loudly. pulls my hair and pushes my head into him. I take the cube out of my mouth and toss it towards a candy dish. Good shot.

I grab him and start to stroke him. This is how I want my love. Overwhelmed with pleasure. I can feel his heart. It's powerful and fast. Now is the time. I take him in my mouth. He recoils. Pushing his back deeper into the chair and at the same time pushing my head into him.

I decide to pleasure myself at this point. I'm so wet I'm leaking out. I put my fingers in and take them out. I put my fingers in his mouth. I look up to see him suck my juice off my fingers. It's so fuckin' hot.

I can feel Peeta. He's close. Real close. I put him in my mouth. He starts to thrust himself into me. I squeeze him with my hand. I move faster and faster when it happens. He's climaxing. Oh Christ I have him in mouth. Oh, how I love the taste of him. I want as much as I can get. He finally slows down and his breathing starts to get deeper but slower. I give him a few more licks. He shakes. I release him. I give him one more kiss and get up.

I get up and put my hands through his hair. He looks up at me and I look directly at him. I turn around and walk away. I know he'll take a little time to recharge but that was all for him. When he comes to bed it'll be his turn to make it all about me.

* * *

They have had such an exciting week, especially Katniss. Morning sickness, a bloody murder scene, finding out you're pregnant, seeing your loon but caring OB/GYN, dealing with a flock of aunts, Mom, Dad, Mr. M, a couple of days apart from Peeta, driving lights and sirens, dealing with the criminal lowlifes. Well I thought they just needed a night for themselves. Good night Kat and Peeta.


	16. Chapter 16 All For Kat

**All For Kat**

I'm laying on the bed on my stomach hugging this big, soft pillow. My ass is slightly raised. I swear it is working overtime tonight and doing a damn good job. I am rubbing myself very gently. It feels so good. Not getting me overly hot but just making me feel good. I hear Peeta come to the doorway. He doesn't move and he's not saying a word. I think he's just looking at me. Oh Christ what I wouldn give to know what's going through my beautiful lover's mind right now.

I feel him get on the bed. He starts massaging my rear. I let out a moan that says that feels good. He pulls my shorts down a little and kisses me. Then down a little more and another kiss. Down a little more and a kiss right on my left cheek. He continues to kiss my left cheek and all I could think about is hey I got two cheeks. He pulls my shorts down to my thighs and he kisses my right. Um, that's better.

He pulls them down all the way. I'm more excited now and I start to rub a little harder. Putting my fingers in me and then going back to rubbing. All the while Peeta is kissing my rear, my thighs and behind my knee. That is a place that drives me absolutely crazy. I have never told him that and I don't intend to ever give away that secret.

He reaches in and fingers me. I continue to rub outside and he fingers me inside. He moves around in a circle. Touching all the sides of me. I'm so wet I can feel me leaking out. I put another pillow under me that lifts my ass way up. It must be so inviting to him.

And it works. He puts his second finger in. Peeta has large hands and this throws me into sexual ecstasy. I scream into my pillow. I can feel the sweat pouring off me. My heart is pounding so hard it feels like my chest is going to explode. I reach over to my nightstand and find my vibrator. "Use this on me." I don't think Peeta realized I had one. He turns it on but it's not on me yet. The anticipation is unbearable.

He leans over a grabs the tube of lube. He coats the vibrator. Then he puts his finger in me. It coated with lube. It tingles. Peeta moves the vibrator around me. When he hits my spot I moan loudly. "Oh God Peeta. Oh my God. That's so good. Keep doing that." He continues to move in circle. Going from very nice to I'm about to explode. It's like a sexual roller coaster. He's learning very fast.

Then he does it. He starts to put it in me. Just he enters he pulls it out. "OWWWW. That's not ni..." Just then he enters again. This time a little further in. I moan again. Then out. In circles passing my spot over and over.

Over and over again he puts it in a little further only to withdraw. He is driving me absolutely wild. I'm now soaked with sweat. I reach under my top and feel my breasts. They feel so full. All the blood that has left my head is now somewhere else. I massage them and feel my nipples. They are large and hard. I pinch one and it hurts so good. I pinch the other one a little harder. It drives me nuts. I pinch the first one even harder. Oh God that's so good. I continue to play with my breasts as Peeta teases me with the vibrator.

He finally stops playing around and inserts in all the way. This sends me over the edge and I screams. "OH GOD PEETA! OH GOD! OH GOD!" He turns the setting on high and I start to lose the ability to think. I can't even remember where I am. I just remember who I'm with. I'm with my lover. And my lover is doing things to me he has never done. My lover is making me feel a way he had never made me feel before.

He starts to thrust it in and out. "Faster please. Go faster." I plead to him. Almost in tears. He picks up the speed. I bite my pillow. My insides explode. My legs start to shake. I have lost control over my body. I am completely at the mercy of him. At this point he can do whatever he wants to do. And what he wants to do right now is please me, drive me crazy and give me one orgasm after another. My insides start to vibrate and not because he has that tool inside me. This is my body vibrating. It seems that there is something inside me going back and forth at hyper speed.

He takes the vibrator out and I moan. This time with disappointment. He puts his fingers in me. This satisfies me slightly then I realize what he's doing. He's cupping the vibrator in his hand. This is making his finger vibrate. This is so new. And so good. Because he turns his fingers down and finds my spot in me. Oh shit I'm going to not just climax like I've done before but I've reached a level I've never been at. I'm exhausted though and my body just crumples.

Peeta realizes that and withdraws slowly. My moan now is that of contentment. I feel so good. When he is totally out I can hear him turn off the vibrator. He takes off my top and rubs my back. He pours oil on it. It's a little cool but his hands rubbing it quickly warms me up. He massages my shoulders then my neck. Any tension leftover from my sexual experience is disappearing. He moves down my back .Then my ass and down one leg and up the other.

My lover has done a selfless act. He has done it all for me.


	17. Chapter 17 Instant Messaging

**Instant ****Messaging**

"Good morning." I say.

"Good morning. If you promise not to leave me stranded you can drive." Gale says.

"Well thank you Detective Hawthorne. But you can drive." I want to chat with the girls.

Gale gets in and we drive to Major Case Squad to compare files. We chat along the way.

"So have you told everyone?" He asks.

"Yeah. Our parents, Prim and all our friends know. My Mom will do the rest." I decide to broach the subject now. "So how are wedding plans going?"

"I told you I don't have to do anything. All I want to do is pick out the band. I'm letting her have whatever she wants. Then when the band comes up I say: You got to pick the hall, you got to pick the menu, you got to pick the blah, blah blah. I want to pick the band."

"You're taking a chance there."

"I know but it's worth the gamble."

"Speaking of gambling, are you inviting Peeta to poker on Friday."

"Oh you mean that hustler husband of yours."

"What do you mean?" I know exactly what he means.

"He was good. Damn good. He won the night."

"Really?"

"Don't gimme that bull. You knew how good he was."

"Yeah I did."

"Well next time at least we'll be prepared."

"We should go to one of the casinos one weekend. You guys can play poker and Jo and I can teach Madge and Annie craps."

"Good. It will get Madge off those stupid slot machines. You know I saw her playing roulette."

"Well it's fun game."

"Yeah but you know the house cut is five percent."

"I know. I know."

"At least with craps the vig is only one percent."

Gale was surprised that I knew so much about gambling. I know how to play the games. The house cuts. The best casinos for the best action. But he doesn't know why I know so much.

And it is a secret I'll take to my grave or at least until my pension is secured.

In college Jo and I ran a sports book. We took bets. Football and basketball. We found out that in sports betting the whole idea is to take the same amount of money from people betting on both sides. You balance it by adjusting the odds in basketball and the spread in football. So how do you make money you ask? Well you take five percent cut of the winnings. Unfortunately we knew nothing about sports. But we knew someone who did. A classmate, Brian, of ours was a sports junkie and a computer wiz also. So he handled the odds, the spread and also the accounting. We handled getting customers. Well Jo handled that. I was just her chunky sidekick. At least until I realized there were guys who liked a girl with a little meat on her body.

Unfortunately Brian got caught. A sore loser turned him in. He fell on the sword for us. That was the best thing any guy had ever done for us that neither of us were sleeping with.

Brian got probation and paid a fine. He was also expelled from school. Don't feel too bad for Brian though. He went on to start a software company that he sold to Microsoft or Google or some other hi tech company for $150 million.

He has a few houses including one in the Bahamas. We've stayed there a couple of times. Jo and I made off well also. We paid off our college loans and took a tour of Europe after graduation. This is the one secret that Jo has been able to keep. I never told her about the statute of limitations is over. She thinks we can still be arrested. He He He.

"Let's get something to eat." Gale says says and I don't argue even though I'm not hungry. We go to a deli. Gale goes inside. I ask him to get me something to drink.

beep...beep...beep... _**Jo**_ So how was the sex last night?

_**Me**_ how did you know?

_**Jo**_ easy Peeta was away his first night back

_**Me**_ ok

_**Annie** _did i hear right hot sex last night

_**Madge**_ how hot

_**Jo **_I bet u it was steamy

_**Me**_ Im glad u guys r so interested in me and peeta

_**Jo** _u were horny and men will have sex anytime

_**Annie**_ absolutely finnick never turns down sex

_**Jo**_ how bout gale

_**Madge**_ no comment

_**Me**_ madge whats wrong

_**Madge**_ nothing sometimes he's just tired alot

_**Jo**_ fuck that get that boy up if u want it just take it

**_Madge_** im sorry if im not an animal jo

_**Me**_ I can tell you it was all for him and then he returned the favor

_**Jo**_That means lots of oral

_**Madge**_ maybe not kat?

_**Me**_ I'd have to say our tongues were greatly involved

_**Annie**_ AAAAAHHHHHH

_**Jo**_ sweat

_**Annie**_ what a lucky girl

_**Me**_ talk later gale is back

_**Madge**_ say hi to my honey for me

_**Me** _ok

_**Jo**_ by

_**Annie**_ later

"Madge says hi." I say to Gale.

"You just talked to her?"

"Got a text. So you were telling me about the wedding plans."

"Yeah. We picked out a hall."

"Where?" "The Plaza."

I almost spit out my Coke. "Wow. The Plaza. That's an expensive address."

"It was her decision and the Congressman has money. There's no denying his princess anything she wants."

"Oh God Gale. Do I detect some problem in paradise?"

"No not really. I just wish she didn't run home to daddy whenever she comes across a problem."

"Her Dad is her comfort zone. Your's is Muldoon's Pub."

"I suppose so. But old man Muldoon is just going smack me in the back of the head to straighten me out not write a check for $20,000 for the deposit on the ballroom."

"Holy crap how much is this costing."

"I don't have a clue."

beep... beep... beep... _**Madge**_ oh my dad says he enjoyed meeting with peeta over weekend

_**Me**_ k I'll tell him

I have no idea what she's talking about. Did Peeta go to meet with clients or the congressman. I don't know why he didn't tell me. Is he trying to hide something? No, he wouldn't. Everybody has secrets but nothing this big. I wonder what I would do if he wanted to work in DC. He'd be away so often. I couldn't go with him unless I resign. I love my job too much and I'm more than half way to my pension. Oh shit, I shouldn't obsess about this. He hasn't said anything to me. Maybe they just had a lunch. Who knows if he was offered anything. I shouldn't stand in the way of Peeta's career. Peeta has never stood in the way of mine. And I'm the one whose gotten shot. Oh geez. What should I do? Why am I making myself nuts. He wouldn't leave, not now with the baby on the way. I need to relax.

"Let's go." I say to Gale. Meeting on this case will occupy my mind. That's what I need.


	18. Chapter 18 Major Case Squad or Girl Chat

We head down to Major Case. When we get there we meet Tommy Wilson and his partner Bob Phelps. I'm surprised to see an FBI agent. Special Agent Barbara Morehouse. I've worked with her before. And contrary to police shows we actually got along and we solved the case.

Everybody sits in the conference room and Gale presents our case. Bradley, Logan, sports betting, Draeger, RTK Bank. It is the bank that they want to hear about. We give them a report of what we found on the computer. "We found nothing that would hint of anything illegal on the computers." Gale says.

"If he was doing anything illegal he was doing it off another computer." I add.

"With today's technology he could have used a laptop, tablet or even a phone. They could be sending instructions to a computer overseas." Tom says.

"Jesus. Where do we start to look?" I say.

"Well we're working on that. Tracing things from the bank back to where instructions originated." Tom continues. "Where are you on the murder?"

"Other than Logan. Nothing. When a body is so chopped up like that it seems personal. But to be honest with you he wasn't close to anyone. No family, girlfriend or boyfriend. No close friends. From their correspondence Logan was just a business partner. If anyone in business with him wanted rid of him I'd think they would just shoot him."

"We agree. Are any organized crime families or gangs known for chopping up bodies?" Tom asks.

"Yes, but not this messy." Gale says. "Katniss, maybe we should run this by Organized Crime and the Gang Unit.

"Good idea. When we leave here. Going back to what computer he used to commit the fraud. How 'bout one of his clients. I mean money flows between banks all the time. It might not be noticed right away." I say.

"I see what you're getting at. Do you have a list of his other banking clients?" I give them the list. They are going to cross check against any other unusual activities at these banks.

"Gale, contact Connie and Carol and find out If Bradley spent a lot of time at a particular bank. Maybe he used one of their computers." Gale makes a note and nods in agreement.

Tom looks around the room and says "Anything else." No one has anything to add. "I suggest we have a conference call every morning." We all agree and say good bye.

"Hey, we didn't even ask. How much money is involved?"

"Well the bank and the regulators are still auditing but we're looking at tens of millions.

"Shit, that much. Wow."

As we're leaving I turn to Gale "The FBI didn't have much to say."

"I found that odd also."

"I wonder what's up?"

"I'm not surprised. It was a federal crime. Maybe she's just seeing if it's worth her time. I dunno. You know with tens of millions being stolen you'd figure Bradley and Logan if he was involved would live in nicer apartment."

"Do you think that they just worked for someone else?" Gale asks.

"Yup. And who is also know for chopping up people."

"I don't know their name but it's one of the Russian gangs."

I nod yes. "Lets make our calls as soon as we get back. We need help on this one."

We get to the car. "Are you sure you don't want to drive?"

"Yes I'm sure." I take out my phone and log onto our chat. They're all still on.

_**Me**_ hey

_**Jo**_ ur not allowed on unless you give us details

_**Annie** _yup details

_**Madge**_ DETAILS!

_**Me**_ ok ask away

_**Jo**_ did u go down on him

Oh crap this is personal. Jo is usually the one who talks, not me.

_**Me**_ yes

_**Annie**_ did u swallow

_**Madge**_ ANNIE!

_**Annie**_ whats wrong with that

_**Madge**_ oh nothing I'm just surprised it was u who asked

_**Jo**_ lmao

_**Me** _ok thats enough talk i have to get back to work

_**Jo**_ thats not fair

_**Me**_ tough bye

I put the phone in my pocket. I left them in a lurch. It's vibrating like crazy.

We go upstairs to the squad room. I want to fill in the Captain, meet with Connie and Carol and call Organized Crime and the Gang unit.

After meeting with the Captain and Connie and Carol, Gale and I get back together. "There is one bank that Bradley spent most of his time at. I'm going to send it to Wilson. They're better off going to the bank. They know what they're looking for."

Gale adds "Organized Crime just confirmed what we thought. It is a Russian gang known for chopping up people. It's the Bazarov family."

"Never heard of them. But our paths don't cross much. Are they sending over a file?"

"Yeah. Hey I'm hungry. How 'bout lunch?" Gale asks.

"I'm not. But I'll go with you. Maybe something light."

* * *

"Holy crap Katniss. A double cheesburger deluxe is not something light."

"I'm sorry. It just came over me." I suddenly got a craving. Not for something stupid like pickle flavored ice cream, but meat. It's the carnivore in me I guess.

We sit and eat. Oh and yes I'm taking half of it back. I know "basketball not truck tire."

beep...beep...beep... _**Jo**_ ur not getting off that easy

_**Madge** _yeah

_**Annie**_ yup

_**Jo** _well

_**Me** _well what

_**Jo** _give us details did he go down on u

_**Me**_ ok ok

I know I'm going to regret this

**_Me_** yes

_**Annie**_ and?

_**Me**_ and y r we talking about me jo what was ur night like

_**Jo**_ nothing special

_**Me**_ annie?

_**Annie**_ i was sleeping when he got home

_**Me**_ madge?

_**Madge**_ I'm in dc with dad be home tomorrow night

_**Me**_ oh so then you'll have hot i haven't seen u in days sex

_**Madge**_ yes but its pretty conventional him on top

_**Me**_ don't you want to mix it up

Thank God they're off me

_**Madge**_ yes but he's really conservative

_**Jo**_ u know what this sounds like we need a road trip

_**Me**_ where

_**Jo**_ babeland

_**Me**_ oh that's a great idea

_**Annie**_ oh I've heard of them i want to go

_**Madge**_ what's babeland

_**Jo**_ oh ur going to find out

_**Me**_ ok guys i really have to get back to work

_**Jo**_ ok bye

_**Annie**_ see ya

_**Madge**_ see u guys when I get home

"I just got the file on the file on the Bazarov family."

"Where is it?"

"It's all digitized. On your computer."

Ya know, I love the new technology but I still like the feel of paper.

"How big is it?"

"I don't know how many pages but the file is huge."

"Shit. This'll take a while. Let's split it up between the four of us."


	19. Chapter 19 Books Books Books

**Books. Books. Books.**

We go to the bookstore to shop for baby books. There are so many.

Peeta asks "How about this one?"

"Okay."

"This one?"

"Alright."

"Or maybe this one."

"That's fine."

"Are you sure. They can't all be good."

"Peeta, it's hard. Just buy them all and look at them at home. Bring back what you don't like."

To be honest I don't have much interest in a book telling me what to expect. I expect to gain weight. I expect to have hormonal changes. I expect to have more morning sickness. I expect that after nine months in me we will have a healthy baby.

After Peets picks out a few titles we split up. Peeta stays in the baby section, I wander the store. Um, House and Garden, no, we have neither. True Crime, ugh, NO! Computer, no interest. Biography, that's a possibility. I walk past the table with another Young Adult series. "Divergent" and it's sequel "Insurgent." I wonder what the fascination is with violent post-apocalyptic dystopian societies with sixteen year old girl heroines.

I arrive at the table with Fifty Shades of Grey. What do they call it, oh, "Mommy Porn." I pick up Fifty Shades and open it up. Um, rich billionaire, college girl. I flip a pages. Ah, arrogant, controlling. Okay, that's interesting, a riding crop, spanking. I read a little more, "He grabs my..." what?

_"His thumbs hook over my white cotton panties, and abruptly he drops to his knees as he tugs them off. My skirt is now rucked up so that I'm naked from the waist down and panting, wanting. He grabs my hips, pushing me against the wall again, and kisses me at the apex of my thighs. Grabbing my upper thighs, he forces my legs apart. I groan loudly, feeling his tongue circling my …"_

"Katniss." I feel the tap on my shoulder.

"**WHAT!" **I scream.

"Just saying I'm back."

"Jesus H. Christ Peeta don't scare me like that."

"Scare you like what? I just tapped you're shoulder."

"You almost made me brown my underwear. Be careful from now on. Remember I'm pregnant."

"Okay, okay. What book do you have?"

"Oh nothing special. Let's see what you have." I look at the books. He's picked out three. "Good."

"You didn't even look at them."

"That's okay. I trust you."

Peeta walks off just shaking his head. I think I'm being a little difficult today.

I take Fifty Shades with me and walk away. I suddenly turn around and walk back to the table and pick up the two sequels also.

I pull out my phone. Go on my chat

**Me** have you read 50 shades of grey

**Jo** yeah a couple of times

**Annie** I've heard of it

**Madge** I have it but haven't started it

**Me** lets have a reading party. We'll all pick a part we like and read it to the group

**Annie** I'll buy the book today and I'll bring the wine

**Madge** I'll bring the cheese and crackers

**Jo** I have to warn u ur going to get horny reading it better bring 2 bottles of wine

**Annie** k

**Me** We'll make it fri while the guys are playing poker

**Annie** Peeta asked finnick to come this week

**Me** That's nice

**Madge** no it's not. Gale whined all week about losing.

**Me** well that's nop

**Annie** what's nop

**Me** Not our problem

**Annie** Lol

**Me** Jo ask clove

**Jo** sorry fri is work for her

**Me** ok then fri at my apt

**Jo** k

**Madge** I'll be there

**Annie** see ya

I walk around to look for Peeta. He's moved on to House and Garden. "Hi. You know we have neither."

"I know but we might one day." Wow. I never think about living in a house. I like our "cozy" apartment. It's so small there is less to keep clean.

"It's going to get cramped when the baby arrives." He says.

"I know." I thought about stepping over and around things but I'm so comfortable there.

"At work I was given some cards of real estate agents. I think we should start looking for a bigger place."

"Where?"

"In the city, or maybe Westchester or Jersey. They're both close to the city."

"We can't move to Jersey. I'm restricted to the downstate New York counties."

"Oh yeah I forgot."

The suburbs? The suburbs! Knocking out Jersey was easy. But the rest will be harder. I know we both grew up in the suburbs but I like the City. It's so convenient. I can get almost anything I need from the Korean Grocery on the corner. If I have to do a larger shopping all I have to do is go to D'Agostino's Supermarket only two blocks away. We don't have to drive anywhere. We just walk or take the train. There is a Duane Reade Drug Store on every other block. I can shop in Macy's, Lord and Taylor's, Bloomie's and Bergdorf all in the same day. Plus we both work here.

"Well, we'll see." I leave myself very non-committal about moving out of the City. Plus all my friends are here. My favorite restaurants. The list is endless. Okay I think I can give in to moving to a larger apartment or even a loft or a brownstone. But leaving the City is a non-starter.

"Hey look at this house." Peeta shows me a house in an architectural magazine. Oh for Christ's sake. IT'S A McMANSION! Aaaahhhh!

"It's very nice honey." This will require planning and use of all my forces. Prim, Jo, Madge and Annie. I must coordinate with them for an all out assault on the suburbs.

He shows me another. "This one is in Brooklyn Heights."

"That is nice." I take the magazine. Well, okay, maybe Brooklyn, but no further. A line must be drawn in the sand. And that line must not be crossed. That line is the borders of the island of Manhattan. And the little bit of Brooklyn.

"Look at this, it's in the Cobble Hill section of Brooklyn."

"That's nice too." Well I guess Brooklyn is moving up on my list.


	20. Chapter 20 Four Women and a Book

**Four Women and a Book**

We sit in the living room. The group is having the wine Annie lifted from Finnick's wine cellar and enjoying the cheese Madge brought. I'm drinking my Diet Coke.

"I want to start. Listen to this. **_"He grabbed my sex." _**What does that mean?" Madge opens.

"Wait, he grabbed my what?" I question.

"I think she means he grabbed my pussy." Annie responds.

We are so surprised that all of us stare at Annie. That language is so unlike her. "Annie!" I scream out.

"What?" She responds.

"I know what body part she was talking about. I mean I never heard that term before." Madge says.

"Maybe it's a Seattle thing." Jo suggests.

"I think they didn't want to say pussy in the book." Annie says.

"Annie! Is that your new favorite new word or something.?" I ask.

"Would you rather they say c... or t..." Annie says.

"Well that's better. From now on we say vulgar words as a letter followed by periods."

"Okay, now my turn. **_"He places his hand on my naked behind, softly fondling me, stroking round and round with his flat palm. And then his hand is no longer there… and he hits me - hard. Ow! My eyes spring open in response to the pain, and I try to rise, but his hand moves between my shoulder blades keeping me down. He caresses me again where he's hit me, and his breathing's changed - it's louder, harsher. He hits me again and again, quickly in succession. Holy fuck it hurts." _**Holy fuck I'm in pain just reading it." And getting a little warm, no hot.

"Wow, I've never been spanked. Not even as a kid." Madge says. Of course Madge has never been spanked. I wouldn't call her a spoiled brat but she was always daddy's little girl. We all turn and look at Jo.

"What? Me? I've never been spanked. On the other side of the paddle. Yes. But me, no."

"I knew it! Of course you've never been spanked. You're more the dominating half." I say.

"Absolutely. I'm not denying it. If it were me I'd smack him upside the head." We all start laughing at Jo.

"I can picture you in a black leather corset and a whip." Annie says.

"And don't forget the leather boots." Jo pulls up her skirt to show her shapely legs off. "But not a whip. I prefer the paddle."

Aniie goes "Now my turn**_ "Anal intercourse doesn't exactly float my boat." "I'll agree to the fisting, but I'd really like to claim your ass, Anastasia. But we'll wait for that. Besides, it's not something we can dive into," he smirks at me. "Your ass will need training." "Training?" I whisper. "Oh yes. It'll need careful preparation. Anal intercourse can be very pleasurable, trust me. But if we try it and you don't like it, we don't have to do it again." He grins down at me. I blink up at him. He thinks I'll enjoy it? How does he know it's pleasurable? "Have you done that?" I whisper. "Yes." Holy crap. I gasp. "With a man?" "No. I've never had sex with a man. Not my scene."Mrs. Robinson?" "Yes." Holy shit… how? "_** That's where she draws the line. She is willing to be whipped, flogged and paddled but she doesn't want it up the rear."

Madge asks "Have you ever had anal?"

I respond "A few times. I don't think Peeta likes it. It requires him to go slow in the beginning and sometimes he can't control himself." Now that receives a hearty round of laughs. I look at Annie.

"Oh please. Of course. Finnick wants to try everything. He want's to put it here, then here and over here." We're now laughing hysterically as Annie points to various body parts. Not usually associated with sex.

"Madge?" Annie asks.

"Not since college and now Gale would never. I told you he's too conservative."

"I know Jo's not into it. She's the controlling type." I say

"You got that right. I like being face to face."

"How 'bout the boys?" I question.

"I know Gale would never do it but how 'bout Finnick?"

"I told you he'd try anything."

"I think I'll start a shopping list for our trip to Babeland." Jo says. "How about Peeta?"

"I don't know. I've never brought it up. I guess he would agree. You know how polite he is." Now the laughing is going full force. They all get more wine.

"I wonder what it feels like...you know...is it different for men?" Madge asks.

"I think it should. Men have different organs." I say.

"Ask Prim. She's a doctor." Jo says.

"I don't think they discussed anal sex in med school." I say.

"I mean it's, so submissive." Madge says.

Jo interrupts. "Prim says that men have different organs in that area and there are more nerves. It's more excitable for men."

"Joooooo! I can't believe you texted Prim with this. " I yell and glare at Jo.

"She also wants to know who is wearing the strap-on." Jo rolls off the couch laughing hysterically. I look over and Annie is blushing. Madge is just rolling her eyes.

Jo finally regains her composure and says "That's easy. Kit-Kat."

"WHAT! Why me?" I ask, raising my voice.

"I agree." Madge adds.

"Madge, how could you take her side? I'm your Maid-of-Honor for Gods sake!"

Annie looks up "I think they're right."

"Et tu Annie?" And these are my best friends.

"All right, follow me." Jo says. "First, you have a man's job."

"There are a gazillion women in law enforcement. It's not just a man's job anymore."

Madge goes next "You were always a tomboy growing up."

"So that means nothing."

Annie piles on "And you played rough sports. Softball in the summer I'm told."

"And hockey all winter if I remember correctly." Madge says.

"Those certainly aren't feminine things to do." Jo finalizes.

"Well, is that all you have. I'm the only one of you who's pregnant. So there."

"Oh please, butch women get pregnant all the time." Jo shoots back.

"Jo, you should talk, you're the only one here who's been with a woman."

Madge and Annie almost together "Where? When? With who?"

"In a closet at your wedding with the bartender with the short blonde hair." I say while Annie covers her mouth and Madge say.

"Oh I remember her Kat, we spoke to her at the bar. What was her name? It was Clove. Right?"

I nod "Yeah, that was her."

"Oh Jo. She is really cute. You have very good taste Jo." Madge says.

"Oh come on. I'm not the only one whose been with a woman." My eyes get get tremendous while Annie and Madge look at each other. "Kat slept with a girl in college."

"Joseph, you're an idiot. How many times have I told you, we slept as in snoring and having our eyes closed."

"You were both nude."

At this point I'm exasperated "We were drunk. Even if I wanted to I wouldn't have been able to." I drop into my very soft chair and sink lower into the cushion of my favorite chair while they beat up the pregnant girl.

Madge finally comes to my rescue. "Don't worry Kit Kat. If I ever take a lesbian lover it will be you."

"Um...thanks Madge...that's really nice...but...um" I reply.

"Wait, am I detecting a little trepidation from you?"

"Well, sorta." As I respond I see her looking at Jo. "It's not Jo either." Her mouth drops open wide. "I would choose Annie." Madge's eyes get tremendous. Annie jumps up out of her seat.

"Wo hoo!" Annie tears across the room and drops right into my lap. "Yea!" She screams out. Then she plants a giant kiss right on my cheek. "I'm Kit Kat's choice to be her lesbian lover sometime in the future if both of us decide to leave our husbands and get a girlfriend instead of another boyfriend."

"Gee Annie. When you put it like that it doesn't seem that likely." I say.

"Don't worry honey. It was the thought that counts." Annie says with a mile wide smile as she hugs me so tight like she feels like another body part.

"You know what this means! I'm stuck with Jo!" Madge exclaims.

"Hey. What's wrong with me. And remember, I'm the only one who has experience with a woman." Jo fires back.

"Oh pleeeze! One romp in the closet with a girl doesn't count as that much experience."

"That's more than you!"

"Oh my God! I've done more than that playing "Spin the Bottle" and "Seven Minutes in Heaven" in high school." Madge counters.

"WHAT!" Annie exclaims as her grip on me loosens as she and Jo look directly at me.

"Don't look at me. This is her fantasy." I say. 'With who?"

"That's not important." Which tells me that it's someone I know and have contact with. Oh shit where is my yearbook.

"Don't worry Madge. You're not stuck with Jo..." I say

"Hey! What's with the word stuck!" Jo screams at me.

"Shush. Shush. Jo has Clove..."

"We were only together once!"

"Jo! SHUSH! Prim is still available." I finally get in.

Madge nods and raises her eyebrows "That's right. She would be a catch. She looks like a supermodel. And with a body to match."

Jo gets real serious and looks at me "So now you're pimping out your little sister."

"No just a little matchmaking." I say.

"Okay. If we've finished "Lesbian Dating Game" let's get back to our book. And I'm getting more wine." Annie says as she bounces off me.

Oh Christ I love my friends!


	21. An Everlark Christmas

**An Everlark Christmas**

"Hi. My name is Katniss Mellark. I am the star of the sexy and funny Katniss stories "The Wedding" and "We're Having a Baby." Peeta,..."

"Hi."

"Thank you Peeta. Peeta, Baby Mellark and I would like to wish all our readers a very Merry Christmas. Because our author's timing is off it is still only November in our story's timeline. So instead of a Christmas story about what is going on now I will tell you a story of last year's Christmas."

"Every Christmas we spend Christmas Eve at one of our family's houses and Christmas day at the other. We flip flop every year. Last year we spent Christmas eve at my parents house. Prim and her new boyfriend, who is a dick were there."

"I think you meant, his name was Dick."

"Yes you're right. His name was Richard but also, he was also a dick. But that is a story for another day."

"Thank you for clarifying that."

"You're welcome. May I continue?"

"Yes please go ahead."

"We had dinner, a delicious backed ham and a cake your Dad sent over which my very talented husband decorated."

"Thank you Honey."

"So as I was saying. Everything went very well. We ate, exchanged gifts and Prim and I were on our best behavior. We then went to bed..."

"We had hot sex in a twin bed that night."

"Do you want to tell this story Peeta?"

"No Katniss. You're doing fine. I wanted to make sure you didn't leave out that part."

"Soooo as I was saying. We got up in the morning after a night of you know what and went downstairs. I soaked my feet in these bath salts that Prim gave me."

* * *

"Oh God Peeta my feet are killing me. They hurt and itch."

"You were obviously allergic to something in the bath stuff. Are you sure you don't want to go to the emergency room?"

"No! I'm not spending Christmas day in the hospital!" I say as I look down at my two swollen feet in my large fuzzy slippers that I was forced to wear because my feet won't fit in my shoes.

"Well when we get to my brother's you can put them up or even soak them in their tub."

"Explain to me again why we're going there instead of your parent's place."

"Katniss, I have no idea. Maybe Joanie want's to show off something."

The thought of going Peeta's parent's house with that witch of a Mother in Law makes me nuts now I have to listen to my Sister in Law brag about her house.

"Here we are." Peeta says as we pull into the driveway. The house is so far back you can't see it from the street. All the way up the driveway we pass an assortment of lit Christmas decorations. Including the giant inflatable snow globe and the eight giant reindeer. And if the and of lights on the lawn weren't enough the house is lit up so bight the spinning electric meter might spin out of control.

It's a giant house. Much too large for their family. But it had to be larger than Jeanie's.  
It has one more bedroom, one more bath, and one more garage space. Why do they need a five car garage. Two for cars, two for all the crap that has no where else to go and one I suspect is Johnnie's mancave. I've never seen it but I suspect it's there.

"Uncle Peeta! Uncle Peeta! Uncle Peeta!" His four nephews scream as the run towards the car followed by his little niece. "Where are the gifts?" Peeta pulls them out. "Yea! Yea! Yea!" They scream. I walk around the car and they spot me "Aunt Kitty Kat! Aunt Kitty Kat! Mom Aunt Kitty Kat and Uncle Peeta are here!"

I just look at Peeta "I know. I know." He say to me. He knows I hate to be called Kitty Kat.  
We walk to the house and enter. They have a tremendous entry way with a two story ceiling. There is a twelve foot Christmas tree against the wall with tons of gifts underneath it. We're greeted by Joanie.

"Hi guys." She kisses Peeta and me on the cheek and takes our coats. "Merry Christmas. Oh God Katniss what's wrong with your feet?"

"They're swollen. I had an allergic reaction to something."

"Oh that's too bad. Go right in and sit down."

We move towards the living room "No! Not in there. In the family room."

I should have known. The living room is never used. It is a room with white leather sofas and a white carpet. It's more of a museum setting than a room that you live in. "Okay." I say.

"Aunt Kitty Kat catch!"

I turn around to see who called me when SMACK! "OOOOWWWW! That hurt!" I'm on the ground covering my face with my hands.

"Katniss. Are you alright?" Peeta asks as he helps me to my feet.

"No. I god hid in da nod." Peeta stares at me. "My nod. My nod is bweeding." I point to my bloody nose. Joanie brings me a towel.

"Katniss don't bleed on the floor." She instructs me.

"Ohta Jodie." Peeta brings me over to a soft chair. I lean my head back and pinch the bridge of my nose.

"Whad hid me?" I ask.

"My new basketball! Look!" John Junior says to me.

"Here give this to her." I hear my Mother in Law say as she drops something cold and wet in my lap. Peeta wraps the bag of frozen peas in a towel and places it on my face.

"You know Katniss. You're bleeding a lot. I think we should go to the hospital."

"No. I'm nod goding to de hodpital on Chrisdmid. NO!"

"Okay. Just sit here and relax."

"Peeda. Ged me a dwink pwease." It takes a while for him to figure out what I said.

"Oh. Juice or soda?"

"NO! A dwink!"

"I'm sorry Katniss. But there is no alcohol in this house anymore." Joanie says to me. The news travels through me like a hot poker. The thought of having to spend an evening here sober almost makes me want to go to the emergency room. But there is a night in shining armor.

"Katniss. Here is a glass of tomato juice." Mr. M gives me.

"No danks."

"Katniss. Drink the tomato juice." He practically orders. I sip it through a straw. It's a Bloody Mary. Oh God I love my Father in Law. I sat in that chair and drank it right down.

"Anoder one pwease." And down that one went. I never left the chair that night.

* * *

"So that's my Christmas story. I'm not sure what happened next."

"So I'll finish the story."

"No Peeta. That's okay."

"But you you left out the best part."

"Peeta! That's enough! The stories over!"

"Okay. Okay."

"So from all of us to all of you, Merry Christmas. And maybe if our author can find some time in this very busy week you might find a New Year's story next week. I can't promise but if enough of you ask, maybe one will appear."


	22. Chapter 22 Detective BallBuster

**Detective BallBuster**

**Six Months Ago**

"How do I look?" I say.

"You look like a whore." Connie says after helping me get dressed.

"Perfect. That's the look I was going for."

I walk out of the women's locker room dressed like a prostitute. I'm going undercover as a hooker to try to catch a serial killer. For some reason I fit the profile. This isn't my case. I was pimped out by Gale for this job.

"Alright I'm ready." The whole squad gives me whistles and cat calls. One of the detectives fits me with a transceiver hidden in my wig.

"You look great. You fit the victim profile perfectly. He always looks for more mature woman." The lead Detective John Smith says.

I can't believe what I just heard! More mature. He called me more mature. He picked me because he considers me MORE MATURE. Holy shit I'm going to kill Gale.

I leave the office and make a bee line towards Gale on the other side of the squad room. "Gale! GALE! **GALE!"**

"What!" Gale answers.

"Get over here now. NOW!" I say with the look. All guys know that look.

"What's wrong?"

"John just told me they wanted someone more mature. You picked me because you think I'm "MORE MATURE!" I am actually surprised how angry I am but I can't help my fury.

Gale is absolutely silent. I can tell what's going on in that itty bitty brain of his. He's formulating an answer that won't make things worse. This is no different than a woman asking her husband if this dress makes her look fat. There is no good answer. He just stares at me. This is now a contest. The one who talks first loses.

"Come on guys. Let's go." John says.

We both turn our heads towards the detective and nod to him.

* * *

"Oh shit. It's fuckin' cold. Couldn't you guys have picked a warmer night than this?" I say knowing that they can hear me.

"Sorry Mellark. I can't control the weather." John replies back.

"I don't know how these girls do it?" I'm in a super tight micro mini dress with a ultra push up bra. Thigh high leather boots with three inch heels that make walking difficult.

"Listen Kat. Remember to turn down any john who doesn't fit the description." Gale says.

"Fuck you Gale." That was redundant because I'm giving him the middle finger at the same time.

"Oooh. Such language. Mellark, listen up. See the woman with the kid?" John asks.

"Yeah. Do you know her?"

"Her name is Kerryn. We questioned her. No help. Why does she have a kid on the street?" I start to wander towards Kerryn.

"Hey. Cold night out here." She doesn't answer just looks me up and down.

"Your boy?" I ask her.

"Yeah." She takes a deep breath and looks around "No babysitter tonight."

I just nod and over my ear I hear "We heard that. Mellark, we'll deal with her later. Don't blow your cover."

"Too bad you have to bring him." I say to Kerryn. "What's your name?"

"Kerryn." She answers.

"Mine's Donna."

"Donna? Donna? I guess that's okay. We didn't give you a name." My earpiece says.

"You're new up here." She says to me.

"Yeah, I'm from downtown. Had a problem down there."

"I know what that's like." She looks around "Oh shit. He's here."

"What? Who?" I ask as I look around. I see a big man walking towards us. He might be her pimp.

"Kat. Look out. A big guy's coming up fast." Gale says with a sense of urgency.

I nod.

"Yo bitch! Why's the kid out her?" He shouts at Kerryn. Then he looks at me. "And who the fuck are you?"

"Nobody. I'll move along." I say as I back off.

"Mellark. Back off." John says. I back off. As I do I reach into my bag. I get my gun.

They're arguing and then suddenly he takes out a knife a takes a swipe at Kerryn. She trips back and then the pimp picks up the boy and holds a knife to his neck.

"Bitch! I'm gonna slice him all up if you don't work. Got that!"

"Leave him alone! Please put him down!" Kerryn screams to the guy. She's on her knees pleading.

I approach them. "Mellark stay away. Stand down." I continue towards the guy. "Kat. What are you doing?"

I reach in my bag and get it. I start to pull it out.

"Bitch! fuck off. Get out of here. Move your fat ass out of here!" He still has the boy but points the knife at me. Now's my chance. I pull it out, aim and shoot.

"OH MY EYES! SHIT! MOTHERFUCKER!" He drops the boy who also got hit with the mace. The boy stumbles to Kerryn.

I can see my back-up running to help me.

"YOU FAT FUCKIN" BITCH." He runs at me. I swing my leg up right between his legs. Getting hit in the balls drops him like a bowl of spaghetti.

**"Oh shit! Oh it fuckin' hurts!"** He screams.

By this time my partners arrive. "Kat. You okay." Gale asks me.

"Yeah." I look at this punk. "Hey shithead. Don't call me fat!"

* * *

We get back to the office and I go into see the Captain. "You did good." Emma says.

"Thanks. I'm sorry I blew my cover. But it couldn't be helped."

"I know. Don't worry about it." The Captain says to me. "I heard the tape. You went wild. 'Don't call me fat!' Then the kick in the balls, that's a keeper."

"Well, what did you expect me to do?"

"Oh Christ. Kat with all that padding on your rear. What did you expect?" Suddenly she gets real silent. Emma just looks at me. She just realized that I'm not wearing any padding. It's all me down there. Every bit of me.

"Ah, I have to get back to work." She puts her head down. I walk out. Straight for the locker room. I have to get out of this get up.

I look at myself in the mirror. Shit, I've gotten fat. Damn fat. Okay. It's Curves and Weight Watches for me. Again.


	23. Chapter 23 One Police Plaza

**One Police Plaza**

Today I'm down at One PP for the medal ceremony for saving that boys life. Not only am I receiving a medal, I'm also on the ass end of a lawsuit filed by the grieving mother for injuring the boy. He's fine, she's just looking at the deep pockets of New York City. Peeta and my whole family is here. The Captain, Gale and Madge also. And who do I see now, but my favorite wine-o. "Professor Haymitch. How are you?"

"Fine sweetheart." Oh how I hate when he calls me that but I smile.

"I'm surprised you're here. You know, your history with the police."

Haymitch Abernathy is an old time sixties professional protester He's been arrested over the years. Mostly for disturbing the peace.

"You know, I'm very proud of you."

"Thanks. But call me surprised."

"Katniss, you saved that boy and caught that guy with non-lethal force. Good work."

I can't believe what I'm hearing. I have to admit it's probably because it's me and we have a long relationship. "Thanks. You're sweet." I kiss him on the cheek and take his arm. He walks me to my seat.

"Oh, I forgot. Congratulations." He pats his belly.

"Thanks." I look at his belly. "When is your's due?" He smiles.

"This is why I keep you around."

I return the smile. "See you at the bar?"

"Wouldn't miss it." He walks to his seat.

* * *

The ceremony starts. There are speeches by the Mayor, Commissioner and the Chiefs. They give a brief description of the act and then present the medal.

It is my turn. The Chief describes what I did to save the boy's life and I walk up to the Mayor. I stand in front of the Mayor with the Commissioner at his side. He pins the medal on my chest. And then it comes over me. It starts in my lower stomach and then it works it way up. It comes out of my mouth and shoots out all over the Mayor. With splatter on the Commissioner. Oh shit, not now. But it happened. I'm bent over looking at the ground. I'm frozen and in shock, standing in a puddle of vomit.

"They usually just write an Op-ed piece when they don't like me." The Mayor says. His aids rush over to him with towels. One of the Chiefs comes over to me. He puts his arm around me and leads me off stage. I take a towel, wipe my face and sit down. "Could you get my Mom and Sister, they are in the auditorium."

"I think they're on their way." I'm told. Two EMTs also show up.

"Oh honey. Are you okay?"

"I'm better. Just mortified." I have never been so embarrassed in my life. I threw up on the Mayor and I think it was caught on the news cameras. Shit, it will be probably on YouTube any minute.

The EMTs check me out. They suggest I go to the hospital but I refuse. "My Mom and Sister will take care of me."

She puts her arm around me and leads me back stage. I hear the ceremony continue, without His Honor.

* * *

As we're walking away I get a phone call. "Hello."

"Yes."

"I'll be right there."

"Mom, I have to go. I'll meet you guys at the restaurant."

"Honey, Are you sure."

"Yes, I'll be fine. I have to go upstairs. I just got a call from my Captain. I'm wanted in the office of the Chief of Detectives."

* * *

I go upstairs to the Chief's office. I knock on the door. "Come in." A voice bellows. Chief Thread is a huge man. He has a big Irish face and a tremendous body. He towers over me and Emma. "Detective Mellark. Come in." I walk in. They sit. I stand. Besides the Chief of Detectives and Emma is the Assistant Chief for Manhattan.

"Detective. Let's look at the video tape." Chief Thread starts the video. It shows me throwing up all over the mayor and also hitting the Commissioner. I'm so embarrassed standing here and looking at this. All I can do is stand here at attention.

"Let's see that again." This time they run it backwards. We watch the vomit re-enter my mouth. Oh crap it's disgusting.

"Now let's watch it in slow motion." This is torture. Pure torture.

"I love that part. Play it again." Assistant Chief Cray says. I open my eyes wide. I don't understand what's going on.

"Oh that's so funny." Thread bangs his hand on his desk then gets up and goes to a cabinet. He takes out a bottle and four glasses. "Here have a drink." He pushes a drink towards me.

"Oh. No thank you sir. My stomach."

"I understand Mellark." He, Emma and Cray all drink their drinks.

"Relax Mellark. You may have thrown up on the Mayor and the Commissioner but something more important happened." I give him a quizzical look.

"You didn't throw up on the Chief of the Department. You see, Mayors and Commissioners come and go. Chiefs are there forever. So enjoy the rest of your day and be with your family celebrating your medal."

"Thank you Chief." I nod to Chief Cray. Emma rises and leaves with me. As we leave I hear. "I love this part. Play it again."

"So how do you feel?"

"Better. Thank you."

"How far along are you?"

I stop dead in my tracks. "Nine weeks. How did you know?"

"I saw it in your face." Oh crap. Not another fat face comment. "You were glowing."

"Thanks. It is nice to finally here that." I smile broadly.

"You know, you'll have to go on light duty."

"How soon?"

"I don't know the policy. I'll find out."

"I'd really like to clear the Bradley case. It's gotten so much more complicated as we've gone along though."

"I know it has. I have some thoughts about it. We'll talk tomorrow about it. First thing in the morning. All four of you."

"Okay." I agree.

* * *

We walk the couple of blocks to the bar and go to the rear where my family and friends are. Everybody runs up to see how I am. "Listen everyone. I'm fine. Eat, drink, talk. Just have fun." Everyone claps. My sister brings me some juice. She puts her arm around me.

"Are you okay? You gave us a scare."

"Just some morning sickness. I thought it was over." I say.

"Good. We can watch this now." She pulls up her phone and I was right. It's all over the internet. "Look how many views it's gotten so far. And there are about 10 different videos all at different angles. This one is my favorite." I look at it and notice the person who uploaded it, LittleDuck74.

I shake my head "Thanks Little Duck."

"No problem. Kit Kat. I'll send you the link."

Emma comes over. "I just got a call from my husband. He's with the Mayor right now. He changed and he is over it. He's just going on with his daily schedule. Don't worry about it any longer." That's good to know, because contrary to the chiefs blowing this off, I was worried.

"Thanks Cap."

* * *

Everybody has a good time in lower Manhattan today. Of course the Professor had too much to drink and we shipped him home in a cab instead of letting him take the subway. We also knew Gale and Rory had too much when they started in with the Irish drinking songs. Peeta and I just stayed at each other's side. Holding hands like we were on our first date and I didn't want to let him go fearing he might not come back. I lean into him. "Are you okay?" He asks me.

"Just tired. It's been a long day." I respond back.

The party breaks up and we take a cab back home. All the time holding Peeta's hand.

* * *

A/N. Starting in the next chapter, under the chapter title, will be a count down to Katniss' due date.


	24. Chapter 24 Light Duty

**Light Duty**

"The Captain wants to meet with us, Connie and Carol this morning about the case." I say to Gale

"Yeah. She told me. Let's get something to eat before."

I call Connie about this morning's meeting and she tells Carol. We hop into the car and drive to the deli.

"Car 498. Respond to 557 West 47 Street. See Sargent on scene."

I respond on the radio "Ten-four."

"Let's roll." Gale says as he starts to speed up. He hits the lights and sirens. We aren't far away and we should be there in a minute.

* * *

We roll up and see the Sargent. "Sarge, what do you have?"

"Man holding his family hostage. We're shorthanded. There is something big happening on the east side and they are flooding the area with uniforms. Grab your vests and go to the sixth floor. ESU is up there."

We park and Gale opens the trunk. On duty we wear body armor But it is light weight compared to our heavy vests. They are almost flack jackets. We take the elevator to the fifth floor and then walk up to the sixth floor. When we get up to the sixth floor the hallway is filled with police. They have evacuated all the residents on the floor and the floor below. Six of the officers are ESU. They are in heavy vests wearing ballistic helmets. One member has a battering ram to open the door if needed. They carry small machine guns. They are swift and deadly if they have to go in. The first choice is to try to talk him out of the apartment.

"Lew, what do you need us to do."

"Back us up if we enter. A man is holding his pregnant wife and three small children. We can't seem to calm this guy down. Mellark, maybe you can try. You know, a woman's voice." The lieutenant suggests.

"I'll give it a shot. What's his name?" I say.

"Carlos."

I approach the door thinking about my own baby and without standing in front of it. I call out the man's name. "Hello Carlos. I'm Detective Mellark. I'd like to talk to you."

**"I don't want to talk to no bitch cop! Get the fuck out of here! I'll shoot you right now!"  
**  
I back off and look at the Lieutenant "Well. I tried."

Suddenly a shot come's from inside the apartment. Lew calls out "Entry team. GO! GO! GO!" The battering ram pushes the door open and they enter. Quickly five shots ring out. They happen so fast in succession that to the untrained ear is just sounds like one or two shots. We enter directly after. There are three small children screaming to the left in the living room. Officers have already picked them up and are hurriedly taking them out of the apartment. To my right is a man who has been shot by the officers and a very pregnant woman on the floor. The man is quite dead but the woman has been shot in the shoulder and is conscious. She is crying and in pain.  
I approach her. "Ma'am, what is your name?"

"Oh, it hurts! My babies! My babies!" I try to calm her down.

"Your children are okay. They're not in the apartment. What is your name?" She looks around and sees the body of her husband. She screams out.

"Please tell me your name." She seems to have calmed down a bit.

"Maria, my name is Maria." She says through the tears.

"Okay Maria. The medics are on the way up. Please stay still." I put a towel under her wound and one on top. The wound is probably not too bad but she is very pregnant.

"Maria. How far along are you?" Asking her this seems to have calmed her down a little more.

"Eighth month. Three weeks to go." She says chocking back the tears.

I take her hand. "Do you know what you're having? Boy or girl?"

She squeezes my hand hard and takes a deep breath. A boy. His name is Carlos. Oh God Carlos. Why? Why?" She screams out. The medics arrive.

"Here they are. You'll be okay." The medics take over and I get up. I look at the body just feet from her and I throw a sheet over him. I ask also. What was so bad that he had to hold his wife and kids at gunpoint?

* * *

We arrive back at the squad room. We'll have our meeting with the Captain as soon as we wash up. I got blood on my hands.

I walk to the Captain's office. Emma is in there. "Em. We'll be in in five minutes."

"That's okay. I hear you saw some action today." She says to me.

"Yeah. The mom will recover and the baby seems okay."  
"Good. I would also avoid YouTube today. Your video is a hit and also it seems that someone got a video of you kicking that guy in the balls. Detective BallBuster."

I just shake my head as I look out at the framed New York Post front page headline proclaiming me "Detective BallBuster." After that I had a few people recognize me on the street. I have a feeling that this will be more of a pain.

"Ah..Em. One other thing."

She puts down what she was doing and immediately looks up. "Yes?"

"I want light duty to start right now."

"You got it. Tell everyone to come in in fifteen minutes."

Gale, Connie and Carol enter. They have all their notes so we can update the Captain. Before we get to that Emma talks first. It is probably about my light duty decision.

"Yesterday I had a meeting with the Chiefs about this case. We decided that this case is bigger than it started out to be and Organized Crime has more resources than we do."

"Oh shit this sucks. I can't believe that they are taking this case away from us." A very hot Gale says. I can also see the disappointment on the other two.

"I know we haven't solved this case but we have gotten pretty far. This just sucks." He gets up and walks around the room.

"Are you finished?" The Captain asks Gale with a look of annoyance on her face. "Gale sit down please I'm not finished." Gale plops down in his seat.

"It was decided that this will be a joint investigation between us, Major Crime and Organized Crime. Detective Mellark will coordinate everything out of this office.

My eyes get tremendous and I sit up straight "What?"

"You will coordinate this investigation out of this office. Gale you're going to need a new partner. I'll decide on that by the end of today. Katniss, you and I will meet later about this."

"Any questions?" Emma asks. Carol speaks up.

"I'm glad we are part of this investigation but I'm just curious. Why is Katniss staying inside?"

Emma looks at me. "Do you want to take this?"

I give a smile and say "I'm pregnant!"

Connie and Carol together scream out and rush over to hug me. "Congratulations!" Gale is now stuck with four woman screaming about my pregnancy. The office is small and he is camped out in the corner trying to avoid the estrogen that abounds in the room.


	25. An Everlark New Year's Eve

"Hi. I'm Peeta Mellark. I co-star with my very fetching wife Katniss in the very funny, very sexy Katniss stories. If you remember last week we had to give you a flashback Christmas story because our author is a slacker. Blah, blah, blah work, blah, blah, blah Christmas shopping, blah, blah, blah sleep. Nothing but excuses."

"Peeta, you continue. I'll be right back."

"Okay Honey... Alright now that she's gone I'll finish last week's story. Remember how she ended it just sitting in the chair. Well my Father continued to sneak her drinks and she got pretty tipsy. Well she got up and went into Joanie's white living room and..."

"Peeta Vincent Mellark! I thought I ended that story at the appropriate point! Didn't I?"

"Oh, yes dear. I'll continue with the New Year's story. I have a list here. Which one do you want to tell?"

"What's on the list?"

"First there was three years ago."

"Was that the year we dressed up as ...? And went to ...? And did ...?"

"Yes."

"I don't think so. That story is a little too risque. Plus we paid the fine and the judge issued a gag order."

"Yeah I know. Remember he also issued a restraining order. I look at the framed copy every day when I turn off my alarm clock."

"The judge made me keep a laminated copy in my wallet. Okay let's move on to a different choice."

"Alright, second is sophomore year at college."

"Ooooh, I like that story. So here we go. The story of New Year's Eve during our sophomore year in college."

* * *

Being home for the holidays is nice. This year living in the city in a dorm room was so much easier than last year. Last year I was homesick, but I'm so much more comfortable now. Jo isn't going to her Grandmother's house for the holidays so she spent the week with us. I introduced her to some of my friends and showed her my hangouts. That didn't take so long so we kinda just sat at home and watched TV all week.

Tonight is New Year's Eve and my best friend Madge is having a party. Her parents went to a party in the City so she took over the house.

Madge and I have been friends since preschool. I can't remember a time I wasn't friends with her. We went through grade, middle and high school together. But while I'm going to NYU in the City she is going to Georgetown in D.C. Her father is a Congressman and she works in his office.

We walk over to Madge's house. They live in a large old brick house on the edge of the village. The block is filled with other large houses. They are all set back from the street with long long driveways and manicured lawns. A large crowd has already arrived and the driveway and street out front are filled with cars.

We don't knock and we just walk in. There must be fifty kids here already. Jo looks around at the amount of guys here and mentally makes a list of those she is going to target. The music is loud and I have to scream to tell Jo to walk with me. I grab her hand and go over to Madge. She is talking to Gale. Gale grew up in the house right behind ours. Prim and I and Gale and his brothers and sister were always at each others houses. Our Moms are best friends and our Dads work together.

"Gale, Madge this is my friend and roommate Johanna." Jo says hi to Madge and then looks up at Gale. Gale is two years older than I am. He is handsome, has dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. I had a crush on him when I was younger but I gave up. There were always too many girls around him. He has a cup of beer from the keg and he grabs one for me and Jo.

"Thanks. And call me Jo." She says and as I can see from her eyes she has found her target for tonight. Good luck Gale. You don't stand a chance. "So do you go to school?" Jo asks Gale.

"I have my Associates. I go part time at John Jay now. Criminal Justice courses. I want to be a cop."

"You mean you go to school in the City and Miss Katniss has never brought you around. Shame on her." She grabs Gale's arm and leads him away. "So tell me about Criminal Justice. Do you get to use handcuffs in class?"

"Your friend Jo seems nice." Madge says to me as both of us watch them walk off together. "She is. Once she sets her sights on a boy though, she doesn't let go. So who else is here." Madge reads off a laundry list of kids I knew in high school and some I don't remember. There are also friends of friends of friends. "... and Peeta Mellark is here."

"I know I see him." Peeta is the son of the man who owns the bakery in town. He worked there all through high school and now works there in the summer. He also goes to NYU but I don't see him that often. It's a huge school and I don't even know what dorm he's in. He is handsome though. He has really blonde hair and the most dreamy blue eyes. He was the eighth hunkiest guy in high school.

"...Katniss!" She hits me in the arm.

"Ouch. What was that for?" I grab my arm.

"You drifted off or something. Go talk to him."

"I don't know."

"Oh please. You've been crushing on him since grade school. You made up any excuse in the world to go to the bakery and see him." I just give her a crooked grin.

"He seems to be with people."

"Of course he's with people! It's a party!"

"Maybe later." I leave Madge and wander around. Catching up with my friends from school. I have quite a few beers. It's cheap stuff and not too strong. The party has gotten very crowded and I need some air. I walk upstairs. I'm very familiar with Madge's house and there is a terrace off her parent's room.

I go outside lean on the rail and look out at the lights across the valley. It's very nice out here. The air is crisp.

"Hi."

"Ah! Oh, I'm sorry. You startled me. Hi, um Peeta."

"I was outside and saw you upstairs. So I thought I'd say hello. So, hello." His easy manor brings a smile to my face. "I brought you some hot chocolate. Here." He hands me a cup. I love hot chocolate. His bakery has the most delicious. Prim and I would always order it when we went to the bakery.

"Where did you get it?"

"Madge had it in the kitchen. Her Mom always buys a bag of the mix when she comes in."

"Ooh, bakery hot chocolate." I take a sip. My eyes light up. "This tastes different. What is it?"

"I mixed it with Bailey's Irish Cream. It goes together well."

"Good choice." I take another sip. "So how is school?" I ask him. He answers but to be honest with you, I didn't hear a word he said. I just got lost looking in his eyes. I knew they were blue but they are a deeper blue than I had ever seen in a boy.

"... so that's when I discovered Professor Abernathy was a nut. Hey, it's almost midnight. Let's go downstairs."

"Can we stay upstairs."

"Sure." 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 Happy New Years. The cheers from downstairs are loud.

"Happy New Year." I say to Peeta.

"Happy New Year." He says back. I kiss him. It was a small little peck on the lips. It was the sort of kiss that you give a friend. As I pull back we continue to look in each other's eyes. He leans in and kisses me. I'm frozen as he kisses me. I never even close my eyes. He pulls back. He caresses my cheek with his hand. He is so gentle, so soft. I look up at him, put my arms around his neck, get on my tip toes and kiss him. He puts his strong arms around my waist and lifts me slightly off the floor and closer to him. This is the most passionate kiss I have ever received. It is deep and long. I don't want to stop but we have to come up for air. I shiver. He puts his jacket around me.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Happy New Year Everyone! Tomorrow is Part II


	26. Happy New Year!

**An Everlark New Year: Who is Kathleen Emerson?**

I can't believe I'm kissing the seventh hunkiest guy from high school. "I've wanted to do that forever." Peeta says to me as he looks deeply into my eyes.

"How long is forever?" I ask Peeta as I bury my head in his chest.

"Since the first day of first grade. I remember you were wearing a red and white checked dress." That's odd. I never remember having a checked dress like that. And I also don't really like red.

"Your hair was in braids but in two braids instead of one." Gee I don't remember my Mom ever braiding my hair in two braids. It was always one down the back.

"Miss Alicine asked if anyone knew a song they would like to sing. Your hand shot up and you sang the "Old Valley Song." Your voice was so beautiful I instantly fell for you." Now that's even stranger. I can't sing a lick. Prim yes but me no.

"Wow you have a great memory. I don't remember any of that. But it was a long time ago. I'm glad you finally came around."

"So am I." He takes me in his arms and hugs me so tight that my boobs flatten on his chest. I can't believe I'm in the arms of the sixth hunkiest guy from high school.

I wonder what is next. We're in an empty bedroom upstairs and away from the party. I wonder if he'll try to go further. I don't know how far I want him to go. Second base is a maybe. No, definitely second base. If I let him do second base do I think he'll try third base. Oh God I can't let him do that. Not yet at least. Even if he is the fifth hunkiest guy from high school.

"Let's go downstairs." Hey what happened to second base?

"Okay." I grab his hand and follow him downstairs. As we're walking down the stairs I can't help but to wonder if what Peeta described from first grade really happened. No I don't think so especially the singing. I can't sing now and I certainly couldn't sing back then.

"Hi Delly!"

"Happy New Years guys." Delly greats us but she can't keep her eyes off me and Peeta holding hands.

"Peeta, excuse us I have to pee." I smile as I grab her hand and lead her to the bathroom. When we enter the bathroom I realize that their downstairs bathroom is about the size of a phone booth.

"I can't believe you and Peeta hooked up. How did it happen?"

"We were on the upstairs terrace and we kissed for New Years and then we kissed again and didn't stop. It was great."

"Wow. Remember how we used to rate the guys. I remember Peeta was eighth."

"Fourth." I correct her.

"Fourth?" Delly questions.

"Yes, I upgraded him."

Madge now enters the bathroom. "You and Peeta! I can't believe it. Details NOW!"

"Can't we go outside? It's feels like a clown car in here."

"No. Details first." Madge insists.

"Okay. We were upstairs on the terrace off your parents room and we kissed for New Years and then we kissed again and didn't stop."

"That's so romantic." Madge says as she sighs. "I can't believe you hooked the eighth hunkiest guy in school."

"Fourth." Delly says.

"Third." I correct her.

"Another upgrade?"

"Yup."

"So what happened next?" Delly asks.

"We came downstairs."

"That's it." Madge sounds disappointed. "You were in an empty upstairs bedroom and nothing else happened?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. Wow. I thought..." Madge tries to explain herself.

"Maybe he didn't want to scare me off?" They both start to giggle.

"Scare you off. That's funny." I scowl at both of them.

"I tell you guys what. When we start to go around the bases you'll be the first to know."

"Deal." "Deal." "Deal."

We go outside and Peeta is talking to another friend from high school, Kathleen Emerson.

"Katniss, Delly hi." Kathleen greats me and Delly.

"Happy New Year." I say to her. "Oh my God you look great. You've lost weight."

"Thanks. It took a while but it was worth it. I feel great."

Kathleen and I were always about the same size. But now she has lost weight and she looks absolutely fantastic. I wonder if I could lose the same amount of weight. Um, it might be worth trying. "How did you do it?"

"Weight Watchers." I just nod and look at her.

"I was just thinking how much you two look alike." Peeta says as he looks at me and Kathleen.

"I know. People always thought we were sisters." Kathleen says.

"And from the back we couldn't tell you two apart. Even the braids were identical." Peeta says.

"Except sometimes, I used to wear two braids. Especially when I was young." Kathleen says.

"Oh Kathleen. I heard you sing at church on Christmas. Your voice is so beautiful." Delly says. "And I like the new red and white gowns that the choir just got."

"Thanks Delly. I have always enjoyed singing. I sing at school also. I also recommended the colors. Red is my favorite."

My eyes suddenly get very wide. I take Peeta's hand. "Peeta can we get something to eat?"

"Oh sure. We'll see you guys later." We leave Delly and Kathleen and head towards the table full of food. I reach for the pepperoni and cheese, but I change my mind and reach for the fruit and veggies. No better time to start than the present.

I held the hand of the second hunkiest guy from high school hand and didn't let it go all night.

* * *

"So that's the story of how we got together."

"You left out the part about Jo."

"Oh you're right Peeta."

We spent the rest of the party together and when it was time to go home we looked for Jo. She was out front looking through the bushes. I left Peeta on the driveway and ran over to Jo. "Hi. It's time to go home."

"I can't find my shoes." I looked down and see her barefoot.

"And your socks."

"And my socks. And my panties."

"Oooh. Sounds like someone got lucky." I said with a giggle.

"And my bra."

"Well, they all go hand in hand."

"And my skirt." Jo said.

"So you got lucky with Gale."

"No. Not him. I think he hooked up with your friend Madge."

"I doubt that. They can barely tolerate each other."

She just shrugs. "Whatever."

"Jo. What are you wearing under your coat?"

"She stands up and looks directly at me. Nothing. I can't find any of my clothing."

"Where did you take your cloths off?"

"I dunno. I'm not from around here ya know."

We brought the very naked Jo back to my house and put her to bed. The next day Madge called me to say that a set of girls clothing was found in little Timmy's tree-house next door. Timmy's Dad said he'd leave them on their porch. A very hung Jo walked over to get them. She said little Timmy's Dad was peeking through the blinds when she went to retrieve them. She waved to him coyly. It sounded like a lot of screaming as she was leaving. I guess little Timmy's Mom showed up.

"And we've been together ever since."

"Well not really Peeta. There was that year you spent studying in England. And I'd love to here the story of your year away."

"Ummm. Like I said we've been together ever since I got home from England."

"No. Not quite. What about our 'BREAK'?"

"Oh yeah the 'BREAK'. Well, if you want to hear about my year in England I think we should hear about what you were doing while we were on a break and you can explain why I hate the New York Jets."

"Nicely played Mellark. Nicely played."

"So like I was saying. Katniss and I have been together ever since."

"And Peeta, Baby Mellark and I want to wish you a very Happy New Year."


	27. Chapter 27 Yoga is Good for You

**Yoga is Good for You **

**30 Weeks**

Jo and I are walking along Broadway yakking as usual. "Where is Peeta today?"

"Playing golf. Trying to get a few more rounds in before it gets cold."

"Wow he really likes it." Jo says

"Only the times he actually gets to play. When he's with a client he's usually talking business. And he has to remember to play worse than the client."

"Gee, I wish my work was that fun."

I stop and look at her "Who are you kidding. You get to go to fashion shows all the time. You interview designers and write about them. You love your job."

"But I don't get to play golf."

"You'd hate golf."

"Why?"

"Have you ever watched golf on TV?"

"Yes. I caught a glimpse once as I was flipping channels."

"Did you see them with a martini glass in their hands?"

"No. But they could have a flask in that bag they carry. Or even in that car they drive."

I giggle. "What's so funny?" She asks me.

"I just imagined pulling a golf cart over for DWI. And a copy of drunk guys in colorful plaid pants pour out." She smiles.

"I wonder what Jose is going to wear today?" I ask.

"I don't care as long as it's tight." Jo responds.

Yes, yoga is good for you and we could go the to any number of studios but we choose this one because of Jose. Jose is our yoga instructor. He is absolutely gorgeous. About five foot ten and in the best shape I ever saw a man. I don't think there is one ounce of body fat on him. He's from Barcelona and we just love his accent.

We always go as a group. Besides Jo and me, Prim comes and so does Annie. My boss Emma and Elle almost always make an appearance. We asked Clove also. Madge also said she might stop by.

"Here we are." We climb the stairs to the studio on the second floor. We get to the second floor and Prim is already there. She is standing there in the hallway staring through the glass window into the studio. Her arms are at her side and her mouth is open. She looks in shock. My first thought is that Prim is experiencing something so horrific she can't take her eyes of it. "What's wrong with Prim?" Jo asks.

"Shit. I betcha Jose's not here. Oh God I hope our class is not being run by the Yoga Nazi." The Yoga Nazi is Sharon. She runs the class like it's boot camp. She takes all the fun out of it. Plus she's not hot. Not even for a woman.

We run over to see what is alarming Prim. "OH MY GOD! Who is that?" I ask Prim.

"He's our new instructor, Jacques. Jose is no longer here. He is taking over this class."

Standing before us is a specimen of manhood that is even closer to perfection than Jose. Jacques is a little taller, I'd say six foot and even more muscular. He has a tight knit shirt that is form fitting. You can see every inch of his chest and arms.

"Grrrr" Jo sounds like she is on the prowl.

The previous class is still going on. We usually sit outside in the hall just to look and enjoy through the window to the studio.

We sit on the bench outside. I turn to say something to Prim. Her mouth is still open. I hear Annie coming and it sounds like Madge is with her. "...and then I said but I thought it was Friday!"

"Oh that's funny Annie. I never thought Haymitch had that much of a sense of humor."

"Hi guys." Annie says. "Look who made it." She points to Madge. She's a little taken aback by our lack of interest.

"Well thanks guys. Good to see you too." Madge says. And then Jacques comes into view. "Wow. Jose is ... Wow. You're right." Madge is a little tongue tied. They sit next to us.

Annie says. "That's not Jose. Who is that?"

"That's Jacques. He's the new Jose." I say. They both sigh.

We didn't even realize that Clove had arrived. She's standing directly in front of Jo looking at her. She is giving Jo a little wave. Jo is ignoring her and leaning over to see around her. "Hey guys." She doesn't get any response. "What's wrong with you guys?" Jo just points to Jacques, not one word coming out of her mouth. Clove turns around and sees him. Her eyes get huge. I never knew pupils could get that big. There is not one inkling of green left in them. "Wow! Wow! Wow!" She sits next to Jo. Her breathing starts to quicken. She puts her hand on Jo's knee and starts to rub it. I turn and look at her with a confusing look on my face. Clove senses I'm looking at her "What?"

"Well..." Now how do I put this. "You're into girls!"

"I can appreciate a beautiful man with a hot body as much as you can appreciate a beautiful hot woman." She says as her heavy breathing and tight top show off her perfect perky... Okay enough of Clove and back to Jacques.

"Detective!" I'm startled. I look over and I see my Captain, Emma. There is a look on her face I've never seen before. She looks absolutely angry. She's scaring me. "Who is that?"

"Jacques ma'am. He's replacing Jose ma'am."

"Why wasn't I informed Detective?"

"Sorry ma'am. It happened so fast. It won't happen again. I assure you."

"It better not. Remember you're on the Sargent list. I expect more from you."

"Yes ma'am." She and my loon of a doctor sit down and enjoy the view.

"Hi Elle." I get no reaction. "Elle!" Still nothing. "ELLE!" I punch her in the arm.

"Take two Jacques and call me in the morning." Yup she's gone.

Someone is trying to squeeze next to me. I look and it's Effie. At first I didn't recognize her. She is not wearing any makeup and I think her hair is it's natural color and not coiffed. She, even plain, is quite attractive. I can understand why Peeta and her dated. I ask "What are you doing here?"

"Shush. I'm here to see the hot yoga guy." Effie says to me. I think this is the first time she said something to me that wasn't caustic. I don't know if I like it. I'm used to her the way she normally is.

"How did you find out?"

"Annie posted his picture on Facebook." She holds up a picture of Jacques bending over. My first instinct was right. His ass is perfect.

"Annie?" I look at Annie. I never know what is going on in that sweet, innocent mind of hers.

She reacts to my stare. "What? Finnick isn't the only one with hormones in the family."


	28. Chapter 28 So Jo, what's up?

**So Jo, what's up?**

**30 Weeks**

After yoga we all go to a small coffee shop up the block. Even Effie. She stayed the whole time sitting on the bench outside the studio taking photos. She must have taken a hundred. "See this one shows his chest." She says.

"Yummy." Jo comments.

"And you can really see how he is in such good shape in this one."

Clove just sighs at that photo.

We put two tables together and sit down. Clove, Jo and Effie at one end. Prim, Em and Elle at the other and and me, Annie and Madge in the middle.

Jo and Effie are talking hot yoga guy and the magazine. "Oh, send me a copy of that one. He's so hot." Well maybe just the hot yoga guy.

Prim and Elle are talking medicine. "If you ever want to think again you'll have to let us operate. Then he took a swing at me." Prim says.

"What did you do?" Em asks.

"Nothing. He was so weak he just collapsed and passed out. Then we operated after his wife gave us permission." Well not exactly medicine but crazy patients.

We all order drinks and pastries to put the weight that we lost in yoga back on.

I catch a glimpse of Clove rubbing Jo's leg. Umm, I wonder. No. Well maybe. "Kat. Kat! Hey wake up!" Madge says.

"What?"

"What day do you want to look at bridesmaid dresses?"

"Any night is good for me." Annie responds.

"Me also. Just let me know so I don't schedule a meeting that night."

"Okay. Did I tell you that "Cinna" is designing my dress." Madge says proudly.

"Oh you'll be happy with him." Annie says.

"Speaking of Cinna. Katniss, when are you going to be large?" Oh God here it comes. I knew Effie couldn't be civil for more than a few hours. And picking on a pregnant woman. That's low.

"I guess I'll start showing in about four weeks. Right Elle?"

"Yeah. That's about right." Elle responds.

"Why?" I ask even now regretting that I'm continuing this conversation.

"No, not a baby bump. I mean big."

"I guess March. Why?"

"That's perfect." Okay here it comes. A perfect Effie insult. But I'm ready. Madge and Annie will protect me and ponce on her for insulting me. Ready girls.

"Well. As luck would have it. The magazine is running a maternity layout and I thought of you. So would you like to model some outfits?"

Go girls. Why aren't they poncing? "What did you say?"

"I thought it would be nice if you modeled some outfits for the shoot. You'll be paid of course."

"Yeah. Thanks Effie. I'd be glad to." Wow. I never expected that. This is the first time she's been nice to me since... ummm... well she's never been nice to me.

Effie and Jo work together at Vogue. But on a personal level I know Effie because she dated Peeta briefly when Peeta and I were on a "break." That was when we decided to slow things down and date other people. Okay, I was the asshole who came up with that idea. Peeta and I don't talk about that time seriously so we don't open old wounds but we do joke about it. You know, "Time plus tragedy equals comedy" is what I always say. Alright, to be honest with you I read that somewhere.

"Wow, Effie that sounds exciting. Any designers we've heard of?" Annie asks.

"Yes. I don't want to say who they are 'til it's been firmed up but I can tell you your wedding dress genius Cinna is one of them. And he introduced me to another up and comer, Portia."

"Do any of these people have last names?" Elle asks.

"Oh dear. Those aren't even their names at all." Effie says with a giggle.

"It's probabley Charlie Smith and Patty Jones." Madge says.

"I don't think you're too far off." That gets a laugh from the whole table as our food and drinks arrive.

I grab mine and Jo lets go of Clove's hand to get hers. Wait what did I see? She and Clove were holding hands under the table. Well I'll be. Maybe there is something there.

"Excuse me." I get up to use the lady's room to wash my hands.

"I'll join you." Madge says.

* * *

"What's up with Jo?" Madge asks. Did she see them holding hands.

"What do you mean?"

"She seems... I don't know... Happy. I guess I would call it."

"What do you mean? Happy?"

"I don't know. Maybe that's the wrong word. Contented, maybe is a better word." Madge finally gets out.

"I think she's found somebody." I answer back.

"Oh God. Another victim."

"Madge don't be so negative. Be happy for her."

"Oh please Kat. I love Jo a lot but there is a trail of guys a mile long. I remember in college getting calls from you in the middle of the night." She is right about that.

"Madge, Jo's ex is banging on our dorm room door." That was Tommie

"Madge, Jo's drunk ex is throwing up on our door." That was George.

"Madge, Jo's ex is on our floor crying and banging his head on the floor." That was John. It took two guys from security to drag him out.

"Madge, I just got laid by Jo's ex." That was Juan. Umm, yummy Juan. No security needed there. Ahhh.

"Oh Kit Kat! It was always you who was there to pick up the pieces after she ripped some boys heart out." Madge says. I can picture Jo reaching in and pulling out some guys heart. Holding the still beating heart in her hand as she laughs maniacally at the stoned face boy.

"Oh well. That was in the past. I think this might be different."

"Why do you say that?"

"She's been very quiet. I haven't heard her brag about this. I think she is taking it slow and it's serious."

"Well seeing is believing. And I won't believe it 'til I see it."

I smile and we leave the bathroom.

* * *

"What took you so long? I thought you got sucked into the vortex or something." Jo asks

"Just some girl talk."

"About what?"

"Just go back to your 2000 calorie desert. Oh Christ, how can you eat that and not get any weight?" I'm glad I was able to change the subject.

"I don't know. I guess I was born with the skinny gene." Jo puts a spoonful of the cream from the center in her mouth seductively. Clove laughs as she stares at her. She then takes a spoonful for herself. Now there's another clue. Usually people don't take food from another person without asking. Not that I would turn them down but it's just polite. The only time you would do that is if the two of you were close. Like your boyfriend or in this case your girlfriend. I just smile at them both.

"I guess you're a lucky girl. Both of you."

* * *

When we finish we all say our good byes. I look at Jo. "What time later?"

"Early or late show?"

"Early."

"The first movie starts at 1:00. Then the second is at 3:30"

"Perfect." I respond.

"What are you guys seeing?" Clove asks.

"Tonight's our classic movie night. Alfred Hitchcock double feature." Jo says.

"Vertigo and Rear Window. Jimmy Stewart in both. Grace Kelly in Rear Window. Oh I love Grace Kelly and..." I'm stopped by Jo.

"And a extremely beautiful Kim Novack in Vertigo."

"Can't you just rent the video."

"AAAAAHHHHH." Jo and I exclaim.

"Yeah. But it's so much better on the big screen." Jo says. "Hey you want to go?"

"Sure." Clove answers back.

"The theater is downtown. Why don't you go home and change and meet us there at 12:30." Jo says as she tells Clove which theater we're going to.

"Cool. We'll see you later." I give Clove a kiss on the cheek and she kisses Jo good bye. She turns and walks to the subway.

We start to walk up Broadway to go home "So Jo, what's up?"

* * *

Oh. Check out "30 Days of Inspiration." Thanks!


	29. Chapter 29 Lights, Camera, Action!

**Lights, Camera, Action**

**30 Weeks**

"We better not be late."

"We won't be."

"Just because you're pregnant doesn't excuse you."

"I know but if I didn't run into that store to pee I'd be doing it now. And that would be quite uncomfortable for me...and you."

"Alright I forgive you mommy."

We're on a downtown train heading for the movie theater in Greenwich Village. It shows classic movies about once a month and today are two of our favorites. Rear Window and Vertigo. Jo and I argue about which one is better. The critics are all on Jo's side with this one. Vertigo recently passed Citizen Cane as the best film of all time. But I remain a Rear Window fan first and foremost. We haven't argued this much since the Blazing Saddles and Young Frankenstein controversy of a few years back. Jo thinks that Blazing Saddles is better. She could never pass up a good fart joke. He. He. He. Well, neither can I.

"Here we are. Fourteenth street. And hurry. You know I like to see the trailers."

"Gee Jo. This is the only time you race to see the commercials." We run up the stairs and hurry the couple of blocks to the theater.

* * *

"See we made it. Hi Clove." I say

"Hey guys. I was wondering."

"Don't wonder. She had to pee." Jo says giving me a frustrated look.

"Oh." She whispers in my ear "It's okay."

"So how are you feeling?" Clove asks me."

"Better. Less morni..."

"Ladies! Lets get a move on!"

"Shit. Is she always like this." I just roll my eyes.

"Relax Jo. We won't miss any of the fifty trailers. She just loves to see what's coming up."

Jo bought all three tickets and we enter and make our way to the snack bar. Jo gets two Diet Cokes, a box of Raisinettes for herself and M&M's for Clove. Another clue. She knows her favorite candy.

"I'll have a large butter popcorn and a Diet Coke." Jo looks at me. "What are you looking at?"

"A large butter popcorn and a "DIET" Coke. That is a counter productive."

"Shut up I'm eating for two." I say curling up my nose.

"Even I know that's not true. The baby weighs about a couple of ounces. That's nothing compared to your one hundred and..."

"Alright that's enough. Leave the prego chick alone." I answer back to Jo.

"Don't worry Kat. I'll share your popcorn."

"Thank you Clove. See." I stick my tongue out at Jo.

We walk to the center of the theater and Clove sits in the aisle seat. Without thinking I sit next. Jo doesn't sit she just stares at me. I should say glower. "Oh. Sorry." I get up and move over. Another clue. If this was a homicide I'd place Jo and Clove as my prime suspects.

"Okay shush. They're starting." Clove and I look at each other, roll our eyes and giggle.

"I can hear you." Oh Christ. Jo has turned into "The Movie Dictator."

* * *

The movies are as great as they've always been. Jimmy Stewart is a great actor. San Francisco is beautiful as the backdrop in Vertigo and you can't get any more gorgeous than Kim Novack. Except for Princess Grace. Grace Kelly before she quit acting to marry the Prince of Monaco.

Although Rear Window takes place in New York City we never see New York but we see plenty of New Yorkers. The laid up photographer, the fashion magazine editor, the quick witted sarcastic nurse, the cop, the lonely lady, the songwriter, the nosy neighbors and of course the murderer and his victim. Ahhh, I love the City.

"So what did you think?" Jo asks Clove as we make our way to a restaurant to eat.

"I thought they were great. Both of them."

"And..." I ask.

"Oh I'm not getting involved in your little battle. I loved them both."

"That's okay." But it's not. Jo will have more time than me to try to convince her.

"But I have to tell you. Rear Window did have a glamorous editor of a fashion magazine." She says as she takes Jo's arm reaches up to kiss her and pulls herself closer to Jo. That clinches it. Jo has a girlfriend. Oh and I think she liked Rear Window better. YAY! And YAY!

* * *

In case you missed it, the 30 Weeks below the chapter title is how many weeks until the baby is delivered. And check out "30 Days of Inspiration." Thanks!


	30. Chapter 30 The House Hunt

**The Bitchy Pills**

**29 Weeks**

"Come on Kat get up. It's time to go."

"No, I want to sleep."

"Get up. We have to go."

"Go where?"

"We're meeting with the real estate agent today. Let's go." Oh shit. Today is house hunt day. The day my dear husband will try to wrench me out of my beloved apartment. My cozy, easy to keep clean, apartment.

"Okay. Okay. I'm up." I grudgingly get up and get into the shower. It's cold and it wakes me up. Ugh, I'm awake on a day off. Well, the only reason I have the day off was to go house hunting. Oh well. Just for Peeta.

We go downstairs and wait for the car rental agency to drive up to drop off our car. "Where are we going again?" I ask Peeta.

"Westchester and maybe Putnam." Wow. Putnam county. It's really nice up there. But, holy crap it's far.

Peeta opens the car door for me. "Thank you sir."

"You're welcome ma lady." He can be so sweet. But right now he is working for the forces of evil. The evil moving gods.

"When will we get there?"

"We'll get there when we get there."

"What are you doing. Practicing for the when you've got a car load full of screaming kids."

"Yup. I think I should come up with something different. Um, let's see."

"Personally, I think you should stick to one of the classics."

We drive north through The Bronx, then Westchester. Westchester is a big county. From the urban/suburban south to the rural north.

"Peeta, why are we on the Taconic?"

"That's what the GPS said."

"Oh God I hate this road. It's too curvy and thin. I wish we stayed on the Thruway."

"Geez Kat. Since when did you become a backseat driver?" I remain quiet to the question. Because I've never been a backseat driver but I really don't want to look for a house. I'm not going into this with the best attitude.

We get to the agency and then get into the agent's car. She is a middle aged woman with bleach blonde hair and a gum chewing issue. The issue is you could hear it a mile away. But one of the partners said she was good.

"Welcome Mr. and Mrs. Mellark. I'll have to thank Mr. Stein for the referral." She says.

"He spoke very highly of you." Peeta comments to her. Oh this love fest is making me ill.

"I hear you're expecting. Congratulations." She says.

"Thank you." I reply.

We get into her SUV. Of course I'm in the back. It's very roomy. It takes up the whole road. I have nothing to do but look out of the window. Mall, development, 7-eleven, mall, development, development, mall. Well you get the idea.

* * *

We drive up the the first house. It's has a long driveway. It's has to be a quarter of a mile. There are no neighbors. When we get to the house I can't see anything but woods. All around.

"As you can see it has a three car garage. It sits on five acres. We walk into the house. "It has five bedrooms and three and a half baths." I walk into the kitchen. Oh Christ, it is the size of our apartment.

Peeta pulls me aside after the tour. "Well, what do you think?" I look at him.

"Honestly?" I ask.

"Yes. Honestly."

"It's too big." I guess that would be safe to say.

"They always say you should buy as much as you can afford."

"Who is they?" He chuckles. "You know you'll have to hire a snow plow guy for that driveway." He thinks about that for a second. I think I hit a nerve. 'And someone to mow that football field size lawn."

"Are you ready to see the next one."

"Yes. Let's go." I say. Okay, one down...

* * *

We drive another twenty minutes to the next one. This is better. It's smaller. A smaller house, smaller driveway, smaller plot. "This is a center hall colonial that is perfect for a growing family. It has four bedrooms and two and one half baths..." She goes on and on and we look around the house. It's not bad. Kinda reminds me of the house I grew up in. If it were three times the size.

"Well what do you think?" Peeta asks.

"It's too close." I say.

"Too close to what?"

HOOOOOOOONK!

"The New York State Thruway."

* * *

We get into her car and make our way to the next house. It's in the village and this one reminds me of the wealthy section of my home town. It is a big brick house that must be one hundred years old. It has a perfectly manicured lawn. Inside the furniture is craftsman style. It kinda reminds me of Madge's house.

"Peeta, what time is it?"

"Noon, exactly."

"It's too close."

"Too close to what? We're nowhere near a highway."

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIL!

"What is that noise?" Peeta screams.

"Firehouse siren." I scream back.

* * *

House number four is similar to most of the rest. We walk through. It is quite cozy and warm. Not bad. The rooms are just the right sizes. Not too big. Not too small. "Hey honey." I call to Peeta.

"Yeah babe."

"Who do we call when something breaks in our apartment?"

"The super, Jose."

"Here you go Jose." I flip him the doorknob that just came off in my hand.

* * *

We see a few more houses and I was just as bitchy at all of them. The agent drives us back to the agency. Peeta talks to her and then comes back to the car. He gets in and doesn't say a word about the houses.

"Okay, let's go. We have to get gas first." We get in the car. Now after a day at looking at houses you would figure the two of us would be talking about the ones we liked and the ones we didn't but we're not. We are driving in complete silence. We pull into a gas station. Peeta gets out to fill up the car. "I'm going to use the bathroom, do you have to use it?"

"No thanks."

We barely speak while we're driving. I was a bitch. I found something wrong with every house. I'm sure we could have fixed the doorknob or hired a plow guy or even had put up with the noise. But I just didn't want to be a pain in the ass. Now I'm starting to feel sorry I took those bitchy pills this morning.


	31. Chapter 31 PEETA, I HAVE TO PEE

**PEETA, I NEED TO PEE**

**29 weeks**

We are completely silent because I made it known to Peeta that I didn't want to do this. Of course I couldn't just say I don't want to buy a house in the suburbs, I had to be a bitch. I had a crappy attitude from the time I got up this morning. Then I complained about what road we were taking. Then I found something wrong with every house we looked at. Too big, too small, too close, too far away. Even ones I could have liked I found something wrong with them. I wasn't just a bitch, I was a** BITCH**!

Peeta gets back in and we drive off. Still silent. On the way home we're taking the Thruway. I guess he remembered saying I don't like the Taconic. Shit, Peeta is so nice and I am a BITCH. I start to tear up. I can't even look in his direction, I'm so ashamed of myself. Damn.

"Peeta, I have to pee."

"Geez. Kat, didn't I just ask you if you needed to go."

"PEETA. I NEED TO PEE. Pull off. There is a Holiday Inn right at the exit."

"Okay. Okay." God dammit. I can't even ask to pull over so I can use the bathroom without an attitude. Now I start to cry. Peeta sees me.

"Kat. What's wrong? Why are you crying?" He pulls the car into the hotel parking lot.

"Cause I gotta pee!" I jump out as soon as he stops. I don't give him a decent answer. I enter the lobby and see the sign for the rest room. It is a single use. Good, I don't want company. I pace as the tears start streaming out. I can't stop them. I ask myself why I was so mean to Peeta. He didn't do anything wrong. Looking at houses was just examining our options. It's not like we were buying today. We would never buy anything that large without both of us agreeing.

Oh crap. What do I do? I have to do more than just apologize. I'l call... no. Maybe... no. If not her maybe... no. I take out my phone and call my grandmother. I'll ask her for advice.

"Hello Katniss. It's great to hear from you. We saw your video. How are you feeling?"

"Hi Nan. Better. Not as much morning sickness. And the Mayor was very forgiving."

"So what's up?"

"Nan. I need advice. I was very mean to Peeta."

"You were mean to Peeta. Why would you do that? Being mean to Peeta is like being mean to a bunny rabbit."

"Yeah Nan, I know."

"Well go apologize." She more than tells me. She orders me.

"I plan to. I have to do more than that."

"Oh Honey, that's easy. Have sex with him. He'll forget whatever it was."

"Nan! What are you saying?" I can't believe she said that. Like it's no big deal. To use sex for an advantage over your husband.

"Oh stop it Katniss. You have sex with him and all is forgotten. FRANK! Come here."

"Yeah?"

"Katniss is on the phone. She and Peeta had a fight."

"Gimme the phone. Katniss?"

"Yes Pop?"

"You and Peeta had a fight?"

"Sorta."

"Well, have make up sex. All will be forgotten real fast. Bye now. Hurry up we have a boat to catch." I can't believe I'm talking to my Grandparents about having sex with my husband. EWE! Oh crap, I have to wash my ears when I get off the phone.

"Nan, you and Pop Pop are going on a cruise?"

"Yes. A cruise to nowhere. For singles."

"But Nan! You guys are married."

"Married people are boring. Singles are much more fun. Last time two twenty year old chippies pushed your Pop Pop into the pool. He's never got so much attention. He loves it. He got to tell all those old cop stories to a whole new group of people. Mostly all young women. Have to go now. We're about to leave."

"Okay I'll let you go. Have a good time."

"Thanks dear. And go apologize to that husband of yours. Bye now."

I hang up the phone and was about to leave when I remembered I haven't peed yet nor washed my ears.

"It must be something in the water where they live." I mutter to myself.

I leave the bathroom and when I reach the lobby I walk to the counter. "I'd like a room please." I hand him my credit card and driver's licence.

"King size bed or a pair of doubles?" The clerk asks.

"King size please."

I sign in and get my key. I ask the clerk to do me a favor. "When my husband walks in give him a key please."

I text Peeta.

Me... Peeta. Meet me at the counter.

Peeta... Y

Me... Please. For me.

I go to room 503 and enter. It's not a large room but it has a table and chairs. The bathroom has a big shower.

Peeta... Where are u

Me... Ask the clerk

When the door opens Peeta walks in. Before I allow him to talk I wrap my arms around him. I start to cry. "I'm so sorry. I was horrible today."

"Kat. It's okay."

"No it isn't. I'm sorry." I get on my toes and pull us together and kiss him. I grab his hand and lead him towards the bed and I start to undress him. Without words being spoken he undresses me.

When we're completely nude we get into bed. I lean into him "Hold me tight." He wraps his arms around me and hugs me tight. I'm still crying but I'm starting to feel better.

* * *

We must have both fallen asleep because it's dark outside. Peeta is still sleeping. I grab his shirt and put it on and walk over to the phone.

"Room service." Picks up.

"I want to order dinner. Room 503. One prime rib, mashed and corn. One chicken cutlet, rice and broccoli. A 2 liter of Coke or Pepsi and ask him to bring in a bucket of ice please."

"30 minutes."

"Thank you." I hang up the phone and sit on the edge of the bed staring at Peeta. I wrap my arms around my legs and pull myself into a small ball.

* * *

Knock. Knock. "Room service."

I open the door. I peek around the door because I'm half naked. "Just leave it there. I'll wheel it in. Here you go." When I see that he's gone. I grab the cart and quickly close the door.

"What was that?" Peeta asks.

"Dinner. Kind sir." I set up the table with our meals as he gets up and puts his pants and undershirt on.

"Wow, it looks great. Thanks." That is the least I could do. It seems that the effects of the bitchy pills I took this morning are wearing off.

"Peeta. Can we look for a larger apartment in the city."

"Yes, of course. How 'bout a brownstone or even a loft?"

"That sounds great."

After dinner we didn't have sex like my Grandparents suggested, I mean ordered. He made me feel special. We made love.


	32. Chapter 32 Fifty Shades of Peeta

**Fifty Shades of Peeta**

**29 Weeks**

Tonight's a me night. Peeta is working tonight. I don't have to think about work. All my friends are doing something else. Tonight I'm going to take a bubble bath. Soak my tired feet. Put on my oversized New York Jets jersey, curl up under a comforter and read my book.

_He speeds up. I moan, and he pounds on, picking up speed, merciless, a relentless rhythm, and I keep up, meeting his thrusts. He grasps my head between his hands and kisses me hard, his teeth pulling at my lower lip again. He shifts slightly, and I can feel something building deep inside me, like before. I start to stiffen as he thrusts on and on. My body quivers, bows, a sheen of sweat gathers over me . Oh my… I didn't know it would feel like this… didn't know it could feel as good as this. My thoughts are scattering... there's only sensation... only him... only me… oh please… I stiffen. _

"_Come for me, Ana," he whispers breathlessly, and I unravel at his words, exploding around him as I climax and splinter into a million pieces underneath him. And as he comes, he calls out my name, thrusting hard, then stilling as he empties himself into me._

* * *

He takes a zip tie and ties my hands together around the rack that holds the pots and pans. I'm naked and I watch Peeta as he prepares. He looks over at me and I turn my eyes to the floor. "Katniss, I'm going to ice you now." Holy fuck. What does that mean, ice me? He brings over the pot and a large spatula.

beep...beep...beep...

What's that?

I wipe my eyes and try to focus on my phone.

There is a text from Gale.

Gale... We've had a brektrough

Me... What's up

Gale... Intercepted logans half of a phone coversation

Me... What did he say

Gale... He is working the bank fraud in 2 days

Me... Do we know what bank?

Gale... Yes

Me... Branch?

Gale... No

Me... Sit on him 24 hours a day. If you need help call major case or ocb

Gale... Ok

I have plenty of questions for Gale about Logan. How did they get half a phone conversation? But I'm in no mood worry about for now. Now back to my book.

_He increases the rhythm infinitesimally, and his breathing becomes more erratic. My insides start quickening, and Christian picks up the rhythm. "You. Are. So. Sweet," he murmurs between each thrust. "I. Want. You. So. Much." I moan. "You. Are. Mine. Come for me, baby," he growls. His words are my undoing, tipping me over the precipice. My body convulses around him, and I come, loudly calling out a garbled version of his name into the mattress, and Christian follows with two sharp thrusts, and he freezes, pouring himself into me as he finds his release. He collapses on top of me, his face in my hair. "Fuck. Ana," he breathes. He pulls out of me immediately and rolls onto his side of the bed. I pull my knees up to my chest, utterly spent, and immediately drift off or pass out into an exhausted sleep._

beep...beep...beep...

Prim...What's up

Me... Home reading

Prim... With Rory. He's acting odd

Me... How

Prim... He's very quiet

Me... He's always quiet

Prim... Quiet for him

Me... Oh

Prim... He's back. Later

Me... K

It sounds like Rory is about to break up with Prim. I better prepare and make sure I've got enough Kleenex available. I'll try the book again.

_When I wake, it's still dark. I have no idea how long I've slept. I stretch out beneath the duvet, and I feel sore, deliciously sore. Christian is nowhere to be seen. I sit up, staring out at the cityscape in front of me. There are fewer lights on amongst the skyscrapers, and there's a whisper of dawn in the east. I hear the music. The lilting notes of the piano, a sad, sweet lament. Bach, I think, but I'm not sure. I wrap the duvet round me and quietly pad down the corridor toward the big room. Christian is at the piano, completely lost in the music he's playing. His expression is sad and forlorn, like the music. His playing is stunning. Leaning against the wall at the entrance, I listen enraptured. He's such an accomplished musician. He sits naked, his body bathed in the warm light cast by a solitary freestanding lamp beside the piano. With the rest of the large room in darkness, it's like he's in his own isolated little pool of light, untouch-able… lonely, in a bubble._

* * *

"Oh Katniss Everdeen, did you just roll your eyes at me?"

"Ah, I don't think so." I whisper.

"I think you did. And you know what I said I'm going to do if you roll your eyes at me. I am a man of my word. I'm going to roll you. And then I'm going to fuck you. I'm going to fuck you hard." His voice is soft but menacing.

"I haven't signed yet." That doesn't seem to stop him. And what is being rolled anyway.

"Stand over here. Undress." He walks to the kitchen and pulls out a rolling pin. What in God's name is he going to do with a rolling pin.

He pulls over a chair and sits behind me. He touches my back very lightly with the rolling pin. The wood is so smooth and cool. It sends shivers up my back.

* * *

"Katniss. Katniss. Wake up honey."

"Ah, what? What's up?"

"You fell asleep on the couch reading your book."

"Oh, okay." I'm a little disoriented. I'm still half asleep.

Peeta walks towards the kitchen and picks up a bag. "What do you have there?" I ask

"I stopped by the restaurant supply place. I had to buy a new rolling pin. The old one was chipped."

I walk over to the kitchen, pick up the rolling pin and feel the smooth wood. "You know how to use this?"

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. Come on. I have a few ideas."


	33. Chapter 33 On the Move

**On the Move**

**28 Weeks**

Good morning world. It's a beautiful, clear late autumn day. I don't feel sick and I'm ready to go to work. "Good morning handsome." I greet my husband.

"Good morning Kat. You're in a great mood."

"Yup. I don't feel sick. I'm rested. And ready for work. Bye. Love you. Have a great day at work." I wrap my arms around Peeta, lift myself off the ground and give him a great big kiss. After I lower myself I walk to the subway to get to the precinct and start a full day at work trying to solve this case.

* * *

Oh damn I feel like shit. I'm in the ladies room puking my guts up. I've thrown up so much this morning there isn't anything left. "Katniss, are you alright?" Connie asks. "Do you want me to get something for you?"

"Water. Please." Connie leaves to get me a bottle of water. "Carol, assemble everyone for a meeting. I want to go over the plan."

"Here?"

"Why not? It's as good a place as any." I just want to stay near the toilets just in case.

Connie, Carol come in. Darrin, Gale's new partner stands in the doorway. Although I have met Darrin I have never worked with him and I really don't know him. He's a few years older than Gale and me but his most striking feature is his bright red hair. Gale won't come in. "Gale, where are you?" I ask.

"I'm here." He says from just outside the door.

"Gale, come on in." Connie moves over to let him in.

"No, that's okay. I can hear you."

"Okay. Gale Do we know what bank?"

"Yes. Commerce bank. We're pretty sure of the branch. It has regional offices upstairs from the branch. Bradley has used it before." Gale says.

"Is the bank ready?" I ask Darrin.

"Yup." Darrin says.

"Are our tech guys ready with the bank's personnel?"

"Yup." Jeez, Darrin is a man of few words.

"Connie. Surveillance?"

"All ready. We have six detectives assigned. Two taxis with undercover officers at our disposal. They both are wired for voice and to intercept all transmissions by cell, text and data in the cab. Plus we have a portable unit to have in the bank when he gets there."

"In real time?"

"Voice yes. Data will be delayed if it's encrypted."

"That's fine. Okay, let's roll." Sitting on the cold floor has helped. I no longer feel like shit. I've upgraded myself to only feel like crap. I wonder if I should go feeling like this. It would drive me crazy if I just sat here waiting to find out what happened.

We head downstairs and Gale looks at me "What are you doing? Aren't you on desk duty?"

"I'm going to be in the background. Don't worry, I'll stay out of the way." He gives me a concerned look, nods and walks to his car with Darrin.

We all pile into our cars. Detectives Tom Wilson and Bob Phelps from Major Case and Pat Cummins and Chris Macario from OCB are working with us along with undercover cops driving taxicabs. I have a car that has radio equipment to monitor the whole operation from my car.

Logan is already under surveillance. We have a listening device in his apartment. He is still in there. We'll know exactly when he leaves.

At about 8:30 AM he leaves his apartment and heads to Eighth Avenue. He hails a cab. Perfect. Our guy pulls up. He gets in. He tells the cabbie to take him to Third Avenue and Fifty-second Street. After a few minutes he gets on his cell phone. "I'm on my way." He says. "I'll let you know when I'm done." That's all he says. Later we'll find out who he was talking to and the other side of the conversation.

"Gale. Third and Fifty-second."

"We're on our way to the branch." No more phone calls or texting from Logan in the cab. He arrives at the branch of Commerce Bank that has offices above it. Connie and Carol are tailing him and follow him up to the floor. They have a portable unit to capture his cell calls and texting.

He enters the bank and heads for a terminal. He doesn't talk to anyone after he checks in with the receptionist. He starts to work. Tom is with the banks tech people. The are recording everything from that terminal and keeping all the instructions from being implemented. The are sending confirmations of all transactions.

I get a call from Tom. "He is transferring funds to an overseas bank. We're stopping it. Confirming all his transactions."

"Thanks." I say. "Let me know how much money he's transferring when he's finished."

"Ten-four."

He stays there for about a half hour. Connie texts me that he has logged off and is leaving. One of the OCB officers follows him. If he wants a cab. We'll be ready with a cab to take him wherever he wants. And he does look for a cab. One pulls up but it's not ours. He's getting into a regular cab. Tom 's partner Bob sprints and gets in front of him and jumps into the cab. "Hey, what are you doing?" Bob doesn't respond to him. He just tells the cabbie to drive off. Our undercover cab pulls up and Logan gets in. Wow, that was close.

"Katniss." Tom calls.

"Five million."

"Thanks." Wow, five million. That's some haul.

"Kennedy Airport." Logan says to the cabbie.

"What terminal?" Our undercover officer asks.

"American. International departures."

"Gale, did you get that?"

"Yeah. We're heading out there now. We have a car following the taxi also."

I call the Port Authority PD to alert them. They alert the TSA and ICE. We send them a photo. I need them to keep their eyes on him. He didn't have any luggage. He might just be meeting someone. But he's going to departures. That's odd.

Why departures? Is he leaving? Without luggage it would be a red flag. So we follow him and listen to him on the way to the airport along the Van Wyck Expressway.


	34. Chapter 34 The Cookie Jar

**Thee Cookie Jar**

**28 Weeks**

About half way there he gets a phone call. I can listen to his half now and the whole conversation in a little while. If they say anything important the detectives listening will send me a message. "Yeah...I'm on my way to JFK...That's impossible. Check again. I have confirmation...Uh ha...I'm telling you I did it and I have confirmation numbers...I don't know." The conversation ends. I don't have to hear the other half to know his bosses found out that the money transfers didn't go through. I can hear him muttering to himself.

"Are you at the terminal yet?" I ask Gale by cell phone.

"Yeah. I'm in the car and Darrin is on the sidewalk outside the terminal. Connie and Carol are in a car right behind Logan. The other four detectives will get here in a few minutes. It's important that Gale and I stay hidden. Logan knows us.

"Taxi is pulling up now." Gale tells everyone by walkie-talkie. He gets out of the cab and he is... walking to the parking lot. Katniss, did you copy that?"

"Yeah I copy. He might be picking up a car and not getting on a plane." Gale will keep an eye on him from a distance.

"Connie." I call.

"Connie is on."

"Head into the parking lot. Drive by him. If he leaves with the car stay with him. I alert the other teams of the situation.

"He is opening the trunk. He is taking a bag out and a smaller bag also. He's checking through the smaller bag. He's looking at some documents. Tickets and ... I don't know. Maybe ID or a passport." Gale says. "He closed the trunk, picked up the bags and is walking towards the terminal."

"Tom. He's heading towards the terminal. Pick him up."

"Ten-four." Tom responds. I have seven detectives available to stay on Logan. We haven't arrested him yet because we want to know if he's meeting anyone at the airport. If he doesn't we'll arrest him before he gets on the plane. "Suspect is entering the terminal. He's skipping check in. Might be going directly to the gate." Tom radios. I get to the Port Authority Police Desk for the building. They know what we're up to. I can watch everything on monitors in this office.

"Thanks guys." I say.

"No problem. Who is he?"

"Carl Logan. Bank fraud and somehow involved in a murder."

"What do you need us to do?"

"Back us up. Be prepared to lock down the terminal if we lose him."

"Got it." We sit and watch Logan move through TSA and head towards the gate. I can see he is on his cell phone. We aren't listening to the call. "Tom. Pass by him and see if you can hear what he's saying. Bob follow him." The two detectives pass by Logan and see if they can catch what he is saying.

"Katniss."

"Yeah Tom."

"He arguing with someone on the phone. It's about the non existing money transfers."

I can see him on the monitor on his phone. It looks like he's getting a little hot. He's pacing back and forth as he speaks on the phone. He finishes the call, looks up at the ceiling and gently bangs his head into the wall behind him. He must know by now that the transfers didn't go through. He's probably wondering how they were stopped. He must also be thinking about what is going to happen to him.

He continues his walk through the terminal towards the gates. We don't know where he's going yet because he already had his boarding pass and he must be using an assumed name because there is no Carl Logan on any flight.

"Where do the flights go in that area of the terminal?" I ask one of the officers.

"South and Central America." He answers. I guess Logan likes the tropics.

"He's stopped and taken a seat." Tom says. "Gate thirty-two."

"Everyone copy that?" They all respond and head towards that gate. "Stay back and let's see if he meets anyone."

"Let's go." I get up and two PAPD officers come with me. We're heading to the gate. "When does his flight board?" I ask Tom.

"I'll find out." After a minute Tom responds. "Fifteen minutes."

"We'll take him in ten minutes. I'm on my way." I find out where Gale is and meet him.

"I didn't want to say anything on the radio, but you're supposed to be on desk duty." Gale says as he gives me the look. Oh God, is that what it looks like when I give them the look. No wonder they always comply.

"But you'll be there covering my back. Right?"

"Just like any good partner does."

"Thanks Gale. Hey, how is your new partner?"

"I wouldn't know. He hardly talks. It's like his tongue has been cut out or something."

I look at the clock and the ten minutes are up. I can see Logan sitting in a seat with his head in his hands. He is broken. He knows he's done. The question in his mind is who will get him first. The police or his angry bosses.

I walk over to him and sit across from him. He hasn't looked up and he doesn't notice I'm there.

"Hello Carl."

He doesn't respond but he raises his head and looks at me. A slight smirk comes across his face and he slowly nods his head.

"Keep your hands where I can see them Carl." Because he has gone through security I'm pretty sure he isn't armed but I can't take chances.

"Got your hand caught in the cookie jar just one too many times." I say. He chuckles.

"Suppose so." He responds.

"Just curious. How did you choose Rio?"

"No reason." He looks around.

"There are two very large officers behind you. They are going to arrest you. So stand up and let them do their job. Carl, remember to keep your hands in full view. I had to interrupt their meals so they're not in good moods." I look up and see a smile on the Sargent's face.

"Hey, Detective. How is your pregnancy going?"

"Very well. You know you were the first one to spot it." I say while he is placed in handcuffs.

They walk around, search him, cuff him and read him his rights. Another officer takes his bags. We start to walk through the terminal towards our cars. We'll take him back to Manhattan to be booked. This arrest is for Major Case. We have nothing to connect him to the murder. He's being arrested on the bank charges.

I take the lead while Gale brings up the rear. Yup, he has my back. There are six uniforms with Logan.

We are almost at the exit doors when I spot him. A man reaching around his back and crouching in a shooting position. I yell "GUN!"


	35. Chapter 35 Em & Em

**Em&Em**

**28 Weeks**

He shoots. I reach for my gun and aim.

I aim my 9mm Glock and shoot. When you pull your gun you intend to kill that person, not wound. I aim for the kill zone. His torso, neck or head. I pull the trigger just like I have thousands of times with this gun. So many times that I know exactly how much pressure to use. The gun is an extension of my hand. I've hit him. I can see the bullet has hit him in the chest below his heart but he doesn't fall. He just stumbles back.

The gun recoils but I know exactly how to control it. I aim again, this time a little higher. I hit him in the upper chest. This time above his heart. He stumbles back again but he is still standing. He must be wearing body armor.

I control my gun again and aim higher still. I pull the trigger and I can see that I hit him in the face. He collapses to the ground.

This whole episode has lasted no more than three tenths of a second. It is over as fast as it started.

Two officers secure the shooter and his gun. Gale secures Logan. Logan has been hit and he is on the floor. He is moving around and you can see he is in pain, but alive. I look at Gale "Good call Gale." Gale had the forethought to put Logan in a bullet proof vest. That saved Logan's life.

By this point another dozen PA cops have shown up and secured the whole area.

"Katniss. What happened up there?" Pat asks.

"Someone tried to kill Logan. The shooter is dead. Get up here and take charge of this with Chris." I'm have OCB handle the shooting. First it was probably a mob hit and second, from the look of tattoo on the shooter's neck I'd say it was a Russian mob.

"Gale, how's Logan?"

"In pain."

"Can he walk?"

"Yeah."

"Let's get him to a car and get him out now." I decide not to wait for an ambulance.

We put him in a patrol car and head towards a city hospital that has a facility where we can secure a prisoner.

* * *

"How is he?" I ask Gale.

"Doctor says broken ribs. He'll be fine. Uh... good shot." Gale might talk more than his new partner but he is still a man of few words. "Now go back to the squad room and be on desk duty."

"Yes sir." I don't argue with him.

As I drive back to Manhattan I realize that Gale is right. I have to care for more than just me now. Oh crap. When Peeta finds out he's going to be pissed. I look at my phone and dial it. It rings.

"Hi honey."

"Hi Dad."

"How are you?"

"Fine Dad."

"Peeta?"

"Also good."

"What's up?"

"Dad... I shot and killed someone today."

"I thought you were on desk duty... But, I know how hard it is keep you tied down. What happened?" I explain the shooting to my Father. He is the perfect person to talk to about this. When he was on duty he once killed someone. It was justified and there were no repercussions. He'll understand the thoughts that are going through my mind. Even though the shooting was justified I still might have issues dealing with taking someone's life.

"Honey, you know I'm here for you. When are you coming up?"

"Why don't you guys come down this weekend. We'll see a show."

"I'll check with your Mom, but I think it will be okay. See ya. Love you."

"Love you too Daddy."

* * *

"Hey Cap." I start to look through the bookcase in her office.

"What are you looking for?"

"Your stash."

"On the third shelf. What were you doing out there?" I don't answer. "Never mind. Write your report and let the shoot be reviewed. If you leave the squad room again you'll be suspended."

I pour it into two mugs. One for me and one for Em. "Peace offering?"

"How can you give me a peace offering with my own stuff? Gimmie." She takes the mug. I sit on the couch across from the desk and put my feet up. "Just make yourself comfortable."

I grab one of the candies from my mug. M&Ms are a perfect candy. They are small so you can eat as much as you want. They are chocolate so they make me feel good. I eat them one by one, savoring each one.

"Do we know anything?" Em says. She relaxes a little.

"Russian, I bet. OCB is handling that part."

"Logan?"

"He's fine. Gale is with him on his way to Major Case squad room. He'll see if he can get him to roll so we can find out who he's working for. That's our only way we'll find out who killed Bradley." She nods and grabs a handful of M&Ms. She eats them by the handful.

"He'll turn. Then he can go into witness protection. He's got to know that."

"I agree."

"Write your report and get out of here." I head for the door. "Hey." I look back. "Good shoot."

"Thanks."

After I write my report I leave. I give Peeta a call. "Hey handsome."

"Hello beautiful. How's work today?"

"Not bad. How is your's going?"

"Lots of action today. We got this new client..." I listen to Peeta tell me all about his new client and the office gossip. I'm glad that Peeta has something to talk about because I don't want to talk about the shooting. I'll have to tell him about it but I don't want to give him too many details. I don't want him to worry.

"Want to go out for dinner?" I ask.

"Yeah, where?"

"Downtown. Finnick's place. I'll meet you there."

"Okay. See you soon." We hang up. I get on the subway. It's a twenty minute ride downtown. It will be nice. Time for decompression.

When I reach his office building he is waiting outside. He gets a big smile on his face when he sees me. I can't help smiling when I see him. I pick up some speed and start running towards him. I open my arms when I reach him and throw my arms around him. I lift myself off the ground and kiss him.

"Your hellos and goodbyes are the same today. It's nice."

"Thank you." I say.

"For what?"

"Nothing. Just thanks."


	36. Chapter 36 Capitulation

Capitulation  
28 Weeks To Go

The difference between Peeta and me are evident in the questions we ask. I ask questions to gain more information to move my investigation forward. Peeta asks questions he already knows the answer to win his case in court.

"I thought you were on desk duty." There is an example of a something he knows the answer to. He has gone into lawyer mode. Considering that it was me who made the mistake I'm going to tread very lightly, not get defensive and try to smooth things over.  
"I am." Oh shit. Now I've gone into witness mode. Never give more answer than you have to. I've had many assistant district attorneys drill that into me before all the times I've been a witness in a court case. I go back to eating my steak.

"Why were you there then?" Ah, another question where he already knows the answer.  
It's because I'm impulsive and I hate not being in the fight.

"Well...it was all over. We were just walking Logan to the car." I don't think trying to sound nonchalant is going to work. He knows that anytime a cop is on duty something bad could happen. I'm sure he has had plenty of sleepless nights wondering if I am going to come home or will he have to visit me in the hospital like he did a couple of months ago. Or worse, get a visit from the chief and the chaplain.

"Well...I guess it wasn't really over." His response is telling. I have no defense. I put myself and our baby at risk. I'm trying to keep the tears in, but a few sneak out. I keep my head down and continue to eat my dinner. The best I can hope for is this doesn't turn into a big fight. That is why I told him in the restaurant. In public he'll have to think about every action and word he does and says.

I'm not sure if it's time for my capitulation but I"m going to shoot craps and give it a shot. "You're right, I don't know what I was thinking..." He interrupts.

"You are right. You weren't thinking." That was an emotional shot. It was made to escalate this into an argument. He has left lawyer mode and entered 'I'm hurt' mode. I just nod my head.

"Where was Gale during all this?" Thank God. He's thrown me a lifeline. I'm not sure if he did it on purpose but I'm going to grab it.

"He was doing his job..." He interrupts again.

"Isn't his job to protect his partner?"

"Yes. But right now... technically I'm not his partner...I'm more his boss." He looks up and gives me the look. I've gotten the look twice today. I don't know how the guys can take it when I give them the look.

The look on his face is: don't insult me with an answer like that,  
who do you think you are talking to,  
I can't believe you said that.

And he's right. I've obviously left witness mode and entered 'oh shit I just want this to end' mode. In other words, I gave an answer that a teenager would give.

"Gale reminded me a couple of times that I shouldn't have been there." I say. I have to make sure Peeta doesn't direct his anger at Gale. They have been getting along so well since they had that fight at the wedding.

"Well, you should have listened to him. He was right. I wish he had done more."

"You know he couldn't."

"Don't I know that. When your mind is made up..." He trails off shaking his head. Thank God this is over. I can tell. Not only by the last words he has just spoken but his body language. He also has a slight smile on. He was probably thinking about a time that I was stubborn about something and it worked out. Now it's my turn.

"I'm going to go on maternity leave earlier that I had planned."

"Really?" This perked him up. This is what he has wanted to hear. The only thing that would have wanted to hear more was that I am resigning. "When?"

"A couple of weeks. Probably, right after New Years. Let me just clear up some things and get the investigation turned over to someone else...Yeah I think I could do it by then." That's a lie. I could do it tomorrow. Emma, Gale and all the other detectives know all about the case. Any of them could take over as lead detective tomorrow.

"You know, I have of the week between Christmas and New Years. Why don't we go away? Maybe Brian's house in the Bahama's."

"Oh, that's very tempting. But I rather just go to our parents like we normally do and spend the week in the City. See the tree in Rockefeller Center, see a show, go to the Met. You know, be a tourist in our own hometown. Then spend New Year's Eve at Finnick's party."

"You have a date." He gets a great big smile on his face. He reaches over and grabs my hands.

"I'll tell them tomorrow that my last day will be the...ah...the twenty-first." His smile gets even bigger.

"How was the dinner?" We are asked by the waiter.

"Excellent as usual. Wrap the rest please." Peeta says.

"Desert?"

"Yes." I couldn't get the words out fast enough. "A piece of cherry cheesecake, and make it extra delicious." The waiter chuckles.

"Yes, I'll tell the baker. The lady wants it to be extra delicious." He pretends to write it down. "Coffee for you sir and if I remember right tea for the lady?"

"Yes, thanks."

After we finish dinner we grab a cab to go home. In the cab I take my shoes off, tuck my feet under me and bury my face in Peeta's chest. He puts his arms around me and pulls me in close.

For some reason I have the feeling that in two weeks we will start the next part of the rest of our lives.


	37. Chapter 37 26 Federal Plaza

**26 Federal Plaza**  
**27 Weeks To Go**

ring...ring...ring  
ring...ring...ring  
ring...ring...ring "Gale?" Gale has two phones. A personal one. A police one. The personal one would not be ringing and waking me up at 2 am but the police one would. "What's up?"

"Logan flipped. The U.S. Marshalls picked him up and transferred him to 26 Federal Plaza. The feds are taking over the bank fraud prosecution. He's entering the witness protection program. We have until 6 pm to interview him."

"Where are you?" I ask Gale.

"At the Federal Building."

"I'll be there by 6 am."

"Okay. See you then." I say as I hang up.

"What was that?" Peeta asks me.

"My suspect was transferred to federal custody. I have to get downtown."

"I thought you were on desk duty?"

"Peeta, don't worry. I'll be in a secure federal building. I'll be safe." I hug and kiss him. "Thanks for worrying." He just nods. But with a smile. "I'll see you tonight. Love you."

"Good night. Love you too." He watches me as I go into the shower then change.

"I thought you were going back to sleep."

"And miss the show!" If he keeps this up I won't make it out of the door.

"Bye." I wave as I leave the room.

* * *

"Morning." I greet Gale.

"The DA's office is here. I'm going to sit in with her. Do you mind?"

"No. Not at all." Gale is a great interviewer. I can always get a message to him if I want him to dig into something further.

The interview will start soon." I review the list of his questions that he want's to ask. Our interest is in the Bradley murder. Gale has covered all the bases.

There is more than the Bradley murder that needs to be covered. There is the bank fraud and the possible mob connections.

* * *

"Carl. Tell us about the events on the night Bradley was murdered."

Logan goes on to explain what he was doing that night. Then he gets to the point where he goes to Bradley's for the first time.

"Bradley wanted out. So Comansky went crazy."

Gale interrupts "Who is Comansky?"

"Bazarov's son-in-law. And the guy who shot me." Logan says.

"Go on."

"Well Comansky went nuts and shot Bradley. After that he started to chop him up. I asked him what he was doing and he said this is how his family deals with people like him. He tried using kitchen knives but he had nothing but problems. He just didn't know what he was doing."

"Did he say if anyone ordered him to kill Bradley?"

"No one ordered him to kill Bradley. He said Bazarov told him to get Bradley back on board. In broken Russian, but I understood him."

Gale continues with his part of the interview then hands it over to OCB then Major Case gets a shot.

* * *

By 6pm I'm shot. And I did absolutely nothing. But I'm so tired. During some of the interviews I actually dozed off.

"Detective Mellark. Katniss are you with us?"

"Barely. How did we do?"

"Great. Combined with the other evidence we've gathered over the last year we've got a case against the Bazarov gang."

"Good. I have to get home and get some sleep. Good night Julie."

"Good night Katniss." Our ADA says as she leaves.

"Gale. I'm going home."

"No! You have to come back with me and write up this report." He begs me.

"No Gale. I'm so tired. I have to take a nap."

"You slept half the time you were here." Actually he's exaggerating but he's not far off. Also, I spent almost as much time in the bathroom peeing. I have no energy and my bladder has shrunk to the size of a peanut.

"Okay, I'll go."

* * *

"Kat. Wake up." He pokes me.

"What? Where are we?"

"At the squad room." He pauses. "Listen. Catch a cab and go home. I'll write the report." Oh, he truly is my BFF.

"Thank you. You're so good to me." I get out and hale a cab. While in the cab I struggle to stay awake. I manage to stay awake the whole way home.

I walk in through the door. "Hi. What are you cooking?"

"Cheese buns. Your favorite." Peeta shows me the pan full of cheese buns. I don't know what's come over me but I'm wide awake. I take one of the buns and eat it. It's delicious as usual.

"Come here you." I throw my arms around him and pull us close. He puts his arms around me and gives me a great big hug as I reach up to kiss him.

"Owwww. That hurts." I let him go.

"What hurts?" He asks

"My boobs. Oh crap they're sore." They've gotten bigger, which I expected but I can't believe how sore they are. "Peeta, I got some bad news. I'm afraid it's look but not touch. Don't be too disappointed." He chuckles.

I'm not sure why but I'm suddenly a little lightheaded. Not, 'I'm going to faint lightheaded' but 'I've had a few glasses of wine lightheaded'. And I haven't had a drink since I found out I'm pregnant.

"Peeta, let's go to bed." He looks a little confused.

"But it's only..." I put my finger on his lips.

"Don't talk." I grab his hand and drag him into the bedroom.

When we get into the bedroom I push him onto the bed and I start to undress. He starts to talk. "Peeta shush. Get undressed now!" I am so horny right now I can't seem to control myself. After I get undressed I lay on the bed. Peeta gets on top of me. "No! No! No!"

"What's wrong?"

"Sore. I'm sore. Roll over." He get on his back and I straddle him. Oh God I want him so bad. I can't get him inside me fast enough. Oh God get hard. NOW! FAST!

I start to move back and forth. Oh God I want him deeper. I push down. Deeper. I want him deeper. I move faster. "Oh shit!"

"What's wrong now?" I don't want him to hear me whine anymore tonight. "Do you see my bra?"

"Yeah, it's behind you." I reach around me and grab it. I put it on. It's a little tight. Shit it feels like it's going to snap. Finally, it's on. Oh that feels so good. A little support goes along way.

I reach down and kiss him. "Now I'm ready."


	38. Chapter 38 Kat's Last Day

**Kat's Last Day**

**26 Weeks To Go**

"You know that your Mom is going to kill me. She is going to freak out. My God Katniss. Are you sure you want to join the force?"

"Yes Dad."

"You got accepted to law school. Are you sure you wouldn't rather go there."

"No Dad. This is what I want to do."

"Okay, you have my blessing."

"Thank you Dad."

* * *

"Listen Everdeen. You stand on this corner. You don't leave this corner. You write a ticket to anybody who makes an illegal left turn. Got that?"

"Yes Sargent."

"Remember, don't leave this corner until we pick you up."

"Yes Sargent." Oh shit. Only nineteen and a half more years of this.

* * *

"Congratulations Mellark. You've earned this Gold Shield."

"Thank you Chief. I'll do my best."

* * *

"Detective Mellark. Welcome aboard."

"Thank you Captain. I'm glad to be here."

"I'll introduce you to your new partner, Charlie Mancuso. He's an old timer and you'll learn a lot from him."

"Thanks Captain. I'm looking forward to working in homicide."

* * *

"Katniss. I'll see you at Charlie's retirement party."

"Yeah, I'll be there."

"Listen, I'll decide in a couple of days who your new partner will be."

"Can I make a suggestion?"

"Sure. Who do you want?"

"Gale Hawthorne. He's in Bronx Narcotics."

"He's good?"

"Yeah. We'll always have each others back."

"I'll look into him."

* * *

"I know Kat. I know. The Yankees played like shit last night."

"Here we are. Apartment Three-A."

"Mr. Wilson. NYPD. We need to talk to you."

BANG!

"KAT ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

"I don't know!"

"10-13! 10-13! Officer down. Shots fired. 137 West 17th street third floor. We need a bus!"

"Gale I think I'm okay. The vest caught it."

"Oh shit. Thank God."

"Gale! Go after them. I'm okay. I'll stay here."

* * *

"Kat. Thank God you're okay."

"Thanks partner."

"Peeta's going to kill me."

"Gale, why?"

"I promised Peeta I would keep you safe."

"That's funny. I promised Madge the same thing."

* * *

Gale and I are going over our last case together. Since Logan rolled, Gale and the team have been working with the squad, Major Case and OCB firming up the case against the Bazarov family. Bank fraud and the Bradley murder are just the tip of the iceberg. "I'm going to miss you Kat."

"Gale. We see each other all the time off the job. I'll even see you over Christmas."

"I know. But it's not the same as working together. You and I are together for forty plus hours a week. You're the person I depend on most in this world. Madge never worries when we're together."

"Come here." I embrace Gale. Sore boobs and all.

"Darrin, take care of Gale." He just nods. I shake his hand. Gale was right, he doesn't talk at all.

My next stop is the Captain's office.

"Hey, a little going away gift." I dump ten one-pound bags of M&Ms on her desk.

"I'm supposed to be giving you something. Not the other way around. Ten bags!"

"They were on sale in CVS. Close out Christmas red and green." We laugh and open a bag.

"Emma, how long were you on leave?"

"Three months."

"That's it."

"Things were different then. If I were out too long I'd be walking a beat in Tottenville." Tottenville! You can't get any further away from Manhattan than Tottenville and still be in New York City.

"I'm worried."

"Don't be. Your job will be here when you get back. And you'll probably be a Sargent."

"No. That's not what scares me. What happens if I don't want to come back? What happens if I like being a stay at home mom and I resign?"

"So you become a stay at home mom. Big deal. Your income isn't really needed. You can live on what Peeta makes."

"I know. But I got thirteen years in. I'm only seven from my pension. I'd really like to complete my twenty. And I love being a cop. My dad was a cop and his dad. It's a family business"

"Listen Kat. You'll have plenty of time to think about it. Up to a year. Think hard and long. You might surprise yourself with the answer. What does Peeta think?"

"I'm not sure. We've never spoken about it. I can tell by the law school catalogs that he leaves around the house that he wouldn't be too sad if I resigned."

"My husband was the same way for awhile. Then he got used to my work." I half smile.

"Listen Kat. I want you back but do what's best for you, Peeta and the little one. Come here." We get up and embrace.

"Emma. I can't think of a better boss...or friend."

"I think they have something for you in the conference room." We get up and walk to the conference room. All the detectives are there and a boat load of uniforms from downstairs. It looks like they called for a pot luck because there is a little bit of everything there.

"Congratulations!" Everyone cheers as I walk in the room.

"Thanks guys!" It brings a little tear in my eye. I grab a cupcake. Oh man I am so hungry.

"Here, this is for the little one." Connie hands me a gift bag.

"Oh guys, you shouldn't have. Thanks." I open the bag and it is an assortment of onesies.

"This one says 'My Mom is a Cop' and this one says 'Future New York's Finest.'" Connie points out. "And this one has the NYPD patch on it."

"There is also one for ESU, Mounted and the Bomb Squad." Carol says.

"Oh thanks so much. They are adorable. I'm going to miss you guys." I hug both Carol and Connie. "I'll probably stop by and I'll definitely see you at the shower."

They give me another hug.

"Listen Mellark." The desk Sargent brings me a bag. "This is from me and the guys downstairs." I open the bag that cotains a bottle of great scotch. "In six moths of course."

"In six months... Of course. Thanks guys."

I walk over to Emma. "I personally hope you return but you need to do what is best for you. Okay?"

"Okay." I hug Emma. She has been a great boss, mentor, sounding board and most importantly, a friend. "See you at yoga?"

"As long as Jacques gives the class, I'll be there." I knew I could count on her.

Gale helps me stand on a chair "Everyone, thank you very much. I love you guys. Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!"

I get a big cheer, hugs, kisses and hand shakes all around.


	39. Chapter 39 Relaxing Katniss

**The Salon**

**26 Weeks To Go**

Today all my friends are taking me out for the day. To the Roman Baths Salon. It is owned by the same people who prepped us for Annie's wedding. We are going to have a pedicure, manicure, hair done, everything. They bought the works package.

"Ladies. Welcome to the Roman Bath Salon. I'm Venia I'll be doing your nails. This is Flavius. He will be doing your hair. And this is Octavia. She will be preparing your mud baths." They are stranger looking then when they met us before the wedding. I guess they are wearing costumes for working in this salon. Octavia has green hair and Flavius red. Maybe it's for Christmas.

"Katniss, you have such wonderful hair. I only want to trim it and style it." Flavius says as his red curls flop around.  
"You know what I'd like. How 'bout a change of color."  
"Ooh. That';s a great idea. What did you have in mind?"  
"How 'bout red?"  
"OKAY! Let's pick out a color."

We look through a chart of colors and pick out one that is just on the red side of brown. Not too much of a change. Maybe a little more risk next time.

This is an all day affair. My nails look great. My feet look and feel great. I am a new and more relaxed person. I have such great friends.

"Kat. I can't wait to see your hair. You have been the same color since we met." Annie says. She seems more excited than me.

"This is a time for change. I'm on leave. I'm pregnant. Why not new hair."

"Okay. Time is up. Let's unwrap you." Flavius says.

"How do I look?" Everyone is silent. That's odd. I look in the mirror. "Oh my fucking God. What did you do?" I look at Flavius. His eyes are the size of saucers.

"Katniss what happened?"

"Oh my!"

"HA! HA! HA!"

"I asked you what you did to me? ANSWER ME!" I get out of my seat and walk towards Flavius.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" He runs away.

"Where are you going you asshole?" I look again at the mirror. "MY HAIR IS ORANGE! ORANGE! FUCKING ORANGE! Not a beautiful sunset orange. ORANGE ORANGE!"

"Katniss. Let me get Venia. She can help, I'm sure." Annie runs out to the outer room when Octavia walks in. "LOOK AT ME!" Octavia looks at me. She seems speechless. "I SAID. LOOK AT ME!"

"AHHHHHHHHH!" She runs out of the room.

"Now where are you going shithead?"

"Katniss. You've scared both of them. You can be very intimidating," Madge says. I look at Jo.

"Why are you still laughing?"

"I can't help it. You look like Raggaty Ann. I can't help it."

Venia walks in. "Oh my God. Mrs. Mellark. Oh my God. I'm so sorry." At this point I'm all shouted out. I just sit in the chair. "I am not leaving this chair until my hair is no longer orange. Get that hair dresser back out here now." Venia runs out of the room.

"Madge. I can go home like this. For all the kidding Prim would give me I would get sympathy from my Mom. It's a nice balance. But I can't go to Peeta's parents like this. His mother and sisters-in-law are not a sympathetic bunch."

"Mrs. Mellark. I think he got the bottles of colors mixed up. I'm afraid that Flavius is so scared he's locked himself in the bathroom."

"Listen to me. If you don't get him out here now, I'll get Emergency Services up here with a battering ram to break that door down."

"Mrs. Mellark, I don't think that's necessary. If you can just talk to him it might calm him down."

"Okay. I'll try." I walk into the next room. Knock, knock. "Flavius. It's Katniss. I'm sorry. You can come out now." The door opens. He peaks out.

"I'm sorry." The tears in his eyes says he's sorry.

"Okay. Come on out." He opens the door. "Come on. You can do it." He walks out. "Now, what are we going to do about my hair?"

"Well. We can make it darker. Very dark. Very, very dark."

"What are you saying, Flavius?"

"Black. Very Black. Very, very black. Like the darkest black in the darkest night you have ever experienced."

"Black? Hmm, I never thought of black. Is that my only option?"

Flavius just nods his head. His red curls bouncing around. I think he is still afraid of me. But I have to remain calm. I can't yell at him any more. Or else he'll run back into the bathroom. "Okay Flavius. Let's go. I have faith in you." He perks up. I think he likes a challenge. And this is a challenge. The biggest challenge of his professional hair stylist life.

"Girls, we've got work to do." Flavius calls his co-workers, puts me in the chair and gets to work.

While I sit in the chair my feet are soaking. There is lavender scented candles burning. I'm eating milk chocolates. I think they will do anything to keep me calm.

"Mrs. Mellark. This will take a while. But don't worry. We will fix this."

"Thank you Venia. Okay Flavius. Do your thing."

* * *

"Well, how do I look?" Oh please, oh please, oh please.

"Oh my God!" Madge says.

"I can't believe it." A big eyed Annie says.

"Jeez, I need a picture." Jo takes a picture. "I have to send this to Clove."

"Let me see." I stand up and look in the mirror. Wow! I'm speechless.

"Clove says ' She looks so hot. I want to...' Oh, no one wants to hear what Clove thinks."

My hair is the darkest black I've ever seen. I have bangs. I haven't had bangs like these since grade school. It is so different. I nod positively.

"Flavius. Good job. Thank you." I reach up and kiss him on the cheek. "You are a genius."

* * *

"Peeta, I'm home." I walk in and he's in the bedroom.

"I'll be right out."

Oooh. Cheese buns. I'm still hungry. Even after all that I ate today.

"Hi beautiful. How was the spa?"

"Good. I had my hair done." He walks into the kitchen and just stands there staring. I walk up to him. He is silent and his mouth is open. I put my finger under his chin and push his mouth shut. "Cat got your tongue?" I reach up and kiss him lightly. I get off my toes. He grabs my arms and kisses me. I bite his tongue. "Oh. I'm sorry. Kat has your tongue."

I take his hand and lead him to the bedroom. I close the door behind us. "So I guess you like my new hair."


	40. Chapter 40 A Little Knowledge

**The Mellarks**

**26 Weeks To Go**

"Merry Christmas Mr. M!"

"Merry Christm... wow. Kat, you look so different. What brought this on."

"A happy accident." I say. He chuckles.

"Mr. M, I need baby pictures of Peeta for a collage I'm making."

"Oh Kat, I've got tons of pictures. Come on into the study." He starts pulling out boxes and albums.

I look at the photo of a young man in a tux with a beautiful blonde girl. "Mr. M, is this the picture from your prom?" I put the photo down.

"It wasn't my prom. I took your mother to her's." What? What did he say? I pick the picture back up. I didn't look at the girl before. I look closer. Holy crap, that's my Mom. My Mom went to her prom with Peeta's Dad. I knew they are both from Panem but I didn't know they really knew each other.

"I didn't know you and my Mom really knew each other in school."

"Kat. It's not a big town. Everyone knows each other. Here, look at this. I have more photos." I look at the photos. There are photos of teenagers. I recognize Mr. M, my mom, my mom's sister Violet, Madge's mom, her sister Maysilee.

"Wow. These are great. Do you mind if I go through these?"

"No. Go ahead." I sit at his desk and go through the boxes and the albums. There are a lot of pictures of Peeta's dad and my mom. Many of them together. Not together in a group, but together as in holding hands and him having his arm around her. Jeez, they were an item. Peeta's dad and my mom dated!

I don't know if I want to know the answer. But I ask anyway. "Mr. M... Did you and my mom date?"

"Yeah. For a while." That's not much of answer. But it's a start.

"What happened?"

"She went away to college. We drifted apart. I got married. She met your dad. They got married. The rest is history."

"Wow. I never knew." This is a part of everyone's lives I never knew existed.

"I didn't even see again her until she came back into town when your mom and dad..." He stops dead in his tracks. I think I know what he was about to say.

"Got separated?"

"Yeah. I wasn't sure if you knew."

"Yeah. Prim and I know." I was two and they were apart for almost a year. She came back to town and stayed with her parents. I think she had problems with my dad being a cop.

"I remember the first day I saw her. She came into the bakery with you. You were a toddler then. I gave you a cheese bun. I think you've been addicted ever since."

"So you're the reason." We both laugh at that.

"She worked at the bakery." He pauses. "Corine was so angry that I hired her that she left me. All she focused on was that Rose was my ex girlfriend." I wonder if that is why she doesn't like me, she doesn't like my mother.

"Then she and your dad got back together. Prim came along. They settled in town. And bought the house you grew up in a couple of years later."

I find a great baby picture. "Is this Peeta?" He turns it over. The name and date are marked on the back. "Yes that's Peeta." He is so cute. I pick up some more. Some are of him and some are of his brothers. I put together all the ones of Peeta in one pile. Each one is cuter then the other. I turn over to look at the date. 'Prim. 1984'. Prim? Why does he have a picture of Prim? I turn it over and look at it. I put it side by side with Peeta's. They are almost identical. You can barely tell them apart. Peeta's face is a little rounder but the eyes are the same. Same blue, same shape. It's uncanny. If I didn't know better I'd say they were brother and sister.

"She worked until she was about to give birth. Then she left the bakery to raise Prim and you." I know Mr. M is talking but I can't take my eyes off the photos.

"Can I make copies?"

"You don't have to. I've digitized all the photos. I have these on the computer." He leans over and opens the folder on the computer. "Just do a search for Peeta. You can add a date range if you want to."

"Thanks. I'm going to look at these for a while."

"Take your time. I'm going back into the kitchen." He leaves me alone. I search for Prim. A whole assortment comes up. From birth 'til now. Wow. I do a search for me. There are ones of me from my early twenties, of course. And a few of me while growing up. But not as many of Prim.

I email the one of Peeta and the one of Prim to myself. I think I'll come back soon and go through more photos. My phone receives the email with the photos. I download them and bring them up, side by side. I can't believe the resemblance.

"Aunt Kitty Kat. What are you doing?"

"I'm looking at pictures of Peeta when he was a baby. Here look."

"Uncle Peeta was a baby?"

"Yup Olivia. We were all babies at one time." I do a search for a picture when Peeta was four. "Look at this. Peeta was your age when this was taken." She looks at the picture. There is a look of amazement in her eyes. She just sits there quietly looking at the screen going from picture to picture. She is precious. So quiet and nice when she is not with her brothers or cousins.

"Honey, why are you wearing your coat inside the house." She turns around and looks at me. Peeta and I gave her the winter coat for Christmas.

"I love my new coat." She pulls it tightly against her body.

"Hey. Whatcha looking at?"

"Oh Peeta, you startled us. Something I can't let you see yet." Is he curious enough to try to get it out of me?

"Okay." Well, I guess not.


	41. Chapter 41 Every Picture Tells a Story

**Christmas at the Everdeens**

**26 Weeks To Go**

Prim and I are in the kitchen helping cook dinner for Christmas. The turkey is in the oven. The potatoes are ready to be mashed. The corn and peas are also ready. "Katniss, Prim, come here." We both hug and kiss Grandma Lil.

**"Grandma, you look great."** I yell. Grandma hearing is poor and she refuses to wear a hearing aid.

"So do you Katniss. Pregnancy agrees with you."

**"Thanks. Grandma." **

"Hello Prim. You get more beautiful each day. I remember the day you were born. You know you were a month early."

**"Yes Grandma. That's what they tell me."**

"Thanks to God you came along. You're the reason your Mom and Frank got back together."

**"I know Grandma."**

"Okay Prim. Where's you father?"

**"He's right there."** Prim points to our father in the next room. She looks at him and shakes her head.

"No not Frank. Peeta." Now I'm really confused.

**"Peeta is sitting right there."** I point to Peeta sitting in the living room.

"No not Peeta junior. Peeta senior." Peeta's dad?

**"Peeta's father?"**

"Yes. Prim's father."

**"Grandma. He'll be here later."**

"Thanks dear." Grandma Lil leaves and joins the others in the living room.

My jaw has just dropped. "What was that all about?" I ask Prim.

"She's been saying Mr. Mellark is my father for the last year. Next time I tell you she has Alzheimer's you better listen." Prim exclaims. I'm not sure how to process this. First I find out my mom dated Peeta's dad then Grandma Lil is saying Mr. M is Prim's dad. If I weren't pregnant I'd be going for my special bottle of scotch right now.

"Kat. Something will have to done with Grandma. She won't be able to take care of herself much longer."

"I know. It's up to Mom and Aunt Vi." I agree with Prim but this is my parents decision. "Uncle Jeff has been working on her finances preparing for the day she'll have to go into a nursing home."

"Ya know. Mom will want Grandma to live with her." Prim says. I nod in agreement.

"That'll last a year." I say. " Then Mom won't be able to handle it anymore. I know she's a nurse but caring for a loved one is totally different."

"And another thing. I was over seven pounds when I was born. Whoever heard of a full weight premature baby?" I look up at her. "I think I know what happened." Oh no. Does she suspect something. Could she have it in her mind that Mom had an affair. I don't know how I'll react if she does.

"I think they got their dates wrong. They must have hooked back up earlier then they thought."

"I can see it now." I start giggle. "Mom is at a party at..."

"Oh oh. At the Donner's." She adds.

"Yes, at the Donner's. She's having a good time. She's had a couple of drinks. She spots him on the other side of the room. He's talking to another woman. Mom feels a pang of jealousy. She continues to stare at him. He sees her. Their eyes lock. He walks towards her. He asks her if they could talk outside. She agrees." Prim leans on the counter, gets a crooked smile and sighs.

"They talk for a few minutes, never taking their eyes off each other. He leans in and kisses her. At first she recoils, but then she kisses him back. They embrace in a passionate kiss. Their hearts beat as one." I can see Prim picturing this in her mind. "They walk away and he fucks her in the old Chevy."

"WHAT! Oh Kat. Why did you say that?" Prim asks with a grimace on her face.

"You don't think it happened that way?" I ask her back.

She thinks for a second. "No. Your right. I can see it happening that way. Yup. They conceived me in the back seat of Dad's old Chevy." We both laugh at the scene that was just painted. "Let's go inside."

As we sit in the living room I look at Prim and I think about what Grandma Lil said about Mr. M being her father. I look at Peeta. Then at Prim. Then at Peeta. Could it be true? No. It couldn't. As I look at them, they do have the same color hair. But there are a zillion blondes around. And they have different body shapes. She's really thin, Peeta is not. They do resemble each other. No. I'm just talking myself into something that's not there.

I look at Peeta's eyes. They were the first thing I saw in him. They are a deep, deep blue. Just like Prim's. Just like Prim's. It's the eyes. They have the same eyes. I saw it in the baby pictures. Now I see it in person.

* * *

"Hello everyone. Merry Christmas." Peeta's dad greets us as he brings in a big cake that he baked just for us. He comes in and puts it in the kitchen.

"Peeta, do you want a drink?" My dad asks him. "Wine, beer or a drink?"

"Beer please. Hi Rose." He kisses my mom hello. "And Lil. Long time. How are you?"

"Peeta, come here I want to talk to you." She takes his hand and leads him to the other side of the room. She then whispers something into his ear.

"Peeta, here you go." My dad brings him his beer. He laughs as my grandma finishes telling him her secret.

* * *

"You are so lucky. Peeta's dad is so nice." Prim is 100% right with that.

"Of course you like him. When we went to the bakery, he gave you whatever you wanted."

"No more than you."

"Yes more. He always had a soft spot for you. You were like the daughter he never had."

"Oh please stop. Now that's you." She counters.

"I'll tell you how much he liked you. You owe your first year in college to Peeta's dad."

"What are you talking about?"

"There was a problem with your financial aid. Dad didn't have enough for all your tuition. Peeta's dad lent them the money. Your financial aid was straightened out and they paid him back." There is a stunned look at her face.

"I never knew. Wow."

"Listen Prim. Don't say anything. I don't think anyone wants to be reminded of this. Okay. Keep it to yourself." She nods in agreement.

After he finishes his drink Peeta's Dad says he has to get home. "It was very nice to see everyone. Merry Christmas." He hugs Petta and me. Prim, my Mom and Grandma then shakes my Dad's hand. He goes off to be with the rest of his family for Christmas.

* * *

I am a curious person. That is why I became a detective. It is in my nature to solve mysteries. At this point in an investigation I would look at the evidence and see if there was enough to move forward. And there is. The first thing I would do is research the birth certificate to confirm the dates and birth weight. Then I would interview the witnesses. Madge's Mom and aunt and Grandma. Then I would reevaluate to see if I should go to the next level. And that would be to interview the principals in this case. My Mom and Peeta's Dad. If I got a confession it would be over. If I got denials I would have to evaluate their statements and draw my own conclusions.

We've finished dinner and Mom took Grandma upstairs to Prim's old bedroom to sleep. Peeta is making a fire. My Dad asks if everyone want's an after dinner drink. They place their orders. I order a juice.

"Peeta, I love my gift. Where did you find a coat that matches the one we gave Olivia exactly."

"I called the designer who put me in touch with the distributor, who put me in touch with the stores that sell it."

"I love it. Thank you." I kiss him.

"And thank you for the camera." He gets up. "This is the sort of camera that takes you from taking pictures to creating art."

"Well, I think it's about time you start creating art. Prim, sit next to me." She sits. _Click_

"Now Dad. Sit between us." _Click_

"Mom, come in here." She comes running in. "Sit next to Daddy." _Click_

We go through every combination, just like a wedding album. "Peeta, I want one of you and Prim." He sits next to her. "Put your arm around her." He does. But it doesn't seem right. "Prim, kiss your big brother." She giggles and does. "That's it." _Click_

* * *

I sit at the desk look through the photo albums. "Honey, what are you looking for?" I don't know Mom. I'll know when I find it." I go through album after album. Pictures of my parents. Me. Prim. And every combination available. Plus all my relatives and friends. Page after page after page of memories.

Finally. I've found it. I take it to the computer and scan it in. Then I email it to myself. My phone rings. I download the picture. I open a picture of the newly promoted Sargent Frank Everdeen holding a young Primrose Everdeen while she kisses him on the cheek.

One difference between a good detective and an average one is knowing when the investigation has gone as far as it can or more importantly, as far as it should.

* * *

_"Prim, you'll be okay without the training wheels."_

_"No she won't. She'll fall, hit her head and splatter her brains all over the street."_

_"KATNISS! What did I tell you about being good to your sister."_

_"Yes sir."_

_"That's better. Are you ready Prim?"_

_"Yup. I'm ready."_

_"There you go. Good girl! Keep going. Good girl!"_

_"Wow. She's doing it."_

_"Prim! Watch out. Prim watch out for the tree. Prim brake!"_

_"Oh Dad. That's gonna hurt in the morning."_


	42. Chapter 42 Christmas in the City

**Christmas in the City**

**25 Weeks To Go**

I have had an absolutely wonderful week. We got home on Wednesday morning and in the evening we went to Rockefeller Center and saw the tree.

"It's bigger in person." Peeta says.

"But it looks nicer on TV." I say. Peeta nods in agreement. We then go down to the ice skating rink. We rent skates for Peeta. I brought my own skates. When we get on the ice I giggle inside watching Peeta struggle to keep his balance.

"How do you do that?" Peeta asks me.

"You mean skate backwards? I've been playing ice hockey since I was five."

"No! Stand up on skates. Woooo Woooo Woooo!" He slides along and falls on his ass.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I only hurt my pride."

* * *

On Thursday we went to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to see the Henri Matisse exhibition. I had never seen his works in person. I'm glad we went. Peeta brought his sketch pad and sketched some of the paintings. While he was drawing I wandered. Some times I like to be alone. I see everything at my pace. Matisse was a wonderful painter.

* * *

On Friday we did the ultimate touristy thing, Phantom of the Opera. My parents came into the City to see it with us. The theater was sold out. The only way we got in was to get Finnick to use his contacts for us. Orchestra center. My Mom was thrilled. I think my Dad fell asleep. That was until the chandelier fell. That woke him up.

* * *

On Saturday we hit another museum. The Whitney. Although we saw various exhibits, it was Edward Hopper that I was most excited about. Peeta again brought his sketch pad and went to work. I stood transfixed, staring at "Early Sunday Morning." It is a painting of small businesses on Seventh Avenue in the City from 1930. Those buildings are long gone but a painting like this reminds us of a bygone day.

* * *

On Sunday we double dated with Jo and Clove. Peeta has never really spoken to Clove and we thought it would be fun to get together. We went to the movies and decided to have dinner afterwards.

"So, was I right or what?" I ask Peeta, Jo and Clove after we saw "The Silver Linings Playbook."

"Yes. You were right. It was really good." Jo says. "Jennifer Lawrence was great."

"Bradley Cooper was so realistic. I never met someone who was bipolar before but he made me believe that is exactly what it's like." Clove adds.

"And Robert DeNiro is good in just about anything he's in. Oh, Chris Tucker was very funny." Peeta says.

"It had two things that I like in a film. Working class families and mentally unstable characters." I say with great enthusiasm.

We all laugh. Jo looks at me. "You know Katniss. Jennifer Lawrence's character Tiffany knida reminds me of you."

I fling my hair back and say "Well you know, she is very pretty." I smile and bat my baby browns.

"No. That's not what I mean."

I stop dead in my tracks and put my hands on my hips and say "Are you saying I'm as crazy as she is?"

"No not that."

"Okay. Then what?"

"You both curse like fuckin' sailors." Jo finally fesses up.

I look at her and move in close so we are almost nose to nose. "You can be a real shithead when you want to be."

She stares back at me "Asshole."

"You know you're a fucking skinny bitch." I say in such a low volume it is almost a whisper. We both smile at the same time and throw our arms around each other.

Jo screams "I love you man!"

I answer back "I love you too." Our hugs get tighter. "Bitch!" We break apart and start laughing. I see Peeta just shaking his head. He is used to us like this but Clove's mouth is open.

"I thought you guys were going to have a brawl right here on the street" Clove says. Jo grabs her hand.

"Come on sweetie. You have a lot to learn." Jo drags her towards the bar up the block from the theater.

We find some space at the bar. The three of them order drinks. I put my hand on my belly "Orange juice please."

The four of us are quiet at the bar for a minute. I look at my husband and Clove and they are silent. I try to think of a conversation starter. Jo and I talk fashion all the time but that wouldn't interest Peeta and I have a feeling that wouldn't interest Clove neither. Peeta and I talk the law and politics but Jo has no interest in that. Everyone seems to enjoy my police stories but I don't want to be reminded of my job which I love and wont be at for a year.

Just when I thought they would never have a conversation Peeta and Clove look up at the TV. Sportscenter is on and it is a football story. Peeta loves football, especially the Giants and it turns out Clove does also, except she's an Eagles fan. Uh oh, fists might fly. But they start a spirited talk about their favorite teams and they find common ground. They both hate the Redskins.

He's gone. I've lost him now. I leave his side and walk to Jo. "We've lost them." She nods and takes her drink.

When Gale and I interview a witness or interrogate a suspect Gale tends to ask the questions and I observe. I look for signs that the person is lying or at least uncomfortable with a question. I then ask a question myself that pushes the questioning in a direction I want. Gale picks up on this right away and follows my lead. We both work off of each others strengths.

This ability to read body language also comes in handy in everyday life. While sitting at the bar I look around and try to read people. The woman twisting her hair in her fingers. The gentle touch that a woman is giving the man next to her. The man leaning into the woman to show interest. The woman crossing her arms and being defensive.

I look at Peeta and Clove talk when the bartender walks near them. She is very attractive, has a nice body and is showing some serious cleavage. Peeta pauses and takes a peek. Clove also looks over. I can almost sense from my seat that their breathing increased. I can't see their eyes but I'm sure they got big. I can see their cheeks and they are both blushing. When she walks away they go back to their conversation.

When she walks near us, Jo has no reaction other than ordering another drink. But when an extremely hunky guy leans past us to grab his drink from the bar, Jo almost faints. He is in his late twenties. Tall, wavy brown hair and brown eyes. He smiles at both of us. "Excuse me." He says with a deep alluring voice.

"My pleasure." Jo responds. Jo sizes him up. Her breathing goes up. She is turned on.

I ponder this for a while. She likes guys. Heterosexual. She likes girls. Homosexual. She likes them both. Bisexual. No that's not right. She isn't attracted to girls. But she is attracted to Clove. Maybe it's not girls, just one girl. Clove. I hate to label my best friend but I'm going to anyway. She is not heterosexual, nor homosexual, nor bisexual. She's... Clovasexual. She is in love with Clove. Just Clove. I wonder if she knows it yet.

"Do you know it yet?" I ask her.

"Know what?" She asks back.

"That you're in love." She take a sip of her drink and doesn't answer.

"I don't know about that." She finally gets out.

"Yeah. You are. I can tell by how you look at her. You're gone." She doesn't answer. She just smiles and takes another sip of her drink.


	43. Chapter 43 An O'Dair New Year's Party

**An O'Dair New Year's Party**

**25 Weeks To Go**

New Year's is my favorite holiday. We had our first kiss at midnight when we were in college. We have spent every New Year's eve together ever since. Even on the years I worked we were together. Peeta would meet me wherever I was working. One year he met me on the subway in Brooklyn. At midnight we kissed on the platform at Flatbush Avenue on the IRT. A passerby took a picture. She sent a copy to me. For years I had it in my wallet but now I keep the picture in a frame in a cabinet in our living room. I have a copy on my phone now.

For the past few years we have spent it with Finnick and Annie. Usually at a party in one of Finnick's restaurants but this year the party is at their new home. A duplex apartment on the Upper East Side. It is a beautiful and large place. Five bedrooms and even more bathrooms. It is the complete opposite of our apartment. Our whole apartment could fit in their living room.

"Annie. It's beautiful."

"Thanks. It's so big I get the feeling I'm going to get lost here. Come on. I'll show you around." She leads me around the first floor. The living room. The formal dining room. The breakfast nook. The kitchen. When we get to Finnick's office, study and den I realize they are interchangeable.

"Now the upstairs." The stairs are the focal point in the room. They are wide, six feet wide. Hardwood, and open. The balusters and rails are clear plexiglass. We climb the stairs that bring us a large open area. We walk down the hall "This is our bedroom."

"Wow." Is all I can say. It's large and modern.

"Look at this. We each have a walk in closet." She opens the door to Finnick's closet. "He has more clothing than any woman I know." We giggle. "And this bathroom." It has a double sink. A hot tub and a shower built for two.

"You can have a lot of fun in a shower that size." Annie is so cute when she blushes.

We go back downstairs. Madge and Gale have arrived. So have Jo and Clove. "Hi guys." I kiss and hug both Madge and Gale. "You guys look great." Madge is in a beautiful gown and Gale looks sharp in his navy suit.

Jo and Clove are a different story. Jo is as elegant as usual. Clove is in a little black dress but she looks uncomfortable. She actually looks unsteady. Then I see she's in heels. I get the feeling she doesn't wear them that often. "Hey." I embrace them both.

"Hi Kat. Be right back. I'm going to use the bathroom." Clove walks off.

Jo frowns. "I don't think she wants to be here."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well. It took a lot to convince her to take off and come. And she never wears a dress." She shakes her head. "I know I made a mistake with the shoes."

"She looks unsteady. But she'll be alright." I'm not convinced of that myself.

"No she won't. Not tonight. She doesn't run with these kinds of people. I think she thinks she's going to make some sort of mistake or something."

"She a good girl. She'll be fine." I turn around and see Clove coming back. She has a sweater on now and she is considerably shorter.

"I saw Annie and she lent me this. I was a little chilly." I look down and see she's in flats.

"Annie also?" I look at the shoes.

"Annie also." Clove grabs Jo's hand tightly. So tight you get the feeling she doesn't want her to ever leave her side again. "Let's get a drink." Jo smiles and follows. She waves to me as she is practically dragged away. A huge smile on her face.

"Hey beautiful." I feel his touch against my back. I don't have to guess who this is. The boy with the bread. My husband with the deepest blue eyes around. Peeta. I turn around to throw my arms around him.

"Oh Peeta I...FINNICK! Stop that!" He burst out laughing.

"My Peeta is pretty good. Eh."

"Jeez. Finnick you're incorrigible." He comes over to hug me.

"Listen! New ground rules. Boobs are off limit. Got that." He nods.

He pinches my ass. "That's okay." I say as I turn around. "Peeta!" I throw my arms around him. "Save me."

Peeta motions towards the door. "Look." Prim has arrived.

She is dressed in a floor length silver gown. She is absolutely stunning. Her long blonde hair flowing over her shoulders. She is tall and in heels she is statuesque.

"Where's Rory?" I ask. I don't see him. She looks like she came alone. Then something catches my eyes. They get tremendous. If this were a cartoon they would be popping out of my head. She has the arm of another man.

He is older than she is. In his late forties. He is very well dressed. His dark hair has a touch of grey. He truly is very handsome.

I walk over to her with Peeta trailing behind me. I'm moving very fast and he is trying to keep his drink in its glass.

"Prim! Hello! Happy New Year." She hugs me.

"Katniss. Hello. Happy New Year." Something is wrong. She sounds too formal. "This is Robert Chadsworth. Doctor Robert Chadsworth."

"Happy New Year Doctor Chadsworth." I shake his hand. He brings it to his lips and gently kisses my hand.

"Very nice to meet you..." He has a British accent.

"Oh I'm sorry. I'm Prim's sister Katniss Mellark."

"Very nice to meet you Mrs. Mellark."

"Detective Mellark." He nods. "I'm stealing my sister for a minute."

He looks at Prim "See you in a minute Primrose." I take Prim's hand.

"First. Where did you find him?"

"On the street." I look at her with a very confused look.

"Like he's homeless or something."

"No silly. We bumped into each other outside the hospital. He is yummy. Isn't he?"

"Silly? Yummy? Who are you and where is my sister?" She giggles. "Alright, now I'm sure you're like a character from "The Body Snatchers.""

"Excuse me Katniss. My date awaits." She walks away. I didn't even get to ask her about Rory. I look around the room. I need Gale. Where is Gale? Oh stupid me, the bar. He's probably at the bar.

I walk to the bar and find Gale. "Gale! Gale!" He turns around.

"Kit Kat. What's up?"

"Don't Kit Kat me. Do you know about Rory and Prim?"

"Uh?...Uh?" I give him THE LOOK. "They broke up."

"When?"

"Last week."

"Shit. Go back to your drink."

"Who is the guy with Prim. He's gorgeous." Jo comments.

"Prim's date." I say.

"Where's Rory?"

Clove points at the front door "Right there." At the front door I see Rory enter with his date. A long-legged red-head that could be a model.

"Oh this is not going to be good."


	44. Chapter 44 The Arena

**The Arena**

**25 Weeks To Go**

In this corner we have Prim with her elegant British older doctor date versus Rory with his long legged red headed supermodel date. Let the games begin. Jo plops herself on a bar stool. "I wouldn't miss this for the world." She knows what's happening. "I'm saving a seat for my sweetie. Clove! Over here." She pats the bar stool.

Annie and Madge walk over "What are you guys looking at?" I point to both of them working the room. "Them."

"They better not get into a fight." Annie says. "This is our first party here."

"I have to talk to Prim. I need someone to run interference." I look around.

"This would be a perfect job for Jo. But she is unavailable." Madge says.

"Who else? Who else?" I look around.

"Annie! It's wonderful party."

"Effie. Thanks for coming. Welcome."

"Katniss, Madge. Good to see you. You look beautiful. Katniss, are you looking forward to your photo shoot?"

"Oh yes. Thanks again." The wheels are starting to turn.

"Katniss. Your sister is stunning tonight. Maybe she should be photographed also. And who is she with?"

"A doctor. From Britain. Come on, I'll introduce you." Effie and I wander over to Prim and her date. "Prim, Effie wants to say hello."

"Oh, hi Effie. Let me introduce you to Doctor Robert Chadsworth."

"Hello Prim. You look magnificent. Doctor Chadsworth, very nice to meet you."

"Effie, can you look after the good doctor while I talk to Prim."

"It would be my pleasure." Effie takes his arm and walks off. "Are you here permanently or will you be going back?"

"It's a great party." She is not looking at me. She is also not looking at Effie and the doctor. She is looking around the room. She's looking for Rory.

"What's your game Prim?" I glare at her.

"What are you talking about?" She says feigning innocence.

"Okay. I'll try it this way. Why did you guys break up?"

"I don't want to talk about it." She walks away and gets back to Robert.

"Damn." I say to myself. "Damn, damns."

I get Annie. "Can I borrow Finnick?"

"Sure. Finnick, come here. Katniss needs you for a few minutes."

"Anything for Katniss." His green eyes go right through me. I take a deep breath. "Save the eyes for a few minutes will ya." I take him by the hand and head towards Rory.

"Hello Rory. Happy New Year." He leans over and kisses me.

"Hi Kat. Thanks for having us Finnick. This is Lavania."

"Hi Lavania. I love your hair color. It's a beautiful shade of red."

"Thank you." She says as she flings her hair.

"Are you from New York." I ask.

"Denver. But I live in New York now."

"What do you do?" I ask here wondering what modeling agency she's with.

"I work for Goldman Sachs. In the bond trading division. I run the desk specializing in Asian bonds."

"Wow." Finnick and I say at the same time.

"How did you get into that business?" Finnick asks.

"I was recruited out of Warton after I got my MBA. I happen to speak fluent Japanese. So I was in demand. Katniss, what do you do?" I suddenly feel really small.

"I'm a New York City detective."

"Wow. Now that's impressive." She says. "I thought I recognized you. You're Detective Ballbuster."

I nod "Yeah that's me." Is that how I'll be know for the rest of my career?

"And congratulations on your pregnancy. Good luck."

"Thanks. Oh, I'm sorry. This is your host, Finnick O'Dair." Finnick takes her hand and gives her his best green eyed look. She is entranced.

"Finnick, can you look after Lavania while I talk to Rory for a minute?"

"Katniss. It would be my pleasure." I pull Rory aside.

"How does he do that?" Rory looks amazed.

"Rory, don't worry about that. Why did you and Prim break up?"

"Katniss. We broke up. Things like this happen all the time. Go back to the party." He walks away.

I look at him as he looks for his date. He was so casual as he spoke about breaking up. I don't understand either of their attitudes. Prim has always been fickle, but Rory has been in love with her since they were young. Maybe it's really over finally.

I see gale. He's pretending he doesn't see me. "Gale. What do you know about them breaking up?"

"Nothing."

"Bullshit. I can tell you know." Gale looks around and takes my hand. He leads me into Finnick's office or study or den. They all look alike.

I cross my arms "Well?"

"Katniss, why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" My voice gets a little hostile.

"That thing you do. The need to control the situation. You do it all the time."

"What are you talking about?" I glare at him.

"The look is not going to work. Not this time. Not now." He pauses and walks around the room. "They are not the little kids sneaking up to the treehouse to make out." I interrupt.

"I know. I know. But..."

"Let me finish. They are adults. They can make their own decisions. For Christ's sake your sister is a top doctor and Rory is a CPA working for one of the biggest firms in the world. They aren't children anymore. They need to make mistakes if they are to be allowed to fully grow up. She's not your little duck anymore."

"I can't let go Gale. I can't just jettison her."

"I'm not asking you to. Just loosen the reins a little." He's finished. I sit in one of the chairs in the room and he walks over. He kisses me on the top of the head. "Now go find Peeta and have fun at the party." He walks out leaving the door open.


	45. Chapter 45 Play by Play

**Play by Play**

**25 Weeks To Go**

I can feel a tear trying to work its way out. Deep down I know he's right. I get up and go back to the party. I see Jo at the bar. "Hey." She greets me. "You okay." I nod my head.

"Clove. I'll have a ... Why are you behind the bar?"

She gives a quick smile. "The bartender had to use the bathroom. What'll you have?"

"A shot of tequila." She stares at me. "And empty shot glass. Don't worry." She puts the two glasses on the bar and pours the drink into one of them. I pour the tequila from one shot into the other and run my finger around the inside of the glass. I put the finger in my mouth and taste the tequila. I miss the taste. That was enough. "Jo. Here's a drink for you." She takes the shot and drinks it.

"Thanks." She says. Her mind is occupied though.

"Well, what's going on?" I ask Jo. I know she's been watching to see if the Rory and Prim show starts.

"Just the prelims. Both couples are mingling. Keeping their distance from each other. Prim and Rory are both looking over at each other. I wonder who's going to break first."

"It'll be Prim. She has no patience." I say.

"And she's a hot head." I nod in agreement.

"Yeah she is. Jealous also. Very jealous." I say. One time she got into a bar fight with a girl who made a pass at her date. I had to bail her out and she had to take anger management classes. He. He. He. Anger management classes. I don't know why I find it funny to envision Prim in an anger management class. A class that was probably filled with guys who like to beat the crap out of each other. He. He. He.

"They had kept their distance but Prim is inching closer. Rory and the red-head are dancing. Very close." Jo reports.

"Jo, are you going to run a play-by-play for this episode?" I ask.

"Yes I am." I turn around and focus on the food on the bar. I can't watch. Clove cracks a smile at me. "And you're right. It looks like Prim is going to crack first." Jo says.

Gale is right. I can't always be there. The best I can hope for is that nobody gets hurt. And I don't mean emotional hurt. I mean hurt hurt. Like bloody or broken limb hurt.

"Prim has put her arms around Robert now and they are dancing. She's pulling him close. She keeps looking over her shoulder. Pretty obvious of her."

"Sounds like her. She's not the subtle type." I say.

"She's moving closer to them. They're within five feet of each other. I give it only a few more minutes." I sigh at Jo's report.

"So Clove. Couldn't pull you away from being a bartender." I try to take my mind off the situation.

"Just like writers write and painters paint, bartenders tend bar." She says back.

"Now they're within striking distance. Right next to each other. Uh oh, they've stopped dancing and they are speaking to each other. Looks like they are introducing their dates."

"Don't worry Jo. This is the calm before the storm." I turn my attention back to Clove. "Can we have Madge's bachelorette party in the backroom at Dahlia's?"

"Sure. Give me a call when I'm working so we can reserve the date. How many people?" Clove says back.

"I don't know yet, but the room will be big enough."

"You have to promise me you'll be at the party and not working though." She scrunches her nose.

"Okay. I promise." Then she smiles.

" A waiter has handed them drinks. Champagne." Jo reports.

"I hope it doesn't stain. They are all dressed so nice." I say, still not able to watch.

"Prim has a look in her eyes. Uh oh." Jo says.

"Why you bitch!" Comes from across the room. Not Prim. From the voice I'd say it's Rory's red-head.

"Don't you talk like that!" Well, that was Rory.

"I think we should all calm down." That was the doctor and that might be the worst thing you can say to Prim. "What was that for?" The drinks are flying now.

"I can't believe you did that!" For a quiet boy, Rory can get very loud.

"Aaaaaahhhhhh!" Okay, time to turn around.

"Aren't you going to do something?" Jo asks me.

"Nope. Gale told me not to interfere." I can't see exactly what's going on but I can see Gale and Finnick trying to pull who I think is Rory away from the crowd. Madge and Peeta have hold of Prim. It's nice to see Peeta and his maybe little half-sister bonding. I never realized how high she can kick those legs. I guess it was the twelve years of ballet. "And you thought I cursed like a sailor. Eh Jo." Jo starts to laugh.

They each retreat into separate rooms. Madge with Prim and Gale with Rory. Peeta comes up to me straightening his tie. "Your sister is a real spitfire. I think you need to talk to her."

"Nope. This is Gale's problem." I wipe my finger around the shot glass again. Taking in any tequila that might be left. I look over at the door and see Prim storm out of the den or study or office and go into the room the Rory is in. Gale comes shooting out of the door.

"You need to calm her down. Even if it is for sake of Rory not being killed." Peeta pleads with me.

"Nope. Rory is a big boy. He can take care of himself. Clove, an orange juice please." I have a group of people all staring at me in disbelief. "What? I don't hear screaming coming from the room." Although there are sounds of things crashing into the walls. I stare at Gale. He adjusts his tie. He puts his hands against his face. He takes a deep breath.

"Okay Katniss." Is all Gale says.

"Okay Katniss what?" I say as I look directly at him.

"Please...calm Prim down...and keep things from getting out of hand..." I just keep on staring at Gale. "They need your help."

"BINGO!" I hop off my bar stool, straighten my dress and walk to the office or den or study. I take a deep breath and open the door. "Listen you two...AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" I get out, slam the door, close my eyes and bang my head against the wall. I say to myself "Why do I always walk in on people FUCKING at Finnick and Annie's parties."

I walk back to the group. Everyone is staring at me. I say to Clove. "I need something stronger than orange juice... Milk, neat."

* * *

A/N. I have to thank all you guys. I just checked my stats and realized I've published almost 165,000 words with all my stories. That is over 3 novels worth. And I'm able to do it because of the amount of views I get for my stories, reviews, follows and favorites. You guys are great. "I love you man."

For all the readers of "Baby" I have to wish you a Happy New Year. LOL. And clue you in to what's coming up. Well, I'm sure there will be something special for Valentine's day and St. Patrick's day.

Also, a visit to the quack will tell them if the baby will be a boy or a girl. Ummm, I wonder and what the name will be.

Who will be the Godparents?

There will also be a bridal and baby shower. And let's not forget the batchelorette party. Yummy male dancers and plenty of singles in their G-Strings.

For those who thought Olivia was cute she might get to spend a day with her Aunt Kitty Kat.

And keep this date in mind. June 22. That is the due date. Both in the story and in real-time.

"til next weekend.


	46. Chapter 46 The Wedding Dress

**Wedding Dress Shopping**

**24 Weeks To Go**

"Annie, this is awful. I'm so glad you were not like this."

"So am I Kat. So am I." Annie replies with a sense of exasperation.

We started looking at dresses before Christmas but now is the serious shopping. We have been to stores, David's Bridal, Kleinfeld's. We have been to department stores, Bergdorf's, Bloomingdale's. We have been to been to designers, Vera Wang and now Cinna.

Cinna designed Annie's dress and it was beautiful. Let's see if he has another one up his sleeve.

"I can't describe it. I'll just know it when see it." Madge says as we take a cab to his studio.

"Hey. Maybe you can get hypnotized and then you can describe it then. Kat have you even tried to hypnotize a witness to help them remember?"

"Yeah, we tried it once. We got nothing but at the end Gale had him cluck like a chicken."

"That's so funny." Annie starts to laugh at the thought.

"Well not so much." I say back.

"I remember this. Gale videotaped it and uploaded it to Youtube." Madge says.

"Is it still there?" Annie asks.

"No, the guy complained. Me and Gale got suspended." I say shaking my head.

Madge is also shaking her head "Thank God you guys got out of that suspension."

Annie asks "How?"

I grin "Emma got the Borough Chief not to suspend us." I pause. "She had something on him and she... essentially blackmailed him. Now we owe her. And she hasn't collected yet. I'm dreading the day she asks for a favor that large. It's like owing The Godfather."

We get to Cinna's studio. It's on the sixth floor of a loft in Tribeca. We get into the elevator. It's one of those old time elevators that has a fence for a door that you pull shut. And you have to keep your finger on the button to make it go. It is also painfully slow. I look at the two of them. "You know we could have walked up faster."

"I told you." Annie says.

When we finally get to the floor we are greeted by one of his assistants. She shows us to the showroom. We take our seats and another person brings us coffee, tea and snacks. "Wow. Cinna knows how to treat his guests."

"I told you." Annie says.

"Ladies. Hello. Thank you for coming." He walks out. He is dressed in black pants and a plain black tee-shirt. Tucked in. "Annie. Nice to see you again." He kisses her. "And, I believe it is Katniss, am I right?"

I smile "Yes." I get a kiss.

"And this must be our bride, Madge." She smiles and Cinna kisses her also. "Will you also be looking for bridesmaid dresses?"

"Not today." Madge says.

"And you'll have to make mine out of something stretchy. I'll be eight months pregnant by then."

"Don't worry. It's easy to make a pregnant woman beautiful." Cinna says with a wink. He's very sweet.

He signals us to sit and relax. "And now my collection."

We sit and watch the model come out. It is a nice dress. Madge gets up and looks at it. She is making mental notes. She nods. This looks promising.

"Nah." Annie and I deflate. Annie whispers to me "It's only the first one."

The next model comes out "This one is prettier." I say to Annie. Again Madge gets up, feels the fabric. Walks around it.

"Nah."

"This is going to be a long day." Annie says. I think Madge heard her. We both smile at Madge but she looks suspicious.

Number three comes out and it is beautiful. Madge nods her head. She seems to like this one. I grab Annie's hand. This might be it. We both hold our breaths.

"Nah." We go back to breathing.

"I think we're getting closer though." Annie says trying to put a positive spin on our situation.

"If she doesn't pick out something she'll go down the aisle in a potato sack." I say.

"I heard that."

"Sorry Madge." I have to learn to use my inside voice sometimes.

The fourth one comes out. This one is absolutely gorgeous. She can't reject this one.

She doesn't even get up. "Nah."

* * *

"And this is the final piece of my collection." The model comes out. This dress is stunning. Cinna is truly a genius. Madge gets up. We can see the smile on her face. Yay. She likes it. I look at Annie and she has the same reaction. We are about to get up and are about to high-five each other when...

"Cinna. You are a genius. But unfortunately. Not for me." I bang my head on the wall behind me.

Annie gets up and walks over to Cinna. I am about to say something to Madge when I realize that she has gotten up and walked away. I get up and look for her. When I find her she has wandered into the design studio. She is looking at a portfolio of sketches.

"No... No... No..." She sighs.

"THAT'S IT!" She yells out.

"What's it?" I ask as I run over to her.

"That's my dress! Right there." She turns to look for Cinna who is just coming into the room with Annie. "Cinna. That's it."

"But those are designs that are not ready or were rejected."

"I don't care. I want that dress." She insists. She picks up the drawing and goes to the copy machine and makes a copy. It's amazing how she just makes herself at home wherever she is. "When can you start?"

"Are you sure Madge?" He asks.

"Yeah, she's sure!" Annie and I yell at the same time.

She nods her head "Yeah, I'm sure."

"Okay." He yells to the other room. "Mrs. B. Take this lady's measurements please. Go right through Madge."

"Lunch is on me girls."

"Was there ever a doubt about that." Annie shouts.

Cinna picks up the sketch and stares at it "I rejected this. Who knew."

"Wow. Cinna came through." I say

"I told you." A smiling Annie says.


	47. Chapter 47 A Carpenter's Dream

**A Carpenter's Dream**

**23 Weeks To Go**

It's been almost two weeks since New Year's when Prim and Rory had their fight and make up sex on Finnick's desk. This is the first time I've seen her since. She sent me a picture of a giant bouquet of flowers he sent to her office at the hospital a couple of days later. Now that we'll have a few hours together I can hear the whole story.

We are going to meet in a bar-restaurant in my neck of the woods. I'm there first, I sit at the bar drinking my apple juice. Jeez I love this baby but I can't wait for my first adult beverage.

She walks in wearing a beautiful leather coat. I can tell it's brand new. It is dark brown and full length with a belt around the waist. "Nice coat. You treat yourself to a present?"

"Nope. Rory sent it to me." Well, if he's sending the gifts then he must have done something wrong to cause the break-up.

"Well he's got good taste." I feel the coat. It's a very soft leather.

"On Friday after New Year's I got the flowers. On Monday I got the coat. On Wednesday I got these." She thrusts her ear in my face. Wow, diamond studs. He must really be in the doghouse.

"Again very nice. Tell me..." She cuts me off.

"And Friday I got this." She holds out her arm and shows her wrist. Then she opens her coat. "On Monday this arrived." She holds out a set of pearls. I can't figure out how he could afford this when I realize he must have spent his whole Christmas bonus on these presents. Shit, she has got this boy all twisted in knots.

"What did he do? Rob a Jared." She giggles at me.

"You're so funny Kit Kat." I wonder if she is drunk already. "On last Wednesday I got this." I can't guess what he gave her now. She's running out of body parts. She hauls her leg onto the bar and shows off an ankle bracelet.

"An ankle bracelet? Is he for real?" I can't imagine what he's done to do all this for her.

"Of course he's for real. What do you think of it?"

"I'm not sure. I'll pass you a note in homeroom." At first she doesn't get it. Then she giggles. "And get your foot off the bar." She smiles and puts her foot down.

"A vodka tonic please." She says to the bartender.

"All right. You have to tell me what happened." She looks at me, then away. "I don't want to talk about it."

"If you don't tell me I'll tell Mommy." It's not much of a threat but I can't think of anything else.

"Tell Mommy what?" She takes her drink and almost finishes it in one gulp. My eyes get wide with what I just saw. She turns to the bartender and taps her drink.

"Jesus H. Christ, will you just tell me what happened before you pass out." She takes a deep breath, frowns and then sighs.

She takes a sip of her second drink. Thank God she's going slower now. "Okay. Here goes." Dramatic pause. "I caught him cheating."

"Shit!" I say burying my head in my hands. "Jo was right."

"I know. It sucks."

"No, not that. I lost a fifty dollar bet to Jo."

"KATNISS! Betting on my misery. You shouldn't..." I interrupt her.

"Never mind about that. Finish the story."

"Okay, right after Christmas I went downtown to surprise him and take him to lunch. He wasn't in his office and they told me where he was having lunch. I went to the restaurant and saw him with another woman. They were all over each other."

"Really! Wow. That doesn't sound like him."

"Well, it was. A tall bottle blonde who was a carpenter's dream." She says. Obviously angry.

First, Prim is tall. Second, Prim's hair color is more Clairol then it's natural color. Third, "What did you call her. A what?"

"A carpenter's dream. You know, flat as a board and easy to screw!"

"Jeez Prim. I haven't heard that since grade school. And that's not nice," Third, Prim is not well endowed by any means and fourth, well, I don't to think about how easy it is to screw my little sister. But if I think about it, Rory found someone exactly like Prim to cheat with. Christ, he has no imagination.

"Why should I be nice. After what she was doing." She just doesn't think some times.

"So what did you do next?" I ask. Expecting the worst.

"I did what any self-respecting educated woman would do." She stops and takes a sip of her drink.

"Don't tell me. You threw a drink in her face and you beat him over the head with your handbag." I say looking straight at her. She can't even look me in the eyes. She squirms in her seat. "Well?"

"Well, not exactly in those words." She says sheepishly.

"Then what words?"

"Okay. Exactly like that. What did you expect me to do?" I can answer that easily, not act like me. She has done exactly what I have done and would do if it happens to me again. But this is a 'do as I say, not as I do moment.'

"Oh FUCK! You know you could have been arrested. What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't thinking." She looks around and takes another sip. "And you sound exactly like the police officers that had to break us up."

"Oh my God! Oh my God! The cops responded. What happened? Please tell me what happened." I start rubbing my temples.

"Well they were very nice once I explained why I was hitting him." I glare at her.

"Really?" My eyes narrow and I just stare.

"Well no. Not really. They got real nice and understanding when I said you were my sister."

"Ahhh. No! No! No!"

"No Kit Kat. It's okay. They said 'Anything for the sister of Detective Ballbuster.' They couldn't have been nicer. I never realized just how popular you are."

I pull my hand over my face. "What happened next?"

"They took me outside and got me a cab." I can't stop shaking my head. "Come on. Let's get a seat and eat. I'm famished. Rory sent me a gift card for this place today. Isn't he the sweetest thing?"


	48. Chapter 48 Uh ah

**Uh ah**

**23 Weeks To Go**

"He gave her a huge bouquet of flowers on Wednesday after New Years."

"Uh ah."

He kisses my forehead.

"On Friday she received a beautiful leather coat."

"Uh ah."

He whispers in my ear. I giggle. When he bites my ear I reach around him and squeeze him closer to me.

"On the next Monday a pair of diamond stud earrings."

"Uh ah."

He bites the very end of my nose. I twitch it like Samantha on Bewitched.

"Then Wednesday, bam, a necklace shows up. Pearls."

"Uh ah."

He kisses my lips. Nothing deep or passionate. Just nice. He finishes it off by biting my lower lip.

"Now today. An ankle bracelet."

"Uh ah."

Oh. I fall apart when he kisses my neck. His kisses are so soft.

"She showed me by putting her foot on the bar."

"Uh ah."

He moves my top off my shoulder. He gently bites me. Oh I think he's leaving a mark. Oh, I feel like I'm in high school. UMMMM!

"At first I couldn't figure out how he paid for all this."

"Uh ah."

After he unbuttons my top he kisses me between my breasts. He remembers how tender they are. He is being so soft and gentle. That doesn't stop my nipples from standing at attention.

"Then I realized he probably used his Christmas bonus."

"Uh ah."

He kisses me between my breasts again. I love how it feels.

"You won't guess why they broke up."

"Uh ah."

He works his way down to my tummy. It tickles a little but I don't mind. I love him so much. I run my fingers through his beautiful blonde hair.

"He cheated on her."

"Uh ah."

He kisses me on the inside of my thighs. They tingle. I start to rub myself. My heart is now racing. I close my eyes and arch my back.

"Prim confronted them in a bar downtown."

"Uh ah."

"Oh Christ Peeta. Oh my God." I arch my back even more. I moan out loud. "Please. Oh God please. Keep doing that."

I rub myself as he fingers me. His soft tongue is sending me into ecstasy. "Please don't stop. Keep going. Do that again. AGAIN!"

Just as I think I can't take anymore he gets up and I get on my elbows. "What are you doing?"

He stands up on the floor and turns me sideways. I lay back down. He holds my legs. I am so wet I'm leaking out. Oh God it feels so good. I can't believe how good I feel.

When he finally gets inside me I scream out. I am so loud the neighbors are getting a show tonight.

He is no longer taking it slow and gentle. He is fast. Very, very fast. "Peeta. You can go harder. It's Okay. Harder." He starts going harder.

I want more. More now. "Peeta. Go harder. Go harder please. PLEASE!" I beg him.

He goes harder and faster. I rub myself with one hand and caress my breast with the other. I squeeze my nipple and it is so painful. It hurts so much. I squeeze harder. It hurts more. I still do it. "OH PEETA! I LOVE YOU! SO MUCH!"

Peeta climaxes and when he relaxes he almost collapses. "Here. Climb next to me." He crawls behind me and I ram my butt right into him. I don't want anything between us. Not even a molecule of air.

"They got into a fight."

"Uh ah."

"She described her as a bottle blonde."

"Tall and really thin."

"Uh ah."

"She sounded like she was describing herself."

"Even when he cheats he's thinking of her."

"I'm really surprised at her attitude."

"I asked why she thinks he won't do it again."

"Uh ah."

"She said he'll be on a tight leash."

"Jeez. She talks like he's a dog that just needs more training."

"And when I asked her why she thinks he cheated."

"She just shrugged her shoulders."

* * *

I'm wide awake and Peeta is sound asleep. I get up, quietly close the door and go to the living room. I call Jo to leave her a taunting voicemail.

ring...ring...ring...

"Hey, why are you up at 3AM?" Wow, she answers.

"Hey Jo. I thought I'd just get your voicemail. Why are you up?"

"I'm wide awake. Clove is asleep."

"Me too. Peeta's out like a light."

"Okay, the only reason Peeta would be sleeping and you'd be wide awake is...you got laid last night!" She says.

I'm silent. She is uncanny.

"Well? Am I right?" She asks again.

Finally. "Yeah you're right." We giggle. "I could say the same for you. Right?"

"Yup. I attacked her as soon as she walked in the door. She didn't even have a chance to say hello." I get ready for the story.

"She walked in. And you know how she dresses for work."

"Yeah. The black tights. The micro mini skirt and the top that is two sizes too small. Yup. I know."

"Well for some reason I... Hey wait a moment. It sounds like you have a crush on my girlfriend!"

I protest what she is saying "No! No I don't. Jo I swear I don't!"

"Yeah you do. Oh my God! You're fantasying about her right now! AAAAAHHHH!"

Oh God. This is not happening. I could never admit to her anything like that. No matter how true it might be. "No! Jo I'm not. I swear!"

"That's okay Kit Kat. You can fantasize about Clove all you want. I take it as a compliment. I have good taste. And besides I fantasize about Peeta all the time."

"Well thanks for your permission." What did she just say? "What did you just say about Peeta? You fantasize about him?"

"Yeah. He's up there in my spank bank." I'm still trying to comprehend the turn this conversation has taken.

"Your what?"

"My spank bank. Those people and fantasies that you think about when you're alone and horny. Spank bank. Who's in yours?" I can feel my cheeks get beet red.

"Uh. Um. I... Well." I can't even get my words out.

"Listen. I'll help you along. In mine is Finnick..." I interrupt her

"Oh Jo, that's a given. He's the whole package. The hair. The eyes. Oh those green eyes. The body. Ummmm." I start to feel guilty talking about my friend Annie's husband that way.

"See. It's not that hard to talk about. On mine also is Gale. He is a hunk. His body is still as good as I remember that first time I met him at the New Year's Party in college." I can hear her panting over the phone.

"My problem with Gale is that if I'm fantasizing about him I take the chance of a seven year old Gale popping into my mind."

"Oh yeah. That would be quite awkward." We both laugh.

"Awkward is mild." I add.

"Enough about me, now you." She insists.

"Okay. With me it's the UPS guy for my building." I finally fess up. "He's tall and built. Oh that body drives me crazy."

"Does he wear those little brown short pants?" She asks so quickly I get the feeling she's going to explode.

"All...the...time."

"Oh my God. I'm getting hot just thinking about it. Tell me the rest of the story."

"Well, it's a hot summer day and I invite him in for a glass of water. His shirt is half unbuttoned showing his chest. He comes in and... I can't say anymore." I didn't think my face could get any hotter then it was before but it is.

"Okay, I won't force it out of you. I'll liquor you up after the baby's born and get the rest of the story."

"Jo, it's a date. Now tell me one of yours."

"Well I have one with two mattress delivery guys that I give a good tip to." I laugh so loud I think Peeta will hear and get up. "Or I can tell you the one about laying on the beach in my smallest bikini when Finnick walks up to me in his Speedo. Yummy."

Ummm. Speedo's leave nothing to the imagination. "But it will have to wait, I think Clove is up and all this talk has made me very hot. I think I'll attack her again."

"Okay. I'll talk to you later. Bye."

"Ba, bye." She hangs up. I hear Peeta get up.

"Did I hear you on the phone?"

"Yeah. It was Jo."

"Why are the two of you up at 3AM?"

I have to admit though that when I'm alone most of my fantasies are about Peeta. He is my soul mate. And I plan on fulfilling one of them now.

"Come on back to bed. There is something I want to try."

"At 3AM?"

"Yeah. At 3AM."


	49. Chapter 49 32A

**32A**

**22 Weeks To Go**

"Katniss, wake up. Come on, roll over." I can feel Peeta poking me.

"What. What's wrong?"

"You're snoring. Just roll over." I get out of the bed. "I'm going to the bathroom." I turn around and see that Peeta has already gone back to sleep. I've tried a few remidies for the snoring. Peeta bought those stripes for my nose. I put one on. Jeez, I look stupid. But my nose is clear. My breathing is better. Maybe this'll work.

When I get into the bathroom I pick up my shirt and look at my belly, I'm showing. There is a small baby in me, growing. Soon we'll know whether we'll have a boy or a girl. Peeta is convinced it'll be a girl. I don't care but I am excited to find out. Well, three weeks for that.

Instead of going back to bed I think I'll get something to eat. I'm always hungry. It doesn't help that I have a penchant for sweet things. But I'm trying to be good. Fruits and veggies. I feel like a big ass rabbit. OH CRAP. Gas. Thank God no ones around.

Instead of going back to bed I think I'll sleep on the couch. Peeta can get a good nights sleep and go to work this morning. It's Friday and I have a busy day ahead of me. Shopping, shopping and then some more, guess what, shopping.

* * *

"Katniss. Wake up." I get a poke again.

"You've been nicer waking me up, ya know."

"I'm on my way to work."

"Okay. Love you." We kiss and I lay back down. I have a couple of more hours before I have to meet Jo.

* * *

"Morning ladies." Jo and Clove walk up to the building. "Ready."

"What's our first stop?" Jo asks.

"Let's start with underwear." I say.

"Olga's of course." Jo and I say at the same time. "It's time for our semi-annual visit. Or is it bi-annual? Jo, you have the BA in english. Which is it?"

Jo stops and I can see the wheels turning "Semi-annual."

"Are you sure?"

"No."

Olga's has been a fixture in the neighborhood for years. The first time Jo and I went there was in college. The owner is a large Russian lady. She has been in the U.S. for years but she still speaks with a thick accent. The store is not large but it is packed with merchandise.

"Good morning Olga." She comes towards us from the back.

"Kathleen, Josephine."

"Katniss."

"Johanna."

"Good morning. Well, who do we have here?" She looks at Clove.

"This is Chloe." Olga sizes up Clove.

She takes Clove by the arm "You're first!" She drags Clove towards the fitting rooms.

Clove objects "I'm just with them. I didn't..."

"Jacket off! Sweatshirt off. Shirt up." You don't argue with Olga.

"OH CRAP! Your hands are cold."

"Arms up!" Clove didn't stand a chance "Here try this on." Olga comes out of the fitting room. "You two should be ashamed of yourselves."

"What did we do?" I question.

"You allowed that poor girl to walk around with that restraining strap around her chest. Why didn't you bring her in before?"

I look at Olga and point to Jo "She's with her."

"Will she survive Olga?" Jo asks.

"Yes. I think you got her here in time. Next time, don't delay bringing someone to Olga. HEAR THAT?"

"Yes Olga. I'm sorry." Jo says.

"This is the most comfortable thing I've ever had on." Clove walks out of the fitting room just in her bra. "I feel great." She spins around.

"Hey. Clarissa." Olga calls out.

"Chloe."

"Half naked women belong in fitting room. Not on sales floor. Sho, sho." Olga shuffles Clove back into the fitting room. Clove throws on her shirt and comes out.

"Feel good Camille?" Olga asks.

"Clove, and yes." I think she has a new friend. Only friends call her Clove.

Olga points "Everyday there. Fancy over there. Sexy next to that."

"Now you." She looks at me. She looks at my face. She looks at my chest. Now my face. And again my chest. "You're pregnant!" She gives me a giant bear hug and practically lifts me off the ground. "Congratulations!" She takes my hand and hauls me to the fitting room. She stops. "Hey little girl! Clara!"

"CLOVE!" Jo screams.

"You're looking at the stuff for whores. Move to the left." Clove complies.

"Hey! What about me?" Jo screams out. Olga looks back at her.

"You were 32A at Columbia."

"N.Y.U."

You were 32A when you got that fancy job at Cosmopolitan."

"Vogue."

"You were 32A at Aimee's wedding."

"Annie."

"You'll be 32A when they put you in a pine box."

Jo smiles "Thank you Olga. But I'm being cremated."

"To each his own." Olga says. "You on the other hand. Every six months something different. Up, down, in, out." Olga says to me.

"Well, at least I have an excuse now." I take off my jacket, lift up my shirt and the measuring tape goes around me.

"Oh Christ, your hands are cold."

"What are you having? A boy or a future customer?"

"We're not sure yet. Peeta thinks it'll be a future customer."

"Who's Peeta?" Olga asks.

"My... husband."

"What happened to Paulie?"

"Olga, his name is Peeta."

"What happened to Paulie?"

"No Paulie. Just Peeta."

"Are you sure?" Olga asks.

"Yes. Yes, I'm sure. It's Peeta."

"Wow. I wonder what happened to Paulie?"

"Not sure Olga. Not sure." I say.

Clove is still looking through the sexy items. "Seems like somebody is getting lucky tonight." Jo blushes at my comment. "Jo. You're so cute when you blush." I chuckle but I do not get a reaction from Jo. "Jo. You in there?" I snap my fingers in front of her face. "Hello!"

"I'm sorry. You say something?"

I put on my serious face. "Jo... How serious are you guys?"

She takes a deep breath "Serious."

"You in love?" I ask her. She shrugs.

"I don't know. Maybe."

I punch her arm. "You dawg! You are! Man oh man. I never thought I'd see this day. Wow!"

"Shush. She's coming."

"Olga was right." Clove glares at Jo. "You should have brought me here sooner." They stare at each other and then Clove starts to laugh. Then she reaches in and kisses Jo. "Come on. Lunch is on me."

* * *

A/N: I wrote a Valentine's Day special. I also moved the Christmas and New Year's stories to their own story. The story name is "Everlark Holiday Specials." See my profile for it.


	50. Chapter 50 The Party Place

**The Party Place**

**21 Weeks To Go**

"Peeta, we haven't been to any of your nephew's birthday parties since they were toddlers. Why are we going now?" He doesn't answer. He just grips the steering wheel tighter. I think I hit a nerve. Peeta and his brothers don't really have a relationship. I wonder why we're invited now. At least Olivia will be there. If only I can get her away from those bratty brothers and cousins... If only.

We hit traffic at the bridge. Peeta grabs the wheel even tighter. I try to break the ice. "How was work this week?"

"Fine." I know he's stressed out now. He always has something to say something about the firm, a case or the law.

We hit traffic on Route 17 in Paramus. Saturday is a super busy shopping day in northern New Jersey. This county still has blue laws. All the stores are closed on Sunday so all the shopping is on Saturday. "It's a good thing we left early." He now grips the wheel even tighter. If he grabs the wheel any tighter he'll rip it out off.

I gently rub his arm. He takes a deep breath. "Can we pull off please. I'd like to get a snack." I smile at him. He starts to release his grip.

"Sure." He pulls off into the Dunkin' Donuts and parks. He leans over and kisses me. "Thanks." I smile because I still know how to do it. "Are you coming in?"

"No. You can pick out and we can eat in the car." I watch him walk off into the shop. I think the worst of today is over.

We finally get to The Party Place in Middletown. After we got out of New Jersey traffic moved well and we get there on time. I grab his hand and start to rush inside. "What's the hurry? Hungry?"

"Bite your tongue. I gotta pee." I let go of his hand and run. I run into the lady's room. My shoe gets stuck in something and comes off. I turn around and I reach down to pick it up. Oh shit it is glued to the ground because of gum on the floor. Yuch. I put it back on and I walk to a stall. Every other step sticks to the ground.

"Hey. Why are you limping?" Peeta asks as I exit.

"It's not me. It's the shoe." Peeta looks confused. I grab his hand and look for his family. "I see your dad." That cheers me up. I love Peeta's father.

"Hi Mr. M." I get a hug and a kiss.

"Kat, Peeta, good to see you. How was the trip." As soon as I heard that I gently kicked my father-in-law's leg. "Oh, the birthday boy is over there." He points to Brian.

I look around for the rest of the family. Brian's parents, Joanie and Johnie, my Mother-in-law, Joey and Jeanie and their kids. It also looks like Brian has friends here.

"Aunt Kitty Kat! Aunt Kitty Kat!" I sit down and my precious Olivia climbs on my lap. I get a giant hug and a kiss. She's calm. I've gotten here in time.

She looks sad "Honey, are you okay?" She cocks her head and frowns.

"Mommy wouldn't let me wear my coat." She puts her elbows on the table and then her head in her hands. I look around at the place. All the kids running around like loons.

"Honey. That's okay. You wouldn't want to get it dirty or worse, lose it." She perks up and turns to me and hugs me again.

"AUNT KITTY KAT!" Oh no, not that again. I duck Olivia's and my head. The ball goes flying over my head." I look up and see John Junior. "MY BALL!" He goes running after it. My reaction time is getting better.

"Let's get up." I put Olivia on the floor. As I get up I can feel my jeans stick to the seat. Yuch. This is the stickiest place in the world! Olivia tugs my hand.

"Let's go in the ball place. Please!" She tugs more. I look at the ball pit and see a mother taking her son out of it covered in puke.

"Olivia. Let's eat." I take two slices of pizza. Olivia takes her slice. I take a bite of mine. Ugh, this is horrible. This pizza is awful.

"What's wrong?" Peeta asks.

"I think I'll just have something to drink. A diet something."

"Are you sure? You need to eat something."

"No I don't." I push the plate with the slice on it away. "This is the worst I ever had. It is not Ray's, not even Famous Ray's. It's hard to believe it's worse than most of the pizza chains." I scrunch up my nose.

"Kat. It can't be that bad?"

"Peeta. Just sixty miles to the south is the pizza capital of the world. And here we are being served this stuff." He forces a smile.

"You know. Chicago might argue with that. They also make good pizza ya know."

"It's different. They make that deep dish stuff. We're New Yorkers. We're thin crust people. You should know that."

"When You're right you're right."

"Diet something please." Peeta walks off to get my drink.

"Can we go into the tubes Aunt Kitty Kat?" I look over and imagine they are just as dirty as the ball pit.

"Olivia, let's play the games."

**"MEOW!"**

**"AAAAAAAH!" **I scream out.

"Look, it's Charlie the Cat. Yay!" She runs over to the giant cat and hugs him. When I regain my composure I realize he is the restaurant's mascot. The rest of the kids run over to the oversized cat with the some teenaged kid inside.

I look over and see Mr. M. take a swig from a flask. Shit! He's got liquor. Damn, I want a drink. I feel my belly. Sorry.

* * *

I go outside for a little air. I walk around the building and sit on the bench. It's cool out but it's sunny. Out of the back door comes Charlie the Cat. He must be on a break. I move over and Charlie takes off his giant head. "Do you mind if I sit? I can only wear this head for fifteen minutes at a time." He removes his head and to my surprise it's not a teenager but a man in his mid fifties. "Thanks." He sits and takes out a pack of cigarettes. He lights one up. "I can just do this for so long. Those kids can really grind on me."

"Why are you here?" I ask _Charlie_.

"I need to have a second job to pay the mortgage on a house that is too big for us. That can't be sold. So we both work two jobs for a house we are hardly ever in." He chuckles, finishes his smoke and puts on that giant ridiculous cat head. "Have a good day. I'm back to the brats."

I get up and make my way back to the party. "Thanks!" Brian shows me the gift that we bought him. A giant water shooting gun. We also got him a series of books. All the kids seem to be tired out by now. Just in time for the cake.

"Alright. Brian, blow out the candles." He runs over and blows out the candles. Now for the cake and tea. Olivia crawls on my lap. She buries her head in my chest and I kiss the top of her head. Peeta comes by and runs his hand through my hair. I look up at him "We're having a future customer."

"A what?"

"A girl."


	51. Chapter 51 Shhh, I'm Hunting Apartments

**Apartment Hunt**

**20 Weeks To Go**

Because of our ill-fated house hunt due to my bitchiness I am charged with the task of finding our new apartment. I grab the paper. Look up on the internet ads. And Craigslist. I collect ten of the best prospects.

Madge, Annie and I start out on my apartment hunt. Our first place says two bedrooms. "Hello Mr. Rivera. I called about the two bedroom apartment."

"Sure, it's on the sixth floor. This way." He walks in front of us to the staircase. "Follow me."

"That's nice. It's on the top floor." Annie says as I nod in approval.

"Wait. Why aren't we taking the elevator?" I ask.

"Hey, do you see one."

* * *

Second place says it's a two bedroom.

"Hello Mr. Malloy, I called about the two bedroom apartment."

"Yeah. Here's the key. Take a look. It's apartment 3A."

"That's not very nice." Annie says. I frown and look at the key.

"May as well take a look as long as we're here." We walk to the elevator.

'"AAAAAAAAAH! WHAT"S THAT! AAAAAAAAAAH!" Annie screams. Madge grabs the key and throws it at the super's door.

"Kat. You don't need to share your apartment with rats bigger than my dog." Madge says as she grabs Annie's hand and leads her out of the building.

* * *

Third place says it's a two bedroom.

"Hello Mrs. Thompson, I called about the two bedroom apartment."

"Yes, come with me." We follow her to the elevator.

"It's on the tenth floor." Annie nods in approval.

"Top floor is good."

Madge whispers "This is good. No visitors in the lobby." She shoots me a grin that I return.

"How large is your family?"

"Me and my husband. We're expecting a baby in June."

"Oh that's very nice. This is the kitchen off to the right." It's a little bigger than our one now. Modern appliances. Madge and Annie spread out.

"It has the dining area here combined with the living room." Very similar to ours but larger. I nod.

"This is the bathroom." It has a tub but is a little smaller than ours. That's okay. Madge comes out of the bedroom.

"Kat, the bedroom is big and has a walk-in closet."

"Wow. Let's see." We walk in. Madge is right. It's big and nice. I walk into the walk-in closet. "The bedroom is nice. Where is the second bedroom?"

"You're in it."

* * *

Fourth place says it's a two bedroom.

"Miss Kay, I called about the two bedroom apartment."

"This way." We go to the elevator. So far so good.

"This is the kitchen." It's nice and large. Peeta will like that.

"It has a formal dining room." This is a separate dining room separate from the kitchen and the living room. I haven't had that since the house I grew up in.

"Over here is the living room that opens up to the terrace." Madge grabs my hand and squeezes it. That her signal that this is good. "You can see the Hudson from here."

"This is the Master bedroom with its own bath. And through here is the smaller bedroom which also gets plenty of light. Finally, this is the bath with a linen closet inside."

"It's very nice. What is the rent?"

"$7,300 per month."

"The ad said $3,700."

"That was a typo."

* * *

"I'm going to skip this one. I'm going into the coffee shop."

"That's fine Annie. We'll meet you here. If it's good I'll call you."

Fifth place says it's a two bedroom.

"Ms. Weaver, I called about the two bedroom apartment."

"Yes, this way. Ms. Mellark, you mentioned on the phone that you were expecting. Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"Can I ask a question?"

"Sure."

"My partner and I want to get pregnant but we can't decide which one of should carry the baby. How did you two decide?" I look at Madge and she looks back at me. She finally says.

"We decided the way we decide everything in our lives. Rock, paper, scissors of course." Ms. Weaver stands there silently for a moment and then breaks out in laughter.

"That's very funny. This way."

We walk up a half a flight of stairs and enter the apartment. It looks out at the park.

"As you can see the rooms are very spacious." Madge and I walk through. All the rooms are big. Actually bigger than the previous apartment. I'm afraid to ask the rent.

"What is the rent?"

"$2,750." Madge squeezes my hand very tightly.

"I like it. I'd like my husband to see it."

"Husband? I thought you two were a couple?"

"No. I'm sorry. She was just trying to be funny."

"Oh I see."

* * *

We meet Annie for lunch. "How was the last one?"

"It was beautiful, but." I say.

"But what?"

"Madge refused to be my lesbian lover." Annie's eyes lift up and they get tremendous.

Sixth place says it's a two bedroom.

"Mrs. Lister. I called about the two bedroom apartment."

"Sure. Follow me. It's a charming apartment." Madge pokes me. That's the signal for no good.

"Why?" I whisper.

She reaches for my ear. "Charming means small."

"The previous tenant is still here so you'll see it full of furniture." She opens the door. "Maybe one of you can stay in the hallway."

* * *

Seventh place says it's a two bedroom.

"Mr. Guida. I called about the two bedroom apartment."

"Yes. This way." We follow him across the lobby and walk down a half a flight." Oh crap. Is this place in the basement? He opens the door. The living room is huge.

"Wow. This is a large room."

"You'll see all the rooms are large." We walk through and he is right.

"Kat. The second bedroom is as large as the first. Very nice." All three of us are impressed.

"How much is rent?"

"$3,100." Madge squeezes my hand.

"I'd like my husband to see it."

"Is tonight okay?"

"Perfect."

"Good. See you both this evening." I shake his hand.

As I walk to the door I feel a vibration. I look at Annie. She feels it and shrugs. The vibration gets stronger. We both look at Madge. She shrugs. Now it gets very strong. I hold on to the wall and the hanging lamp starts to sway. "Mr. Guida. Excuse me. What is the vibration."

"Oh that. That's the train going by. Subway is nice and close."

* * *

Eighth place says it's a two bedroom.

"Mr. Conway. I called about the two bedroom apartment."

"Detective Mellark. Remember me? You investigated a murder in the apartment I'm about to show you."

* * *

Ninth place says it's a two... Oh fuck it. My feet hurt and I'm tired. "Ladies. Let's go home. Dinner is on me."


	52. Chapter 52 The Internet is for Porn

**The Internet Is For Porn**

**20 Weeks To Go**

My feet are killing me. Going from building to building looking at apartments has exhausted me. It seems like every bit of fluid has traveled to my feet. They are swollen and huge. I need a foot massage. Since I don't have a masseuse available I do the second best thing. I break out the vibrating foot massager. I add the hot water and the Epsom salt, and turn it on high. Ah! That's better.

I grab my phone.

Me... What's up?

Jo... At Clove's bar

Me... Having fun?

Jo... She's working

Me... Mingle

Jo... Nah. I brought a book.

Jo... How did apt hunt go

Me... Crappy

Jo... Y

Me... Didn't find anything

Jo... There's always tomorrow

Me... Maybe Peeta was right. House in the burbs

Jo... U a quitter?

Me... Hey!

Jo... This doesn't sound like my Katniss

Me... I'm feeling defeated

Jo... So. Just keep trying

Me... I don't know

Jo... Remember how I got my apartment try that

Me... You slept with the manager of a building management company

Jo... Well not literally. U have to b creative

Me... ?

Jo... Read the obits. Dead people don't need apartments

Me... Ewe. That doesn't seem right

Jo... Relax. That's how it's done. U work in homicide. Anything open up

Me... I've been down this road. That not's happening

Jo... Pay off the doormen. Not with sex but $$$

Me... Maybe

Jo... I gotta go. Clove is on a break

Me... K. Luv u

Jo... Luv u too. Bye

Me... Bye

Oh my feet feel so much better. I put away the foot massager and dry my feet. Let's see what's on TV. No, no, no, seen it, no, no, no, that sucks, no, no no, BORING, no, no,no, news, not now, no, no, no, no.

Okay, what's on the movie channels. Seen it, bad reviews, never heard of it, yuch.

What's this, Asian Bang Jobs, Porn Stars at Home, I'll Suck and Ride You Hard. Um what's this, Slutty Sports Stars 3, oh I can't believe I missed 1 and 2. He... He... He...

Five dollars! Are they insane. I turn off the TV.

Uh, what did Trekkie Monster say in Avenue Q? Oh yeah, "The Internet is for Porn." I turn on my laptop and Google Porn... The tune goes through my head as it searches_ "Why you think the net was born? Porn, porn, porn."_

Wow Trekkie Monster was right, "About 1,080,000,000 results." I look at the results. www,Pornhub,com, www,Youporn,com, www,Redtube,com, www,prettygirls,com, www,Porn,net, www,Xvideos,com. Only 1,79,999,994 to go. I can't imagine it makes much of a difference. I click on the first one. Oh Christ, how could you even choose? I look at the categories, Amateur, Anal, Asian, Ass, Babe, BBW, Big Dick, Big Tits, Bisexual, Blonde... Oh this is too much. I wonder how your average perv decides. I click on something random. ! #$%^&*()_+|}{":?! #$%^&*()_+ HOLY CRAP! My computer has gone haywire. SHIT! I bet you I got a virus. Damn. I close the cover and push it away. Far away. In the drawer of the china closet. I frown. I'll let Jo look at it tomorrow. She's sorta a computer geek.

Now what? Jeez! Why didn't I think of this before. I run for the bedroom, jumped across my bed and open my nightstand drawer. The reason why I went to Babeland in the first place. My vibrator. I turn it on. I turn it on. I turn it on. The batteries are dead. I rummage through all the drawers in the house. No batteries. Damn. It seems that there is something working against me.

I go back out to the living room and get under a comforter and lay down.

Knock... Knock... Knock... Oh my. Who could that be? "Who is it?" I ask.

"UPS delivery." I peek through the peep-hole and see the man with the brown uniform. I open the door. "I need a signature."

"Come in." I invite the delivery man in. His brown hair is perfect. It's darker than his uniform but it goes with it perfectly. I move aside as he walks in. His arm brushes my breasts. "Where do I sign?"

"Right here." I sign the electronic board and return the stylus to him. I look up at his deep brown eyes. They are so dark I can barely make out his pupils.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"Yes. Thank you."

"Coffee, tea or me?"

"Excuse me?"

"Coffee, tea or water?"

"Water would be fine." I get a glass of water for him. I then motion him to sit with me on the sofa. He walks towards the sofa and I can see how tight his shorts are. They allow his manhood to show through. I open a button of my blouse allowing my bosom to spring out. I sit next to him. My skirt rises up. It seems to have a mind of its own. It's a good thing I forgot to put on my underwear this morning.

I look deeply into his eyes. He then puts his hand around my neck and pulls me close. We kiss hard and passionately. He moves his other hand up my thigh. I spread my legs apart. I can feel how wet I'm getting. He pushes me onto the couch and gets on top of me.

"Katniss... Katniss..."

"Uh... What! AAAAAAHHHHH!"

"Katniss. Calm down. Are you alright. You're soaking wet. Do you have a fever?"

"No. No. I'm fine. You just startled me." Jesus, my heart is beating so fast It feels like my chest is going to explode.

"What happened to you? Are you sure you're okay?" I nod my head.

"I'm going into the shower." I don't even leave him time to react when I bolt out of the room and into the bathroom. I strip down and jump into the shower. It isn't helping. I'm shaking like a leaf. I take a deep breath and try to calm down. This is stupid. I jump out of the shower and call out for Peeta.

"I'm in the bedroom." I rush into the bedroom in my birthday suit. "Kat. What's up?" He looks startled. I feel like an animal. I jump over the bed and grab his hand. I pull him to the bathroom. He's in his underwear and socks when I pull him into the shower. "Kat, let me finish undressing!" He begs.

"NO!" He's in the shower now getting soaked. "WOW! You're an animal." I wrap my arms around him and press him against the wall. I kiss him and I don't let him go. I finally release him and stare at him. "Wow."

"Is that all you can say?" I ask him. Still staring at him. He nods.

"Let me ask you a question. What's my favorite color?"

He doesn't even flinch when he answers "Green. It's a deep forest green."

I pull him in tight "Thanks for reminding me."


	53. Chapter 53 Am I Really That Big?

**Am I Really That Big?**

**20 Weeks To Go**

"Hey what's up?" Jo says to me as I enter her apartment.

I step into the apartment. "Not much." When Jo and I were roommates she was always complaining about my housekeeping. She might not be neat freak but she is close. Everything had a place. Especially her cloths.

"Hi Kat." A very cheerful Clove says as she bounds out of the bedroom. She starts looking under every piece of furniture. Tossing things all over. "Shit. I can't find my shoe. I look over and see a black sneaker on her foot.

"A black sneaker?"

"Yeah."

"Here." I pick it up from underneath a pair of jeans and hand it to her. She runs into the bedroom. "Bye hun." I can hear her kiss Jo. She comes out. "Bye Kat. You look great." She rubs my belly and runs out of the apartment.

"Where's Clove going?" I call to Jo.

"She's working a private party." She yells back from her bedroom.

I look at the mess in the apartment and Jo isn't coming out of the bedroom so I walk over to it and peak in. "Are you alright?" She is standing there looking stunned.

"Look at my apartment. My stuff. It's like living with the messy guy from the "Odd Couple."

"Oscar Madison."

"What?"

"Oscar Madison was the messy guy in the "Odd Couple. I have to admit Jack Klugman's Oscar on TV was messier than Walter Matthau's in the movie."

"I don't need a movie review right now. Look at this place... Yeah you're right. It's definitely TV "Odd Couple" messy."

"What happened?" I ask. "It looks like a tornado came through here."

"Worse. A hurricane... Hurricane Clove."

"Has she moved in?"

"Not fully. But you couldn't tell from the look of it." I take a deep breath and sigh as Jo continues. "We started hanging out here more and more because I couldn't stand being in her messy apartment. But now she's transformed my place." Let me take her mind off her place.

"Um...Can you look at my laptop?"

"No problem." She slips in a cd while it boots up. She types and types and types."Where's Peeta today?"

"Diving range."

She looks puzzled "There is about a foot of snow outside."

"It's an indoor range on the piers." She reads what is on the screen.

"There's your problem. You got a virus."

"That's what I thought."

"Peeta must have been on a porn site and downloaded a virus. It's not unusual."

"That he's a guy on a porn site or that a virus was downloaded?"

Jo shrugs "Both I guess."

"Listen. Don't embarrass him by bringing this up. Okay."

"Yeah okay. Why is he looking at porn. You not putting out?" She laughs.

"Oh come on. You know people go on those sites even when they are getting as much sex as they can handle. And to be honest with you... I'm putting out. It seems that all I can think about is sex. Sex when I'm in bed with him. Sex when I'm alone. Sex when I'm in the shower. For Christ's sake I have one sexy dream after another. I wake up soaked in sweat with my heart going a mile a minute."

"Pregnant woman hormones?"

"I guess so."

"AH! It was you on the porn site!" She starts laughing hysterically. "What's wrong? Peeta not putting out?" More laughter. I can feel my face blushing. It's burning up.

"Jo stop it!" I demand.

"It's okay. I've been known to visit one or two in my day."

I frown. "Just tell me you can fix the computer."

"Of course I can." She says with a giant smile. "I put a anti-virus program in. You, I mean Peeta can watch as much porn as you, I mean Peeta wants to in safety." I can't help but roll my eyes.

"Let's go shopping."

* * *

"I can't believe I'm that big."

"Sorry. But you are."

"I shouldn't be this big so fast."

"Well you are. When do you see El next?"

"One week."

"She'll check your weight and advise you I guess."

"My sonogram is also next week. I'm so excited. I can't wait to find out whether it's a boy or girl."

"What do you think you will have?"

"We both think we'll have a girl. Peeta has been convinced since day one. I started to feel that way a couple of weeks ago."

"I don't even know where to start? I need everything. I'm sick of wearing Peeta's cloths."

"You have always worn his cloths."

"Yeah, because they were loose and oversized. Not because they fit."

We go through Macy's like a typhoon. Before we know it I've bought at least one of everything. Even shoes. "I can't believe even my feet have gotten bigger. Jeez, my feet."

"Well they go with your..." I glare at her. "Uh, never mind."

"I need to look for a dress for a charity event in March. I'll be this big." I put my hand in front of me. "No maybe this big." I move my hand a little further out.

We look and look and look. We see nothing. "Let's go."

"Hey, your fashion shoot is scheduled just before the charity event. I think they'll let you borrow something for it."

"That's a good idea. I'll call Effie." I can't believe I just said that. But she has been nice to me since I got pregnant. I guess she has given me a reprieve until I give birth. "Let's eat."

We stop in for lunch at a small restaurant near Herald Square. It's crowded and our shopping bags make it even more difficult to move around "Sorry, excuse me, sorry, excuse me, sorry, excuse me." I say as we try to get around everyone in this restaurant. I get a nasty look from a woman.

"Hey what are you looking at? She's pregnant." Jo says to the woman with a snarl thrown in for good measure.

"Here's your menus." The waitress drops them on our table and walks away.

"We seem to have come at a bad time." Jo says. We open the menu. She closes hers. "Tell me about the apartments you saw."

"No elevator, rats, too small, one bedroom, too expensive, too much subway, not enough boobs, murder scene."

"Let me hear about the boobs and the murder scene."

"I investigated a murder in the apartment and ... well you know... that's too creepy." I say shivering my body.

"Pansy. What's wrong? You afraid of ghosts?" She stares at me. I don't answer.

"And the other one thought Madge and I were a couple." Jo starts to laugh.

"Madge?"

"She was actually doing very well until I opened my trap. I should have signed the lease before bringing up Peeta."

"See. I told you. You have to be creative and sneaky. You want me and Clove to rent that one and sublet it back to you guys?"

I shake my head thinking, maybe. "Nah. That's okay. What are you having?"

"Fruit salad." She says.

"That doesn't sound like you." I say to Jo.

"I'm trying to set a good example for you." My first instinct is to have the cheeseburger deluxe platter and a non-diet soda.

"Yeah you're right." The waitress comes over. "We'll both have the fruit salad. And two ice teas." Jo looks at me. "Unsweetened please." The waitress snaps her gum, takes the menus and walks off. "I can't believe you're getting me to eat rabbit food."

"Actually rabbit food would be vegetables not fruit." I glare at the skinny bitch.

"When you're right you're right." I change the subject. "So, what are you going to do about Clove and your apartment?"

"I don't know."

"You could always clean it yourself." I say.

"Clove is my girlfriend. Not my daughter. I shouldn't have to clean up after her." She shoots back.

"Try and change her. You changed my cleaning habits."

"You were a little untidy. That was easy. Plus you were young. She's a grown woman."

"Well, you do love her."

She relaxes her face and looks away "Yeah." I can see a tear sneaking out of the corner of her eye.

"Alright. A different question. Are you in-love with her?"

She shakes her head no. I'm kind of sad to hear this. They make a cute couple. "Yes. I'm in-love with her." My eyes get wide.

"You're sending mixed messages Jo."

"I'm sorry. My heart and mind are in conflict. I have a lot of thinking to do."

"I know Clove loves you but is she in-love with you?" She looks up. I don't think she ever thought of it. "I don't know. I never asked. If I were to guess I'd say yes."

"Well you're right. You have some thinking to do." I hope it works out for them. They make a cute couple. And I want Jo to be happy. Because under that wise cracking sarcastic façade is a sweet and loyal friend.


	54. Chapter 54 The Muse

**The Muse**

**20 Weeks To Go**

After shopping we drop off my packages at my apartment. Then we go back to Jo's. We step in and she sighs. Jo takes my coat and hangs it in the closet. She makes a path, clears a space on the sofa and plops down and starts to rub her temples.

"What am I going to do?" She mumbles. She doesn't expect an answer. But I know she has to ask it anyway. I stay quiet and walk over to the little area she uses as a home office. It's in the corner of the living room. It uses a couple of bookcases to wall it off. I always liked this private spot. And by the look of it Hurricane Clove hasn't penetrated the walls. On the shelves of one of the bookcases are books, of course. Mostly reference books with a smattering of fiction, non-fiction and past issues of Vogue.

On the other are three typewriters. An old manual that belonged to her Grandfather. He published a few novels in the forties but is best known as a war correspondent during World War II and the Korean War before settling down in New York to work at one of the various newspapers in town.

The second one is also a manual typewriter. A little bit more modern. This one belonged to her Father. He wrote all his books on this including his best seller "My One Life." I read it in college when I first met Jo. And I read it again once when I was on sick leave. It's a wonderful book whose main character is a tortured writer on the verge of a break down. It was quite autobiographical.

The third one is a small electric Jo used in college. Even though word processors were available to us, she insisted on writing on this typewriter.

On the side desk is a big IBM Selectric. She got it from the magazine when they were throwing them out. She uses it occasionally. She uses it when she thinks about the written word on paper. There is something romantic about that.

And of course there is a Mac desktop and her Macbook also. I look at a pile of pages next to the Selectric. They are a story. I sit down and start to read. She has started to write again. "Hey." I call out.

"Yeah."

"When did you write this?"

"During the week."

I always enjoyed reading Jo's stuff. It's always witty and insightful. Whether it's fiction or commentary. She writes once in a while for the magazine but she mainly edits and decides what goes in, what doesn't and where it goes. "It's good." I comment.

"It's okay." She responds back.

"No. It's good."

"You only have about twenty pages."

"Where's the rest?" In her computer?

"In my head."

"Why isn't it on paper?"

"Because I can't get it out." She gets up and leaves the room.

Jo used to write a lot but never could get anything other than articles and short stories published. I always enjoyed her stuff but what did I know.

I walk to the kitchen and see her looking in the refrigerator. "Want something?" She asks me.

"Yeah. Diet-Coke or Pepsi." She grabs a drink for me and her, hands me mine and walks back out to the living room. "Why did you start writing again?" She looks out the window at the buildings across the street.

"Clove insisted. So one night I sat down and pounded out twenty pages. Just to placate her"

"Why did you stop?"

"There was no more." She has a blank look on her face. Just like her writer's mind now.

"Bull shit." That gets her attention. "There is something in that head of your's to write you just don't think it's good enough." The tension between us is thick. "What did you always tell me. Painters paint, writers wr..." She cuts me off.

"I know the saying. But it's not that easy. I have nothing to put on paper."

"Put down anything. Even if it's shitty. You just need to get back in the game." She starts to make a face. "How much did you write daily in college? Five hundred words a day." She looks up at me.

"Seven fifty."

"So sit down and write seven hundred and fifty words today. And then tomorrow and then the next day. If it's crap, so be it." She gets up and walks around the room. She finally grabs the Macbook and hooks it up to the printer.

"Do me a favor and scan these pages in." She sets up the program and shows me what to do. She then sits down in front of her desktop and starts typing.

I finish scanning in the pages. "What do you want me to do now?"

"Nothing. Read a book, watch TV. Make dinner." She doesn't need me to help her write but I don't want to leave. I text Peeta to tell him I'll be at Jo's for a while.

I sit on the couch and turn on the TV. "Use headphones please." Comes from the makeshift office. I scan the channels and look for something to watch.

* * *

"Kat. Wake up." I get poked.

"Peeta. What happened to your voice?" I try to get up but I'm so groggy.

"It's me Jo. You fell asleep."

"Oh shit. I have to get home." I wipe the crap out of my eyes.

"No you don't. It's late. I already spoke to Peeta and told him you were staying here tonight. He left you a voicemail. Have something to eat. You didn't have any dinner." I get up and go to use the bathroom and see it's after midnight.

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"Sorry." Is the only response I get as she pecks away at the keyboard.

* * *

"Thanks." I hear.

"For what? And what's wrong with your voice." I ask Peeta.

"It's me Clove."

"Oh, hi. What time is it?" I ask her as she covers me with a comforter. "Where's Jo?"

"I put her to bed also. And it's four." I'm still confused why I'm looking at Clove.

"Why are you in my apartment?" She giggles.

"You're in Jo's and thanks for getting her to put down the words that have been swirling around her head."

"Hey. No problem. Good night." Clove starts to walk away. "You know you're her muse."

"I could tell when I looked at the story." Clove says as she makes her way to the bedroom. She's peaked my interest but I'll wait to be shown.

As Clove walks away I realize a few things: First, Jo was right, she hs really good taste. Second, she is really hot. She has this really hot... well enough of this talk, I've got to get some sleep. Good night..


	55. Chapter 55 She's Such a Pleasant Child

**She's Such a Pleasant Child**

**19 Weeks To Go**

"Have you thought about who we'll pick as Godparents?" Peeta asks me.

"I have." I hesitate because I'm not sure if Peeta will agree. "Have you?"

"Yeah. I think Madge and Gale would be a good choice." **YES!**

"They are a good choice. I agree."

"What are you going to tell Jo and your sister?" I sit and start to think about this. I realize there will be some disappointed people. All on the potential Godmother side.

"Well, I don't think Jo will be too disappointed. She realizes that Madge and I grew up together and that Gale is the natural choice for Godfather." I pause. "My sister, on the other hand. Well she might be a little disappointed"

"A little disappointed? Are you kidding me?"

"I'll break it to her gently."

"Forget gentle. Get her drunk first. That way you stand a chance of getting away from her." I just laugh at my sister exploding. He. He. He. Exploding sister.

"Well... I have a suggestion. Since we have to update our wills." I cut him off.

"I don't want to talk about this!." I say emphatically.

"Katniss, we have..." I cut him off again.

"La! La! La!..." I don't want to hear it.

"Listen. We have to..."

_"My country tis of thee. Sweet land of liberty. Of thee I sing. La la la laaa lala."_ I SAID I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT THIS!

He stares at me. "Are you finished?"

"Are you going to bring it up again?"

"No. I wont."

"Then I'm finished." He walks towards our kitchen when he suddenly turns around and blurts out.

"Let's make Prim the guardian." That sneak. He lied about not bringing it up. I glare at him.

"You son of a... You said you weren't going to bring it up. I oughta..."

"Wait. Hear me out. You and I have to make sure that the baby is taken care of, just in case, something happens to both of us." Oh shit. I know he's right. He pauses as he feels the baby kicking. "Understand?" I stare at his hand and bite the inside of my cheek. I nod.

"Let me talk to her this weekend."

"Okay. Are we almost ready to leave."

I have a doctor's appointment today and I'm having my ultrasound. We'll find out if we're having a boy or a girl. "Yup. Let's go."

Peeta wants to take a cab but I insist on walking. It's not that far. And it gives me a chance to hold his hand and show him off in public.

* * *

"Holy fuck. It's cold outside. Next time we should take a cab." I say as we enter the building.

"But I... Never mind." I just stare at him as he holds the door for me.

We enter the office and it's unusually crowded. "Hi Katniss Mellark." I say to the receptionist.

"Oh Mrs. Mellark. Doctor Menton is running late. She had an emergency this morning. Do you want to wait or reschedule." I look up at Peeta. He's as anxious as I am plus he took off work today.

"We'll wait." I search for a seat and there is one left. Peeta leads me to it.

"Since we're going to be here a while. Do you mind if I go to the hall and make phone calls?"

"No. Go ahead." He kisses my forehead and walks out of the waiting room.

"Why is it taking so long?" A little girl next to me complains to her mother.

"Sit still. Here, read a book." She tosses the book to the floor.

"I don't want to read a book. I want to go home!" Oh she is so shrill. She's going to give me a headache.

"Let's go!" She pleads with her mother. "I hate when you drag me places!"

"Honey. Be good. Oh you look so nice in your new dress." Her mom is obviously trying to distract her.

"I know that already. You don't have to tell me that." Oh my. She's a real princess.

"Listen honey..." She glares at her mother.

"I told you I want to go home now!" She's getting louder and more annoying. My head is about to explode. "I HATE YOU!" She screams at her.

"Mrs. Kornfeld. Do you have your insurance card?" The receptionist calls to the mother. She gets up and goes to the desk. I look at the little girl.

I look at the little girl. "What are you looking at?" She asks me as she narrows her eyes.

"You. Your dress is pretty." Maybe I can put her in a better mood.

"Nobody asked you fatso." Why you little... I stop myself.

"You could be a little nicer and quiet." She frowns.

"Oh shut up. Stop talking to me." Alright that does it. I lean down and whisper in her ear.

"Listen you little brat. If you don't shut up and behave I'll arrest you. I'm a cop, I have a badge, I have a gun, I have handcuffs. I'll haul your little behind downtown and throw you in a cell. Where you'll rot. Got it?"

Her mother comes back.

"Oh your daughter has such pretty hair. I love curls." I say to the mom.

"Thank you very much. Shauna, did you thank Mrs. ...er."

"Detective Mellark. Katniss Mellark." I smile broadly at the brat.

"Shauna, thank the Detective." She looks at me and she is speechless. Well, at least she's quiet. "Shauna, have you suddenly gotten shy?" Her mom moves some of her hair out of her eyes.

"Oh that's okay. Sometimes it's hard to speak to someone new." Her mom nods.

"Mrs. Kornfeld." She goes back to the receptionist. I whisper again.

"Hey, Shauna. Do we have an agreement?" She turns and stares at me. "Your choice. Quiet or jail?" She remains speechless. I assume she has chosen quiet.

Her mom sits down again. "You must be very proud of her." I almost choke on my own words.

"Oh thank you. We are. She is such a pleasant child. Not like some kids today." Is this lady blind? Are we actually talking about the same child?

"Oh no. You're right about that." I sit back and pick up a magazine. Little Shauna just sits in her chair with her hands in her lap, staring forward. That's a good girl.

"Mrs. Mellark, Doctor Menton will see you now."

"Thank you." I call for Peeta. He comes inside. I grab his hand. Quite tightly and we walk to the examination room. I look at him. "Well, This is it."

"Yup. It sure is."


	56. Chapter 56 Boy or Girl?

**Boy or Girl?**

**19 Weeks To Go**

"HI Peeta." Elle reaches up to kiss him on the cheek. "It's so good to see you. Why don't you wait in the office while I examine Kat." He thanks her and goes into the office. "Play video games if you want." She smiles at me. "That's some baby bump there. How do you feel?"

"Fat." Is all I say.

"Change into the gown and I'll be back in a few." She closes the door and I start to undress and change. I hate these gowns. Open in the back. Who designed these things? I change and then I get on the scale. These scales with the weights are so old-fashioned. I adjust the weights. My eyes get tremendous. And they are horribly inaccurate! I step off it and glare at the scale. Like it's the scales fault.

A nurse comes in. "Just a little blood please." I sit and put out my arm and look away. I don't mind seeing them take blood. I just don't like watching the needle go in. Plus I'll loose and ounce of weight i just seconds.

Elle walks in. "Okay. Let's get started. On the scale."

"I already weighed myself. Your scale needs adjusting." She stands there. Not moving a muscle.

"On the scale...Now!" I frown and climb on it. I refuse to look so I look up at the ceiling. "Ignoring it isn't going to help." She's right. I take a deep breath. "You've gained too much too fast...Why?" I shrug my shoulders.

"I know why. You snack too much. I'll suggest a diet and cut out soda."

"I already drink diet."

"Cut that also. It makes you crave sweets. You need more fruits and veggies. Lean meats. Drink water, water, and then some more water." I stick out my tongue and say ugh. "Tough." She then checks my BP, eyes, ears, throat, lungs.

"You also haven't been exercising. Have you?"

I look at her with a guilty face. " No, I'm just tired all the time."

"Your body should be adjusted to the changes now. Go to yoga. Remember Jacques? _Grrrr_. You can walk on the treadmill. And walk outside. You have one of the biggest playgrounds in the world practically in your backyard. Enjoy the park."

I get a broad smile. "Okay." I agree with her. I need to get out and regain my strength.

"Stand on one foot, hold your arms out and bring them together and touch them." I do it. It's almost like she's testing to see if I'm a drunk driver. "Now the other foot." I comply.

"What was that for?"

"No reason. It's just funny to look at." I shake my head.

"You're a real pip Eleanor Menton."

"Now, assume the position." She means the table and the... Ugh. stirrups, embarrassing.

"Everything alright in there?" She doesn't answer. I hate when she doesn't respond. "Hello. See anybody?"

"Yup."

"How many?"

"Just one. Why are expecting a crowd?" I lie there and decide to keep silent from now on. She puts her stethoscope on my belly. "Good. Very good. Wanna hear?"

"Sure." She puts the earpieces in my ear. "Wow! It's beating so fast. Thanks."

"Come on. Let's see the photographer." She says leaving the room.

I walk holding my gown closed in the back. "Why are you walking like that?"

"I don't want my ass hanging out."

"Don't worry. Even with a few too many pounds, it's a good-looking ass. Is that what first attracted Peeta to you?"

"He's had a crush on me since first grade. I don't think he was too interested in my ass back then. I think it was my singing voice."

"I've heard you since Kat. He needs to see an audiologist."

"You've only heard me sing when I'm drunk." She stops me in the hallway.

"Okay. Sing something now." I roll my eyes.

"Could we just go get some pictures please." She smiles as I plead.

We enter room and I see woman in her late twenties wearing scrubs. "Lisa is the technician. She'll perform the exam. I'll go get Peeta."

"After this you'll give a urine sample."

"How much pee do you want?"

"Just a cup please. And aim right this time. I'm sick of cleaning up after you." Lisa looks at me with one eyebrow raised. "I'll see you in about thirty minutes after you're done." I look up and smile.

"It's a long story." I whisper to Lisa. "And I'm not really sure about what really happened that night." She giggles.

"Ready." Lisa says. "Is your bladder full?"

"When isn't my bladder full?"

"I know what you mean."

"You have?" I ask her.

"Yup. Three."

"Three! Wow! When do find time to work?" And I'm nervous about having one child.

"I only do this part-time. My Mom helps a lot." That's nice. There are times I miss my Mom.

"But then there are times my Mom makes me crazy. I remember there was a reason I moved out when I was eighteen." I nod in agreement.

"Yup. Parents can drive you crazy sometimes. Just like we'll do someday." We laugh at the thought. Peeta walks in and takes my hand.

"Okay, back to business. This will take about a half an hour. Ask any questions you want. If I don't answer it right away it's because I'm measuring something or taking notes."

"When will you tell us what we're having?"

"I can't."

"Oh. I thought we would know today."

"You will. But the doctor prefers to tell the parents herself." Oh I know what that means. An hour of torture while El cracks one joke after another. "I'll position the screen so you can see the baby." She turns the screen so we can see the baby.

Peeta sees the screen and is all smiles. I look at the screen and see an alien. A beautiful alien with toes. And the tiniest little fingers. "Is that the spine?"

"Yes."

"It looks like a string of pearls." Lisa giggles. "Peeta, do you remember how you get pearls?"

"Yup. Coal." He answers. Sometimes it's the little things that he remembers that make him so special. We both chuckle.

As Lisa moves the wand around to see the baby from different positions I spot the middle. Wow. Surprise, surprise. We'll have to start thinking about boy's names. I don't know if Peeta sees this also. I squeeze his hand. I know he said it was a girl. I hope he's not disappointed.

"Okay. All done. That wasn't so bad was it."

"Gimmie the cup. I gotta pee." I run into the bathroom and pee into the cup. Then pee some more. Then pee some more. Then pee some more. It's hard to believe that a human can hold so much urine.

Knock, knock.

"You okay?" Peeta asks.

"Yeah. I'm almost done." I lie. It's still coming out. "I have to change. I'll meet you in the office."

After I change I meet Peeta and Elle in her office. "...Well the otter replied "I liked the book."" Peeta laughs hard.

"Hey Kat. Elle just told me the funniest joke. Wanna hear it?"

"No." I sit down. I reach over and take his hand. I hope I didn't hurt his feelings. "You can tell me later."

"Okay. Here is your sample diet. And remember what I told you about exercising. Okay?" I nod yes.

"Let's go over the sonogram." She hands us each a print. "You can order more prints from the receptionist. You can get 8 by 10's, 5 by 7's and these cute little wallet sizes." We just stare at her. "Hello. That was a joke." I raise one eyebrow. "Okay, moving right along. The baby is fine. All's normal. So, make your next appointment on your way out."

"I'm going to kill you Eleanor Menton." I say as I glare at her.

"Okay relax. Buy pink for the nursery. Congratulations. You're having a girl."

I turn to Peeta expecting him to be disappointed "Oh Peeta. I hope... A girl. Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. Your insurance company pays me a lot of money to be sure."

I walk around to her side of the desk. "Here look at this." I point at his penis. "What's that?"

"Well, if I'm seeing it correctly. I'd say it's a... um... well I can tell you what it's not. It ain't no man part." I don't believe her. "Seriously, Kat, it's not. That's the umbilical cord. Believe me. It's a girl." I lean in and kiss her on the lips.

"I'd rather be kissed by Peeta but I'll take what I can get."

Peeta starts to walk around the desk. I grab him. "Not so fast." I throw my arms around him and plant a big wet kiss on his lips.

"Listen, go home and relax. Have some sex tonight. By the way, that's also good exercise." She looks up. "Shoo. Shoo. Get out. I'm a busy woman."

I wave good-bye "See you at yoga." She waves back.

"I'll get a cab." Peeta says.

"Nope. Walking is fine."

"But you said."

"Never mind what I said. Lets walk." I grab his hand and head towards Central Park West.


	57. Chapter 57 The Tunnel or The Bridge

**The Tunnel or The Bridge**

**19 Weeks To Go**

I pick up Peeta at work. We are driving upstate to spend the weekend with my parents and briefly stop by my in-laws. We are going to tell them we're having a girl and try to speak to Prim. I am not looking forward to that.

"Hey. How was the rest of your day?" I ask as I move to the passenger seat.

"Good. Went fast." We take off and start going uptown.

"Are you going to take the tunnel or the bridge?"

"I think the Lincoln Tunnel." I think he should take the George Washington Bridge. I'll bite my tongue.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I think it will be better than the bridge. Especially this late in the evening."

I feel the leather seats. They are so soft. I think Finnick reserves this car when he wants to impress a client or something.

"Have you thought about names?" I ask Peeta. I have a name I want. It's Lily. My Grandmother's name. But I'm not sure how to convince him.

"How about Sophia." "Nah."

"Isabella?" "Nope."

"Emily?" "Too close to the Captain's name."

"Olivia?" "Niece."

"Ava?" "No."

"Emma?" "The Captain's name."

"Abigail?" "Eh eh."

"Madison?" "Like the county with the bridges. No."

"Mia?" "No."

"Why is traffic so heavy. Rush hour is well over." The one thing that drives Peeta nuts more than anything is traffic. I can tell he's stressed when he hunches over and grips the steering wheel so hard the blood rushes out of his hands.

He turns on the radio for the traffic update. Unfortunately it's too late. We're so deep we couldn't get out even if we wanted to. I will not say I told you so. I have to get the name I was hoping for. So I hold my tongue.

"Hey, what's happening?" He asks. I look up and see women running through the streets.

"They look like hookers. I wonder why? Oh look there." I point up the block. "They're being chased by a mounted cop. Um, what's up?"

"I have to admit this is an unexpected show." We both laugh. This relaxes Peeta. He loosen's his grip on the wheel. "This is hilarious."

"I just want to know how they run in those shoes." I wonder.

"Practice. I guess."

"You're right. It is funny. I've never seen anything like..." I'm stopped right in the middle of my thought. I reach for my gun in my bag. The back door opens and someone jumps in. Whoever it is is on the floor. I put my hand on Peeta's arm. I lean over the seat and look at the floor. Cowering on the floor is a woman in a super short skirt wearing shoes with three-inch heels. Under her jacket I can see she's wearing a tight shirt that can barely hold her boobs in.

"Hello." I say. I relax the hold on my gun but I grab the can of mace. "How are you?"

"Hey. I've been better."

"Um. Why are you in my back seat?"

"I was being chased by the horse cop." The horse cop. That's funny. I picture a horse in a police uniform running down the street with a baton chasing prostitutes. He. He. He. Horse cop.

"Was he chasing you specifically?"

"No. All the girls."

"What's your name?"

"My name's Corinne."

"Oh. My Mother-in-Law's name is Corinne. What a coincidence." Peeta looks at me. He stays silent.

"What's your name?" She asks me.

"It's Paulina."

"Is that your husband?" I look over at Peeta and smile.

"No. My husband is on business in Europe. This`is my masseur. His name is Sven."

"A masseur. I used to work in a massage parlor." I giggle inside at that. "Hey Sven..." I cut her off.

"Oh Sven doesn't speak english. Only Swedish." I reach over and grab Peeta. Right between the legs.

**"Yelp!"** Peeta sorta says.

"What was that?" Corinne asks.

"Oh. It sounds like Sven has the hiccups." I squeeze again.

**"Yelp!"**

"See. There it goes again."

"Too bad you didn't take the bridge. The tunnel is always backed up this time of night. They start construction this time of night." I look over at him.

I massage Peeta between the legs. He's getting hard. Real hard. "Corinne, let me ask you a question. How much would it be to have you spend a couple of hours with me and Sven?"

"Both of you. Two hundred an hour."

"That seems fair." He is now as hard as a rock. I can feel his heart beating a mile a minute.

"I have a friend Brittney. You can have both of us for three hundred an hour."

"Wow. A sale. I love sales. What does she look like?"

"She's pretty. Blonde. A good body. Huge tits."

"Oh. Sven love big tits. They really turn him on. That's why he loves America. He says European woman are all flat-chested." I can feel him throbbing.

"Oh shit. That sucks."

"I know. That's why he and I hit it off so well."

"How long have you and Sven been together?"

"Oh. About a year."

"Your husband know?" I wonder if my husband knows I'm having an affair. I think I'll ask him later when I see him.

"I think so."

"He doesn't mind?" From how he feels in my hand I'm sure he doesn't mind.

"He has a woman here at home and one in London. That's where he is now."

"How come he gets two and you only have one?" Wow. That's a good question.

"I guess I'm not as greedy as he is."

"Hey. Is the horse cop gone?" I look around.

"Yeah. He's just heading off." She looks up and out of the window.

She gets up. "Thanks. If you want me I'm always on eleventh." She bolts out of the car.

I hear the door locks go down. "Locking the barn door after the horses escape. Eh?" He takes a deep breath.

"Sofia?"

"You suggested that already."

"That was Sophia with a 'ph'. This is Sofia with a 'f'."

"Ah... Still no."

"Corinne?" "You're a very silly boy."

"Chloe?" "Clove's real name."

"Elizabeth?" "Nah."

"Ella?" "To close to Eleanor."

"Addison?" "To close to the county with the bridges."

"Natalie?" "Um. Maybe... No."

"Lily?" "Um. That's nice. Let me think about that for a second. What do you think?"

"I like it. Oh, it's your Grandma's name. That would be nice. Yeah. Let's name her Lily."

"Okay. Lily it is." Yay! "Thank you for suggesting that. You're so sweet." I kiss him on the cheek.

"Oh good. Traffic starts to move."

I grab my book and open it up. "I think I'll read a little."


	58. Chapter 58 The Parents get the News

**The Parents Get the News**

**19 Weeks To Go**

"Hi Mr. M. Where is everyone today?"

"Out shopping. I think. Come here sweetheart. Where's Peeta?" He's in a great mood. Not only is he glad we're here. He's glad the rest of his family isn't."

"He's parking. He'll be in in a second."

"How are you feeling?"

"Great. We saw the doctor today." He stares at me. I know he knows I had the sonogram today. He's as anxious as we were.

"So?" I smile.

"You'll have to wait for Peeta." He smiles.

"Okay. Okay. Cheese buns?"

"Are you bribing me?"

"Yes."

I grab a cheese bun. "Well. It's not going to work." I bite the cheese bun and put it down. "It's good as usual. I have to cut back on the sweets though. Doctor's order."

Peeta walks in. His father looks at him. "Well?"

"Hi to you Dad." His father stills looks at him.

"Hi. Good to see you. Nice ride? You take the tunnel or the bridge? How's work going?"

"Well we took..." Peeta wants to tell the story of the meeting the prostitute but his Dad cuts him off.

"Never mind...Well?"

I start "We saw the doctor. The baby's healthy. We had a sonogram." I look at Peeta.

His father looks at him. "Well?" He's getting impatient.

"Okay, okay." He pauses. I know we're mean, but. Peeta puts on a giant smile. "It's a girl."

"The grandsons still lead four to two but the girls are catching up. Come here." He wraps his arms around me. He reaches out and takes Peeta's hand.

"Is it too early to ask about possible names?"

I respond. "No, not too early." I look at Peeta and he nods. " We're naming her Lily."

"Oh that's nice. Your Grandma's name."

"It's also my middle name."

"That's right. Have you told your parents yet?"

"No. they're next."

"Your Mom is going to be happy that you're naming her after your Grandma."

* * *

We drive up to my parent's house. Prim's car is already in the driveway. I wonder if she is in the house or at the Hawthorne's. "Are you ready?" Peeta asks.

"Yup. Let's do it." We walk through the door. "Hello!" I yell out.

My Mom comes into the living room and hugs me and Peeta. "Frank, they're here." My dad come from upstairs. "Hi kids." My Dad hugs me and Peeta.

"Is Prim here or at the Hawthorne's" I see the look of anticipation on her face.

"At the Hawthorne's" I don't think we can play with her like we played with Mr. M.

"We're having a girl and we're naming her Lily." I blurt out so fast I'm not sure they heard me right.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" My Mom throws her arms around me. "That's so sweet." She kisses me and then Peeta. I can see a tear in her eye. "Oh, I have to call your Grandmother and tell her." She leaves the room for the phone.

Dad looks at Peeta." So now you'll know what it's like bring up girls."

"Hey, what does that mean?" I say with a look of confusion on my face.

"I mean that girls are not boys and they are different."

"How?"

"Well, you had to be treated differently."

"Dad! Are we talking about the same childhood? I played hokey with the boys. You were even our coach some years. You taught me how to use tools and build things. And Prim. She might be a girlie-girl who took ballet but she's tough as nails. She not only a doctor but she's in a field dominated by men. Oh, and I forgot. I'M A COP! Do you remember helping dig me out of that hole down at the Trade Center on September Eleventh." I start to cry at how this conversation has turned.

"Honey. Sit down." He takes my arm and leads me to the sofa. "Come on Peeta. You too." He sits us down. "I treated you girls differently than I would have treated you two if you were boys." I narrow my eyes. "It was to prepare you. Do you remember the boys taking pot shots at you on the rink." I nod. I remember it vividly. I have a scare and a missing tooth to prove it. "And in college. " He pauses. "You worked your butt off to finish near the top of your class. In the academy... The instructors didn't cut you any slack. Did they?" I shake my head no. "Now. You're a detective about to become a Sargent. You'll lead a group of both men and women. And this is only because your mother and I prepared you for this. I just want you to be ready. That's all."

He puts his arm around me and I bury my face in his chest. I start to sob. "I'm sorry Daddy."

"Kat, you have nothing to apologize for." He laughs as he rocks me.

He starts to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"I was thinking about Prim. And how she punched that boy in eighth grade. I was told they had trouble getting her off him. She just kept hitting and hitting him. I never even found out what set her off." I pull myself away.

"Um... He insulted me. He called me a dyke. Our team beat his older brother's the week before. She... um... took exception to that." I wipe the tears from my eyes and we both start to laugh. I reach over and take Peeta's hand. "I hope we do as good a job as you and Mom."

"Oh you will. You will." My Mom comes in from calling Grandma Lil.

"Mom is so happy..." She stops herself and looks at us. "FRANK! What did you do to them? Why is Katniss crying?" She slaps him on the shoulder. "She's pregnant! Don't upset her."

"Oh Rose relax. Our Kit-Kat is tough as nails."

"Listen guys. We need to talk to you about something else. We're going to ask Madge and Gale to be Godparents." I wait for my Mom's reaction.

"I hadn't even given it any thought. But I think they are a good choice. They are your two oldest friends."

"How do you think Prim will take it?"

My Father let's out a loud snort. "I only have one bit of advice, wear a flack jacket." Shit. That's not good to hear.


	59. Chapter 59 Senior Aunt

**Senior Aunt**

**19 Weeks To Go**

Prim shows up. Plops herself down on the sofa. "Hey. How was the Hawthorne's?" I ask.

"Fine. All wedding, all the time. Madge is on overdrive. Food, registering, favors, band, invitation list. Ugh, seems like a lot of work." She makes a frownie face.

"Oh Christ Prim. This is the most important day of her life. You'll have to go through that one day." I get the feeling she just doesn't understand things some times.

"Fuck that. The only way I'm getting married is if I elope." She pauses "And I'm drunk at the time."

"Whatever." She puts her feet up on the table. "My feet are killing me."

"Hey. We had the sonogram. Guess what?"

"Oh that's right. Well?" I thought she'd be a little bit more excited.

"It's a girl." She punches me in the arm. "Good for you. I knew Peeta wanted a girl." He would have been just as happy with a boy.

"He didn't want a girl. He predicted a girl." I'm sure.

"Nope. He wanted a girl." I'm not sure why she is saying that.

"Why do you say that?" I'm sure she's just guessing.

"I dunno. I just know it." She shrugs. Leans over, kisses me, grabs my arm and leans against me. I knew it. Just guessing.

"Have you decided on a name?"

"We're naming her Lily."

"Oh that's nice. After Grandma." She smiles.

"Listen, there's something else." I don't know if I can go through with this.

"Yeah?" She doesn't even look up. She's starts to rub her feet. "We're picking Madge and Gale as Godparents." This gets her attention.

"Madge?" She sits up straight and looks directly at me.

"Yes. And um, Gale." I'm so nervous.

"Madge?" She glares at me.

"Yes Madge."

"You're picking Madge over me?" She leans into me.

"Yes. Please let me explain. Madge and Gale are my oldest friends."

"Let me get this right. You're picking a friend over your sister."

"Yes. But let me explain." She sits there and crosses her arms. She stares sternly at me.

"You're picking a friend who is like a sister as opposed to your sister who is like a friend." I don't even know what that means.

Okay, here it goes. "We picked them because we have a more important job for you." She narrows her eyes.

"What?" She asks slowly.

"We want you to be Lily's guardian." She remains silent. We just look at each other. I finally break the silence.

"Well? What do you think?" Come on Prim, come on.

"I don't know. It's sounds like a lot of work." Work! Work! Why that lazy bi... Okay, calm down. Does she even know what a guardian does.

"No. It doesn't take much work. I swear." I can't believe I have to convince her.

"Alright. What do I have to do?" I take a deep breath.

"You don't have to do much work. But it's very important."

"Ummm. How important?"

"The most important after the parents." I hope my parents don't find out I said that.

"So I'll be like um...number three."

"Yes. Number three."

"Like the senior aunt?" She's giving herself a title.

"Yup. The senior aunt. Lily will call you Senor Aunt Prim."

"I like the sound of that. Senior Aunt Prim."

"Does that mean I can boss all the other aunts around?" Oh my God I've created a monster.

"No. Not that but" I hope I haven't lost her "something more important."

"Like what?"

"Well. If anything would happen to both me and Peeta, you would take care of Lily."

"Happen like what?"

"Like die."

"Let me get this straight. You two would have to die for me to do anything?"

"Yeah. I guess you can put it like that."

"Well, that doesn't sound like much of a job to me."

"But it is. It's real important."

"Um, let's see. You are a cop. That is a dangerous job. And Peeta, he will probably die of a heart attack early. Being a lawyer is very stressful you know." I can see the wheels turning. "Okay. I'll do it. Where do I sign?"

"Um. Well. I'll have the papers drawn up and I'll have my people call your people." She gets up and puts out her hand to shake mine. I stand and take it.

"Thank you and it was very nice doing business with you." She walks out of the room.

This might just be the stupidest conversation I ever had with her. And we've had some doozies. I sit wondering what I've just done. I ask myself whether she would even be capable of bringing up a child. Let's just pray we didn't make a mistake.

"I just saw Prim leave. Did you guys talk?" I look up at him. "What's wrong? Oh crap, did she not take it well?"

"No. She took it just fine." He sits next to me.

"But?" He looks at me confused.

"Well. Let me ask you this. Can we find a guardian for my sister?"

He chuckles and shakes his head. "Why, what happened."

"I honestly don't know. It was just the weirdest conversation I've ever had. I mean, I think she's unsteady. Let me just ask you this. Who in their right mind allows that woman to poke around people's brains? Really. Who?"

"Well, the AMA, New York State, Columbia-Presbyterian Hospital. Just to name a few." I snort.

"Oh please. What do they know?"

"Come on. Sit here." He pats his lap. I sit on it. He lets out a sound. I don't think he expected that much weight on him. Well he doesn't say anything so I just put my arms around him and bury my face in his neck.

"Peeta, tell me we made a good decision."

"We did beautiful, we did."

Madge and Gale step into the room. "Hey guys? We just had to get away from the Moms for a while." Madge says.

"Listen guys. You want to be Godparents?"

"Oh my God Kat. Of course." She runs at me and gives me a giant hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Oh good. She seems happy and I don't have to draw up a contract.


	60. Chapter 60 Through a Child's Eyes

**Through a Child's Eyes**

**17 Weeks To Go**

"Katniss, here is her bag."

"What show are you seeing?"

"She has the sniffles so a cold is probably coming on."

"Who drove the van?"

"Here are some DVDs she can watch."

"Next time we can have Finnick score really good seats."

"You have my cell number."

"I wish we had known. We would have gone with you."

"Have a good day and be good to Aunt Kitty Kat. Bye now."

And there Joanie goes. I don't know how it happened. But while I blinked I was charged with babysitting my niece Olivia. It's a good thing I love my niece.

My phone rings. "Hi." I say to Peeta.

"Hey sweetie. Sorry I missed your call. What's up?"

"Your brothers and their wives are taking your parents to a show."

"...Okay?..."

"How often have we asked your parents to go a show with us?"

"Well..."

"And your mother always says no."

"I think..."

"And your sister-in-law asks her once and she agrees."

"In my..."

"I'm sorry Peeta." I put my hand in my face.

"Katniss. Is this really a problem? Who cares if they take them to a show?"

"It's not that. I got a call this morning from Joanie saying she needs me to babysit Olivia while they are in the City."

"But you lov..."

"I do. But she didn't even really ask. She told me I was babysitting."

"I'm sorry Hun."

"Thanks. I just needed to vent." He's so sweet to let me complain to him.

"Alright. Say hi to Olivia and I'll see you guys tonight."

"Yeah. See you tonight. Bye." I hang up and see Olivia in her coat we bought her for Christmas. "You're wearing your new coat I see."

She squeezes her arms around herself and exclaims "I love my coat Aunt Kitty Kat." Oh Christ I hate that name. But it's too late.

"Honey. I want you to watch TV while I shower and change. Is that okay?" She nods. "Beauty and the Beast is on. Is that good?" She nods yes.

"I love Belle." She sits on the floor in front of the TV.

"So do I Honey. So do I."

I grab my robe and head for the shower. I usually linger in the shower but I make this a quick one. Um, what to wear, what to wear? I grab the jumper I just bought. It makes me look like a kindergarten school teacher. So what? I like it. I pull my hair back and put on my black tights. Today is a day for comfortable shoes. Flats it is "Olivia, let's go." I put on my matching coat.

"Your coat looks like mine!" She yells.

"Yup. We're like twins." I take her hand and we make our way to Central Park West. It's kinda cold out but it's not unbearable. We make a right turn and start walking downtown towards seventy-ninth street. When we get to seventy-ninth street we both look up and see a tremendous building that is two short blocks wide and one long block long. We've made it to the American Museum of Natural History.

I look down at her. "Are you ready." She looks at the building and her mouth is wide open. The front of the building is tremendous. There is a stature of Teddy Roosevelt on his horse. "Look Olivia. That's Teddy Roosevelt. He used to be president."

"Look at the pretty horse." She runs over to the statue. I pull out our camera and click away.

"Come on. Let's go inside." I take her hand and walk up the steps to the entrance. When you go through the doors and past security we are met by a "DINOSAUR!" She screams out and runs over it. "Look, look, look! A dinosaur! A dinosaur!" We are greeted by a giant dinosaur fighting a smaller dinosaur. I look to see what they are called. A Barosaurus fighting a Allosaurus. I step back and put Olivia in the frame and click off a picture of her jumping with excitement.

I grab her hand. "Let's go see a bear." She puts her hands up as claws and growls. When we get in front of the display I see her eyes get tremendous. "Wow!" The hall is filled with exhibits of mammals large and small. From the bear. "He's big!" to the wolf "Doggie!" to the jaguar "Kitty cat!" to the cottontail "Bunny rabbit." Click, click, click. More pictures.

"Let's go see some more dinosaurs."

"YAY!" Normally I would walk up the stairs but I think we'll be lazy today and take the elevator. On the fourth floor are all the dinosaur exhibits. It's always filled with thrilled children. And today. Art students.

Olivia walks up to a young lady sitting on the floor. "Hi. That's a pretty drawing."

"Thank you. I'm Samantha. Who are you?"

"I'm Olivia."

"Is that your Mommy?" She runs over, grabs my hand and drags me to Samantha.

"This is my Aunt Kitty Kat." Samantha cocks her head and looks up at me. "She's a policeman and I'm going to have a new girl cousin soon."

"It's a nick name." Samantha smiles.

Olivia looks at her drawing pad. "What are you drawing?"

"It's a picture of that dinosaur."

"For art class?" I ask. She nods.

"Do you want me to draw a picture of you?" She asks Olivia

"Yeah!"

"Sit with your aunt." I sit on the bench and Olivia climbs on my lap. In just a few minutes Samantha is done with her drawing. For a quick drawing it's incredibly good.

"Thank you. You're very talented." Olivia looks good. And so do I. And so does Lily. "Are we all Siamese cats?" I look at the picture of a cat in a police uniform with a girl kitten on her lap and a newborn kitten in her arms.

"Yup. I hope you like it."

"I love it." I lift my camera "Samantha, say cheese."

"CHEESE!" Samantha and Olivia say together.

We spent so much time looking at dinosaurs that we have spent the complete morning on just the fourth floor. We stop for lunch and then hit the reptiles. She scrunches her nose at the snakes and lizards. We don't spend much time there. I did get a picture of her on a giant alligator, or was it a giant crocodile. I can never tell the difference. I'm a little tired. So it's a good thing it's time to sit through a movie. The Flight of the Butterflies. I haven't seen an IMAX movie in a while and now I remember why. That giant screen is nauseating. I close my eyes, sit back and relax.

Now it's ocean time.

When we enter the hall her eyes head to the ceiling. She stands there in stunned silence. Because hanging from the ceiling is a model of a giant blue whale. "How big is it?" I ask one of the guides.

"Our blue whale is 94 feet long and weighs 21,000 pounds."

"He's so biiiig!" Her eyes get tremendous.

The guide leans into me "We have sleepovers in this room a couple of nights a month. From families to large groups." She then hand me a brochure.

"Thank you." I know Olivia would love to sleep in here but I don't think I would sleep well. I would probably have a nightmare of being swallowed by the whale. That's a little too biblical for me.

"Olivia. It's time to go. Did you have a good time?" Olivia nods her head. Her eyes are heavy. We've spent the whole day here and we have only scratched the surface. My favorite is the gem exhibit. Jo and I have sat here and ogled at the precious rocks. But alas, no jewels today.

When we get home I can see she is exhausted. I take both our coats off and sit in the most comfortable chair in the world. She climbs on my lap and rests her head against my chest.

I hear the click of the camera. I open my eyes and see Peeta taking photos of us. "Hi. How long have you been home?"

"Not long. I couldn't pass it up." He shows me the pictures on the back of the camera. "I think I might print this one out and paint it. Maybe in watercolor." He picks up Samantha's drawing. "Who did this drawing?"

"We met an art student."

"I'll make a copy to give to Olivia." He picks it up. "And my parents, your parents, my grandparents, your grandparents. Let's see? Who else?"

I'm too weak to suggest it. But it will probably be easier to post it on Facebook.

"You took a lot of pictures also. It looks like about two hundred." Although this documents our trip I will be lucky to find one really good one.

Olivia is still asleep. I brush my hair with her hand. I don't want to move and wake her. I could stay like this forever.

* * *

A/N: This chapter puts me over 200,000 words. That's the equivalent of four books. Not bad for a casual hobby. Thanks for all the reviews and PMs. Also thanks to those of you who follow me and my stories and have made me and my stories favorites. I have tried to thank all of you by PM. Unfortunately I'm sure I missed some. You know, "WORK." Ugh! Keep writing. I read everything and answer all questions.

THANKS!


	61. Chapter 61 Like Mother, Like Daughter

**Like Mother, Like Daughter**

**17 Weeks To Go**

"Katniss, My parents and Joanie are here. I look at Olivia and stand up with her in my arms. She wakes up. "Aunt Kitty Kat." She rubs her eyes.

"Honey, Mommy's here." She practically jumps out of my arms.

"Mommy, Mommy, Mommy. We saw dinosaurs, and, and, a giant whale, and a bear, grrrrr. He was scary."

"That must have been some movie, Olivia." Joanie reaches down and put's on Olivia's coat.

"It wasn't a movie Mommy it was real. It was like a zoo. But they were stuffed." She scrunches her nose.

Joanie stands up and looks directly at me."Katniss, I don't understand. Did you take her outside."

"Yes, we went to the Museum of Natural History. She had a good time." I smile and put my hands through her hair.

"Mommy, look at my picture. Look we're all cats. Look. Look." Joanie just ignores her.

"Didn't I say she was sick? Didn't I?" Jeez, I know she's protective but this is ridiculous.

"Mommy, mommy, look, look!" Olivia is jumping up and down grabbing her mother's hand. "MOMMY!" She screams for attention.

"No. You said she has the sniffles. She was fine. And she had a better time than if I just sat her in front of the TV." Like you do. But I don't say that.

"Olivia! Stop it. Stay still." She picks up Olivia and the picture drops to the floor.

"I don't know why I asked you anyway? Come on Olivia. Let's get you home."

"MOMMY! My picture, my picture. I want my picture!"

"Joanie relax. She's fine." I can't believe she's making so much out of this. "And you didn't ask me to watch her. You informed me." She rushes out of the apartment with a screaming Olivia in her arms.

Now my Mother-in-law sticks her nose where it doesn't belong. "I told her not to trust you." That fuckin' witch. I take a deep breath to calm down. For Peeta's sake. "This just shows what kind of mother you'll be!"

"Mom! Don't talk to Katniss like that!" Peeta orders her.

"Corinne, let's go." Peeta's Dad says as he grabs her arm and tries to pull her away.

"Don't grab me like that!" She pulls her arm away. She glares directly at him. "You're protecting her like her whore of a mother."

My eyes get huge. "Don't you dare speak like that about my Mother." I can't hold it in any longer. "Ever! YOU HEAR ME! EVER!" Peeta grabs me and tries to restrain me.

"Corinne! I said let's go!" He grabs her arm again.

"Get... out... of... my... house..." I say, lowering my voice this time.

She looks around our living room. "This isn't a house. It's a hovel. I can't believe you have my son living in this dump."

"Mom. You need to go." Peeta turns me around. I release myself from his arms. I walk over and check the drawer. "Katniss, what are you doing?" It's still locked. That's good. I shake my head.

"It might be a hovel and maybe even a dump. But it is our home. And I want you to leave."

She looks at Peeta and walks towards him. "Take my advice. Check to see if that baby is even yours."

"Why you..." Before I can get any more words out her hand comes flying at my face.

At the last moment Peeta puts up his hand and blocks her from hitting me.

"OWWWW!" She screams. "My arm! Why you worthless SON OF A BITCH!"

He breathes in deep. "Mom! Go!" She just stands there. "GO NOW!" He yells.

"Just remember what I said." She pauses as she rubs her wrist. "Like mother, like daughter."

"Mom! Don't you ever..." He was not as lucky as I was. Her slap connects with his face. She storms out.

Peeta Senior looks at us. "Kids. I. I..." He just shakes his head. He runs after Corinne down the hall.

So besides what happened Mrs. Lincoln, how was the play? I can't believe that quote just popped into my head. But after what I was just involved in, it seems appropriate.

"Katniss." He stares at me. "What the hell was all this about?" I turn around, walk to my chair and sit. I just stare at the wall. "Katniss! What was she talking about? What was that mother daughter crack? And why did she say I should check?"

I look at him and narrow my eyes. "Peeta, do you think I..." He shakes his head over and over.

"No! Of course not! I want to know why she said that." His blue eyes have now turned blood-red. He's trying to figure out how to say something. "I mean. I always knew she didn't care for your Mom, but she sounds like she absolutely hates her. What I need to know, is... is... why."

My poker face has disappeared. "Katniss, do you know why?"

"I think so." Now it's my turn to collect my thoughts. "My Mom and your Dad grew up together."

"I knew that. They're both from Panem."

"Yes. That's true. But they dated in high school." He nods.

"I know that also. But Kat. That was so long ago." I turn away. I know he senses there's more. He stays silent. I think he's waiting for me.

"I think your Mom believes your Dad is Prim's father." Oh Christ. I can't believe I just said that. Even to Peeta. My Peeta.

"Kat. How long have known? I mean suspected." I don't want him to look at me. But, I can't look away.

"Christmas."

"Why Christmas. What happened at Christmas?"

"Nothing particular. I was going through your family's photo albums. That's when I found out they dated. That my Mom worked at the bakery while she and my Dad were separated. That your Mom left your Dad for a time. And you know me, you know, being a detective. Just started piecing things together."

He sits on the sofa. Clasps his hands on his lap and stares.

"Why didn't you tell me any of this?" I really kinda hate how he stays so calm. I wish he would yell and scream and get it all out. He is truly a lawyer.

"Peeta. I just couldn't believe it. I just pushed those thoughts out of my mind." He stands and I get a good look at his face through the tears. "Your face. It's bleeding." He touches the cut on his face and comes away with blood on his fingertips. "Let me clean it." I grab some tissue paper and some first aid cream. "Sit down." I push him into a chair. I sit on his lap facing him. A position we've been in plenty of times before. But this time my underwear is still on and his pants are still zipped.

He stares blankly Now the guilt comes over me. Shit, I'm such a fuckin' liar. I didn't push those thoughts out of my mind. I just decided to keep those things I suspected to myself. I made the decision to let sleeping dogs lie. I made that decision by myself. Without my Peeta.


	62. Chapter 62 Sleeping Dogs

**Sleeping Dogs**

**17 Weeks To Go**

I feel like shit. I just lied to Peeta. I'm sorry Peeta. But, I can't worry about that now. "I have to get up." He releases me and I walk to the kitchen. I turn on the kettle. Maybe some tea will calm me down. I open the fridge. Shit. No milk. "Peeta. Could you go to Mr. Kim's and get milk." He doesn't want to go. He wants to talk. But he'll go. He knows we both have to be alone, if only for a few minutes. To calm down. To collect our thoughts.

"Sure. Anything else?"

"A box of cookies."

"And?"

"Vanilla ice cream."

"And?"

"Nothing. That's it." I walk to him and hug him. "Thanks."

"If I knew your reaction to me going to the Korean deli would be this I'd never turn you down."

"Okay silly. Go." Peeta leaves. I start to think what just went on. Oh my God. What happens if Corinne goes to my Mother. Or my Father. Oh God forbid she contacts Prim. No, no. Mr. M will calm her down and stop her.

I walk around in a stunned daze. I laugh. This situation is so absurd that I have to laugh. Corinne called her son a "Son of a Bitch." I'm sure the irony of that insult is lost on her.

I walk over to cabinet drawer. It's still locked. Good. Wouldn't want my gun ending up in the wrong hands. Angry hands are the wrong hands.

Knock, knock, knock. I get up. "What did you forget?" Wallet? Keys? I open it.

"Hey..." Peeta is not there. His Dad is. "Mr. M. What are you doing here?" I peek my head out to see who's with him. Nobody.

"We agreed it would be better if I found a different way of going home." Those assholes drove off without him. That bitch. "Actually it was agreed without me. It's for the better though."

"Come on in. Did you see Peeta in the elevator?"

"No."

"He probably took the stairs. He went to the store. Tell me what happened."

"We argued in the elevator and then on the street. After she got in the car Johnnie got out and we spoke. We agreed it would be best if they went without me."

"Okay." That bitch. I bite my tongue.

"I think I'l stay in a hotel and then take the bus up tomorrow."

"Don't be silly. You'll stay here tonight and I'll drive you up in the morning."

"Thank you dear." He reaches down and kisses me. "I was hoping to talk to you."

Oh no. This is not exactly what I wanted. I was hoping he would be calming her down right now. Shit.

"Come. Sit." I motion him to the sofa. He has a strained look on his face. He's struggling with something.

"Well. You know the story I told you at Christmas. Well there is a little bit more to it."

"I thought so." I take a deep breath.

"Before your Dad came back your Mom and I got close. We... um..." I take his hand.

"You don't have to say it." It's funny to see such a big man tear up but Peeta Sr. is a big teddy bear. "What you and my Mom had is special to you and I'm sure to her. And there is no reason to explain yourself to anybody. Even me or Peeta."

"But you see Prim..." I cut him off.

"Shhh." I say gently. "Prim is the daughter of Frank and Rose Everdeen." Now it's my turn to tear. "It was Frank Everdeen who held me on his lap in the hospital while Prim was being born. It was Frank Everdeen who beat himself up for missing her sixth birthday party. It was Frank Everdeen who worked as much overtime as possible and worked another job to pay you back for her tuition and to put her through med school. It will be Frank Everdeen who will walk her down the aisle." He nods and smiles broadly.

"You've given this some thought."

"Peeta." I bite my lip. "After Christmas I decided to let sleeping dogs lie." He cocks his head.

"Katniss. You've never called me anything other than Mr. M. Going back to when you were this high." He holds his hand out.

"I know. I wanted that last statement to be as dispassionate as possible. Don't worry. You'll be Mr. M. soon. About Peeta. You'll tell him?"

"That Rose and I dated in high school and she is an old and dear friend."

"Thank you. And about Mrs. M. Do you think she will say anything?" This worries me more than anything. The thought of my family thrown into chaos over something that happened three decades ago is unbearable.

"She won't say anything. This is the one thing she holds over my head. If she said anything she would lose that. So she'll be quiet no matter what happens to us." I touch his arm gently.

"What do you mean?"

"I have a lot of thinking to do." He's thinking about his marriage. The door opens.

"Hi. Here's your milk. Hey Dad. Why are you here?" Peeta embraces his father.

"He's staying with us tonight."

"Good. I'm glad. We can talk." Peeta says.

"Yes we can."

"Do you want something to drink?" Peeta asks.

"Thank you. Scotch." Peeta walks over to the cabinet and takes out the bottle.

"Peeta. I can't believe you are going to serve that swill to your father" We both laugh at that.

"Don't worry. I have the good stuff." I pull out the gift wrapped bottle I got from the uniform guys downstairs. "Here you go."

"Now we're talking." He takes the bottle and opens it. He pours a glass for Peeta and himself.

"Now you boys have fun. I'm going to bed. I had a long day." I kiss and hug both Mellark men and hope that all this works out for the best.

"Oh Mr. M. You owe me a bottle."

"I'll pay you back with interest." A thought comes to mind of my bottle of scotch with a little airline bottle attached to it. He. He. He. Airline bottle.

* * *

"Brian, I can't believe you've never been to the Museum of Natural History." I say as we pull into the parking lot.

"I'm sorry. I didn't have an aunt who took me places like this. Oh, here's a space." Brian parks the car. "Where are we supposed to meet them?"

"Out front by the statue."

"Katniss. There goes Aunt Kat. Run to her." She takes off for my aunt.

"Aunt Kitty Kat! Aunt Kitty Kat!" She's so excited.

I'm stopped dead in my tracks. "Olivia. What's wrong?"

I smile broadly. "This just seems so familiar for some reason." Then I shrug my shoulders.

"Hey cous." A familiar voice comes up behind me.

"Lily!" I wrap my arms around her. "It's good to see you. I see you brought your drawing stuff."

"Yeah. My dad and I are making a day of it." We walk towards the statue. My aunt picks up her namesake and waves to us.

"Hi! It's good to see you guys." My aunt hugs all of us.

"Mommy! Mommy! Look at the pretty horse!"

"I know Katniss. I know."

"Come on everyone. Uncle Peeta is already inside."

* * *

beep. beep. beep. beep. beep. beep. beep. I smack the alarm. Oh crap. It's seven already. "Peeta, it's time to get up."

"Okay. Okay." Peeta responds.

"You know. I was having a great dream."

"Good. What was it about?"

"Can't remember. Just know it was good."

* * *

A/N: Take a look at the story photo. It will be changed back to the original soon.


	63. Chapter 63 The Final Weekend

**The Final Weekend**

**15 Weeks To Go**

"Oh Peeta. I love this idea. Thank you so much."

"I knew you would." Peeta surprised me with a trip. We're going to the Poconos. Annie told us about this hotel. She says it's very romantic. This is probably the last time we can go away before the baby arrives.

"Hey look. They have a pool. And a hot tub. And a steam room. And a spa." It does have a lot of things to do but that's not what I want to do this weekend.

The ball-hop drops off our bags and Peeta tips him. "So what do you think?"

"The room is beautiful." The room is nice. It's really the mattress that interests me. And yes, It's a king size. Yay! "Ah, Peeta. I think I'll take a shower." I gently stroke him. I can see the hair rise on his arm.

"Okay. I'll be right here." He turns on the TV. Wow. I thought I was giving a pretty good hint. Um, what to do. He looks at me standing there. "I thought you were going to take a shower?"

"I am. I'm just thinking about something." What to do now? What to do? I walk over and sit on his lap.

He winces. Oh shit, I don't weigh that much. I put my arms around him and I gently kiss his neck. "That tickles."

"Is that all?" I open the buttons on shirt and rub his chest. I can feel his heart race. If he doesn't get the hint now, well, we'll see. "So?"

He motions me to get up. I get off his lap and take his hand. He gets up and takes me in his arms. "May I join you?" I guess I still have it.

"Of course." I pull his shirt over his head. I move my fingers through his chest hair. He unbuttons my shirt. He moves my shirt off my shoulders and it drops to the floor. He unzips my skirt and that drops next to it. He stares into my eyes. I wonder what he sees. I wonder what he's thinking when I bite my lower lip. I know what he does that turns me on. But what turns him on?

"Why are you still wearing your pants?"

"Um, ah, I don't know." First the buckle, then the zipper. They drop and join my skirt. I turn around and he unhooks my bra. It fall to the floor. Peeta takes my hair in his hand and moves it away. He kisses the back of my neck.

"Ummmm, that feels so good." He moves his hands to my hips. He slowly pushes my panties down. Over my hips. Down my legs. They drop to the floor and join its companions. I reach around he is still wearing his briefs. "Why are you still wearing these?"

"Because you haven't taken them off yet."

"Sorry." I put my hands on his hips and pull them off. Now we're completely naked. I take his hand and lead him to the bathroom. I turn on the shower to warm and step in. The water flows over our bodies. Peeta puts body wash on his hands and starts to spread it over me. Ah, lavender. It's so relaxing. I turn around and he rubs my back. It feels so good. I'm getting goosebumps. "Wow, that feels good."

I take the body wash and massage my breasts. They've grown. My nipples are becoming hard. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me in tight. I can feel his heart. Mine is racing as fast as his is. He's gotten hard. I can feel him against my butt. I press into him.

I turn around and pull him under the water to rinse off. After that I turn off the shower. When we get out he grabs a towel and he dries me off. The cotton towel is so soft.

"Come on." We walk to the bed and I lie down. I take his hands and he crawls on top of me. I want him so much. Uh oh, something is wrong. "Oh no. This won't work. Lily is in the way."

He rolls on to his back. "Oh. Okay. Why don't you, er. Um. Well..." He's so cute when he can't seem to get out the words because he's shy. Oh look, he's blushing.

"Yeah. Let's try that." I straddle him and pause.

"What's wrong?" I bite the inside of my cheek.

"I don't want to have sex tonight. I want to make love."

"What's the difference?" I stare at him. "Oh sorry. You explained this to me. Alright, how 'bout you come to the edge and I stand." Wow, normally I would jump at this. Sex in that position sends me over the edge. But not tonight.

"No. Not tonight. I want you to hold me." He puts on his thinking cap. He better hurry before the moment passes.

"Alright." He gets out of bed and grabs one of the chairs. "We sit in the chair."

I think about this for a second. We'll be close. It's a hot position. "No. Not that way either. I'll have to work and..." I look down at my belly. We say together. "Lily."

He gets up and puts the chair away. "Okay. Well standing is out of the question." I pout and nod yes. "How 'bout you, you know stand with your hands, you know, against the dresser. Bend over and I er, am behind you and..."

"Shhh." I put my finger on his lips. "I'm too tired to stand." I pull him back to bed. "Oh, why don't I?" I get on all fours. He gets the idea.

"Oh yeah." He kneels on the bed and grabs my hips. Oh jeez, I can feel him about to enter me. I am so wet from the anticipation. He starts to enter me. "Nope! Not like this. I don't think I can support myself too long. And I'm sorta hanging there." We look at each other. "It's just uncomfortable." I grab him and we both lie down. I roll on my side and he spoons me. "Just hold me." He pulls me in close. "Thank you." I start to cry. He kisses my shoulder.

Our hearts are still racing. I can feel his chest against my back. I can also feel him against my butt. He's still hard. I spread my legs apart and massage myself. I'm so wet. "I have an idea."

"What?" I move up on him and reach down and grab him. "Be in me now."  
He enters me, oh yeah! This will work. I can't believe we haven't done it this way in all these years. The angle, the depth, the friction. "Oh God Peeta. Go deeper!"

"Um, do you..."

"Peeta, don't worry. We'll both be fine." I want him so much. "Go faster, please Petta please." He pushes my back and I can't believe that it's even better. "Oh my God!" I grab the two pillows and throw my face into them and scream. And then he grabs my hair and gently pulls it.

He goes faster and then even faster. His breathing is sporadic. "Oh Katniss! Oh! Oh! I love you!" He screams and scratches my back. Oh God, now I know what it feels like!

It hurts. Oh it hurts. And I want more.

Peeta finally calms down. "Wow, Kat, wow." He starts to pull out.

"No Petta. Stay in me. Hold, me tight."

"Hey, are you awake?" I take his arms that are around me and hold him tight.

"Ummm."

"You did fall asleep." That's so funny. It's normally him. He. He. He. Sleeping after sex.

* * *

A/N: Look for a new chapter for St. Patrick's Day at Everlark Holiday Specials on Saturday.


	64. Chapter 64 A Writer at Her Craft

**A/N: So you're not confused this is told with Jo's POV.**

* * *

**A Writer at Her Craft**

I can see her reflection in my monitor. She is in tiny panties. Just enough covered and just enough showing. And a tank top to cover her chest. Two sizes too small, as usual. She kisses my neck. "Hi."

I just moan. She knows how this affects me. If I let her continue I'll never get any work done. "Don't worry. I'm stopping." Not only can she read my mind about what I want she can tell when I want it. She plops on the couch, her feet go up, her book opens. "I'll read while you write."

"Okay."

"How many words for today?" She asks. I need her to make sure I do my writing. I'm still unsure of my abilities.

"Three thousand." I boot up the computer.

"That's aggressive." She says.

"I have some written already. I just have to cut and paste some of it."

"What do you have in mind?" Clove asks.

"A family drama. The husband want's to start a family. The wife doesn't."

"That doesn't sound like it will end well." She comments. I smile and turn around.

"Don't worry. It'll have a happy ending. Are you still reading "Gone Girl?""

"No. I finished and gave that to Kat. She gave me "Dark Places." Both by Gillian Flynn. You'd like them."

"I know. They're in my queue." I start to type.

"Describe your main character."

"She's a working woman. Very successful."

"Why doesn't she want children? Is she not sure her husband is the person she want's to spend the rest of her life with?"

"No. It's work related."

"What kind of work does she do?"

"I dunno. Corporate exec."

"Are you sure? Would that really stop a woman from having a baby? Nowadays." Clove is right.

"So what do you suggest?"

"Something a little more physical. Say the military." That's not a bad idea. But...

"I don't think I know anybody in the military. It has to be close to realistic." Clove gets up to get us a couple of drinks.

"How 'bout a cop? You could always pick Katniss' brain for that." I whip around and start typing.

"Thanks muse."

"My pleasure." She sits down and opens her book.

"I'm going to have our couple have this issue come to light at a ... a ... family reunion? A class reunion? A funeral?"

"Go with the funeral. That's dramatic already." I start typing. I laugh.

"Why are you laughing?"

"I just had this thought. A fight breaks out and the body falls out of the coffin."

"This doesn't sound like it will be a drama. Maybe a comedy would be better."

"Um, a comedy at a funeral? I don't know."

"Why not? There have been comedies that take place at funerals. Remember when we watched that old Mary Tyler Moore episode with Chuckles the Clown's funeral. That was funny." I have to sit and think about this for a minute. "I don't hear you typing." Clove can be so bossy.

"I'm thinking."

"If you don't start typing soon I'm going to attack you." I take off my glasses, turn around and look at her.

"How is that suppose to encourage me to write?"

"Sorry, it just sorta came out. Alright, how 'bout this. if you don't start writing I'll leave."

"Shit Clove. There has to be something in the middle."

"Alright. We can have sex after three thousand words." I go back to typing.

"A wedding. I'll make this story take place at a wedding."

"Oh, that's a good idea. Make sure you have some hot lesbian sex in a closet."

"Yes I'm going to make it autobiographical." I say sarcastically. Now the words are flowing.

"They're not going to argue about children, are they?"

"Nope, I'll hold that for another day." I feel like the little train that could right now. The words are just appearing in my brain. They magically move down my fingers and onto the keyboard. And then they appear on the screen. 100 words, 200 words, 300 words.

I hear Clove get up and go to the kitchen. I hear a can open. 875 words. Then a second one. She walks over and puts my Diet Pepsi on my desk. She looks at the screen and points.

"Is that spelled correctly." I slap her hand.

"That's what spell check is for." 1200 words.

She points. "That's funny."

"Thanks. I've wanted to use that gag for a while." 1400 words. She goes back to reading. I pause. I turn around. She really is very pretty.

"What are you looking at?" She says with a smile.

"You."

"Am I distracting you?"

"Yes but that's okay." I whip around and start typing again.

"Did you just get inspired or something?"

"Yes. Thanks."

"Again. My pleasure." 2490 words. beep... beep... beep... I ignore the text.

"Who is that?"

"Don't know."

"How much more do you have?"

"A couple hundred. Um, I seem to be stuck."

"Oh stop it. You can get those last few. Come on." She sits on the chair directly behind me. She pulls my collar down and kisses me. Ever so gentle.

"I won't finish if you keep doing that."

"I'm just showing what's waiting for you when you finish."

"Christ Clove. You know what happens to me when you do that. I'm having trouble typing." She continues to kiss me.

"Do you want me to stop?" I just shake my head. I put my head down and concentrate. Come on Jo. TYPE. 2900 words. She reaches around and starts to feel my breasts. Oh God that feels great. My nipples start to get hard. 2950 words. Shit! Every ounce of blood is leaving my brain. Jeez. I'm having trouble typing. 2975 words. Oh please Clove. More, more. I love when you do this. 2999 words. ?.. church. 3000 words. I'm finished. And not a minute too soon. I whip around, get off my chair and drag Clove off hers. I practically drag her to the floor. We pull each other close to each other tight. She rolls me over and straddles me. We look each other in the eyes. She looks possessed. She pulls the tank top off. I reach up and take her breasts in my hands. They are firm, perfect. I love how they fell. She arches her back and heaves her chest. She places her hands on mine and presses me harder. I can feel her nipples. They are rock hard. And huge. She shifts down and starts to pull my pants off. My pants are tight and she has to wiggle them off. I don't offer any help. She struggles to get them over my ass. It might be small but it still has a little bit of shape. She finally gets them off. She just realizes that I wasn't wearing any underwear. She smiles. When she gets them off she reaches down and kisses my stomach. I reach down and grab her hair. I twist her hair in my fingers and tug gently. She spreads my legs apart and kisses the inside of my thighs. Oh Clove please, please. More, more. I push her head into me. I want her tongue. I want her fingers. Please be in me.

"Oh Clove. Oh, I love you!" She stops. Why did she stop?

"What did you say?" What did I say? Oh shit! Did I say... Oh no!

* * *

A/N: Check out the new Everlark Holiday Special for St. Patrick's Day.


	65. Chapter 65 A Gift of Love

The Gift of Love

"I said I love... when you do that." I hope she buys it.

"No you didn't." She gets up and kneels. "You said you love me."

"Oh no. You misheard. I..." Damn it. My big mouth.

"No Jo." She gets a giant grin on her face. "You love me. And I love you too." She lunges at me and kisses me. She gets up and puts her top on and pulls her pants up. "Kit Kat told me you would say it soon." She runs towards the door. "I'll be right back." Out she goes.

Katniss! I'm going to kill her. I dial my phone. "Hawo Jwo."

"Katniss. How could you... Hey, what are you eating?"

"A dwonut."

"Jeez, Katniss. You're not supposed to be eating that crap." I hear her swallowing.

"Oh Christ Jo. You didn't call me to discuss my diet. What do you want?"

"Why did you tell Clove I love her?"

"Oh please Jo. What's the big deal. You do love her."

"That's not the point."

"Then what is the point? Anyway you told her yourself."

"I said... Hey! How did you know that?"

"She texted me a minute ago."

"Oh Kat. I just wasn't ready to tell her yet."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I just wasn't." I really wish I knew what was holding me back.

"What did she do to get you to say it? She kiss your neck or feel your boobs?"

"Oh God Katniss!"

"Oh shit Jo! Ha ha ha. She did both."

"Kat. It's not funny."

"Oh please. You laugh at everything that happens to me."

"Alright. What's done is done." Time to change the subject. "How's your weekend away going?"

"Good. As soon as we got here we took a shower together."

"Then?" I'm so nosy.

"Then we made love. It took us a while but we finally made it work."

"What do you mean it took us a while?" I ask.

"Positioning." Kat answers.

"Oh. I understand." Lily must have gotten in the way. "Then."

"Then we slept, went to dinner, then a show."

"How was the show?"

"It was okay. I'm just not into humor were all he does is curse all the time. I have enough of that shit already. So I told Peeta to fuck this shit and we left."

"You're a pip girl." We laugh together. "Then what?"

"We went back to the room and we had sex and fucked around."

"God Kat. You're making me horny."

"Please Jo, you don't need me to make yo horny." The door starts to open.

"Oh she's back. See you later."

"Bye."

Clove comes through the door. "Welcome back. Where'd ya go?"

"Down to Bobby and Stephan's apartment."

"Who is that?"

"The gay guys on the third floor."

"Oh. I never knew their names. I only know their professional names. Cato and Marvel."

"That reminds me. I hired them to be two of the male strippers for Madge's bachelorette party."

"Good choice." She is hiding something behind her back. "What have you have behind your back?"

"Ah." She holds out a gift. "This is for you." I take it. The paper is plain and it has a gold ribbon around it.

"What is this for?" I hold the gift staring at it.

"Because I love you. Open it. Please."

I unwrap the box and open it. "Oh my. Clove, it's exquisite. I love it. How did you know?"

"I remember walking by the store, you stopped and looked at it."

"I remember that. That was like our second date." It is a beautiful antique fountain pen. "Clove, I know how much this costs. How did you swing it?"

"It's okay. I love you. I want you to use it at your first book signing."

"I will. And." I pause. "I love you."

"YAY!" She screams and tackles me to the floor.

We then went on to make love, have sex and generally just fuck around.

* * *

A/N: Jo is a very complex person. In Catching Fire we could never figure out which side she was on. I enjoy Jo a lot and I'm looking forward to the movie to see how she is portrayed.  
In fan fiction she is generally the slutty drunk. Now I have nothing against slutty drunks but I wanted more for Jo. She is now multi-directional. She started out as a slutty drunk in "The Wedding" and was developed in "Baby." She is a loyal friend. College educated. A successful career woman. And now in a committed relationship.  
Go Team Johanna.


	66. Chapter 66 A Little Visit, I Promise

**It's Just a Visit. I Promise.**

"Knock, knock. Guess who?" I greet Emma.

"Come here." she hugs me. " You look great. How do you feel?"

"Really good. So what's going on here?" She stays silent. She just stares.

"What's wrong?" I'm a little confused.

"How's Peeta?" Why is she changing the subject.

"He's fine. Why are you..."

"Hey look. Connie, look who's here." I turn around to look and see Connie.

"Hey lady!" Connie comes in and hugs me. "You look great."

"Thanks." She takes my hand and we walk into the squad room.

"Look who's here!" Everybody cheers. I walk around and say hello to everyone.

"Hi Gale." I sit at my desk opposite his. "What's going on here? No one will say what's going on." He stays silent. "Come on Gale!"

"Okay." He looks around. He leans in. "We can't talk about any police stuff."

"Why?"

"Emma doesn't trust you of stay out of it." He sits back in his chair.

"What? I've been black-balled?" He just nods his head. "Well that sucks!"

I get up to talk to Emma. I suddenly bend over in pain. The pain shoots through my belly. "Oh God! It hurts! Gale, it hurts! Oh the pain. It hurts so much." Gale leads me back to the chair.

"Connie. Call a bus. It's Katniss." Connie grabs phone and calls EMS.

Oh the pain is incredible. I start to convulse. "Oh Gale! Lily! Gale help me!"

I can feel rumbling in me. Lily feels like she's moving inside me. "Katniss! What's happening to you?" He and Darrin take me and lay me on the desk. My body starts convulsing wildly. They hold me down. "Connie! Tell them to hurry up!"

Suddenly the convulsions stop. They release me. I look at my belly and it is moving around feverishly. "Oh God! What's happening?" Suddenly it becomes larger. "It hurts. Oh its hurts!"

Then my belly explodes. Blood splatters everywhere. And then it appears. "What is that?"

"I don't know."

"It's horrible!"

"Get it!"

"No. It's Lily. Leave her alone!" The creäture jumps out and attacks Darrin!

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Get it off me! Help me! Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Get it off him!" Gale grabs the creäture and tries to get it off Darrin's face. Blood squirts all over. He collapses. The creäture runs off. "Call for backup now!" They all pull out their weapons.

"No Gale! That's Lily!"

He turns to me. "Kat. I don't know what that is. But it ain't Lily!" They start looking for the creäture.

"Don't let it escape!" Extra cops start showing up. They close up all the exits. Then the creäture strikes again. Moving at lightning speed he hits Connie then Carol biting them on the neck. Hitting their arteries and killing them instantly.

I try to move but all I could do is roll off the desk and fall to the floor. I feel my belly and come back with a hand-full of blood. The creature strikes the rest of the cops felling them all.

I put my head down. Ready to die. I look over and see the creäture huddled in the corner. Alone and frightened. "Hello Lily. I'm your mommy."

"bhvx hbzfl jb." She answered me.

"No honey. Don't be scared. Come to mommy."

"hcw ebla hrgiu ak." Oh she's so cute. She looks just like that first sonogram. Except with an exoskeleton and a tail.

"Come here baby." She scurries over to me. "Good girl."

"vcgha huwhih jvrw bhj dabj b hdab."

"Oh Lily. Why did you kill them?" My precious baby comes next to me. She curls in close.

"bhcsb ndns vsvwvh djqhhj ergde."

"You were hungry. Oh honey, you didn't have to attack them. I'll feed you. That's what these are for. Come here and I'll feed you." She lies on my chest. "Good girl."

**"Ahhhhhhhhh!"**

"Katniss! What's wrong?" Peeta looks up.

"Um. I think I was having a nightmare."

"You're soaked in sweat. Your heart is racing." He gets up. "I'll get you a towel."

"Thanks!" I feel my belly and feel Lily kicking. Thank God she's safe.

He comes back and dries me off.

"Alright. Enough movie marathons for you. No more. You have nightmares."

"But I love Sigourney Weaver in Alien." And the sequel. "And I think it was the Chinese food anyway."

* * *

"Where are you off to?" Peeta asks as he heads out to work.

"The squad room. I have this feeling I have to go and say hello." He stops dead in his tracks, narrows his eyes and stares at me. "Don't worry. It's just to say hello. I promise"

"Okay. If it's only that." He kisses me and leaves.

I take a cab to the precinct and walk upstairs to the squad room.

"Knock, knock. Guess who?" I greet Emma.

"Come here." she hugs me. " You look great. How do you feel?"

"Really good. So what's going on here?" She stays silent. She just stares. "What's wrong?" I'm a little confused.

"How's Peeta?" Why is she changing the subject.

"He's fine. Why are you..."

"Hey look. Connie, look who's here." I turn around to look and see Connie.

"Hey lady!" Connie comes in and hugs me. "You look great."

"Thanks." She takes my hand and we walk into the squad room.

"Look who's here!" Everybody cheers. I walk around and say hello to everyone.

"Hi Gale." I sit at my desk opposite his. "What's going on here? No one will say what's going on." He stays silent. "Come on Gale!"

"Okay." He looks around. He leans in. "We can't talk about any police stuff."

"Why?"

"Emma doesn't trust you of stay out of it." He sits back in his chair.

"What? I've been black-balled?" He just nods his head. "Well that sucks!"

I get up to talk to Emma. I get a pain in my belly. And I sit back down.

"What's wrong?" Gale asks.

"Just a little indigestion. Chinese food last night."

"Gotcha." I start to finger a file on his desk. "So, um, Gale, what are you working on? Anything interesting?" He doesn't even look up. He just slams his hand on the file.

"Okay, okay I'll be good." I can't believe he doesn't trust me. He's correct in not trusting me, but I can't believe it.

"Good." He goes back to work.

I look over his shoulder. I whisper to him. "Crap. What is the Chief Cray doing here?" He looks over at the door. I grab the file. "You are so gullible."

"Kat. Don't waste your time. That case is closed. The ADA is in there now talking a deal." I look at it anyway. Murder, low-level organized crime, pretty straight forward. Michael Tobin. Michael Tobin. Why does that sound familiar. I look at his face. Shit! I can't believe it. I take the file and run into Emma's office.

"Kat! Come back with that. Peeta's gonna kill me!" I ignore him.

"Emma. Look at this."

She doesn't look up. "You're on maturity leave. Give the file back to Gale."

"Remember the Sandy Crawford case? I worked with on it with Benson from SVU."

"Give the file back."

"This guy Tobin was his alibi for the councilman."

"I'll count to three."

"We didn't know Tobin was mob connected."

"One."

"The councilman was an ADA."

"Two."

"Who worked Organized Crime cases." She looks up. Let me see that. She reads through it. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm not thinking anything." I walk around to he side of the desk. "Look. This current murder took place in Donnelly's Pub. It says it's mob owned. That's where Tobin said the councilman was at the time of the rape and murder of Sandy Crawford five years ago. We didn't know it was mob owned then. It's quite a coincidence that he was an ADA who worked organized crime cases getting his alibi from a low-level mobster in a mob owned joint."

She gets up. " Come with me." We walk to the interrogation room. She turns on the speaker. The ADA is talking to Tobin and his lawyer.

The ADA is a woman I've never seen before. She is totally devoid of any color. Gray hair, grey eyes and a matching gray suit. "Who is that?" I ask Emma.

"That's Alma Coin."

"She scares the crap out of me." I say.

"Me too."

She has a serious look on her face. It never changes as she talks. It's a good poker face. She gives nothing away. Tobin's lawyer on the other hand gives everything away. He's an easy read. He'll take any deal that is less than murder two.

"Man two." The lawyer says.

"Why should I? We have enough evidence to prosecute for murder two." The ADA counters. Tobin shakes his head. "Unless you give us something." Tobin continues to shake his head.

Emma knocks on the door. The ADA gets up and leaves the room. "What?"

"Miss Coin, this is ..." She interrupts Emma.

"Ms Coin." She counters.

"Ms Coin, this is Detective Mellark. She knows this guy from a previous case and she wants to tell you a story."

With that same look on her face, "Okay Detective, go."


	67. Chapter 67 Sandy Crawford Part I

**Sandy Crawford Part I**

**14 Weeks To Go**

**Five years ago.**

"Katniss, I have to warn you. This is your first case of a juvenile. It's different." I cut him off.

"Charlie, I'll be fine." At least I hope I will be.

We flash our badges as we enter the scene "Officer, what do we have?"

"Teenage female, between the dumpsters. Looks like she took it in the head. Also looks like she'd been raped. Panties are ripped off and her top is torn."

"Didn't you call SVU?" Charlie asks.

"Yeah, but they're backed-up and short-handed. They want you to start the investigation." Charlie nods.

"Do we have an ID? " I ask.

"Sandy Crawford. Eighteen. Address is in Murry Hill." The officer says.

"Why is she down here?" Charlie asks.

"Works in City Hall."

"She's kinda young for that." Charlie wonders out loud.

"She might be an intern." I add.

"Good point. CSU is working the scene. We'll come back. Officer Bracken, have the uniforms start canvassing the neighborhood stores."

The M.E. walks over to us. "She died between nine and midnight last night. Cause of death now is blunt force trauma to the head. Looks like she was raped. Very forceful from the look of the bruising."

"Thanks Doc."

"Katniss, start with the tenants of these two buildings. I'll head to City Hall and find out about our victim." I nod and head for the first building.

I knock on one door after another and ask if anyone heard anything last night in the alley. No one heard anything in either building. I make my way back to the scene. When I get there I see another detective has arrived. "Detective Mellark, I'm Olivia Benson, SVU." I shake her hand.

"Nice to meet you. Me and my partner can update you. He went to City Hall." I say.

"Not so fast. You and I are going to work together. We're shorthanded and your Captain loaned you to us for this case." I wonder why me and not my partner. Then I figure Charlie won't play well not being the lead detective.

"Okay. What do you need me to do."

"Well, let me know what you know so far." I tell her what the M.E. said. That I didn't learn anything from the tenants. What the officer's canvass discovered. And finally we find out what Charlie found out at City Hall.

"She's an intern working in Councilman Ronsin's office." Charlie tells us. "There was no one in his office to interview." He then looks at me. "I spoke to the Captain. She wants you to work with Benson on this. I'm going up to Chelsea for another body found. It seems like it's going to be a busy day."

"Okay. I'll talk to you later." Charlie takes off.

"Everyone will start showing up in City Hall in the next hour let's head back in there and see what we can find out." Olivia says to me.

We head over to City Hall and check with security "She arrived at work at 8:30 AM."

"How do you know?" I ask.

"Her ID card was scanned at that time."

"Do you know it was her?" Olivia asks.

"We would only be positive if a guard looked at the card and the person. And an employee going through security would only be checked if they were suspicious."

Olivia asks what time did she leave. "6:05 PM." The guard says.

"Do we have any camera footage of her leaving?"

"Yes. We can see the tapes of last night in the operations room." We go the operations room and review the tape. "There she is. The time stamp confirms 6:05."

"Thanks." We walk away from the guard. "The time of death is between 9 and 12. Where was she for at least 3 hours. We'll canvass the local bars and restaurants."

"You know she was only 18. We didn't find a fake ID on her." I say.

"Well, we'll see what a canvass turns up. Let's go upstairs to the councilman's office."

"Good morning. I'm Detective Benson and this is Detective Mellark. We're here about..."

"Oh God. We just heard about poor Sandy. Terrible. Just terrible what happened."

"And you are?" I ask.

"I'm the councilman's chief of staff. Julie Ramoso."

"Tell us about Sandy. When did she start working here? Her duties?"

"She has been here since July. She did general office work. Filing, copies, coffee..."

Miss Ramoso goes on about Sandy's job and her co-workers. Nothing out of the ordinary.

"Councilman Ronsin can see you now." She leads us into his office.

We meet the councilman and introduce ourselves. He's a tall man in his forties. Black hair that is just a little too black. Probably treated. Impecibly groomed and wears very expensive shirts. My first impression is that he is a politicion that want's to move up.

"Councilman, when did you last see Sandy?" I stand off to the side while Olivia questions him. I just watch him. Especially his eyes.

"Oh, I guess sometime about 5:30."

"How did see seem? Agitated? Nervous?"

"No. Nothing like that. She was fine when she left."

"What time did you leave?"

"Um. Probably around 6:00 or 6:30."

"Where did you go?"

"Donnelly's."

"The bar?"

"Yeah, I had a few drinks and watched the game."

I jump in. "When did you become a councilman?"

"Two years ago."

"And what area do you represent?"

"Douglaston Queens."

"Thanks."

"Thanks Councilman. We'll be back in a little while when the rest of your staff gets in."

"Oh, I missed the game last night. Who won?" I ask as we leave the office

Without missing a beat. "The Knicks."

Out in the hall Olivia looks at me "What do you think?"

I take a deep breath and think about our little interview with the councilman "He was very uncomfortable when he was answering the questions about Sandy and being at the bar. He answered the game question fast. Much calmer when he was answering the simple questions."

"I agree. After we interview the rest of the staff let's look into him further."

* * *

"Nice story Detective, but what has this got to do with Tobin?"

"I'm getting to that."


	68. Chapter 68 Sandy Crawford Part II

**Sandy Crawford Part II**

**14 Weeks To Go**

"No more story Detective. Cut to the chase." Coin says to me.

"The Councilman was an ADA who worked organized crime. His alibi was a low level member in an organized crime family that owned the bar."

"Okay, you got my attention. What do you want?" She looks me directly in the eyes.

"Time to investigate a possible connection."

"How much time?"

"Oh, I'm not sure." I hadn't thought this far out.

"You have three days. Tell me what you found Thursday at 5:00 pm."

"I won't actually doing the investigating. I'm on leave."

"Why?" Both Emma and I look at my tummy.

"Oh. Well, who will?"

"I'm not sure. I have to call..."

"Okay Detective. You figure that part out. Call me by Thursday. Good bye." She starts to walk back into the interrogation room.

"Wait. You need to do something."

"What?"

"You need to go through his personnel file and review any old cases that may have been compromised."

"I don't have time for that."

"If you'd rather the police go through the DA's files I'm sure we can spare some detectives for that." She pauses as she processes what I'm suggesting. She really doesn't want cops going through their file room.

"No. That's okay. We'll do it." She enters the interrogation room and closes the door.

"Jeez. She's scary." Emma just nods.

"Call Benson at SVU. This goes to them."

"But, I..."

She looks at my belly. "You're on leave." She walks back to her office.

Shit! Stupid maternity leave.

"Olivia Benson please... Hi Olivia, it's Katniss Mellark."

"Hi, congratulations."

"Thanks. Listen, this is a business call. I have something on the Sandy Crawford case."

"What?"

"Councilman Ronsin's alibi turns out to be a low level member of the Aiello crime family. And that bar is mob owned."

"Interesting. And he was the Organized Crime ADA."

"So, do you want to reopen it?"

"Yeah. It might be worth a second look. We just closed a case. Let me get the case file and refresh my memory. When can you get here?"

"I can't. I'm on leave."

"Shoot. I thought we'd work together."

"Oh, I have other information. The DA gave us 'til Thursday at 5:00 pm."

"Crap. That's only three days to find something." I can hear her take a deep breath. "Okay. We'll just have to move fast."

I hang up the phone and I have an empty feeling inside. I feel I need to help. This is what I do. This is my job, my passion.

I walk to the squad room, say good bye and leave. Outside I catch a cab.

I'm on my way home. "Pull over a second. I changed my mind. Take me to this address."

"Olivia, hi."

"Hey. Good to see you. I thought you weren't going to be involved."

"Officially no. But I could be useful do phone or other inside crap."

"Well. Here's your first job. Go through the old files."

I sit in a conference room going through boxes of stuff.

* * *

**5 Years ago**

"I'm Detective Benson, this is Detective Mellark. Your?"

"Tobin. Mike Tobin."

"Did you work last night?"

"Yeah. What's up?"

"Do you know Councilman Ronsin?"

"Yeah. Come's in about once a week. Usually on a game night."

"Was he here last night?"

"Yeah."

"What time?"

"About 7:00 to the end of the game."

"What time was that?"

"I dunno. Maybe 11:00"

"Okay. Thanks."

Outside we talk a little. "Why would he hang out in a dive like this?"

"I don't know. Let's look into the place."

"Let's go meet the parents."

We told the grieving parents about loosing their daughter. That is always the hardest part of the job. They always say a parent shouldn't outlive their child. I now understand why it's true.

After looking at the parents, ex-boyfriend, friends and all know sex offenders in the area we ran dry. We even took a second look at the seedy building janitor. Nothing. There was nothing about the bar either. It became a cold case.

* * *

Now is the time to review it. Maybe the the time away can give me a new perspective, a fresh set of eyes.

First. Who was Sandy Crawford. She was eighteen. High school graduate. About to be a college freshman. Good student. Semi-popular. No boyfriend. I remember they had broken up about a month after she started working in City Hall. He said he thought she met someone else. Could it be someone at work?

None of her co-workers said anything about a boyfriend or any friends at work. She came in then left. Could it be a secret lover. Maybe a very handsome older man. Anything is possible.

If they were having a fling, where. I'd have to get his financials. Maybe not. Who owns the two buildings on either side of the alley and the tenant list. We looked into those. Nothing stood out and no one recognized Sandy's picture.

Second. The physical evidence. We actually got a good DNA sample. But no match. We should review it to see if we missed anything.

Third. Who is Councilman Rosnin. Age forty-five at that time. City Council for two years. Ambitious. Married. Two kids. Queens. No dark marks in his record. Former ADA. Organized Crime. From southern New Jersey. Philadelphia suburbs. Worked in Philly City Hall ten years. We checked any similar crimes in our area and the Philly area. Nothing. It might be worth a re-look.

"Alright. We're all your's." Olivia says as she walks in with the rest of her team.

"Oh. I can't be in charge. Remember I'm on leave. But this is the route we should take." Everybody takes their assignments and take off. My job is some computer and phone research. I'll look at the crime database to look for similar crimes.

But first I have some things to do. Pee and eat. He. He. He. That's funny. They are complete opposites.

Okay. let's see what we find. There are quite a few cases of rape and murder that are unsolved in both areas. I need to narrow it down. I look for girls who fit Sandy's age and general description. I review them and there are not any that we hadn't already reviewed. Except one. In Drexal Hill, outside Philly. During the time he was working down there. Now why hadn't we seen this before. Oh, it was a missing person's case. They recently found the body. I think we need to look at this further. Oh wow! She worked for the City of Philadelphia. And look at this, in City Hall.

And one other thing. When I look at the picture, they look alike. They look like they could be sisters.


	69. Chapter 69 Sandy Crawford Part III

**Sandy Crawford Part III**

**14 Weeks To Go**

"So, what do we have so far." Olivia asks.

"An alibi that is suspect." Nick says.

"A similar crime in Philly during the time Rosnin was working there. And she looks like Sandy." I add.

"The DA has flagged some cases they want to review. They'll get back to us." Fin says.

"I found this. It is his high school yearbook. Look at this girl." I show the photo to the group. "What do you think?"

"She looks just like the other two." Olivia says.

"Yup. I found a newspaper story about her. She was raped. New Jersey State Police sent the report. Still unsolved. The police looked at Rosnin. They dated briefly a year earlier. He was never a suspect. Their was no contact between them after the break-up."

"Anything about the tenants that we missed." Olivia asks.

"Yeah. One of the apartments is owned by the Radcliff Corporation. They are owned by the Wolf Corporation. Which is owned by, guess who, Tony Aiello."

"Okay. Fin, Amanda, do we know who was using the apartment."

"We found one tenant who lived there five years ago. She recognized Rosnin as using the apartment every once and while."

"How did we miss her then?"

"She said she doesn't remember the murder. She was out-of-town at the time."

"Did she recognize Sandy."

"Yeah. Going into the same apartment."

"Let's call the DA."

* * *

"What?" Coin asks.

"We have a witniss who identified Rosnin and Sandy using the same apartment."

"Good."

"That apartment is owned by Tony Aiello."

"Better."

"There is a case that fits the profile in Pennsylvania when he worked there. He and the victim worked in the same office."

"Interesting."

"A schoolmate that he dated him was raped."

"Um."

"All three look alike."

"Wierd." She thinks to herself. "You've made him a very interesting suspect. We need to talk to Tobin. He is at home on bail. Bring him in." Coin says.

* * *

"Mr. Tobin, we'd like to talk about the night that Sandy Crawford was murdered." Coin starts.

"Why? That was like, what, five years ago." Tobin asks.

"Yes. We're giving a chance to reconsider your statement." Olivia says.

"What? Why?"

"Do you want to reconsider your statement?" Olivia repeats.

"Um, I want to know why."

"One more time. Do you want to reconsider your statement?"

"What's in it for me?"

"Man one." Coin says.

"Man two." His lawyer counters

"Man one."

"Then I have nothing to say." Tobin says.

"Man two, but you also have to tell us who told you give him an alibi." Coin says.

Tobin's lawyer leans over and whispers.

"Okay, Bobby McDonald told me to give him an alibi. He told me the times that Rosnin needed to be in the bar."

"McDonald is Aiello's right hand, correct?" Olivia asks.

"Yeah." Tobin says.

"Bring in Rosnin." Coin says.

* * *

"We're meeting Rosnin in his lawyers office." Olivia says.

"Where is it?" I ask.

"In Midtown, want to go with us?"

"Yeah, drive me home afterwards?"

"No problem."

"You know something. It's nice to have a case go straight and smooth every once and a while." I say.

"I agree. But only once in a while. Or else life wouldn't be interesting." We both laugh.

* * *

"Councilman Rosnin, Ralph, thanks for meeting with us." Coin greets the Councilman and his lawyer.

"Alma, what is this." His lawyer asks tossing the warrant on her desk. She looks up at him above her glasses.

"It's a warrant for DNA Ralph. The detectives are going to take a swab."

"Why are you doing this?" His lawyer asks.

"Please let the detectives do their job." Coin asks.

"Do something about this!" Rosnin looks at his lawyer.

"Councilman, you know the law. If you don't comply we'll handcuff you and bring you in front of a judge. He will then compel you to open your mouth. If you don't the police will use any means to get that swab."

Rosnin gets up. "I can't believe this."

"Councilman please. Just open her mouth." He walks into an ajoining office and slams the door shut.

Olivia gets up and tries the door. "Locked! Damn." She smacks on the door. "Rosnin open the door and come out." She smacks again.

His lawyer speaks up. "Give him a minute to cool off."

**BANG! **

A shot rings out from the room. The people in the office scramble for cover. From where I'm sitting I can see that a bullet never exited the room.

Nick tries to push in the door but has no luck. A man finally runs up with the key. They enter and find what I suspect. A man with a bullet in his head.

I make my way to the elevator. This is not a place I want to be now. I decide to take a cab home.

* * *

I hear the door opening. Peeta is home. "Hi. How was your day?" I walk over to greet him.

"I really should be asking, how was your's." I can tell by the look on his face something is up. And I'm sure I know what it means.

"I was only there ..." I start to say.

He interrupts me. "So you were there." I nod yes.

"Jesus Christ Katniss! What were you fuckin' thinking." I'm frozen in place.

"Have you forgotten you're pregnant? Or does our baby mean nothing to you?"

"Peeta, how could you think that?"

"You ask how can I can say that! This is the third god damn time you've been in this situation!"

"But I just went to an office building. There wasn't any... I wasn't near anything dangerous."

"You're a cop! There is always a danger!"

"Peeta listen..."

"NO. NO MORE!" He pulls the door open.

"No Peeta stay."

"I need some air." He slams the door and walks out.

"Shit!" I scream out as I smack the wall. "Damn! My hand! Fuck!" I grab a dishcloth full of ice.

Oh crap, what goes through my head sometimes. I plop down in my chair. The tears start to come out. I'm having trouble even thinking straight.

beep... beep... beep... "Hi Annie."

"Hey Kat. Finnick went to meet Peeta."

"Good. I'm glad he won't be alone." I take a deep breath "I don't think I ever saw him so angry."

"You feel like company?"

"Yeah."

"I have an idea. Come here. Stay the night. We've got the room."

"I don't know..."

"Oh please come. I have a feeling they'll be out all night."

"Okay. Let me pack a bag. I'll see you in a few."

"Good. We'll eat a gallon of chocolate chip cookie dough."


	70. Chapter 70 It's So Clean

**It's So Clean**

**14 Weeks To Go**

"Hi Kat." She reaches up and kisses me.

"Hey." I can feel the frown. "Thanks." Little Annie O'Dair (nee Cresta) is called Liitle Annie for a reason. She's only five foot one inch and one hundred pounds spoken wet.

She's been my friend since college. She's a few years older than me and was working for the wine-o, sorry, Professor Abernathy, in the political science department at NYU while I was there. She is still there.

We became quick friends. And it was Peeta and I who introduced her to Finnick. It was love at first sight. Finnick had a reputation for being a ladies man. I even checked him out for her father, a fellow cop. He is all talk, well mostly all talk. He cops a feel whenever we meet.

"I'm sorry you and Peeta had a fight." I can see she is truly sympathetic.

I shrug. "Thanks. But, I can see why he reacted like that. I hate to say it but he was right."

"Oh well. He'll settle down. Finnick will talk to him."

"I know. So how bout that ice cream."

"Coming right up." Annie dishes out a couple of soup bowls full of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream.

"When I get on the scale at my next appointment I'm telling Elle it was all your fault."

"Oh please. Eleanor doesn't scare me." We both giggle.

We start to eat our ice cream. "Annie, what's wrong with me." I start to tear. "I mean, it's just a job."

"Untrue Kat." I look at her bewildered. "It's a passion. I saw it in my father. I'm sure you saw it in your father also."

"Yeah. It broke up my parents for a while." Their separation lasted a year.

"I didn't know that. But they got back together."

"Yeah. Then Prim was born." I wonder how much of that is true. Was it really the job or was it something more personal. We may never know. My parents don't talk about that time. And the one time I tried to bring it up my Mother deftly moved me off the subject.

"Annie. Do you realize that if this was last year we'd be drinking tequila shots. Instead we're overdosing on sugar." Smiles all around.

"Come on. Let's watch a movie." She turns on the tv and we scroll through the movies. "What do you want? Comedy, romance, old, new? You tell me."

"I feel like I want to laugh. A comedy. A screwball comedy. "Some Like it Hot." You can't get any screwier, if that is a word, than that."

"Jack Lemmon and Tony Curtis it is." She starts the move. And for two hours we laugh. How can you not laugh at two cross dressing musicians in an all girls jazz band running from the mob.

"That was fun. Thanks." Between the watching the movie, eating the ice cream, painting our toe nails and gossiping in general it's been a wonderful evening. It's cheered me up. But I'm not looking forward to my eventual talk with Peeta.

"Come on. I'll show you to bed."

"Thank you mommy."

"Hey. Look whose talking." She shows me to my room. One of her guest bedrooms is twice the size of our bedroom at our apartment. "Good night Kat."

"Good night and thanks." The sweetest person in the world closes the door and walks off.

I was only in bed for a little while when I hear the loud noises from downstairs. They're home!

"Oh Finnick! You're in some shape." I come down the stairs. "Katniss, take Peeta into that bathroom."

Peeta can barely walk straight. "Come this way." He veers to the right. "No Peeta, this way." I lead him into the bathroom. I go to start the shower but he drops to the floor and starts to puke into the toilet. Well, at least he has good aim.

"Peeta." I rub his back. His vomit is coming out full force not. I kneel on the floor next to him. "Let it all out. Feel better."

"Peeta, I'm sorry." I'm not sure if he heard me. He puts his head back in the toilet.

After a few more rounds I take a wet washcloth and cool him down. "Peeta, I'm sorry." I hug him and kiss his head. Still no response.

He looks over at the wall "It's so clean in here. How do they get these walls so clean?"

I smile "I don't know Peeta. We'll have to ask the maid." He rolls over and sits on the floor. "Peeta, I'm sorry."

"I know. I heard you the first two times. I was too busy to respond."

"Feeling better?"

"No. I feel like shit." He lies on the floor and looks up at the ceiling.

"Come on. Let's go to bed." I start to get up and grab his hand.

"No. Stay here. Lie down." I scrunch my nose.

"On the floor. Ewe."

"Don't worry. It's spotless." He pulls me down. I lie on my back and stare at the ceiling. We don't speak.

"Um, Peeta. Why are we down here?" I turn my head to look at him.

"Remember when we used to do this?" I get up on my elbows. What is he talking about? First, our bathroom is about the size of a closet. And second, No I don't remember half the things he brings up.

"NO! Peeta, who were you lying on bathroom floors with?"

"No silly. Not lying on floors. Just lying next to each other. Just feeling each other's heart beats. Just hearing each other's breathing. Just being with each other."

I lie back down and take his hand. "Yes. And let's do it now."

After a few minutes. "Peeta, I'm sorry."

"I know."

"You've been on edge for the last couple of months. I guess I should think more before I act."

"More than the last couple of months. Since last September." I know what he means. I was shot a couple of weeks before Annie and Finnick got married.

"I was much more seriously injured down at the Trade Center. You didn't worry after that."

"That was different. It was so random. And to be honest with you it was a once in a lifetime event." He pauses "And besides we weren't married. We even spent time apart before we got married. Being married is different. There is a different connection. I can't explain it but it's different."

I curl up next to him. "I understand. I don't want to worry you anymore." I kiss his cheek. "Go to sleep. You'll have no more worries. No more worries."

knock, knock, knock... "You guys in here?"

"Yes. Come on in." Annie looks in and then down. " Why are you guys on the floor?"

"Peeta was inspecting it when he fell asleep." I smile. "He wants your maid to tell how she gets the walls so clean." Annie rolls her eyes and leaves us to our tile floor bed.

* * *

A/N: Happy Easter and Happy Passover. There is a new chapter for Easter at "Everlar Holiday Specials." Enjoy reading.


	71. Chapter 71 Man Talk

**Man Talk**

**13 Weeks To Go**

On Friday night the husbands, fiances and boyfriends get together for their weekly poker game. Tonight it is being held in Finnick's apartment. A large expensive duplex on the Upper East Side.

"You know something, I love Annie more than life itself but it's nice to get together with just the guys." Finnick says.

"Here, here." Sounds off from the group.

"Texas Hold'em?" Asks Gale as he rubs his hands.

"What's wrong with your hands?" Peeta asks.

"They are so dry. Look at the cracks." He holds out his hands for the group to see.

Rory comments. "Mine are bad, but not that bad." He starts to rub his hands also. "it's because the air is so dry."

Peeta opens his bag. "Here try this." He pulls out a little tube. He passes it around.

After Gale rubs it on his hands he smells his hands. "What scent is this?" Rory looks at the tube.

"Um, let's see. Okay, it's 'Fresh Picked Apples.'" Rory passes the tube around. "You know Gale. Try to put a pair of rubber gloves on. It will hold in the moisture."

"Yeah. I heard that." Peeta says. Finnick nods.

Peeta takes the tube back and puts it back in his bag. Finnick looks at it. "That's a sharp bag. Where did you get it?"

"Oh this. Coach. On sale." Peeta responds.

"It is nice. I was looking at one in Macy's but it wasn't as nice as this one. The leather is very soft." Rory comments.

Finnick asks. "Is that the Coach next to the Yankee Candle in the mall?"

"Yeah. That's it." Peeta says.

"I thought so. That's where I got those lavender-scented candles." Finnick says as he takes a deep breath. "That's what is burn now."

"They say lavender is very relaxing." Gale says as he also takes a deep breath. "Is that true?"

"Absolutely. I light them when Katniss has had a hard day. It works well. She just mellows out." They all laugh.

"Peeta, I can understand that. She is Mrs. Stress at work. She drives me nuts."

"Maybe I should try that with Prim. When she gets home my blood pressure goes through the roof. And not because she just got something from Victoria's Secret." He shakes his head. "And to make matter worse she puts on that crappy sweatshirt."

"I know what you mean Rory. Madge is just as bad after she does some work for her father. She walks in, plops down then complains about it all night long. At least if she was wearing something just a little sexy I could forgive her. But no! Flannel. Head to toe." He looks at Finnick.

"Don't look at me." Finnick shakes his head. "We're still newlyweds."

"That can't be it. Neither Gale or I aren't even married. It should be better for us."

"You guys have been living with your girlfriends too long." Both Gale and Rory nod their heads.

"When Katniss comes home like that I rub her feet. She's out like that." He snaps his fingers.

"That's a good idea. Maybe I should try that." Rory says. "If it works for one sister maybe it'll work for the other."

"It's worth a shot bro. It can't hurt." Gale suggests.

"Watch it. Certain spots work better than others." Peeta warns.

"Like where?"

"Well, you should put the pressure right between... I can't really describe it. I'd have to show you." Rory takes his shoe and sock off and puts his foot on Peeta's lap.

"Show me." Peeta starts to rub his feet.

"See. I put pressure right there." Peeta demonstrates his foot rub.

"Oh my God. That feels so good."

"See. I told you."

"You know. When you took off your shoe I thought we were in for a shock. But no." Finnick jokes.

"Thanks. Odor Eaters." Rory picks up his shoe and shows them. "And these socks are so soft. It's this new detergent I use."

"I should tell Madge about that. She uses something that just irritates me." Gale complains. "Sometimes my underwear makes me itch so much."

Finnick speaks up. "You have to be careful with that. Especially with the sheets."

Rory almost chokes. "Oh my God. Sheets! Let me tell you about the sheets we sleep on. It's like sleeping on a burlap sack."

"Oh. Your problem is probably the thread count. You're probably sleeping on muslin. You need to change them to percale. The higher thread count really makes a difference." Finnck explains.

"You really think so?" Rory asks.

"Absolutely. I guarantee it." Finnick nods. "I got ours at Macy's. You can't beat them for linens."

"Speaking of linens, you have the softest bath towels in the world." Gale says.

"I tell you the secret with them." He pauses. "Egyptian Cotton. It is the softest cotton around." They all nod. "It makes a difference after a shower."

"Finnick, I have to tell you something. When I was feeling a little under the weather the other night." Peeta says.

"You mean when you were puking your guts up?" Finnick comes back.

Peeta gives that patented smile. "Yes then." They all laugh. "Well moving on. I couldn't believe how clean the walls are. How do you remove all the soap scum off the shower walls?"

"I can't take credit for that. You'll have to ask the housekeeper. But she keeps her methods very secret. You'll have to use that Peeta Mellark charm on her."

* * *

"Oh shoot." Annie stomps her feet as they enter the lobby.

"What did you forget?" Madge asks.

"Washers for the leaky faucet. No big, I'll get them tomorrow."

"That reminds me. I need to go to the hardware store also." Prim says.

Katniss looks at her. "For what?"

"White lithium grease."

"Squeaky door?"

"Yeah."

"We're back!"

"YAY!" Cheers the boys.

"Did you pick up the beer?" Gale screams out.

"Yup. Right here."

"Thank God. I was getting so thirsty. I almost asked for a girly sweet drink."

Madge rolls her eyes. "I can't see you drinking a Malibu Bay Breeze."

Everyone laughs at the thought of that.

* * *

Happy Easter and Happy Passover.

There is a new chapter at the "Everlark Holiday Specials."


	72. Chapter 72 Hockey 1

Hockey 1

19 Years, 4 months To Go

It's February, so a girl's mind turns towards... that's right, hockey. On this clear but cold day eleven boys and one girl skate onto the frozen lake. The brisk wind bite my face. It was probably bright red by now, and we hadn't even started yet.

As we got ready for hockey Madge taught Prim, Posy and some little kids some figure skating moves. Prim is pretty good. The ballet dancing probably helped.

"Gale you're captain, Donnelly, you're the other. Chose sides. Gale, you go first this time."

"I pick Kat." Yay! I'm on Gale's team. "And we're the Rangers."

"Better keep your distance from Katniss so the ice doesn't crack."

"Fuck you Donnelly." And just for good measure I flip him the bird.

"I pick Tommy." The choosing went on. Six versus six.

"Let's go." The puck sat in the middle of our homemade rink. The two captains skated up and tapped the ice then they each tapped their sticks together three times. "Hockey 1. Hockey 2. Hockey 3." They scrambled for the puck and away we went.

After thirty minutes the score was two all.

"Hey it's freezing here. How bout next goal wins?" Gale suggests. Eleven heads nod.

"Loser buys hot chocolate." Tommy dares.

"You got it." Gale yells back.

"We better win Gale. I don't want to buy that shithead Donnelly jack shit."

"We will Kat. I can feel it."

The face-off goes our way. It's Gale's. He took it towards the goal and then sent it to me. I sent the puck to Rory. He sent it to Bobby. Bobby sent it back to me. I sent it to Gale. Gale shot and GOAL!

"The Ranges beat the Devils. We win! We win!" Gale screamed. After I high-fived my teammates I skated towards Gale. "We won! We won!" He screamed as he jumped up and down with his hands over his head.

I stopped when I felt it. The sound is very distinctive. A cracking noise that starts and then radiates out. I looked at Gale. He stopped jumping. He knew what was happening. I was close enough to see his eyes get huge. Then, just like that, he disappeared. Gone.

I dropped to my knees. "Gale!. Gale!"

"Kat! Help! It's freezing!." I never heard him so desperate.

I looked around. Some of the guys realized what just happened. "Stop! Stop! Get off the ice! Get off!"

Prim and Madge finally realized what happened. "Prim! Get off! Get off!" Madge corralled the little kids and shooed them off the ice.

"Get help! Call the fire department! Hurry! Hurry now!" I turned back to Gale. "Gale. Are you there?"

"Yeah. It's fucking cold."

"Gale. Can you put your stick across the hole and try to pull yourself out?" Oh please get out. Come on you can do it.

"I'll try." I saw the stick come up. Then I saw his head. " I can't pull myself out."

"Okay. Just hold on." I heard the siren in the background. "Gale, I hear the firehouse siren. Do you hear it?"

"No. No." He shook his head. Crap, he's freezing. Oh please hurry.

"Don't worry. I hear it. They'll be here soon. Just hold on."

"Katniss!" Prim? I turned around and there she was. Prim was crawling towards us.

"Prim! What the fuck are you doing?"

"I got a rope. Here catch."

I screamed at her. "Go back! Do you hear me?"

"Shut up and catch the rope." She tossed the rope towards me.

"Got it. Now go back." I tied a loop and put it around me. "Gale. Catch this." I tied a loop at the end and tossed it to him. "Put it around yourself." I could tell by the tug that he was trying to put it around herself. "You got it?"

"I'm trying. I'm having trouble." I can hear him shivering.

"At least hold on. Gale, here they come. I can see some blue lights. Oh! I can hear the siren also. They're on their way." The siren is loud and echoing through the valley. It was getting louder by the second.

"Hey Kat."

"Yeah Gale?" He sounded lethargic. They better hurry.

"How come we never went out?"

"We go out all the time Gale."

"No. Not like that. Like on a date."

"When we get out Gale you can ask me out." Damn, he disappeared. "Gale!" He didn't answer. "Gale!" I felt a tug on the rope. I turned around and some men were pulling on the rope. "Gale! They're pulling us out!" I saw Gale's head pops out of the hole. They pulled harder. He rose out of the hole. It's was working!

"Gale. Just hold on! Hold on!" He was half way out. Then it happened again. First the sound then the crack appeared. It went from Gale straight to me. SHIT! I went right in. Oh Christ It's fucking cold! I looked up and swam up to the surface.

"Katniss! Katniss!" I heard Prim screaming. I raised my hand so she could see me.

"I'm okay." Just as I said that I was being pulled under. Gale was sinking. OH MY GOD! I reached up and grabbed my hockey stick and held on while I pulled Gale towards me. He is so heavy. I could see him. He was so close.

His head finally bobbed up. I didn't even know if he was breathing. "Gale. Gale. Can you hear me?" He coughed water in my face. "Oh thank God." I pulled him close to me.

"Katniss! Katniss!" I heard a voice but it wasn't Prim. I turned around and saw Mr. McEvoy in a giant orange suit.

"Mr. McEvoy. Gale's in real bad shape. He went under."

"I know Kat." He threw me a ring connected to a rope. "Put this around Gale. Then let him go. He'll float." I nodded my head. I put the ring around him and let him go. He floated near by. "Now here is yours." He tossed me a ring also. I put it around myself. "I'm cutting the other line so they can pull Prim out."

"No! I won't go without Katniss!" Mr. McEvoy cut the line and Prim was ready to be pulled away. "No! Kat!"

"Prim go. Just go. Mom doesn't need two girlcicles." Mr. McEvoy laughs.

"You know Kat. That joke never gets old." He waved his hand and Prim goes sliding away from me. It was cold and getting colder.

"I'm joining you guys." Mr. McEvoy jumped in the water. "Are you ready?" I nodded. He pushed me up and out and they pulled on my rope. Next thing I knew I was out and was being pulled to shore.


	73. Chapter 73 Hockey 2

**Hockey 2**

**19 Years, 4 Months To Go**

I looked up and I saw Gale came out right after me and they were pulling to shore. It seemed like it took longer than it should have. When I got to shore a couple of firemen picked me up and put me in the waiting ambulance. I was so cold I shivering. My teeth were also chattering. When they put me into the ambulance an EMT started to strip me down and put a blanket around me. "Here honey. Sit down." She put in the chair in the back of the ambulance. I felt very drowsy.

The next thing I knew the door opened and they put the stretcher with Gale into the ambulance. He was shaking so much. They put him on oxygen and start to remove his soaked cloths. The ambulance took off with lights and sirens blaring. "Oh Gale be alright." I said quietly to myself. I reached out and grabbed his hand.

After having my temperature and blood pressure taken over and over and over, they released me.

Prim and I sat on a gurney waiting with our Dad when my Mom entered the room. "Are you girls okay to go home." Prim nodded and I said yes to her. She then turned to my father and said. **"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"** She then punched him in the arm.

"OUCH!" He massaged his arm. "Why is it my fault?"

"You coach their hockey team. You encouraged them."

"What are you talking about Rose. When we moved up here I didn't even know how to skate. YOU TAUGHT THEM ON THAT LAKE! NOT ME!"

The staring contest started. Finally. "Katniss! Primrose! Come with me." She took my hand and I took Prim's. She pulled us out of the room and to the elevator. I looked back and mouthed "Sorry." Then I saw my father shaking his head.

"Daddy! Help!" Prim screamed as I dragged her along.

When we got to the elevator I heard Gale's voice. "Mom, can I see Gale?" She nodded her head.

"Meet us downstairs." I nodded back.

I ran for the room where I heard Gale's voice. He's in a bed.

"Hey Gale. How ya feelin'?" He turned towards me.

"Hi." He said. A girl with blonde hair was standing next to him holding his hand.

"Oh you're the girl who saved my Gale." The blonde raced to me and gave me a giant hug.

"Uh thanks." I accepted the embrace.

"Kat. This is Rebecca." Gale motioned towards the girl.

"Um. Hi... Rebecca." She was perfect. Blonde hair, blue eyes, shapely body. She even smelt good. If I was into girls I would date her.

"Just checking on you. Um... I'll see you later. Bye." He was weak but he managed a wave as I fled the room. Just before I turned to go down the hall I looked back and I saw Rebecca kissing Gale.

"Hey Katniss. Where is Mom?" My Dad said.

"She's downstairs. I was just checking on Gale."

"How is he?"

"He'll be fine. He's in good hands." I started to cry and I hugged my Father. "Dad, what's wrong with me?"

"Honey, there is nothing wrong with you. You're perfect." I looked up at him and shook my head.

"Not to some people." He looked back at Gale's room.

"Boy trouble?" He asked.

"No. The trouble is the lack of boy." He put his arm around me.

"Don't be in such a hurry Kit-Kat."

"But Dad I'm almost sixteen."

"Things will work out. I believe in you."

I knew he meant well. "Thanks Dad." I hugged him one more time.

After we pulled away Prim begged. "Daddy. Can we go to the bakery please? Please?"

"I don't know. I think Katniss needs some rest." My Mom said without looking back.

"Come on. Please. Please." She begged some more.

"Yes. I think we can all use a hot chocolate." My Father said.

"YAY!"

When we got to the bakery Prim and I got out. My parents stayed in the car. I looked back and I saw my parents hugging. My Mom was crying so loud I could hear her through the closed windows. "Come on Prim."

As usual Prim ran right for the cupcakes. "Hi Mr. M." I called out.

"How are my favorite girls? How's Gale" He asked.

"We're fine. He'll be okay too."

"Good. Here's some hot chocolate. Peeta's in the back. He want's to see you. Go right in."

"Thanks Mr. M." I took a sip. "It's delicious." I walked to the back.

They have all the ovens going. It's really warm in here. "Hi Peeta." I pull my zipper down. He was really cute in his white apron. It reminded me of when my Dad would wear an apron. My Mom would pinch his rear as he passed her.

"Hey. I heard. How are you?" Peeta said as he slid a tray into an oven.

"Oh fine. What's up?" He wiped his hands off and turned to me.

"I just wanted to ask you..." He stopped talking. He just stared at me. Motionless.

"Hello. Peeta." I snapped my fingers. "You in there? Hello."

"Um... yeah... er... I just... aaaah..." I couldn't figure out what was wrong with him? He couldn't string two words together. And he turned beat red.

"Hey Kit Kat." Madge said as she walked into the back room.

"Hi Madge." I looked at Peeta. "Peeta, what did you want to say to me?"

"Um... oh I'm glad you're okay. I'll see you at school." He turned away and practically ran to the very back of the bakery.

"Okay. I'll see you." I shook my head and turned around to Madge. "What's up?"

Madge's eyes got tremendous. "KAT!" She zipped up my jacket. "You're hanging out." I didn't realize it but my shirt was wide open. Peeta was staring right at my chest.

"That explains why he was blushing." We just chuckled. "He is so painfully shy... And cute."

"I know. You can get lost in those eyes." Madge and I take a deep breath and sigh. "Is an upgrade in order?" Madge asked.

"Yeah. I think we should move him to eleventh hunkiest guy in school." I said.


	74. Chapter 74 Hockey 3

**Hockey 3**

**12 Weeks To Go**

It's April, so a girl's mind turns towards... that's right, hockey. The annual NYPD, FDNY hockey game.  
It's played in Madison Square Garden. The home of the New York Rangers and Knicks. Right in the middle of Manhattan.

I walk down the tunnel to enter the rink on a pair of skates. Madge on one side keeping me balanced. Jo on the other. Clove taking up the rear just in case I fall backwards.

"Hey Mellark! Don't break the ice!" The buffoon hanging over the glass shouts.

"Fuck you Donnelly!" I flip him the bird just for good measure.

"You spending tonight in the penalty box like last year?" Donnelly is such a blowhard.

"Katniss, did you play last year?" Clove asks me.

"Are you kidding? She was in the crowd. She heckled so much they threw her in the penalty box to shut her up." Jo says.

"Ignore them Katniss. Be careful walking on those skates."

"Please Madge. I've been on skates since I was five." She gives me the look. I take her arm. "Thank you Madge."

"And tonight singing the Star Spangled Banner. Detective Ballbuster herself. Our own very pregnant Detective Katniss Mellark." I'll never get used to that nickname. I skate to center ice and wave to the crowd. It's great to be back on the ice. I haven't skated since Christmas when I went with Peeta. Well, I skated, he held on to me. It was cute.

The roar of the small crowd is barely deafening. But the echo in Madison Square Garden is a pleasant sound.

Everybody stands and all the players line up with their hands over their hearts.

"Oh say can you see...

... and the home of the brave." The crowd claps.

"And Katniss will now drop the first puck." The two Captains skate to the center of the rink. They skate around sizing each other up like two rams about to buck heads.

"Ready guys?" Gale and the Fire Department Captain nod yes. "Hockey 1. Hockey 2. Hockey 3." I drop the puck and skate off. "GO GALE GO!" I yell as I exit the rink.

We cheer the boys in blue loudly.

"Hey girls. We're going for some drinks and food." Rory, Peeta and Finnick take our drink and food orders then walk to the concession stand.

"Hawthorne 병신!" Yelled Little Sally Park a few rows in front of us.

"Did you hear that?" Madge says.

"Yes, but I don't know what it means." I say back to Madge.

"She called Gale a dumb-ass!"

"Really? You speak Korean?"

"Not much. My Father's on the Foreign Relation's Committee. I can curse in thirteen languages." She looks back at Little Sally Park. "Sally엿먹어)!"

"미친년 꺼저 !" Sally yells back.

"Jesus Madge calm down." I plead with Madge. She stands up and ignores me.

"엿먹어 !" Madge screams.

"Hey! You can't speak to her like that!" Annie screams out.

"Annie! Please sit!"

"Shut up you crazy lady!" Little Sally Park screams back.

"Don't talk to her like that. 씹새끼" Madge screams.

"Madge! Sit down!" I tug her arm. She is so steadfast that instead of pulling her down I pull myself up.

"Ouch! What was that?" I say as I get hit in the head by something small.

"She's throwing peanuts at you. That 미친년" She turns and glares at Little Sally Park. "No one throws shit at my friend." Madge then gets up on the seat and starts to climb over the seats.

"Madge! What are you doing?" I claw at her back trying to stop her.

"I'm going to teach that 미친년 a lesson!" I've never seen Madge like this.

"No! Madge get down!" I scream to her. "Stop it now!"

Then I look at Little Sally Park and she is screaming in Korean at us. All the other women with her have now gotten up and have started yelling at us also. Madge yells. "엿먹어 " then flips her the bird for good measure.

"Madge! I don't know what you said but I'm sure it wasn't 'Hey let's get some tea.' For Christ's sake get down now."

"That's it!" Now who's getting involved. I look to my right and standing is all five foot ten inches of my sister. "You shut that dirty little mouth of your's lady or I'll fuckin' shut it for you!"

Now I have Madge, Annie and Prim getting worked up. Jo is sitting quietly just enjoying the show but Clove looks worried.

I don't eat nachos that often. It's because the cheese is usually too spicy. I can confirm this because the cheese that is on my face from the flying nacho platter that just hit me is too spicy. And then the beer went flying. I never knew Annie had such a good arm. I think I'll invite her to play softball with us this summer. Wine must be the drink of choice for this family because multiple cups of the purple drink come at us. It was the cup that hit me in the belly that sets Madge over the edge.

"That's my God-daughter you just hit!" She barrels over five rows of seats like she's storming the beaches of Normandy. It's just as she reaches the last row before encountering the enemy that Little Sally Park's daughter-in-law dives at Madge and wrestles her to the floor.

"HOLD ON MADGE!" Annie screams. She and Prim make a bee line for the seats where Madge is fighting. "Wait for the senior aunt!" Prim's new call to battle.

"PRIM! GET BACK HERE!" The one thing I know about my sister, once Prim gets involved, things will get worse. Jo grabs my arm. "Please Kat, sit. We'll get them." Jo and Clove go to break up the mealy.

Things are officially out of control as I watch arms and legs flail and food and drink goes flying.

The boys in blue have arrived. MSG security. "Go figure. A fight broke out at a hockey game."

"But in the stands?"

They attempt to stop the fight but ten women fighting is a tall order for any group of men even for MSG's finest.


	75. Chapter 75 Hockey 4

**Hockey 4**

**12 Weeks To Go**

"Now you girls listen to me. We have to stick together. Don't tell the screws anything."

"The screws. You watch too much TV Prim. Please just sit down and shut up."

"Listen Kat! You and Jo might be used to sitting in a jail cell. But I'm not."

Clove looks at Jo. "When were you in jail?"

"Well the first time we were in college and we..."

"JO! Not now please!" I put my face in my hands. Having six women packed into a six-foot by twelve-foot room is tough enough. But being in a room that smells worse than a men's locker room is slowly getting to me. Lily is also unhappy. And she's telling me by kicking up a storm. "Alright. Everybody just relax. First, this isn't jail. It's a little holding cell. Second, Gale will smooth things over."

"Third, where is my lovely fiancé?" Madge asks.

"And my husband?" Annie asks

"And mine?" I ask. Prim has gone silent. "Prim, aren't you questioning where Rory is?"

"I know where he is and I'm gonna get him back when I see him." I don't know what she means but if I were Rory I'd run home to mommy.

I always loved that scent. She uses it when she goes to a formal outing. I don't know where she was tonight but she is gorgeous in a purple floor length dress. Her blonde hair, perfect. She is very beautiful. I hope I look as good as her after raising two kids. "Hi Emma."

"Hey." Emma looks at each of us. Six women cramped into a small pen. She studies us individually. Looking us up and down.

"Jo. We've been in this position before. So this doesn't surprise me." Jo nods.

"Clove. I don't know you that well but I'm sure you were dragged into this." Jo nods again.

"Prim. I'm surprised I haven't visited you in jail before. I guess there is always a first time."

"Madge." She takes a deep breath and shakes her head. "I can't say I'm too surprised. Being with Gale could turn any woman crazy."

"Katniss, Katniss, Katniss. Won't you ever learn?"

"But Emma..."

"Not now Detective. Not now." She waves me off.

"Annie. Little Annie O'Dair. You surprise me the most. What are we going to do with you?" Annie looks up with those eyes you see on the figurines with the sad kids. "You kicked a security guard."

"I really didn't kick him. He just got in the way of me swinging my leg."

"You bite another one."

"Well, in my defense, he sorta just put his fingers in my mouth when he fell over. I didn't even chomp down." Emma shakes her head.

"Emma, I have a question. Where are the guys?" I ask.

"Well, Gale is on the rink and the other three are watching the game and drinking beer."

"I KNEW IT! Wait til I get a hold of him." Prim narrows her eyes. "He's a dead man."

"You might want to reconsider your statement young lady. There is a police officer standing in front of you." Prim's eyes get tremendous and she sits on the bench and shuts up.

"Emma, are we getting out of here?" I ask.

"Well. The security guards want to press charges."

"WHAT! That's ridiculous." Prim screams.

"PRIMROSE VIOLET EVERDEEN! Sit." She goes back to her bench seat. "And?"

"And I'll go back and see if I can smooth things over. Don't go anywhere." She's such a comedian.

"HEY MELLARK!" Oh shit. That's all I need. Donnelly.

"Donnelly, what are you doing here? And who are your friends?"

"Just wanted to see you in your natural state. Caged!"

"Fuck you Donnelly!" Then I flip him the bird for good measure. They have a hardy laugh as they leave the holding area.

After Emma leaves we get four new visitors. When Prim sees Rory she jumps up and reaches for him. "Why you little shit. You went back to the game after finding out we were in here."

"It was tied. Gale scored the winning goal." Rory says.

"Oh Annie!" Finnick reaches through the bars and he and Annie embrace. Sweet. "It was very exciting. I'm glad I came. I've never been to a hockey game in person." He adds.

"I knew you'd like it."

"What are you doing to get us out of here?" Madge demands.

"First tell me what happened." Gale insists.

"It was that Little Sally Park. She called you a 병신 ."

"I don't speak Korean Madge."

"She called you a dumbass."

"Oh. Well I'll have to talk to Danny about the kind of language his Mom uses."

I look up at Gale. "That's not his mother, that's his grandmother. She's in her eighties."

"Really. She packs quite a punch for a women of that age who's only four foot ten." Madge says.

"Well. Like the Captain said. She's going to try to smooth things over. It shouldn't be that long."

"Listen you. When you and Peeta got into that fight Kat and I went right down there and got you out. We expect the same from you. Now get us out now!"

"It's not that easy. It could be a while."

"Don't give me that while crap." Madge stops, turns and looks at me. "Your future God-daughter is in here. Got it?"

Gale frowns "Got it." He turns and walks out. Rory in tow.

I look up from my bench seat and give Peeta a broken smile. He's leaning against the wall almost giggling. I smile back. We both walk towards each other. "So what's a girl like you doing in a place like this?"

"Waiting for my lawyer to get me out." I wrap my hands around the bars. He wraps his around mine. "It really wasn't that much. And I tried to calm things down."

"I know. Don't worry." He looks around the cell. "I've always fantasized about having sex in a jail cell."

"Why Peeta, I never knew you had such a vivid imagination. I would expect that from Jo." We both look over at Jo. She and Clove are making out.

All's right with the world.

About thirty minutes later an officer walks in. "Okay ladies. You can leave." He opens the door.

All my friends nod to him. "Thank you." I say. "Come on." Let's find the guys."

"This way out." The officer points toward the exit.

"Hawthorne, Hawthorne, Hawthorne. What am I going to do with you." That sounded like Emma. It came from a room down the hall. I peek in.

"Oh fuck!." Before me stands four men in a holding cell. "What happened?"

"Hey fatso!" I looked over at another cell that holds Donnelly and his friends.

"Fuck you Donnelly!" Then I flip him the bird for good measure.

"Peeta! What happened?"

"Donnelly insulted you and Madge. It ticked off me and Gale. So, you know."

Prim went running to the cell. "Oh Rory! You defended my honor. I love you?" They hug through the bars.

"What did he say... no, that's alright. I don't want to know." I thought about it for a second. "On the other hand tell me what he said about Prim."

"Nothing. But he asked Rory how a dick like him ended up with a hottie like Prim." I nod. "Finnick, on the other hand just got dragged along for the ride."

"Okay. You're all free to leave." Emma said. "Madison Square Garden said to never come back. You've been banned."

"For how long?" I asked.

"Forever."


	76. Chapter 76 Fashion Shoot

**Fashion Shoot**

**11 Weeks To Go**

A couple of months ago Effie asked me to model maternity wear for the magazine. Well today's the day.

Ring... Ring... Ring... "Hello... Why are you calling? It's four in the morning... Uh ah... Okay... Kat it's Effie" Peeta yells to me. "Yeah... I'm..."

"Sorry Peeta. I was in the bathroom." Lying on the bed is my husband. Sleeping with the phone next to him. "Hello Effie... Yeah he fell asleep talking to you... See you downstairs."

"Well today is a big, big, big day. Isn't it Katniss."

"Yes Effie. It really is. Again, thanks for asking me."

"My pleasure Katniss."

I was only in a Checker cab once. They were big and spacious and were all over the streets of the city. They said 'I am a taxi cab.' "Help me in please." Not today's taxis. They say 'I am a car that they painted yellow.' This cab is one of Mayor Bloomberg's experiments. It is small and cramped. And large me and loud Effie make's this back seat a little claustrophobic.

"Maybe if I turn this way we'll be more comfortable." Effie says.

"We should have taken the subway." I say.

"Are you crazy. At this time."

"I'm a cop Effie. No one would bother us."

"Katniss. Right now you resemble two cops."

"Hey! Truce! Remember!"

"I'm sorry Katniss. You're right. It just slipped out."

Just keep slipping Effie. Just keep slipping. "Effie. That's okay." She might not know it but I'm holding all my ammo for after the delivery, then wham. It's going to come out of me and all over Effie like a giant explosion

We're driving down to a photo studio in SOHO for a maternity wear fashion shoot. It won't take long at this time in the morning. Even at this ungodly hour the city is alive. Trucks finishing their overnight deliveries. Early birds rushing to work. Party goers just getting home.

"Well here we are. Thank you driver." Effie hands the driver the money. "Keep the change." The look on his face says there wasn't much change left. "Oh, I need a receipt."

"Um, Effie. A little help here." The car is so low I'm practically sitting on the pavement.

"Come on lady. Get out. I need to go!"

"HEY! DRIVER RELAX!" Effie takes my hands and pulls. "Oh Christ Katniss. You're as..."

"Hey! What did you promise?"

"You're right. Not 'til after the baby's born." It's amazing that I have to keep on reminding her.

"Let's try again. On three, one, two, three." She pulls and I... try to help.

"There we go." I'm finally out and she looks exhausted. I straighten myself, close the cab door and follow, Effie fixes her hair.

Effie Trinket is a photo editor for Vogue and works with Jo. She is tall, pretty and has green eyes. And as usual, her hair is a different color than the last time I saw her. Today it's red. I'm not sure what her age is. All I know is that she is older than me and she guards that information like it was the nuclear launch codes.

I don't know why she's doing this for me. Peeta thinks she may have changed and she likes me now. I blew that off immediately. I think she did it for Peeta. She likes Peeta. She likes Peeta a lot. And when I say a lot, I mean a whole fuckin' lot.

Before Peeta and I got engaged we broke up. As Ross put in on "Friends", we took a break. And he shared part of his break-time with Effie. The tall, skinny, green-eyed multi hair colored bitc... Oh wait, be nice Katniss. We are on a truce and she did arrange this for me.

I love the buildings in SOHO. They are solid. They look like they will stand forever. Since most were factory buildings they have very tall ceilings and wide open spaces. And the photographer's studio in this loft is just like that.

A man comes up to Effie, "Effie, nice to see you." They embrace and give each other phony kisses.

"Pablo. This is one of your models. Katniss." I go to shake his hand but he takes it and kisses it. I didn't know men still did that.

Pablo is in his thirties. "Welcome to my studio." He's not too tall but he is... how do I explain this... oh yeah, exotic looking.

"Thank you." I think I'm blushing.

He points to a woman setting up lighting "That is my assistant Gurden Hanne."

His assistant is tall. Six feet tall. Average for a man. But tall for a woman. She towers over Pablo. She's blonde. Not bottle blonde or nice'n easy 87 blonde either. It looks completely natural. "Gurden is a pretty name. Where are you from?"

"Ya." Gurden nods her head.

"Excuse me?"

"Ya." She nods her head again.

"Do you speak English?"

"Ya." She nods it one more time.

"Bye."

"Ya." Still nodding.

There are five other pregnant women here. In their twenties or thirties. We all look pregnant enough but no one is about to go into labor right now. "Hi, I'm Katniss."

"Katniss is an unusual name. What are you named after?" One of the other models asks me.

"It's a flower. All the women on my mother's side are named after flowers. My daughter will be Lily."

"That's pretty. Oh, I'm Rhonda." Rhonda is about my age and it looks like she's about a month ahead of me. "That's Katrina, Brittney, Alyssa and Shannon." I nod to the other models.

I ask "What's that scent?" Cinna walks over.

"That's peppermint. It'll help us wake up this morning."

"Ahchoo!" Brittney sneezes. "CHOO!" She looks up, and closes her eyes, takes a deep breath and "AHCHOO!"

"Are you alright dear?" Cinna asks.

"AHCHOO!" Her eyes are only half-open and watery "No. I'm allergic to peppermint."

"I never met someone who was allergic to peppermint."

"AHCOO! Well congratulations. You have now. AH, AH, AHCHOO!"

Katrina rubs her eyes. "My eyes hurt."

"Mine too." Alyssa says.

"Get that out of here." Rhonda says.

Cinna looks at Shannon. She scrunches her nose. "I don't like it either." Cinna runs to the table and turns off the burner.

I can hear Cinna mouth under his breath. "This is gonna be a long day."

Oh shoot. A long day. I was hoping to get home for dinner.


	77. Chapter 77 When Does the Hurting Stop?

**Fashion Shoot Part II**

**11 Weeks TO GO**

"Effie, is there anything to eat?"

"What?"

"I'm kinda hungry. I didn't have any breakfast. It's only 5 am ya know." I say to Effie.

"I'm also hungry." Rhonda says. Followed by Katrina. "Me too." Then Alyssa. "And me." Finally Brittney. "Could you get me a bagel?"

Effie looks at Shannon. "And some apple juice."

"Okay, okay. I'll order some food."

"Thanks Effie." We say in unison.

"Katniss, you remember the prep team. Octavia, Flavius and Venia."

I wave to the trio. A special glare for Flavius. "You won't be coloring my hair Flavius? Will you?"They take one step back remembering the incident.

"No. No. Just setting it." He takes an extra step back and hides behind Venia.

"Ladies, it's time for makeup and hair. In the chairs please." We are descended upon by the prep team and their legion of assistants.

"Cinna. This is very pretty." I say.

"Thank you. Blue is your color." Cinna comments..

"Ooh Cinna. Can I wear that green one? Green is my favorite color."

"No. That is for Katrina."

"To be honest with you Cinna. I like that black one better." Katrina says.

"I'm sorry Katrina. The green one is sized for you the black one is for Rhonda."

"I was just looking through that rack. Can I wear this floor length gown."

"No Rhonda. That's not part of the collection."

"Too bad. Because I don't really like an empire waist."

"Oh Rhonda. You'll be beautiful."

"Cinna, I'll wear the black one if Rhonda doesn't want to." Brittney says.

"No. No. No. Ladies, all the dresses are already fitted for you. Please just take what's assigned to you."

"Summer is coming up, don't you have anything in white?" Alyssa says.

"No. These are styles for the fall. Please just change."

"Shannon. I haven't heard from you. I hope you're satisfied with your dress."

"Well, to be honest with you. I like the one Katniss is wearing."

"UGGGGGH!"

"And now the shoes." One of Cinna's assistants, Karin, kneels to help me on with my shoes. "Just slip them on. Just... slip them on... just slip them on... They don't seem to fit."

"Let me see the size." I look at the inside of the shoe. They're my size. Uh oh.

"Are they the correct size?"

"They were."

"What do you mean they were?" She asks me.

"Well... my feet have swollen. And they don't fit now."

"Why are you feet swollen?"

"You're so young and naive." She stares at me bewildered.

"Hey Karin. My shoes don't fit." Rhonda calls.

"Mine too." From Brittney.

"Me neither." And Alyssa.

"I got mine on. Oh they hurt. They hurt. Get them off. Get them off. Aaaah. Nope not mine." Finally Katrina.

"Not even close." Karin complains then looks at Shannon. "How about yours?" She just nods her head no.

"I do have a question."

"Go ahead." Karin says.

"Can I get some more apple juice."

" #$%&# $%&$%# "

Shannon leans over to whisper to me. "I wonder what's wrong with her."

Brittney chimes in. "I think she's jealous. Probably wants to model and they turned her down." We all nod in agreement.

"Rhonda. We're going to start with you. Over here."

"Excuse me. I have to pee." I call out.

"Lady's room is down the hall."

"I have to go also." I'm followed by Katrina.

"Me too." Then Alyssa.

"I'll join you." And Brittney.

"Excuse me. I have to go too."

"But Rhonda we're about to start."

"When you gotta go..."

"What? You don't have to go Shannon?"

"Yeah you're right. I should go too."

"Alright Brittney. We're almost finished. Just a few more poses."

"But my feet hurt. Could we do the last few shots sitting down?"

"No sweetie. Now look over here."

"I'm gonna sit. You can get back to me."

"Effie!" Pablo calls out.

"Effie's not here." I answer.

"Where is she?"

"She's in the ladies room trying to put her hair back in."

"It's really hot in here Pablo. Do we need all these lights?"

"Yes we do dear. We have to highlight your beauty Katniss."

"Oh Pablo !" I can feel myself blush. "Where should I stand now."

"That's a trooper. Now just a few more shots."

"Pablo."

"YES!" Pablo screams. "I'm sorry. What can I do for you Katrina?"

"It's kinda cold over there. Can you turn the temperature on the AC up."

He just stares at her.

"Pleeeease."

"Effie. Change the temperature so these lovely ladies are comfortable." No answer. "EFFIE!"

"I think Effie is still in the bathroom."

"Aaaaaaah!"

"Gurden fix the thermostat."

"Ya." She nods but doesn't move.

"I'll do it." Says Cinna as he makes a bee line for the thermostat.

"So who is your OB/Gyn?" Shannon asks me.

"Eleanor Menton. On Central Park West." I answer.

"I've heard she's crazy." Brittney says.

"And she's nuts." Alyssa adds.

"She is. A total whack job."

"And you still see her?" Brittney asks.

"Oh yeah."

"Why?" Alyssa looks baffled.

"She makes me laugh."

Before I even get through my apartment door I can smell the cheese buns. My favorite. Peeta is baking. When I walk through the door I can see him in the kitchen wearing an apron. I start to picture him wearing only the apron. Mmmmm delicious. "Hi."

"Hey. How'd it go?"

"Great. It was fun."

"So are you going to have a new career as a model?"

"Uh. You'd love that. Going to all your high class events with a supermodel on your arm."

"I hadn't thought about that perk."

"I think it went really well. I wouldn't be surprised we're asked to do this again." We both laugh and he gives me a big hug. I take a bite of a cheese bun. Mmmmm delicious.

"Is it finally over?" Asks Effie.

"Yes." Cinna responds flatly.

"Cinna."

"Yes Pablo."

"When will the hurting stop?"

* * *

A/N: There is a new chapter for 30 Days of Inspiration.


	78. Chapter 78 A Glimmer of Hope

**A Glimmer of Hope**

**11 Weeks To Go**

It's a beautiful early spring Saturday morning. So what am I doing? Grocery shopping in a D'agostino's supermarket. This is a rarity for me. We usually just buy what we need at the last minute. But now that I'm a stay at home almost mom I've decided to stock up.

"Grab a gallon of orange juice for me, please." I ask Madge.

"Here you go."

"Thanks Madge. I appreciate you shopping with me. I've been so tired lately. I can't seem to get all my chores done."

"I can understand that. You must be fatigued carrying the extra weight."

"Yup. Carrying Lily can be a chore."

"Hey! How did the fashion shoot go?"

"It went really well."

"You think you have a second career?"

"Hey, you never know."

* * *

"I'll bring this stuff in. And then I'll help you with the rest." Madge says to me at my front door.

"Okay." I have so many shopping bags I can't fit through the door with all of them.

"Madge? Madge? "What happened to her. " Madge?" I finally step into the apartment. Madge is standing there stunned and staring. What is she staring at? I turn around and see.

"Glimmer? What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I'm your new housekeeper." Glimmer responds.

"PEETA!"

"Oh good, you met Sharon." Peeta says.

"Who's Sharon?"

"Our new housekeeper."

"Oh you mean Glimmer."

"Who's Glimmer?"

"Oh please you two." Madge breaks in. "You sound like Abbott and Costello. Sharon is Glimmer's real name. Correct?" Sharon/Glimmer nods yes.

Glimmer is tall with a huge chest. Her boobs are as big as mine but she's as thin as Prim. She's wearing hot pants and a tank top that look like they're painted on.

"I didn't realize it was you I'd be working for Detective Mellark." Sharon/Glimmer says.

"Oh, you two know each other." Peeta says.

"Yeah." We both say at the same time.

"Good. Katniss, look at this place. She found dirt in places I didn't even know existed." Peeta is pulling me around with such enthusiasm I can't get a word in edgewise. "Look at the amount of dirt she found behind the radiators." Peeta holds a handful of dirt that was placed on a newspaper.

"Peeta. I'm not sure it's a good..."

"Katniss! Look at this. She did all the laundry."

"How did she do the laundry?" I ask.

"In the laundry room." Sharon/Glimmer says

"What laundry room?"

"The one in your basement." Sharon/Glimmer responds.

"We have a laundry room in the basement?" Sharon/Glimmer nods yes.

"I even got that stain out of your..." I grab what she's holding up.

"Okay. Thank you Glimmer. PEETA!"

"What! What!" he comes running in.

"We need to talk! Glimmer or Sharon. Could you give us a minute?." I shoo Sharon/Glimmer out of our bedroom and close the door. "Peeta, do you think it's a good idea to have a stripper as a housekeeper?"

"Who's a stripper?" Peeta asks.

"GLIMMER or SHARON!"

The door opens. "Yes Mrs. Mellark?" A bright-eyed Sharon/Glimmer asks.

"I didn't call you." I say.

"Yes you did. You screamed my name."

"I wasn't calling you. I only..."

"Listen Sharon. I saw how clean you got the kitchen sink. Can you work that miracle in the bathroom?"

"Oh I'm sure I can." She goes bounding off like a whitetail deer. Now I know why Bambi is a popular stripper name.

I walk after both of them into the kitchen. "Katniss. Look at this sink. You can see yourself." Peeta says.

Madge looks at the sink. "Ya know Kat. He's right. You can see yourself."

"You're not helping Madge." I look around the room. Peeta is gone again. Oh Christ. I've never seen him move this fast. "PEETA!"

"In the bathroom." I look in the bathroom and Sharon/Glimmer is in the tub. "Look! She got that rust stain that's been there since the day we moved in out." I just shake my head.

"Hey Katniss." Oh God. What now.

"What Madge?"

"This is delicious." She eating directly out of a large bowl from the refrigerator. "What is it?"

"I don't know Madge. Hey, what is that?" I take the bowl and look at it.

"I don't know Katniss. It was in your fridge."

"Oh, how do you like it?" Sharon/Glimmer asks.

"You made this? What is it?" I ask her.

"Oh I just took all your leftovers and mixed them together with a special sauce mixed in. Good, eh?"

"Yes it is. You'll have to give me the recipe." Madge says.

"Sure. You just mix..."

"PEETA!"

"What! What!"

"Is she our cook now?" I ask.

"I know. Isn't she amazing? She whipped that up from the leftovers. And I was going to throw it all out. You should see the bath..." He trails off as he goes back to the bathroom.

"Hey. Why do you call her Glimmer?"

"Glimmer is her professional name. We investigated a murder in a strip joint. She was one of the strippers."

"Oh isn't that great. One of New York's Finest has a stripper for a housekeeper." Madge says as she tries to keep in the laughter. I give her the look.

"Oh I'm not a stripper anymore." Sharon/Glimmer says as she collects her stuff. I got out after Big Sal got it in the head." She points her finger at her head. "The club hired me to clean it up." She pauses. "And I liked it."

"You like cleaning up blood and body parts?" Madge asks.

"Ewe no. That was disgusting. But I liked cleaning up people's regular messes. I take it as a challenge. And oh boy was your apartment was a challenge." I just shake my head. I know when I've been beaten. "For example,. When we looked behind the refrigerator..." Sharon/Glimmer went on and on about the dirt she's found in our apartment. "... and over here it is was so caked up. So I figured I'd just take care of it now."

"Are you even listening to her?"

"Nope. This is delicious though. Hey Glimmer!"

"Yes Mrs. Mellark."

"You got the job, but no pole dancing, okay."

"Of course not here. But pole dancing is wonderful exercise. You know you could lose..."

* * *

A/N: To Loversdream. You signed in as a guest and I couldn't answer you directly. Congratulations and I'm partial to Emma. My character Emma Dever is named after Mrs. Emma Peel from the 1960's British TV show "The Avenger's." She was beautiful, smart and lethal. She was played by Diana Riggs.


	79. Chapter 79 My Sister Prim

**My Sister Prim**

**9 Weeks To Go**

It is a beautiful spring evening on the Upper West Side. Broadway is swarming with people shopping or just out for a walk on a nice evening. The flowers are starting to bloom on the median that runs down the middle of the street. Tulips, daffodils, zinnia and daisies. The fragrance is refreshing.

I love to walk down the street and window shop. Unlike a mall that has all the same stores as every other mall, the city has a mix of chain and local shops. Almost anything can be bought here from shoes to hats and everything in between.

Mixed with all the stores are restaurants. Jewish delis, Italian pizzerias, Mexican tacos just to name a few. More smells to thrill the senses. Tonight is sister sister night and the choice Italian.

I walk through the restaurant past the sea of patrons enjoying the food and having pleasant conversations towards the booths in the rear. Sitting in one of the booths is a beautiful, blonde, smart woman. I admire her. Her accomplishments at such a young age are impressive. I love her like she was my sister. Oh yeah she is ... "Oh Christ Kat. You're late. I'm starving." ... my sister.

"It's good to see you too Prim." I stare at her.

"What?" She gets up, sighs and kisses me. "Oh. Hello Katniss."

"Hello to you Prim." I slide into the booth. "How was work today?"

"Not bad. Batted five hundred." She says nonchalantly.

"That doesn't sound good. Is it?"

"I usually like to save all my patients. But he was just about dead when he got to the OR. I think they left part of his brain and skull in the ambulance." The couple next to us looks over.

"What happened?"

"Gunshot. Blew half his head off." The woman at the table has a horrified look on her face.

"Prim. Maybe we shouldn't be talking about that here." Prim looks around.

"Kit-Kat why? You talk about stuff like this all the time in public."

"I usually don't talk about people's brains blown off in restaurants." The woman now gets up and runs to the bathroom.

"Whatever. Let's order." Prim and I look over the menu. "Oh this is a problem."

"What?"

"Too many choices. I want everything. I just love Italian food. I can't get enough of it."

"That's because mommy ate a lot of Italian food when she was carrying you."

"Really? Why?"

"Mommy and daddy lived above an Italian restaurant when she was pregnant."

I get a skeptical look from my sister. "You know Kat. That must explain it." She always confuses me.

"... and a glass of red wine for me and a grape juice for my sister." Prim orders.

"Real wine for you and fake wine for Katniss." The waitress Regina says with a giggle.

"Thanks for looking out for me Prim."

"Well, I didn't get knocked up. You did."

"This is why I love you. No fuckin' filter."

* * *

"Oh shit I dropped some food on my shirt." I dip the napkin in water and try to blot it up. "It's not too big."

"Oh Christ Kat. With the size of your boobs that stain yells "Hey! Look at my boobs!""

"Like I said Prim, no fuckin' filter on that mouth of yours."

"Oh you have another stain."

"Where?"

"It missed your boobs and dripped on that table you carry in front of you."

"Hey that table has your niece under it." Prim gets a big smile on her face. "Okay, what's with the smile?"

"I was just picturing my little blonde headed niece peeking out from under the table." What hair color did she say?

"Why is she blonde?"

She looks at me like I just asked the stupidest question in the world. "Of course blonde. Peeta and I are both blonde."

"I think she'll have a little more of her mother than her aunt."

"That's senior aunt, Katniss. Senior aunt."

"Okay. Let me ask you this. Will she have any of me in her?"

"I'm sure she'll have some of you in her." Her eyes get big. "Oh my God. What happens if she is short like Annie?"

"Annie? What has this got to do with Annie? We're not related."

"And worse than that. What happens if she inherits Madge's ass. That would be a disaster!"

"Well first, that's not nice and secondly, we're not..."

"And Jo. Shit imagine if she gets her sluttiness."

"On that. Jo has settled down and I don't think sluttiness is inherited. And besides that, WE'RE NOT RELAT..."

"And then the guy half."

"I'm sure she'll have the best of Peeta."

"Not Peeta, Gale and Finnick."

"WHAT!"

"Finnick has that stupid, fake New Orléans accent."

"Accents aren't inherited. And besides..."

"For Christ sake. He's from the Lower East Side."

"Prim, what do you hear when I speak?"

"And finally Gale." I just bury my face in my hands. Jeez I'm warm. "She might get his temper. You know what a hot head he is."

"Prim, what if she has something else from you. Little Duck?"

"What are you saying?"

"What happens if she gets your feet."

"I don't even want to picture that." She looks deep in thought. "Okay, what do I have to give up in exchange for not getting my feet?"

"Ummmm, okay, the eyes or the hair."

"Alright, that's fair. I give up the blue eyes." She holds at her hand. "Deal?"

"Deal." We shake on it.

"You didn't mention Clove." I say.

"Don't be silly. She's not related to us." All I can do is shake my head.

* * *

"That was delicious." Prim says.

"It was. Good suggestion."

ring... ring... ring... "Hey Kat. It's the hospital. I gotta take this." She gets up and walks towards an old phone booth that cell phone users can use for privacy.

"Okay. I'll be right here." Let's see. Dessert. What to order?

"Would you like to order dessert Katniss?"

"Not yet Regina. I'll wait for Prim. Could you bring me some ice water."

"Katniss, are you alright?"

"I'm feeling a little warm." I put my hands on my face. I'm burning up.

* * *

A/N: Please pray for the victims of the Boston Marathon bombing. 3 died and scores were injured. Also pray for the injured and dead police officers that suffered trying to capture the suspects.


	80. Chapter 80 On the Bus

**On th Bus**

**9 Weeks To Go**

"I'll be right back." Regina takes off. Oh Christ, I'm starting to feel nauseated. Oh shit! I better get to the bathroom.

When I get up I can't keep my balance. I take a deep breath. Oh God, my legs are giving out. I drop to my knees. "Katniss! Are you alright?" Regina comes running back to the table.

"Mrs. Mellark. What's wrong?" Oh I can't hold it in. I throw up once and then again. "Here's a towel." Joe, the busboy gives me a towel to wipe my face. Let me help you up. He brings over a chair for me to sit in.

"Katniss, here's some water." Regina hands me the ice water. Just as she hands it to me I get a sharp pain in my belly and I drop the glass.

"Oh my stomach! Oh the pain! It hurts!" I drop to the ground again and grab my belly. "My baby!" I scream out. I grab Regina and look at her. "Get my sister. Um... Prim's in the phone booth. Hurry!" I fold over and throw up again. Regina runs to get Prim. "HURRY!" Oh it hurts. Through the pain I can only think of Lily. "Oh Lily be alright."

"Katniss! What's wrong?" Prim asks.

"My belly. IT HURTS! Oh crap it hurts." I grab my stomach.

"Where Kat?" I point to the spot. Prim presses it. "OWWWWW. It hurts there." I slap her hand away.

"Okay. I'm calling a bus for you." I roll on my side and try to get into the least painful position.

"I need an ambulance at 2514 Broadway. Amandelo's Restaurant." She pauses for a second. "Female, pregnant, thirty-four, thirtieth week, abdominal pain... I'm a physician... Thank you... Oh she's NYPD MOS." She looks at me. "They'll be here in a minute Kat. You'll be fine."

It's amazing. This is my lucky day. I'm with my sister Prim. Prim the healer. She inherited that from my mother and grandmother. But while my mother is slow and methodical. Prim knows how to step it up a notch in an emergency. On her sixteenth birthday she joined the Panem Volunteer Ambulance Corp. At eighteen she became an EMT and worked with them until she went to medical school. Even now she spends some time working in the emergency room.

I grab Prim's hand. "Call Peeta. Call Eleanor." I can just imagine Prim looking at me with my brown eyes pleading with her. She let's go of my hand and gets up. Regina takes her place. She strokes my hair. "They'll be here soon Katniss. Hold on."

"Oh save my baby. Save Lily." I start to more than cry. To sob. The approaching siren gets louder.

"Regina, tell them to bring in the O2 kit and the backboard." She gets by my side. "Kat, it's an ESU truck." Good, my brothers are here. The door opens and I see the boots walking towards me.

"What's wrong?" One of the officer's asks. "Is there an officer here?"

"Over here. She's a detective. Pregnant and severe abdominal pain. Start her on fifteen liters O2." One officer looks at Prim. The other looks at me. "Katniss?" I've known him for ten years and I just can't remember his name. "It's okay, we're here." The other one looks at Prim. "I'm her sister and a physician."

They put the O2 mask over my face. I can see the ambulance pull up. They come in through the side door. Prim takes charge. "Start an IV." She gives the paramedic all my information. "Roll her on the backboard." It hurts to lie on my back.

"It hurts to lie on my back! Oh! It hurts."I rollover into the fetal position.

"Okay, let's put her on the stretcher with the back up." Prim says.

"Okay. One. Two. Three. Lift." I'm lifted on the stretcher and strapped in. That's a little better.

"Where are we going?" Prim asks.

The paramedic answers. "St. Lukes." Prim gets on the phone to call Eleanor.

"Hey Elle. She's being taken to St. Lukes." She hangs up. "Elle is going to meet us at the hospital."

"Peeta? Did you get Peeta?"

"I'm trying Kat."

"Get him please!" I'm now crying uncontrollably. "I need Peeta! I need him now!"

The ambulance takes off. I'm so nauseous. Oh no! I throw up into my oxygen mask.

"Shit! She just vomited. I'll start to clear her throat. Get the suction ready." Prim commands. I choke, cough and spit up. "Come on Kat, turn your head." Prim clears my mouth with her rubber gloved finger. Then she puts the suction tube in to clear my throat. "That's better. Spit it all out." I cough and spit. Prim holds my head.

My breathing is rapid. Too fast. I'm going to hyperventilate. "Katniss. We have to slow your breathing down. Think yoga. Concentrate on your breath." In... Out... In... Out... It's slowing down. "Good Kat."

I can feel the ambulance slow down and start to back up. We must be there. "Okay Kat. We're here." She holds my hand as I'm wheeled in. They move me from the stretcher to a gurney. The pain becomes unbearable. "PRIM!" I scream out. "Where are you!"

"I'm right here. I was with the doctor." She grabs my hand again.

"Mrs. Mellark, is this where it hurts?" He presses my lower right stomach.

"Oh God! It hurts! Oh!" Prim and the doctor looks at each other. "Lily? Is Lily okay?" Neither says anything. "Tell me now!"

"Katniss, you're..."

I have to get up. I lean over to get up and tip the pole holding the IV over.

"Katniss get back down." She and the doctor start to push me down.

"Prim tell me what's up!" Oh the pain. "NOW!"

"Katniss get back down! It's..." Oh why isn't she telling me anything?

"It's Lily! Is it Lily?"

"Kat! You have to calm down!" Then the pin prick came.

"Prim, I..."


	81. Chapter 81 squeak squeak squeak

**squeak squeak squeak**

**9 Weeks To Go**

The smell of clean is in the air. Very antiseptic. I wish my eyesight wasn't so blurry. I'd love to know where I am.

squeak squeak... squeak squeak...

My roommate must be having a rough night. She keeps on tossing and turning.

* * *

When I look up I see Prim and a fuzzy figure. "Prim?"

"Hi Kat. How are you feeling?" I nod my head. "Rory's here."

"Hey Katniss." She takes my hand and squeezes.

"Um... When are you guys getting married?" I hear them giggle.

"Well Kat. We've thought about it and..."

* * *

squeak squeak... squeak squeak...

"Ooooo! Ooooo!" I wonder if she's in pain. "Ooooo! Ooooo!" I feel bad for her. She sounds like she's having a rough night. I feel around for the nurse's call button but I can't find it.

* * *

I can feel the hair brushed out of my eyes. "Annie. Hi."

"Hi Kat."

"Hello Katniss."

"Oh hi Finnick."

"You are going to be alright."

"Are you having a baby also Annie?"

"Finnick and I..."

* * *

squeak squeak... squeak squeak

It's sounds like she's awake. "Oh please. No please."

Funny. It sounds like Prim. I giggle but it hurts. That can't be Prim, she never says please.

"I said no. If you do that again I'll rip off your balls!"

Now that sounds more like Prim.

"That's better. Keep doing that."

* * *

"Hi Mom."

"Hi sweety."

"You're coming out of it. You'll be fine."

"Thanks." My mouth is so dry. "Mom, is Mr. M. Prim's father."

"Katniss... Peeta Senior is..."

* * *

The cool hand on my head is comforting. I open my eyes and he comes into focus. "Hello beautiful."

"Hi. Give me your hand." Peeta gives me his hand. I take it and put it on my belly. "She's still there?"

"Lily is and she's fine." I can feel the sense of relief come over me.

"What happened?" He pulls over a stool.

"Appendicitis. They took out your appendix. You and Lily came through it fine. She's a little groggy, but okay." He leans in to kiss me.

"No!" I push him away.

"What's wrong?"

"I need to rinse my mouth."

"Oh honey. I don't care." He laughs.

"I do. Get me some mouthwash or water."

"You're being silly but okay." He gets up and gets me some water. "Here." I rinse my mouth and spit it out.

"Okay. Now." He leans in and puts his hands on my face. I receive a gentle kiss.

"Good morning."

"Good morning. There is a room full of people who want to see you."

"Not yet." Elle and another doctor enter. "How are you feeling?"

"Better Elle. Sore. How's the baby."

"Lily's fine. Here, listen." She hands me the stethoscope. thump... thump... thump... "Thanks Elle."

"The surgeon is going to do a quick exam. Then you can have some visitors. Oh. You're on bedrest, got it?" I nod my head.

"Have someone stay and wait on you. Okay?"

"Yes Elle." The doctor examines me and says it's okay to see people.

* * *

"Hello sweetheart." My mom stands there with tears in their eyes.

"Mom. Did we talk before I came out of it fully."

"Yeah. You asked..." My dad comes in. "Hi there!" He is on one side and my mom on the other side of my bed.

"Okay Rose. Why is it my fault this time?" My dad asks with a huge smile on his face. She thinks for a few moments. "Her weak appendix came from your side of the family."

He laughs and rolls his eye. They both lean across me and my dad pulls her close to him and they kiss. It's nice. They kiss, and kiss and kiss.

"Hey you two! Get a room."

* * *

"Hey. What's up?"

"Nothing. Just another day." Jo's eyes are bloodshot.

"Is Clove here?"

"She was but had to leave. She'll be back later. She sat with you for a while cleaning the drool from your face."

"I'll have to thank her." She always has trouble being serious.

"Here. I got this for you."

"What is it?" I open her gift. "Oh! A Nook. Thanks."

"Turn it on."

"Your a class act Jo. Bringing it in fully charged."

"Always thinking ahead."

"Oh my God. It's filled."

"Yeah, I got the list from your GoodReads to read list."

"Thanks." I go through the library. "What's this, J. Mason?"

"Well you said you wanted to reread my father's novel. Now you can."

"And what is this other J. Mason book. It's untitled?"

"Well I haven't given it a title yet."

"Oh my God you finished it."

"Yup. And I got an agent. I'm sure it'll get published."

"Congrats." She leans down and kisses my forehead.

* * *

She looks a little tired. Her eyes are red. But she is the woman who saved me. "Hey Kit-Kat."

"Hey Little Duck."

"I'll let you call me that because you're sick. But just this time."

"Thanks Prim. You were great."

"You'd have done it for me."

I finally take a look at her. She's wearing her glasses and a lab coat. "What's with the glasses? And the lab coat?"

"Oh. My contacts were bothering me and I needed to change." I try to focus my eyes but they're still blurry.

"Prim."

"Yeah?"

"Are you wearing anything under that lab coat?"

She looks indignant. "Katniss! Why would you ask me that?"

"OH SHIT! Prim! You have nothing on under that." I pause and think about this for a second. "You and Rory were fucking in that bed overnight. Weren't you?"

"Katniss. How could you say that?"

"Crap! It was Rory, wasn't it?"

"Of course it was Rory! Now shut that pie hole of yours and let's forget this! Okay!"

"Oh we wouldn't even be having this conversation if you kept your panties on."

"That's how much you know. I did it with my panties on."

"Well, where are they?"

"Um, I kinda ripped them."

"Okay, no more. listen, I've got a question. Did you and I speak overnight."

"Yeah."

"Did I ask..."

"Look who's finally up."

"Hi Madge, Gale."

"You look better than you did last night. Here you go." The flowers are beautiful. A nice assortment without roses. She knows that even though my Mom is Rose and my sister is Primrose, I can't stand the flower. Yuck!

"Thanks guys. Gale, what's up at work?" I perk up.

"The Captain ordered us not to talk about work with you."

I frown "Oh pooh." I need info. I've been so bored without work. "Whatever Gale. You'll break and say something. I'm sure."

* * *

knock, knock, knock "Want some company?" There stands my favorite wine-o.

"Hey Professor. It's been awhile. How are you?"

"The question should be, how are you?"

"Better." He walks around the room and looks out the windows. Something's up.

"So Haymitch. What's on your mind?"

"Well, I was just wondering if you have given any thought to attending law school?" Oh shit. Not this again.

"Who put you up to this? Peeta or my mom?" He looks away.

"Nobody. This is all me." I purse my lips.

"Talk to me in 7 years." I think the only person that loves my job is me.


	82. Chapter 82 The Nurse

**The Nurse**

**9 Weeks To Go**

"Peeta... Peeta... wake up. Peeta... Someone's in the apartment!" I reach over and push him. I don't feel him. "Peeta, where are you? Peeta!" The bedroom door opens. Peeta! Where are you?

"Good morning Mrs. Mellark. How are you feeling this morning?" There she stands. Wearing a micro mini dress and a giant smile across her face, she holds a tray of food.

"Glimmer, what are you doing here? Where is Peeta... Mr. Mellark?"

"I made you breakfast. Here you go." She lays the tray down. Orange juice, cereal, fruit, muffin and hot tea. "Mr. Mellark went to work. He said he didn't want to wake you." The only thing larger than my curiosity is my hunger and it smells delicious. I take a bite of the muffin. It's still warm.

"It's good. Bran?"

"Yup. Your doctor suggested high fiber food. She said we need to watch your weight." What's this we thing?

"How did you know what my doctor said?" I'm just a little confused.

"She wrote it out for me."

"Why do you need my diet?"

"Oh, I'll be staying with you for the next couple of week. Remember you're on bed rest." She turns around and leaves the room.

PEETA! I can't believe he hired Glimmer as my nurse. I take another bite of the muffin. It's delicious. She isn't qualified. I think this juice is hand squeezed. He didn't even ask my opinion. This raisin bran has extra raisins. He's got some nerve. Hmmm, fresh blueberries. Wait until he gets home. She put honey in my herbal tea.

"How was it Mrs. Mellark?" She bends over and picks up my tray. Her dress doesn't leave much to the imagination. If Peeta was around while she was working I'd say that's why he hired her.

"It was very good Glimmer. Thank you... Um... could I have another muffin?" She gives me a look like she's trying to decide. I give her the sick puppy look. "Pleeeease."

"Okay. Just this once because you're recovering."

"Yay!"

This isn't bad. She made my food. She cleaned the dishes. She tidied the apartment. I can get used to this. I look around the room. Ummm, what to do now. I'm not used to staying in bed. I think I'll take a look at what Jo put on my nook.

When I look through the titles I see she has put on an assortment. Besides Her and her father's books she has remembered I love stories about dystopian societies with teenage heroines. And there is an assortment, "The Hunger Games", "Divergent", "Delirium." Maybe something else.

A murder mystery, Nah. I live it. Maybe when I start missing work too much.

What's this. Oh Christ. That Jo is a piece of work. "The Best of Lesbian Erotica." Jeez.

_Before I could stop her, she kissed my hand, between the knuckles, feather light kisses from very soft lips. This tingling feeling went up my arm. Turning my hand over to expose my wrist, she kissed up my arm, giving me goose-flesh the entire way._

_When she reached my shoulder, she turned my face to meet hers. Slowly, she took off her glasses and brushed back her bangs. She had the prettiest blue eyes I had ever seen._

_"I'm thinking if you were really to relax," she said, "you might not get too worked up and get a headache when you orgasm."_

_"I don't know," I said._

_She pulled the rubber ducky out of my tote bag and squeezed his back. To my surprise, it started vibrating. Did rubber ducks do this?_

**A vibrating rubber duck! What's that about?**

_"Think about it," she said. "You're relaxing in a warm bath and you put your rubber ducky in your special place."_

_"What do you mean?" I asked._

_She looked down at my skirt, between my legs._

_I swallowed, getting her meaning._

_"Shall I show you?" she asked._

_Words escaped me. Balancing the duck on my knee, she slowly moved it up my thigh, then flipped up my skirt when it got in the way. My breath caught in my throat. The duck was under my skirt._

_"Mr. Ducky wants to visit your happy place," she whispered._

**He. He. He. Happy place. I never call it my happy place. I call it my... well I'll keep that to myself... for now.**

_Suddenly, I had a vision of Sarah using this duck at home in her own bath._

_"Is this your duck?" I asked._

_"No, silly," she said. "I've got the full-sized one at home. I bought you the travel size."_

_A full size duck. How big is this duck? I hold my hands this wide._

_This was feeling rather good on my thigh. It felt like an intense purring. She was backing him up tail first. His little yellow body completely disappeared under my skirt._

_I couldn't help but shift myself in my seat as she angled him toward my inner thigh. The vibrations were more intense as she hit the softer skin there. His upturned tail was almost on top of my pubic bone. I opened up my legs a little. I hadn't worn nylons today so he was touching my cotton panties. Wiggling him in deeper so the width of his body fit between my thighs, she used his flat base against me._

_I wasn't sure how the vibrations managed to be soothing and yet stimulating at the same time, but they were. I could feel my clit beginning to beg for some individual ducky attention all on its own._

_The base of the duck suddenly just wasn't enough._

_"Turn it around," I said, thinking the point on the tail or the bill might just be the ticket._

_"No. It's too soon."_

**No it's not. Do it. Do it now!**

_"I'm ready. Do it," I said._

_Turning the duck upside down so its bill was directly on my happy place, she nuzzled up to me and began sucking on the candy necklace around my neck._

_"Sarah, you're tickling me," I said, squirming._

_Picking up my hand, she stuck the ring pop in my mouth._

_"Suck it," she whispered in my ear._

_I got a chill as the sweetness filled my mouth and she watched me lick the edges. There was so much desire in her eyes, as if I was a piece of candy myself and she wanted to eat me completely._

_Brushing away my hand that wore the ring pop, she kissed me again, licking and nibbling the sugary strawberry flavor off my lips._

_The vibrations from the rubber ducky were almost becoming too intense. My head was starting to throb. I started to push him back a little, but Sarah must have thought I wanted something else. Turning him off, she pulled him out from under my skirt, propped him on the dashboard_

**Why did she stop?**

_and slid her hand back under my skirt, where she pushed aside the crotch of my panties._

_With her eyes nearly closed, she petted me as if I was one of her little stuffed animals. For a moment it felt strange, as if she was taking this to some weird place in her head, but then she found my clit under its hood. Pressing her fingertip just inside my lips, she got it a little wet and brought it back up to my clit. I gasped as she made little circular motions on top of it, massaging it much the same way she had paid attention to each one of my knuckles during her hand massages._

_Every time she made several rotations, she dipped down further inside me to moisten her fingertip. She was getting so close to actually entering me that I was beginning to squirm with anticipation._

_The moment she entered me, she stayed there, sliding in one finger and then two. Keeping her thumb on my clit, she slowly finger-fucked me. My breath caught short. It was hard not to clamp my thighs down around her hand._

_No, no, no. Don't clamp your thighs._

_"Suck the ring," she said. "I want to hear it."_

_With the ring pop back in my mouth, I sucked loudly. She moaned and pressed her lips back to my neck. I could feel her teeth against my skin and the candy. She cracked the little sugar disks with her teeth, the thread getting moist as she reached over with her free hand and gave my breast a hard squeeze._

_Suddenly, I felt the sensation of my clit exploding like a firecracker. It was unlike anything I had felt before. Pow! My entire body shuddered as the sharp feeling washed over my skin, and then just as quickly as it had come, it was gone._

_Sarah was so caught up in what she was doing she hadn't even noticed that I had an orgasm. Her fingers were trying to go even deeper inside me. It was too much. I was becoming too overstimulated. I could feel my blood pressure beginning to pound in my ears. I was going to get a migraine any second if she kept it up._

_"Stop," I cried._

_She didn't stop._

knock... knock... knock... "Mrs. Mellark."

"What! What!" I drop my nook under the covers. "I'm sorry Glimmer. What do you want."

She opens the door. "Oh my God Mrs. Mellark, are you okay? You're beat red." She feels my forehead. "You're warm."

"I'm okay Glimmer." She feels my cheeks.

"No you're warm." She starts to feel my neck. "Why are you so warm? Let me get the thermometer."

"I'm telling you Glimmer. I'm okay." Oh my God she's nosy. "Please, maybe some ice water."

"Okay, but I think I better call the doctor." Oh Christ. She's making me crazy.

"Glimmer, I tell you what. Feel me in one hour and then decide."

"Okay but I want to keep an eye on you." She starts to walk out. "Oh, you have a visitor."

"Who?"

"Me." Jo walks in. "She kept me outside." She glares at Glimmer.

"It's okay Glimmer." Glimmer nods and walks out.

"Hey, who's your sexy bodyguard?"

"Oh Peeta hired her. She's our housekeeper."

"Housekeeper!. You got a housekeeper. Is she good?" This is amazing. I'm home from having surgery and no how are you or you look great. It's the housekeeper. "Yeah, she's pretty good." Jo gets up and looks around.

"I'd say she's better than pretty good. She's great." Jo runs to the bathroom.

That's not nice. The place wasn't that bad. "Oh my God! She got your tub clean."

"It wasn't dirty. You're making us sound like pigs."

"And look at your kitchen counter!" I give up.

"And I can see myself in the refrigerator." This really sucks.

"So this is the color of the carpet." She bolts back in. "It's not fair. I want a maid too."

"Okay Jo. Go hire one."

"No. I want your's." This might work. I would have less Glimmer around.

"Just talk to her Jo." She runs out to the living room. I can hear them talking but I can't make out what they're saying. Jo comes back in.

"Why the sad face?" I ask.

"She won't leave you." Damn that loyal stripper. Now where is my rubber duck?


	83. Chapter 83 Dandelions

**Dandelions**  
**8 Weeks To Go**

Being waited on by Glimmer this week has been nice but it'll end soon. I'm getting around okay but Elle still want's me to take it easy. I can smell dinner cooking. There are a multitude of scents. She must have made a bit of everything.

On our dinner table is a buffet. Mini burgers, nachos, onion rings, chicken fingers, cheese sticks. Much too much for the three of us. "Thanks Mr. Hirshfeld."

"Peeta, what's with the table?" I ask.

"I borrowed it from the Hirshfeld's. It's for poker tonight." Oh so we're feeding a house full of hungry guys.

"But you never play here." I look over at Glimmer. She's in a mini skirt and a sweater. She looks like a cheerleader. That's it. They've heard of her. MEN!  
I plop into the world's most comfortable chair. I sink deep. Oh God I hope I can get out of it.

Glimmer walks over with a bowl. "Here's your dinner Mrs. Mellark." I wonder what I'm getting. Burgers... Chicken... Nachos...

"What's this?" I ask as I stare at the bowl of rabbit food.

"It's your dinner. It's a salad with hearty chicken cutlets served next to crunchy blanched green beans."

"But I want a burger, chicken finger, nacho, cheese stick salad." She lifts one eye and gives me the look.

"You're not eating that on your diet. I have doctor's orders." She bounces off. Of all the maid nurse strippers in New York, it's my luck to end up with a fascist.

"Okay, I'll eat it but I won't enjoy it." Mmmm. The chicken is delish. Oooo! It's got little almonds and cherries in it. Yum! "Theses other greens are delicious. What are they?"

"Dandelion!" I spit it out! "DANDELIONS! Are you insane? You're feeding me weeds!"

"They aren't weeds. They are..." I interrupt her.

"WEEDS! My father spends many hours each spring and summer to get rid of them. It's his personal crusade to rid the Everdeen property of them."

"Mrs. Mellark, dandelion is a rich source of vitamins A, B complex, C, and D, as well as minerals such as iron, potassium, and zinc. Dandelion leaves are used to add flavor to salads, sandwiches, and teas all over the world."

"Look, I'm not some starving waif in Appalachia. We can afford some real food."

"People eat it in restaurants all over the city. I bought this in our supermarket."

"You mean you bought this. You didn't just pick them up in the park."

I look up and she is giving me the look. "Are you going to eat your greens or not?" Oh fuck she sounds like my mother. "Yes. I'll eat my greens." Stupid salad.

I guess I'll read while they play. I'm in the middle of Serena by Ron Rash. It's an excellent book that will soon be a movie starring my favorite actress, Jennifer Lawrence.

ding... dong... Oh boy, they're here. Peeta answers the door. The men come charging in. Finnick, Gale and poor Rory taking up the rear.  
"Hello there." Finnick takes her hand and kisses it. "You must be Glimmer. I've heard so much about you."

"Yes and I've heard so much about you Mr. O'Dair." She pulls her hand away.

Rory waves. "Hi." He's so shy. Or Prim has beaten him into submission. She waves back.

Now it's Gale's turn. Whenever he want's to impress a woman his voice gets an octave lower. Tonight it's two. "Hello Glimmer." Oh God he make's me want to puke. His voice is making the building rumble. "Hello Mr. Hawthorne. I've met your fiancé."

"And his fiancé is right here." Madge comes through the door dragging Annie. Annie looks up at Glimmer. That's common. She has to look up at most people.

"Hello Ms Undersee. I didn't know there would be this many. I might have to make more food."

"Hi. I'm Finnick's wife. Annie." They shake hands.

"Hello!" I scream. "Sick pregnant woman over here." No response. FRIENDS!

Annie notices me. "Hi Katniss." I smile.

"She attracts a crowd." Annie nods. "Let's go into the bedroom."

"Is it safe to leave her with them?"

"Don't worry. She can handle them." I try to get out of the world's most comfortable chair. No luck. I'm stuck. "Ladies. A little help." Annie and Madge grab me and they both pull.

"Shit Kat. You're the size of a fuckin'..."

"HEY! Lay off the sick pregnant girl! Okay!"

* * *

"Katniss. I have to get my hands on her." Jo has joined us along with Prim.

"Jo you have Clove." Annie says.

"I don't want her as a girlfriend. I want her to clean my apartment. I mean. Look at the place. She's a miracle worker." Jo says.

"Hello. Jo. I'm sitting right here." I say.

"She is right Kat. This place looks great." Madge piles on.

"Okay! Stop picking on the sick pregnant girl!" Prim is peaking on the guys. "Prim will you just sit down. Please you're making me nuts."

"Katniss. I can't believe she works for you. Look at her. She's... she's..."

"What? Stacked, built, healthy lungs, well endowed, big knockers, stacked, giant yabos..." I say.

"Alright already!" She walks over to take a bite of food. "She better stay away from Rory. Hey this is good. Who made it?" I don't have the heart to tell her. But Jo does.

"I'll give you one guess and she has bodacious tatas." Jo gets looks from all of us.

"Jo, move out of the 1960's okay. Prim it was Glimmer." I say.

Prim goes back to the door. "Well she does have a large stack."

"Yes Prim we know that. She's built. Now can we drop it." I say.

"No, I mean her chip stack. She has the largest at the table." All the woman rush the door.

"Ladies, a little help." Madge and Annie help me out of bed. "Well look at that. She is winning."

"I wonder how she's doing that." We all stare at Annie.

"I'll give you one guess and it starts with her cup size." Jo says.

"Oh..."

At the table Glimmer has shed her sweater and is sporting a pink tank top. Oh Christ you could get lost in that cleavage. MEN!


	84. Chapter 84 Sinatra Drive

Sinatra Drive

7 Weeks To Go

"Come on Katniss! Let's go!" Madge says. I love Madge. We've known each other forever. She can read me like a book and I can read her. I am irritating Madge now. As far as she is concerned we should be on our way, not still in my apartment.

"What's the hurry Madge?" I know what it is. I just feel like yanking her chain. "I don't understand the rush." I am such an asshole sometimes. But she'll never get too mad at me in my condition. She'll wait 'til July and kill me.

The bag with the gift is obviously too heavy and making her cranky. "Katniss look at me!" She glares at me. Her eyes narrow. "We have to go! Now!" Okay. I've had enough fun.

"I'll take one of those bags Miss Undersee." Glimmer looks very nice in her yellow sun dress that is high enough to almost see her rear. But I've gotten so used to the way she dresses that I don't bat an eyebrow anymore. And since her ample cleavage is mostly covered I'm okay. Madge however...

"You know Kat, I don't mind her coming but... you know her outfit." Madge whispers.

"Madge, they won't even notice her." Who am I kidding. A hot blonde 25-year-old former stripper in a yellow mini dress with huge boobs and 3 inch heels in a roomful of middle-aged woman. Ha! This should be fun. "Plus she comes with me everywhere. She makes sure I don't over exert myself. Watches what I eat. Makes sure I go to bed on time." I pause. "It's like having my mother around." I pause again. "No, it's more like having a gymnastics coach around. Watching every move I make. Always hovering. Oh Christ Madge you have to help me get out from under her clutches."

"Can't help you there Kat. In too much of a hurry to get somewhere."

"Vindictive bitch." I say.

"Yes I am! Now let's go!" The three of us march out the door.

Madge goes to hail a cab. I grab her arm. "No watch this." Madge steps back. "Oh Glimmer. Could you hail us a cab." Glimmer nods and walks in between two parked cars and moves into the street. Before she can even raise her arm one cab comes to a screeching stop and another one rear ends him.

Madge let's out a yell. "Oh my God, did you see that!" The two cab drivers get out and start yelling at each other. One is Indian and the other guy is Haitian. New York is such a diverse city. Glimmer doesn't miss a beat. She just walks further into the street and hails another one.

"Mrs Mellark. Over here." She waves us over and holds the door for us.

"She does come in handy." Madge says.

"I'd say."

"Hoboken please." Madge says.

"I'm not driving to Hoboken. Get out of my cab!" He says while muttering something in his native tongue. I think arabic.

"Oh yes you are. Or I'll have your license taken away." I hold my badge up to the inch thick bulletproof glass that is between us. "Got that Mr Mohammed... Muheisen." He turns around, speeds off and yells.

Madge smacks on the glass. "Hey! I know what you're saying and you better watch it. There are ladies back here." He calms down.

"Is Farsi one of your thirteen languages you can curse in?"

"No. But what else would he be yelling." Madge is right about that.

It's a 20 minute to four-hour ride to the restaurant. Saturday traffic will be light. We will be there in no more than forty-five minutes. But Mr Muheisen gets us there in thirty-five. "Okay. We here. Sinatra Drive."

"Sinatra Drive?" Glimmer asks.

"Yup. Hoboken's favorite son." This is one of Finnick's restaurants. The view across the Hudson of the New York skyline is breathtaking. The Empire State Building towers over midtown. Peering down on all below it. To the right the new buildings are rising at the World Trade Center. A small tear comes to my eye.

Madge takes my arm, leans her head on my shoulder. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Let's go." We walk into the restaurant. Glimmer taking point. "Eh Madge. Will I have to wear the silly hat?"

"Of course you will. The silly hat is required. Now listen act surprised."

"Why Madge? Why should I be surprised?" We both giggle.

Glimmer opens the door and I walk through. "SURPRISE!"

"Oh what's this? Madge did you do all this?" We embrace.

"With everyone's help of course." I look around at the room full of women. My friends. My co-workers. My family. I make my way to my mom. She has a mile wide smile. Like this was the day she's been waiting for her whole life. This will only be matched by Prim's wedding day. Where is that self-centered little bi... Be good Katniss. Be good.

"Hi Mom."

"Hi Katniss." She puts her arms around me and squeezes. An ah comes from the crowd. "Stop it. You'll make us cry." My mom waves them off.

"It's too late mom." She wipes the tear from my cheek and then kisses it.

The tap on the shoulder comes next. I turn around and there she is. It has always irritated me that my little sister is two inches taller than me but then she puts on heels. Damn she's tall. "Hi Little Duck."

"You know I hate that nickname."

"And yet I continue to use it."

One hug after another has worn me out so I take a seat. I hear the double doors open. There they are. Both wearing pantsuits that make them look like Hillary Clinton wanna-bes. My sisters-in-law. They are flanking the queen of the wine in a box crowd, my mother-in-law, Corinne.

Like a gunslinger walking into a bar the room divides and she slowly passes through. My mother sees her and she stands in the middle of the floor also. Their eyes lock. Corinne walks slowly towards her dragging a tremendously large box behind her. My mother looks to her right, spots Prim. Without hesitation Prim drags another tremendously large box to my mother.

Two centuries from now this will be known as "The Gunfight at The Blue Finn." On one side, my mother-in-law and my two sisters-in-law. On the other side, my mother, my sister and, oh fuck, me. So I waddle over to be at my mother's side when the gunfight begins.

Corinne makes it to the middle of the room and stands behind her tremendously large box. My mother nods to Prim to put her tremendously large box in front of her. The battle of the gifts has begun.

"Katniss." Corinne says.

"Corinne." I answer.

"Rose."

"Corinne."

"Primrose."

"Corinne."

"Joanie."

"Rose." Okay this goes on until...

"Jeannie."

"Primrose."

There is something unsettling about silence. Even out in the woods, on the most serene day there is still noise. A bird flapping it's wings. A snake following a field mouse through the grass. Even the wind rustling the trees.

But not here. Nothing. And one thing nature abhors is a vacuum. So I fill it.

"Okay now. Why don't we take this gift over to the table." Corinne's two sidekicks haul her tremendously large box over as Prim struggles with my mother's tremendously large box. "The food is all out. Everybody eat..." Still no movement. "Come on people move along. Nothing to see here." I feel like I should have pulled out my badge.


	85. Chapter 85 Aunt First Grade

**Aunt First Grade**

**7 Weeks To Go**

"Katniss."

"Hi Hazelle. Thanks for coming."

"Who is that talking to Jo?"

"Oh the blonde. That's my housekeeper." Shit she's talking to Jo and Clove. That bitch is trying to steal my housekeeper. "See ya later Hazelle." I run off. Well, sorta run. To stop the poaching of my housekeeper. She might be a fascist but she's my fascist.

"Jo, Clove, Glimmer. What's up?"

"Hi Kat." Disappointment shows on Jo's face. I got here before she could finish her pitch.

"Hi Clove." She's observing Glimmer's very ample assets. Her blank look says it all.

"Clove." Jo snaps her fingers. "Clove. Clove."

She shakes her head. "What? What?"

"Katniss is here. Say hello."

"Oh hi Kat." After that brief interruption she goes back to her starefest.

"Oh Jeez Clove whip the drool off your face. You act like you've never seen a set of boobs before. Come on I'll make you a vegetable platter." Jo drags Clove off like she is a lovesick teenager.

* * *

"Katniss. May we speak to you?" Standing in front of me are my three best friends in the world.

Madge. Lifelong friend. So loyal and dependable.

Annie. Friend since college. The sweetest person in the world.

Jo. My college roommate. The most fun I've ever had has been with her.

The four of us compliment each other in so many ways. We are just a wonderful group.

"Yeees." I'm afraid to ask but I do. "What's up?"

"We want to talk to you about this." Madge hands me a piece of paper.

"What is it?" Um. Let's see. In order to advance from Aunt Third Grade to Aunt Second Grade you must complete the following: Complete an approved CPR class, take an approved babysitting class and submit a 1000 word essay on why you should be promoted to Aunt Second Grade. Senior Aunt, Primrose Everdeen.

"Holy crap. She's off her rocker." I say.

"Ya think." Jo says.

"What's this Senior Aunt crap?" Madge asks.

"If she thinks I'm taking a babysitting class she's got another thing coming." Jo says.

"I have my CPR card. I hope it's approved." Leave it to Annie.

"Annie, put your cpr card away." Madge tells her.

"I just thought I should be prepared. I don't want the Senior Aunt to ban me or anything."

"Annie! No one is being banned." Jo says. "Now Kit Kat. You have to reign in that nutcase little sister of yours."

"I will talk to her, relax."

"I have a question?"

"Yes Annie."

"What do you have to do for Aunt First Grade?"

"Ugh!" Someone is missing. "Jo, where is Clove?"

"She is still attending boobfest." We look over at Clove chatting up Glimmer.

"Aren't you worried?" I ask Jo.

"Are you worried about Peeta?"

"No. Of course not."

"Then why should I worry about Clove." I can't argue with that logic.

* * *

Where is the Senior Aunt? I have to find Prim before the First Aunt's Club finds her.

There she is. "Prim! Here! Now!" I get the look that says, Me, is something up?

"Yes Katniss. I hope you're having a good time. What's up?" Little miss innocent she ain't.

"You know what's up. What's this Aunt Second Grade crap?"

"Katniss. What's wrong? As guardian I have a responsibility to make sure my... my... what is Lily to me?"

"SHE'S YOUR FUCKIN' NIECE YOU IDIOT."

"I know that silly. My relationship as a guardian."

"Oh, she's your ward."

"Well I have to make sure my ward is in good hands."

"I don't think you have to worry about that."

"But I have to. As guardian..." I interrupt.

"If you don't stop this shit I'll replace you with Glimmet! Got it!"

"Yes, Mrs. Mellark." Glimmer comes up behind me.

"Aaaaah! Jesus H. Christ Glimmer! Don't sneak up on me like that! I'm gonna brown my panties." I turn back to Prim. "Now Prim..." Oh fuck where did she go.

"Mrs. Mellark."

"What Glimmer?"

"Here are your vitamins." Oh she is too on top of things.

I take a deep breath. "Thank you Glimmer." I take my pills and water. "And what is this?"

"Your lunch." She holds out the plate for me. She has such a stern face on. Like I'm in trouble. "Sit down and eat."

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry. Sit down and eat, please." That's better.

"What is this?" No more rabbitt food please.

"It's your vegatable platter."

"I WANT MEAT!"

"There is meat in there.'

"Where?" She points at this little medallion of meat. It's the size of a fuckin' quarter. I give up. I sit down and eat.

* * *

"Katniss! Did you speak to Prim?" Again the aunts.

"Yes."

"Did you take care of her?" Jo asks.

"I tried but I don't think I did any good."

"Can we kill her?" Madge then asks.

"Knock yourself out."

* * *

"Katniss. Who's the woman with the big tits?"

My eyes get tremendous. "Grandma!" She has no filter. "Don't talk like that."

"Why? Everybody wants to know. Ask your aunt." I look up at my Aunt Violet. She has a very sheepish look on her face.

"Well, she is my housekeeper."

"You allow her around Peeta? I wouldn't."

"Don't worry Grandma."

"Okay Katniss. But I would watch where Peeta puts that pecker of his." Oh Christ.

"Thanks Grandma."

Speaking of Peeta. Where is that incredibly handsome super stud of mine. Oh shit! My hormones are really out of wack. But he is nowhere to be found. I know all the guys are here but where are they.

Ah! The bar. Where else would a dozen guys be during a baby shower.

I come up behind him. He doesn't know I'm here. I take my finger lightly up his spine. "Aaaaah!" He almost jumps off his stool and over the bar. "Katniss. Jeez. You scared me."

"Gimme a kiss." He complies. He reaches in and over my belly. It's nice to feel his lips on mine. It's been such a whirlwind lately. Not much time for us. Maybe we need to have a date night. "Peeta I have a suggestion..."

* * *

A/N: To SmileyRiley. One of the best reviews ever. I'm begging you to log in and PM me dude. If you can't you can email me. Thanks.

If you haven't read his review read it now. It is for chapter 84.


	86. Chapter 86 Two Tremendously Large Boxes

**Two Tremendously Large Boxes**

**7 Weeks To Go**

"Madge, can I take this silly hat off." I feel like a six-year-old.

"Yes. Everybody has a picture of you. They should be flooding the internet now." Oh great. Instead of just being Detective Ballbuster I'm gonna be Detective Ballbuster in a silly hat.

"How come you haven't opened your mom's or Corinne's gifts yet?"

"I'm nervous. I don't want them to fight."

"Katniss. If you don't open them, I will." Jo has the evil smile on.

"Thanks but no thanks Jo. I'll do it."

"Yay! Maybe we'll get a show." I narrow my eyes at her.

I can't even decide which one to open first. Well I shoot craps and open Corinne's first. Holy crap.

"What is that?" Prim asks.

"Prim, it's a pram. Wow. I didn't even know that they still made them." Annie says.

"Well for $1400 you can have anything made."

"How do you know that?" God bless smartphones. She shows me the web site. "Holy crap. $1400 for a carriage."

"No. It's a pram."

"I know it's a pram Prim. It's also the price of our father's old Volkswagen."

"Okay. Now open your mothers." I'm not looking forward to this. I rip off the paper.

"Wow. Lily's gonna be riding in luxury. That's probably over $1000 also. Hey look, it has a stereo system built-in." Madge points out.

"Well that's a set. The Pram for more formal affairs and the jogging stroller for walks in the park." I say.

"You know I'm going to look good walking down Fifth Avenue pushing this. Won't I?" Prim says.

"Prim, Fifth Avenue is on the east side of the park. We live on the west."

She looks at me like I'm nuts. "I know that Kat. But this is much too nice for the west side. I'll look much more at home walking past the mansions and the museums pushing this." She twirls around like a ballerina.

"Um, I think I'll be pushing Lily in the Pram more than you will Prim."

She puts her finger to her mouth. That was always her signal that she is thinking. "You know Katniss, You are probably correct." She pauses. "I think I'll have to get one of my own."

"What are you going to do with a pram Prim?"

"Oh, not just a pram, a baby." Is there no stopping her.

* * *

I look around the room for my mom and Corinne. "Hey where are my mom and Corinne?"

My friends all shrug. "Shit, you don't think." I say.

"That your mom has beat the crap out of Peeta's mom."

"Jo don't say that." I pause. "Yes, that's exactly what I think." I look at the girls. "Spread out and find them."

Prim then says. "Hold on ladies." What's going through that little brain of hers.

She raises her hand. "Glimmer. Come here please."

"Yes Miss Everdeen."

"Aaaaah! Glimmer. Stop coming up behind me."

"Glimmer. Find my mother and Mr. Mellark's please."

"Yes Miss Everdeen." We watch her take off on a seek and destroy mission. Sorry, just a seek mission. "See Katniss. That's how you should handle things like this. Let the help do it." I have to sit.

"You know Prim. We have to..."

"Katniss relax. Stop being the mom."

"What? What are you talking about?"

She takes my hand and sits next too me. Katniss, you mothered me. You were always were watching over me. Trying to protect me. Keeping me from making my own mistakes." I look at her with wide eyes. I can't belive she's saying that.

"But Prim. I only wanted to..." She stops me.

"Katniss. I was perfectly capable of protecting myself. Dad did a good job of teaching us how to protect ourselves." I take a deep breath and nod. Our dad did do a great job of that. "You may be known as Detective Ballbuster but your little sister has been known at times as Doctor Ballbuster."

"Katniss. It not just me. It's all of us. You mother all your friends also." I look at Madge, Jo and Annie. They are all nodding their heads.

"Are you guys serious?" They continue to nod. "I didn't realize you all felt like that."

"Katniss." Jo puts her fingers through my hair. "Listen to me." Madge takes my other hand. "This is why you'll make a great mom." Annie has hit a spot in me. I start to cry.

"Thank you guys so much. I love you all." Now it's a regular cryfest. I save the last hug for the little Duck. "Thanks Prim."

"Katniss, you happy now?"

"Yes."

"Good, I hope you feel like that when you get my bill in the mail." We all start to laugh.

"Okay, but we should find..."

"Miss Everdeen."

"Aaaaaaaaah! GLIMMER! Stop sneaking up on me!"

"Your mother and Mr Mellark's mother are in the bar."

"Thank you Glimmer." Prim looks at me. "Katniss, do your stuff."

* * *

Finnick has great taste. From the oak bar to the furniture, it exudes class. I especially like the Tiffany light fixtures. The bar is occupied mostly by the husbands and boyfriends of my shower guests. "Daddy."

"Hi sweetie. Having a good time." I nod my head.

"Have you seen Mommy and Corinne?" My dad points to a booth. I walk over. I'm a little nervous. I don't think they've ever really sat down and spoken to each other. But I never expected this.

"When we took photos of Katniss and Prim they looked like Laurel and Hardy." My mother slapping the table with laughter.

"MOM!" I can't believe she said that!

"Peeta was so self-conscious he wouldn't..."

"CORINNE! I don't think we need to share that story!" I look at the table filled with empty glasses. "What have you guys been drinking?"

My mom picks up a glass and finishes it off. "Long Island Ice Teas."

"And they were long on the island part and very short on the tea part." They start slapping the table again and laughing like a couple of drunken sorority girls.

"Daddy! Have you seen mommy and Corinne?"

"Yeah. So?"

"Dad! Look at them! They're wasted!"

"So what." I can't believe what I'm hearing. "Look Kit Kat. They are not fighting, they're relatively quiet and we can watch the ball game in peace." I turn around and see that my mother has made it out of her seat and has fallen on her ass. Corinne can't stop laughing and slapping the table. "It worked out great for all of us." My dad goes back to his beer.

I ponder this for a second. And then what Pim said. Do I mother? Yeah I do. And I'll be a great one to Lily.

"Weeeeeeeee!"

"PRIM! That's Lily's pram!"


	87. Chapter 87 Katniss and Sharon

Katniss and Sharon

7 Weeks To Go

"How come you're having all the gifts delivered?"

"Oh I'm too tired to lug them upstairs. Finnick was so nice to offer to have one of his trucks deliver them." I nuzzle my head in Peeta's chest and pull my legs on the cab seat. "Besides, this is all I need." I hold my silly hat that I wore.

"Excuse me Glimmer." She turns around from the front seat. "Could you not listen for a minute."

"Yes Mrs. Mellark." She puts her ear buds in.

"Peeta. Do I mother?" You thought I just asked him if I look fat in a dress. "Peeta answer truthfully. I won't get angry."

"Um... er... ah... well..." Do I scare him so much. Jeez.

"It's okay sweetheart. You don't have to answer." I can actually feel his blood pressure drop. I push myself in tighter.

* * *

She started as a part-time housekeeper. Then a temporary aid while I recuperate. But for some reason she's still here. And this apartment is very small. Glimmer goes straight for the bathroom to change. "Um, Peeta. Go into the bedroom. Count from one to ten increasing in volume."

"Why?"

"Please just do it with the door closed."

Peeta goes into the bedroom. I don't hear anything. "Seven, eight, nine, ten."

"Okay. I heard seven. Say six again in the same volume."

Peeta complies. "Six."

"Got it."

"What was that about?"

"Just testing the acoustics'." He looks perplexed. "Why don't you get ready for bed. I'll be in in a few." I close the door and go to the living room. Glimmer comes out wearing her pajama pants and her tank top. How does she do it? She looks great in anything she has on.

Glimmer gets the sofa ready for bed while I sit opposite her in the world's most comfortable chair. I squirm in my seat.

"I'll put Preparation-H on my shopping list."

"Thanks Glimmer." I reach down and rub my leg.

"Leg cramp?"

"Yes."

"Stand on a cool surface. Try standing in the outside hallway." I never heard that before but it is worth a try. I walk to the building hallway and give it a try. The floor is cool. Mmmmm, my leg feels better.

"Glimmer, that worked. Thanks." I pick up some of the cards. For some reason I am having trouble focusing.

"Having trouble reading?"

"Yes."

"I'll put reading glasses down on the list. We'll stop into Duane Reade."

"Thank you Glimmer." I look up at her. "Take care when you wash this shirt."

"And I have nursing pads on the list." I take a deep breath.

"Glimmer, why are you here?"

"Because Mr. Mellark asked me to help out and you pay me."

"No. That's not what I mean. Why are you with us. You were starting a maid service. But we're your only client. You're a great housekeeper. You could have a dozen clients by now. So, why are you here?"

"Well I like you guys."

"Why?" She gives this a little thought.

"When you were investigating the murder in the club you spoke to me like a person. Not like some bimbo stripper. I mean, your partner Mr. Hawthorne was nice but he still looked down on me. You didn't. I remembered that."

"Thank you Glimmer. You know you can call me Katniss."

"Thank you. And you know you can call me Sharon."

"Thanks. Good night Glimmer."

"Good night Mrs. Mellark." I get up with a little help to go to bed. "Oh. For your information I'm a very heavy sleeper. I rarely wake up. Even the loudest noises don't wake me."

"I'll remember that. Thank you." It's like living with Radar O'Reilly from MASH.

My sexy husband is walking around the room only in his boxer briefs. "Hey handsome."

"Hey beautiful." Peeta gets into bed. He turns on the night stand light and I turn off the ceiling light. "Aren't you going to change?" I don't answer him. But just stare at him.

"Yeah." I sometimes wonder how I got this lucky. I married the second hunkiest guy from high school. A successful lawyer. A wonderful husband who will be a fantastic father. I loosen my pants and let them drop to the ground. Then I remove my shirt and let it drop on top of my pants. After I take off my bra and panties I stand there completely naked. I am completely exposed. Not only my body, but also my soul. And Peeta has seen every part of me. Every scar on my body. Every birthmark and freckle.

He also sees inside of me. When I'm in a good mood, and bad. When I'm full of energy and when I'm tired. When I've been kind and when I've been mean. He has seen it all.

I throw on my over-sized New York Jets jersey that just covers my butt. "Shit!"

"Katniss! What?"

"This jersey now fits me. Crap I'm big." He giggles. "Why are you laughing?"

"Because you're cute when you act like this." Act like what? "Come here." I get on the bed and he reaches out and takes my hand. He tries to pull me close but I resist.

"No. You made fun of me." He smiles broadly and pulls me harder. I can't resist any longer. My center of balance is way off. I feel like a Weeble that wobbles but doesn't fall down.

Peeta pulls me up towards him. He lies behind me while I am on my side. He wraps his arms around me. "Okay. But I still don't like..." Oh God I love when he kisses my neck. I'm now jello. "I can't believe you think that because you..." My heart races when he hugs me. "I shouldn't let you..." He is rubbing himself against my butt. "You know that's not gonna..." He has gotten hard. I love it. He still wants to make love to me. I push my butt into him. I can feel him getting harder by the second.

He reaches between my legs. It doesn't take long for me to get wet. My heart is racing and my breathing quickens. I want him and I want him now. "Peeta." I just get his name out when he enters me. No foreplay. No teasing. Just a joining. By soul and now by body.

Petta pushes in. No hard thrusts. His pushes are slow. He is making me feel like he and I are the only people on earth. My mind is clear of any other thoughts except for us. We are one.

Peeta goes faster, deeper and harder. I can feel he's holding back. "Peeta." He sounds like he's out of breath. "Peeta." I think he's trying to answer but he can't seem to be able to get anything out.

"Yeah... Katniss..."

"Don't hold back. Please." I think he's thinking about what I just said. "Peeta. It's okay. Please don't hold back." Oh God! That's how I like it. Fast and hard.

Peeta pushes himself away from me. Oh God! That feels so good. Like I'm about to explode. Oh! I can't seem to think straight. What he's doing to me. I haven't felt like this in some time. It's... it's...

Then, inside me it happens. The twitching. The contractions. They are happening so fast. "Oh! Oh!" I can't get any words out. He pushes and pushes. Then he stops. Oh my God. He's throbbing. I can feel him explode. He's exploding inside me. Being wet before is nothing to how I feel now.

"Peeta. Are you alright?" He doesn't answer but I can feel him nod his head. "Pull me in tight." He does. "Stay in me." He does. I want to stay as one as long as we can.

Peeta and Katniss. Forever.


	88. Chapter 88 A Bright Future

A Bright Future

6 Weeks To Go

"You know Glimmer, you can have the weekend off."

"That's alright Mrs. Mellark. I'll spend it with you guys." Having Glimmer around is like having secret service protection. She is always close by. Always watching. Always ready to jump in front of a speeding taco that I shouldn't be eating.

Today we're driving upstate to spend the weekend at my parents. For my birthday and Mother's Day. Annie and Finnick are driving us. Guys up front. Gals in the back. And it's a good thing Annie is small and Glimmer is thin as a rail. A rail with two large bumps up top but still a rail.

"What's the best way to go?" Finnick asks.

"GWB, Palisades, Thruway, 17, then Panem." I answer.

"Kat. Wouldn't isn't it faster to go GWB, 4, 17, Thruway, 17, Panem?" Peeta asks.

"Nope. Saturday shopping in Paramus."

"You're right Katniss. You're right." Oh the benefit's of being a local.

The ride upstate brings us through a myriad of visuals. Tall apartment houses on the Upper West Side. The majesty of the beautiful George Washington Bridge, now seventy-two years young. It's twin open steel towers rising into the sky. Fourteen lanes of traffic that moves more cars daily than any other bridge in the country. I like when we take the upper level. There is much to see. To the south down the Hudson is the city. With its skyscrapers resembling cliffs. On the Jersey side, the Palisades, real cliffs. Formed over hundreds of millions of years by the Hudson River cutting through the land.

We turn north up the Palisades Interstate Parkway. The whole way up it is through the woods. All park land. We rarely see a building. It's a nice and relaxing ride on a Saturday. Not so much for commuters during the morning rush hour. But today we're safe.

If you continue north you would hit Bear Mountain. A playground for city dwellers who want an escape. Peeta and I once took a walk in the woods. We were alone. We put down a blanket and... Well that's a story for another day.

We get to the thruway and head northwest. Unlike the Palisades, which is only four lanes. Only cars and trees. The Thruway is six lanes, jammed with trucks and one shopping center after another. But I can't complain. Traffic is moving and it'll get us there fast.

At Harriman we get on 17. Or future Interstate 86. It's equally unimaginative but efficient. More shopping centers and housing projects. "Kat. What exit number?"

"I don't know. Peeta?" He shrugs his shoulders.

"How could you guys not know."

"Locals never know the numbers. I just know where to get off. Just drive. Panem exit. I'll let you know when it's coming up."

I get a warm feeling when we turn on my block. Small working class houses with front porches. Small front lawns. Decks in the back and some with pools. When theses houses were built they were all the same. Over time they have all been changed. Different colors. Extensions. Apartments built over the garage.

Our house is no different. It now has vinyl siding and a screened in back deck. The kitchen is modern and they removed a wall. But it still retains the feel of a house built in 1950. Small bedrooms upstairs and a tub that is too small. No bathtub or shower sex in that one.

"Hi, we're home." I know we don't live here but I like to say that.

"There she is. Happy birthday." My mom comes from her favorite room in the house, the kitchen. I am overwhelmed by the smells coming from that room. It smells like we're having Italian for my birthday.

"Hi mom." I get a giant hug. I'm surprised she can get her arms around me. Her hug is a grateful gift.

And now my dad. "Hi sweetheart. How are you feeling?"

"Fine dad." I look at my mom and dad standing together. I can picture them at the altar on their wedding day. They've had their ups and downs but they look just as happy as they do in their wedding photos.

"Mrs. Everdeen, I'll help you in the kitchen."

"That's okay Glimmer."

"Don't waste your breath mom. Let her go."

"And what do we have here?" I open the bag and pull out a decorated binder. "What is this?" The cover has the title on it. "Kat Tales." I recognize the drawing. It was drawn by the student we met at the museum, Samantha. But this one is in color. And no one can mix colors like this. Beautiful greens, blues, yellows and of course orange grace the cover. No one except my artist husband. "Story by Johanna Mason. Illustrations by Samantha Wilcox. Coloring by Peeta Mellark. I open the cover. "It looks like a children's book."

"Aunt Kitty Kat! That's us! Remember when we went to the place with the stuffed animals!"

"Yes it is Olivia. Come here and let's read it together." She hops on my lap and flips through. "Jo. It's beautiful. Thank you. How did you find Samantha?"

"I did that." Peeta says. "You told me her name and school. I tracked her down. She was thrilled. She couldn't be here but I got a photo of your reaction for her."

"And it doesn't stop there Kit-Kat." I look at Jo. "We've sold the book to Scholastic. It's being published."

"Oh my God Jo! You've done it!" She has a mile wide smile. And with Clove's arms around her she couldn't be happier.

I read the book. It shows me as a siamese cat. Peeta as a tabby and Lily as a long hair Persian. Olivia is here also.

"This is just the first story. They want a whole series of books." Cloves says. "She'll be a very busy woman." Clove gets on her toes and kisses Jo. "But not too busy I hope."

The cake comes with too many candles to count but I'm able to blow them out. My wish has come true already. Peeta and I are healthy, happy and looking forward to the birth of our first child. All my friends and family are celebrating with me.

My future's so bright I gotta wear shades. Now if only I could remember who sang that. "Glimmer! May I ask you something."


	89. Chapter 89 HEY WAITER! WHERE'S MY DRINK?

**HEY WAITER! WHERE'S MY DRINK?**

**5 Weeks To Go**

"Madge! Will you please hurry up!"

"Katniss? Why?"

"Don't give me that why Katniss crap. You know why."

"Well now you know what it's like." Madge is right. I did keep her waiting. But I didn't realize she was a vindictive bitch,

"Okay, okay." I plop myself down to wait.

"Okay, I'm ready now." Jeez Madge. After I sat.

I reach out. "A little help please." Madge tugs and gets me up.

"What is she doing in that outfit?" Standing by a black car is Glimmer in a really, really short black skirt, white shirt, black tie, black jacket, black boots and black hat.

"She is our chauffeur." Glimmer opens the back door. "Thank you Glimmer."

"Good morning Miss Undersee."

"Katniss." Madge leans in and whispers. "I didn't think Glimmer's skirts could be any shorter." I nod my head. "Does she have anything knee-length?"

"You mean like pants?"

We travel trough the Lincoln Tunnel to New Jersey. The same place as my baby shower.

"Now act surprised." I demand.

"Why? You didn't."

I give her the puppy dog eyes. "Please." No reaction. "If you don't I won't watch Prim." She purses her lips.

Madge pushes open the door and throws up his arms. "Surprise!" Comes from the crowd.

"What's all this? For me?"

I lean in. "Nice acting."

"Better than you." While Madge meets and greets all the guests. I look around the room and it's filled with of Madge's loved ones. Young and old. Family and friends.

"Oh who is this one from?" Madge holds up a bountifully wrapped gift. "It's from Prim." Madge opens it up. "Prim. It's beautiful." She shows the silver picture frame to everyone. I take a quick look at it.

"Prim. Who's picture is that?"

"Mine of course." Am I related to the most self-absorbed woman in the world or what?

"Prim. Why would they want your photo?"

"I don't understand your question."

"Oh Christ Prim... never mind."

"From Jo and Clove."

"It's a care package." Clove calls out. Madge opens and closes it quickly.

"I think I'll save this for later."

"No. Open it now." I say. She looks at me with a frightful look. "Come on!" The blush on her face tells me what is in the box. She opens the box and pulls out a tiny nightie.

The guests hoot and howl. "Lucky Gale!" Comes from the crowd. I peek in the box.

"There's more in there." I lift open the cover but Madge slams it down. "Come on!"

"Okay. Just one more." Madge says. She lifts open the cover just a little and I pull out a bottle of lotion from Babeland.

"Very nice guys." I give Jo and Clove thumbs up.

"Alright. Moving right along. I think I'll open up a safer gift." She picks up a gift bag. "Oh this one is from my Aunt Maysilee." She takes a package out of the bag. She has a confused look on her face. I don't think she knows what they are. Suddenly from the back of the room.

"They're crotchless panties dear!"

"Aunt Maysi!" Madge screams out.

"Have fun on your wedding night!" Her aunt and her mom high-five each other.

"Madge."

"What?"

"You're a beautiful shade of pink."

"Shut up Kit Kat. Hey waiter!"

"Yes ma'am?"

"Get me a drink please."

"What would you like?"

"I don't care as long as it's a double." She picks up another gift, "This is from Annie."

Oh this one will be safe. "It's a book." She pulls off the wrapping paper. "Let's see. The Smart Girls Guide to the G-Spot." She is now even redder. "HEY WAITER! WHERE'S MY DRINK?"

"Okay. Another drink. I mean gift." I hand Madge the next gift. "This one is from my mom." Her eyes light up. "A spa weekend! Oh thanks mom."

Mrs. Undersee holds up her martini. "You're gonna need it!"

"Okay. Last gift. From Hazelle." It's also a picture frame. But this one has a baby picture in it. Madge looks up a Hazelle and smiles. "It's a baby picture of Gale. You know. One of those nudes on a bear skin rug."

"AW!" Madge seems a little overwhelmed. She has never been overly emotional but she has drunk.

"Madge. It was such a beautiful party. Everybody had such a great time."

"I know. Katniss, thank you so much." Madge puts her arms around me and squeezes.

Prim and Posy walk over. They are both a little wobbly and green around the gills. "How is my future sister-in-law?" Posy throws her arms around Madge.

"Good, Posy. But I think I should be asking you guys that." Prim is starting to tilt.

"Prim! Are you drunk?" She doesn't answer. "Posy?"

"No. We only had one glass of wine." I narrow my eyes as I look at Prim. "Really Kat. That's it."

"Then why are you two like this?" I turn around to look for my mom when Posy drops like a lead balloon and Prim throws up in a large flower-pot.

"Prim!" She hurls up her guts. "Madge. Get Posy on her side in case she throws up." Madge grabs Posy and rolls her off her back to her side.

"Kat. What's wrong with them?"

"I don't know. But..."

"But what?" Madge gets up off the floor. "Kat. I think we have a problem."

"Why?" I stand up and look around the room. Many people are sitting down wiping their faces. A few have put their head on the table and it seems someone has passed out. "Shit." I see my mom is already caring for someone. "Madge, watch these two. I'm going to the bar and use the phone."

When I walk to the bar I pick up the phone and call for Finnick to come over. "911. What is the emergency?"

"Medical. Possible food poisoning. Blue Finn on Sinatra Drive. At least twelve people."

"Food poisoning?" Finnick asks. I nod my head yes. "Let me get the staff together and help." Finnick O'Dair might be the biggest flirt in the world who cops a feel once in a while but he is a stand-up guy. Even if this is his restaurant he'll do the right thing.


	90. Chapter 90 The Way Home

**The Way Home**

**5 Weeks To Go**

It only took a few minutes to develop. As the party was coming to an end and people started saying their good-bye's, guests started dropping like flies. Passing out like Posy or throwing up like Prim.

Until help arrives it's up to us to care for sick. Lead by my mother. She has cared for the sick since she was young and worked in my grandparents pharmacy in our village. After high school she went to nursing school. Eventually she got her degree and went on to train nurses. She tried to retire but missed it. She now works part-time in the hospital.

Unfortunately my mother's first assistant, Prim, is down for the count. She's lying on the ground in the fetal position clutching her stomach. Like many of the others she is sweating profusely and moaning. I feel so helpless. I don't know what to do to comfort her. To make things right.

The wail of the approaching sirens is a sound I am very familiar with. It is the cavalry coming to help. Police and EMS arrive in force. The first to arrive is a pair of uniforms. An older Sargent and a young female officer.

I flash my badge but they look directly at my belly. "I'm on maternity."

"You are also a little out of your jurisdiction."

I nod. "I was a guest." He looks at the room full of people. "There are twelve people in various stages of illness. Possible food poisoning. There is a RN inside."

"Call dispatch and tell them what we got." He directs his partner. She nods and takes off.

The medics arrive shortly. One starts to assess the patients while the other talks with my mother. I can hear more units pulling up. EMTs and medics pile in. The medics examine all the party guests and restaurant patrons. I try to help but I'm not useful here. And besides, they know what they're doing. I am the doorman. I get a clipboard, paper and a pen. I take down names and phone numbers of people leaving. And what hospital the patients go to. They give me a chair.

Fourteen people went to hospitals. Besides Prim and Posy Clove and Glimmer also got sick. After they remove last stretcher Madge stands next to me. This was her night. A microscopic organism ruined Madge's happy occasion. "How are you holding up?" She doesn't answer. Just stares off into the distance. Looking at the New York skyline across the Hudson River.

"Madge." I shake her. "Madge."

"Uh. What?"

"Are you okay?"

"Oh fine. Just worried about everyone." Just like Madge. Thinking about others. "Excuse me Kat." She walks away.

I look over and see my mom. Oh crap she's on the floor. I rush over to her prone body. "Mom! Mom! Are you sick? Are you alright?" She stares at me with her blue eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine. Why?"

"Well you're lying on the floor."

"Oh this. My back hurts. I'm just waiting for your father to bring the car around. Then we're going to the hospital. Hazelle is there already."

"Oh, okay." She looks raged. Her hair is a mess and her dress is filthy. "I'll be right behind you."

Shoot. Voicemail. "Hi Peeta. It's me. Call as soon as you get this message. It's important."

ring... ring... ring... That was quick. I look at the phone. It's not Peeta, it's Gale.

"Hey. Where are you?"

"The hospital. They think everyone will be fine." That's good news. "Kat, I can't get hold of Madge. Could you find her and tell her to call me."

"Sure thing. I'll see you there." I walk around the restaurant looking for Madge. She's not in the room we had the party in. She isn't in the bar. Or the restaurant. I look in the lady's room. Um, not there either. One final place. Is her car still in the lot. No, it's gone.

"Hi Gale. Madge isn't here." That's strange. But she is probably somewhere in the hospital by now. When I leave the restaurant the only ones left is Finnick, his manager and the state health department. I get in my car and start out towards Hoboken University Medical Center. It's not far. Less than five minutes away.

I check on Prim, Posy, Glimmer and Clove. Everyone will be going home soon. "Katniss." Gale calls me. "I still can't find Madge." He has a worried look on his face. "I don't know where she could be."

"Gale. Don't worry. She was upset by everything. She probably went to the apartment. Why don't you go and wait for her there." Gale nods, kisses me and takes off. "Gale. Call when you hear from her."

I sit in my car thinking. There is something wrong. Madge would not take off without letting someone know where she is going. Now where would she go? To her father in DC. No. They are close, but not that way. They are close in an intellectual or a professional way. Her mom. Nah. They are not that close. Her aunt. Nope. Her mom and aunt are identical twins.

There is only two people she would turn to. One is Gale and I know she not with him. The other person is me. And I don't see her in the seat next to me.

Well since I know she didn't go east to her and Gale's apartment I'm betting she went north. To Panem. To home.

The ride back home is only about an hour. It's a nice drive. And at this time of day on a Saturday I should make it on time.

But I don't know where to start once I get there. Well, I have an hour to think about it.

As I pull into the village I see the grade school. There is a playground next to it, swings, slides and a spinny wheel. Sadly, the monkey bars are gone. I used to play here when I was young. With my sister and my friends. My friends. Like Madge.

"Hi, I'm a police officer." I flash my badge to three kids playing. "Have you seen this woman?" I show a picture of Madge I have on my phone. The three of them look at her.

"Yeah. She was here."

"How long ago?"

"I dunno. A couple of hours. She was over there. Just sitting on the swing."

"Thanks guys." Well. This is my first clue. This is my starting point. But where did she go next?


	91. Chapter 91 A Search Through One's Past

**A Search Through One's Past**

**5 Weeks To Go**

When I was in kindergarten my mother pushed me on these swings. They've changed a little. New seats. New chains. But the basics of a swing are the same. Legs go out as you lean back. Legs go back as you lean forward. Oh crap. My center of gravity is off. And I can't bend forward. Oh fuck it.

Oh shit. I can't get off this thing. Ugh. I love you Lily but you gotta get out soon. Now that I think about it, not too soon. Okay, one, two, three, out! Ah!

Okay. I won't explain how I extricated myself from the swing. But I did. When I get to the car I sit and stare out of the windshield. I have no idea where to go so I drive to Main Street in the village. The main drag in the village still has some of the same stores that were here when I was a kid. Although there are different owners in some.

My first stop is the candy store. It hasn't changed much. It's small. Only two people can fit in there at a time. But it's a popular place to get a soda or a morning cup of coffee. It was always a popular place where thirteen year old boys could sneak a peek at the latest edition of Playboy or Penthouse. And it looks like it still is.

Madge and I came here for a different reason. Candy. They always have a nice assortment. I could always count on getting my favorite. Kit-Kat. Yeah, that's right. I am nick-named after a candy bar. Do you know why?

"That's $1.59."

"Here you go." I pay the clerk. "Have you seen this woman?" He looks at the photo on my phone.

"Yes. A few hours ago. She bought Fruit Roll-Ups."

"How do you remember that?"

"Not too many woman without kids buy Fruit Roll-ups."

"Thanks."

There is a pizza place, a deli, liquor store, five hair and nail salons, mechanics, convenience store, gas stations, real estate agents, arcade, hardware store... The arcade. That's my next stop. I don't take the car. It's only up the block.

It is so different. The games from 1990 are long gone. There are classic pinball machines, some classic video games. But mostly it is modern shoot-em up games, dance and driving games.

This place is always loud. Even when it is empty it is loud. I guess they feel a noisy machine will attract players.

I chuckle. Tetris. I can't believe it is still here. Madge and I played it together all the time. She won most of the time. "Excuse me. Have you seen this woman?" He stares at the picture.

"She is very pretty. Who is she?"

"She's my friend." He nods.

"Yeah. She played that machine." He points to Tetris. "Then she took off."

"Did she say where she was going?" He just shakes his head. I purse my lips. Thank him and walk out.

The playground. The candy store. The arcade. She's moving up in age. Where would we go at thirteen. Movies? Pizza? 7-11?

What was it that made the 7-11 parking lot so attractive. It's a fucking parking lot. Okay, the boys could skateboard but they could do that anywhere. Was it for the Big Gulp? No. You could get soda anywhere. Was it for the Slurpee? Maybe, but we could have bought them and left. But we stayed in the parking lot. As I drive by I can see a half a dozen kids. Still hanging out in the 7-11.

I think I'll skip the rest of the village. I know she was here. But where would she go next? Think Katniss. Think. What is next? Where did we go as teenagers?

After a few minutes I come up with a few ideas. The mall. Maybe later. It is an hour away. The beach. That's a good idea. I'll try the beach.

When I say beach most people think of sand, waves and ocean. But the ocean is a lake. They truck the sand in and the waves are from a passing boat. But the swimming is nice. We spent plenty of nights around a campfire. Even swimming in our underwear. And the one time we went skinny dipping... Well that's a story for another time.

I drive into the parking lot. My car is the only one here. I walk towards the beach. It's empty. I look at beautiful lake. The water is calm. It's still early in the season. It's a little chilly. I put my hand in the water. That's not chilly. That's cold. Too cold. Well at least I know she isn't skinny dipping in the lake.

The beach wasn't helpful. Now where. I look at my phone to see if any voicemails or texts came in. Nothing. As a detective I know that not all clues pan out. So I am not disappointed. I walk towards my car when I spot something. An empty garbage can. Someone emptied not too long ago. Except for one item. An empty bottle.

It's a bottle of Mike's Hard Cranberry Lemonade. That is Madge's favorite. Yeah it could just be a coincident. But it is a clue. I pick up a stick and put it in the bottle to pick up. I know this isn't a crime scene but it's a habit.

We used to come here as teenagers. Now where did we go later in life. Most of those memories involve bars and clubs. I can't possibly travel to every bar we went to. Which one was our favorite? Which one did we have the best times in? No, not the best, I need to look for the most comfortable. Where would she go to relax? Where would she go to think? A place to clear her mind.

I can think of a few places but one stands out more than others. So I hop in my car. Who am I kidding. I can't hop anywhere. I get in my car and travel towards the Hudson River. A place with spectacular views of the water and the mountains across the river. A place where a person might go to think.


	92. Chapter 92 A Porch Like That

**A Porch Like That**

**5 Weeks to Go**

Gully's is a bar and restaurant on a barge on the Hudson River in Newburgh. The lower level is enclosed but the upper level is open air. They usually have a band or a dj at night. The menu is the usual bar food with an emphasis on seafood. You can come by car, motorcycle or boat.

I waddle up the gang-plank to the upper level. There is a circular bar surrounded by tall tables. To the right is the Hudson south going towards New York City and to the left is north towards Albany. Across the river is Beacon.

At the end of the bar is a woman about my age. She is shorter than me and considerably thinner. She is blond, wearing a blue dress and has a rock on her finger that Gale must have spent six months pay on. Madge is sitting there nursing a drink. From here it looks like scotch. Or maybe bourbon. From the way she is leaning this isn't her first.

Before I go up to her I text Gale. I don't tell him where we are. Just that she's okay and I'll call soon. I don't want him running up here.

"Hey." Is all she gets out. "Want a drink?"

"Hi."

"You are a great detective. You found me."

"It wasn't hard Madge. You left a lot of breadcrumbs." She just shrugs.

"Alexa." Madge taps her glass. Alexa is the barmaid. A very pretty young woman in a pink top walks over and pours the drink.

"Hi. Would you like something?" She looks at my belly. "Milk? Juice? Soda?"

"Ice water please." Alexa is not too tall and has brown hair. And her eye makeup sorta... sparkles. She puts my water down. "Thank you."

Madge downs her drink fast and taps her glass. Alexa looks at me. "Don't look at her Alexa. She's not my mother." Alexa stands frozen. She looks back at me. "Katniss, in about five weeks you're going to start a new life as a mother. And you'll be a great one. I could tell you would years ago. But now I don't need a mother. I need a friend." I look at Alexa and tap Madge's glass.

"I hear a slight accent, where are you from?"

Alexa smiles. "I'm Canadian." She wipes down the bar. "I go to college here. Vassar."

"That's a good school."

"Alexa's birthday is coming up."

"Really. When is it?"

"May 27."

"Congratulation's. How old will you be?"

She leans in and whispers. "Twenty-one."

I whisper back. "But you can't work in a bar until you're twenty-one."

"I know." She looks around. "Excuse me." Alexa walks away to tend to some other customers.

"Madge. I understand why your upset. This was a special day for you and it got screwed up. But everyone will be okay and..."

"That's not it Kat. Shit happens and I know everyone will be alright." She has a pained look on her face. "It's that this afternoon was like an omen or something." I don't understand and I give her a confused look. "Katniss, what happens if I fuck up like last time?"

"Your first marriage failed because Ethan was a power-hungry asshole. He got all caught up in that crap that happens in the Capital." She has got me so worked up I dip my finger in her drink and taste it. It is bourbon. "No one told him to follow his mentor and fuck an intern." She purses her lips. "And don't think you drove him to screw around either." Thinking about that jerk has made me so angry.

"Katniss, you can calm down now." She takes her last sip. "You've done your job as friend for tonight." She gets off her stool. "Let's go home." And promptly falls down.

"Madge!" Alexa looks over the bar. "Help me get her up." Alexa runs around the bar and signals a bouncer to help. They get her on her feet and walk her out to my car. Madge has left the I'm feeling sorry for myself state and has entered the I love you man state.

"I love you Katniss." She slurs. "You're my best friend." See, the I love you man stage. For girls.

"Just slide her into the car." After the bouncer puts her in Alexa and I straighten her out and belt her in. "Thanks Alexa. We'll visit again." She waves and walks back to work. "Okay Madge. Let's get you home." She spins her head around and around.

"You know Kitty Kat, you were right. Ethan was, no, is a dick. And Gale is nothing like him." She looks out the window. "COW!"

"WHAT!"

"Look. A cow."

"Of course Madge. We're driving past a farm."

"Oh, okay." I start driving again. "A CHICKEN!"

Oh shit this is gonna go on til we get her home.

"Katniss, where are we now?"

"Almost home. We're by Goose Pond."

"GEESE! LOOK AT THE GEESE! AND A SWAN!" Just as I'm about to start driving she un-belts herself and runs out of the car towards the birds. "Come here birdies! Come to Madge." Holy crap!

"Madge! Get back in here! Now!" But she ignores me as she runs to the lake. honk... honk... honk... "Oh relax! Jesus Christ Madge! Get over here." honk... honk... honk... "For Christ's sake drive around me!" Stupid driver.

I pull over and get out. She's at the edge of the lake calling the geese. "Madge! They are not too friendly!" She takes one step forward. "NO MADGE! DON'T GO IN THE WATER!" But there she goes. To her knees. Now she sits down.

"Weeee!"

"Hello police. I need some help. My drunk friend is wading in Goose Pond. I can't get her out."

"Yup. You heard me right. Goose Pond."

"No. I don't think she'll drown. But the swan doesn't look happy."

When I pull into her driveway my mom, Madge's mom, Hazelle, my aunt and Madge's aunt are on the porch. I get out and escort a very soggy Madge. I wave to the welcoming party.

Suddenly Madge turns to the right and leans over. She starts to puke. I comfort her, but it's gotta come out sooner or later.

"I can tell you're a good friend Katniss." I turn around and look at them. "You're keeping her hair out of the puke." They all smile at me.

I wonder if it will be me and Madge on a porch like that in a the future.

I smile back.


	93. Chapter 93 Truth In Advertising

**Truth In Advertising**

**3 Weeks To Go**

I don't know when women started having bachelorette parties, but when they did it was a great advancement in equal rights. Women get to drink themselves silly. Grope hunky guys. Put dollar bills in their g-strings. And generally act like sluts.

We are all meeting at Madge's and taking a limousine to the club in Chelsea. "Glimmer, are you ready?"

"Yes Mrs. Mellark." She comes out of the bathroom and I can't believe what she is wearing.

"Glimmer. You look great." She isn't hanging out of her top and her skirt not only covers her rear but also her upper thighs. "I like your outfit."

"Thank you. It is nice." She walks over to me and adjusts my jumper. My large jumper. "You look very nice also."

I frown. "Thanks." We go downstairs to get picked up.

The driver opens the door. "Hi Jo."

"Hey guys." Her eyes train on Glimmer. "Glimmer. You..."

"Doesn't she look nice." I say. Glimmer seems is a little embarrassed by the attention.

"Thank you Miss Mason."

"Please call me Jo." I shake my head.

"Don't even bother Jo."

Our next stop is Madge's. Prim will meet us there.

"Hey Madge. Are you ready." Madge and Gale have a very beautiful apartment. It has a marvelous view of the Hudson River. It's larger than mine and Peeta's. She had it decorated professionally. It was also expensive to buy. God bless Madge's trust fund.

"Be right there." She comes out of the bedroom. "Okay, let's go."

"HOLEE SHIT!" Says Jo. "What red light district are you planning to walk tonight?"

"Oh stop it Jo." She looks at herself in a full-length mirror.

"Is that a dress or body-paint?" Madge glares at Jo comment.

"I only get to dress like this on Halloween and the Renaissance Faire." Madge straightens her boobs. "And my bachelorette party. So leave me alone."

"We can go now. Prim is downstairs." I say to the group.

"HOLEE SHIT!" Says Jo. "You look like a bigger slut than Madge!"

Prim has surprised even me. "Are you even wearing panties." I lean down and peek.

"Hey! No peeking!" She pulls her skirt down.

"Did you two get the wrong invitation. It's not a "Pimp and Hoe" party." Jo says.

"Alright let's go before the vice squad picks you two up in a sweep." I say.

The party is in the back room of Dahlia's. It's a good size room. There are no neighbors to complain. And there is someplace to go when the party ends.

"Okay. Here we are." I say. "Ready Madge?"

"Yup. It's party time." Madge gets out of the car like a woman on a mission. "Let's go girls." She bounds into the bar. She is a woman leading her posse. Um, maybe I should have checked if she was wearing underwear also.

As usual I can't get out of the car. "Hey guys. Help the kindergarten teacher up."

"Stop it Kat. You look cute in a jumper." Jo says.

"No one has called me cute since kindergarten and I wore something like this." I look at myself. "But a thousand times smaller."

"You can start to get your body back in a month." I smile. Let's hope so.

We have to walk through the bar to get to the room. It is early and there are only a few bar-goers.

"The room is so beautiful." Madge says to us. It has a bar. A stage. A dj set up. Balloons fill the room alongside flowers that decorate the tables. "Thank you guys."

My mom is with the other moms and aunts. "Hi mom." She kisses my cheek.

"You look great honey."

"Thanks mom." I say hello to my Aunt Violet, Hazelle, Mrs. Undersee and her Aunt Masilee. They all tell me how great I look. They're all sweet.

"Did you get the delivery I sent." Madge's mother asks Clove.

"Yes ma'am." Clove puts some of the bottles on the bar. "All here." It is all top shelf liquor.

"You went all out, didn't you." I say as I review the brands.

"Nothing but the best for my girls."

"Yeah. I'm sure Madge will enjoy it." You would think I just cursed the Pope. All five of them staring at me. Then I realized she meant my mom, Violet, Hazelle and Masilee.

"Sorry." I take my ice water.

But as I slink away I overhear. "And here's a stack for each of you." I turn around and see her taking bundles of dollar bills out of a plain paper bag. "And spend it wisely!" They all laugh as they clink their glasses.

"Hey look at this. It's a dick-shaped candy dish!" Holy Christ! Just burn my ears. That was my mother. "And they're filled with little gummy dicks." They get hysterical.

The place starts to fill up with her girlfriends. Some personal, some co-workers and some cousins. The place becomes packed pretty fast. I park myself at the bar. Funny place for a girl who's not drinking. I sit with Clove. They've managed to kick her out from behind the bar but she, like me, is drinking water. "Not drinking."

"Someone's got to keep an eye on this mob." We clink our glasses.

Clove is a cute girl. She's younger than Prim. And it's nice to hang out with a youngin'. She brings an energy to our group that has waned with age. We're not that old but for some reason when you hit thirty, well you know. Oh shit, I am not looking forward to forty. But I look at my mom with her childhood friends and realize that you can still have fun at any age. And I'll let you figure out for yourselves what their ages are.

"Madge, what does your glass say?"

She holds the glass at an arms distance. "I don't know." She's not blind so she is probably drunk.

"Let me see." I pull the glass to me. "Fuck Yeah. I'm Getting Married."

"Okay." She drinks the rest of her drink. "Nothing like truth in advertising."


	94. Chapter 94 I Dunno

**I DUNNO**

**3 WEEKS TO GO**

The food arrives. It's a nice assortment. Turkey, chicken, roast beef and ham. Potatoes, french fries, pasta and rice. Broccoli, corn, beans and carrots. And because Finnick's restaurant near here catered it, fish, fish and more fish. I go for the meat and some pasta. This pasta looks odd. I take a close look. They look like... little penis' and breasts.

"Jo. What are these?"

"Dicks and tits." Jo was never one to mince words. "It is bisexual pasta."

"Thanks Jo."

Prim and Posy are staring at the buffet table. "Something wrong?" Prim is biting the inside of her cheek. "Posy, are you alright?"

"I er, just, um, well..." Posy can't seem to get her words out.

"Posy doesn't want to upchuck tonight's dinner like at the shower." Prim says to me. "And the only way to prevent that, is drinking more." My sister can say the stupidest things. "Are you ready Posy." They lift their shot glasses and drink in one swig.

They serve desert after dinner. Coffee, tea, pastries and cupcakes. "Katniss?"

"Yes Annie?"

"Are those penis shaped sprinkles on these cupcakes?"

I look at them curiously. "Yes." There is a theme to this party.

"Good." She takes a bite. "I haven't had cock in a while."

"Holy shit!" I spit out my drink. "Annie!" She grabs another one as she walks away.

"If one cock is good." I just can't get used to Annie talking like this. "Two cocks are better."

Annie gets on a chair and then the table "Okay ladies. For you're eating pleasure. The cake!" Out rolls a giant penis covered in frosting.

"HEY ANIIE! WHERE DID IT COME FROM?"

"FROM FINNICK OF COURSE!"

"NO WONDER YOU'RE ALWAYS SMILING!"

The woman all line up for a piece... of cake.

"I certainly want to eat that!"

"I guess those penis enlargement pills work."

"It's not the size of the penis that matters, it's the fact that you understand the beginning of this sentence was a blatant lie."

"A dick has a sad life. His hair is a mess, his family is nuts, his neighbor's an asshole, his best friend's a pussy and his owner beats him."

"Penis jokes are so old...I mean cum on."

* * *

Dahlia walks up to me. "It's time Katniss."

"Thanks." I walk to the stage and grab the microphone. The crowd starts to cheer. "Madge! Madge!" I spot her in the back of the room. "Let our bride through. Come on up Madge!" Madge makes her way to the stage. She is sloshed already and dressed differently. She wildly jumps on the stage. All the women whoop and holler. "Madge! This is your night!" They get so loud that I have to pause. I whisper to Madge. "Madge, where did you get that shirt." She shrugs her shoulders. "I dunno." And takes another sip from her glass. I wonder where the clothing she came with went. There is too much to think about when you're sober.

"To celebrate, we invited a few friends." They are now going wild.

"LET ME INTRODUCE BRUTUS!"

"MARVEL!"

"GLOSS!"

"AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST CAAAAAAATO!" The partiers go wild. These guys must be pretty hot. I turn around to look at them... "HOLEE CRAP!" That was supposed to only be a thought bubble but I couldn't help myself. Now I'm sure I'm beet red. But no one will notice. Because on the stage is four of the most magnificent examples of manhood I have ever seen.

Sure they are in costume. The cop. The cowboy. The construction worker and the fireman. And Madge has latched herself to the fireman. That's not gonna make Gale happy. He hates firemen.

They all have the same thing in common. Muscles. More muscles and muscles on top of more muscles. They are so handsome. And did I mention... muscles.

Two of them pick up Madge and lower her off the stage. And now the show begins.

I don't know if I mentioned this but they have muscles. Big muscles.

The girls surround the stage. Each time one of the guys strips off another piece of his costume they scream like they are seeing the Beetles on the Ed Sullivan show. I can see Jo and Clove in the crowd. Annie and Madge are right at the edge of the stage. And next to them are... Madge's mom and aunt. And next to them are Hazelle, Posy and my Aunt Violet. Prim is with my mom. They are very grabby. It's nice to see mothers and daughters still have things in common.

The guys are now down to their g-strings. And the dollar bills are flying. The guys look like they are literally made of dollar bills. They've run out of room. But believe me, horny drunk women will find a place to put those bills. "WOW! HEY! YOU'RE HANDS ARE COLD!" And it looks like Mrs. Undersee has found a new place on Gloss. Good for her... And him.

"MADGE. ARE YOU HAVING FUN?"

"YEAH?"

"WHERE IS THE SHIRT YOU WERE WEARING?" She is in the third shirt tonight. A very tight tank top.

She giggles. "I DUNNO." She's has a dopey smile on. And there is something else.

"MADGE, DO YOU HAVE SOMETHING WRITTEN ON YOUR BOOBS?"

"I DUNNO." I pull away her shirt and bra to expose all the numbers. I take out my cell phone and dial the number. ring... ring... ring... I look around the room and see if I can spot someone picking up their phone. "Hello." I look some more. "Hello." The voice says again. I see a woman on her phone.

"Shit Madge you have a girlfriend. She's kinda cute. Do you know her?" I turn to her. Where is she? "MADGE!" Damn! I don't see her. There is Glimmer talking to Marvel.

"GLIMMER, HAVE YOU SEEN MADGE?"

"NO."

"DO YOU KNOW MARVEL?"

"YES. STEPHAN AND I WENT TO UCLA TOGETHER."

"WHAT WAS YOUR MAJOR?"

"I HAVE A BA IN ENGLISH." Another English major in the group. Oh boy.

"I SEE HER. BYE." I rush towards her. I reach down and grab her belt loop. "MADGE COME HERE!" Her shirt is up a little, and it's different again. Who is dressing her? "OH SHIT MADGE! WHERE DID YOU GET THIS TATTOO?" I'm sure it's a temp tattoo but who put it on? It doesn't start at her butt crack but in her butt crack and fans out. It is very beautiful. It looks like a Celtic tribal design.

"WHO PUT THIS TATTOO ON YOU?"

"I DUNNO." Oh Christ this is gonna be a long night.


	95. Chapter 95 Hey Look! More Booze

**HEY LOOK! MORE BOOZE!**

**3 Weeks To Go**

I have to get the mom's home. Make sure everybody gets home safely. And then get myself home. And there are only a few that are still sober or at least close to being sober. There is a lot of work when you're the designated everything.

"Alright troops! Are we ready?"

"YES MA'AM!" They yell.

"Clove. You are in charge of Jo, Annie and Madge. Madge is by far the worst so drop her off first."

"Ay, aye Captain." She salutes. That's cute.

"Glimmer. I have a harder assignment for you but I think you can handle it. Prim and Posy to Prim's. Got it?"

"Got it." My two able assistants take off for their assigned duties. And now it's my turn. I have to corral five drunk seniors. That's right I called them senior citizens. As drunk and horny as they are they are still members of AARP.

"All right ladies let's get in the car. Mom you first." I get my mother in. "Now Aunt Vi." I slide Aunt Vi in. "MOM!" She's gone. "MOM! Where are you?" Shit. She's across the street. I run across the street to retrieve her when I see Vi walking one way and Mrs. Undersee and her sister walking the other way. I don't see Hazelle at all. Damn!

I get mom and Vi in one spot by Hazelle, who has found a place to sit by the building next door. Now to go after Masilee and Madge's mom.

Luckily they can't walk fast and I catch them and turn them around. But now the crowd from the party and the bar ia spilling out on the street and it's getting hard to move them. I think it's time for reinforcements.

"Detective Mellark. I'm Officer Ramirez and this is Officer Schwartz. I hear you're having a crowd control issue.

"Yes. Thanks guys." Just what I need to try to corral the crowd and help me get the moms into the car. "First I need help getting those five into that minivan. And if you can help with the crowd spilling out."

"No problem." They are so nice to help like this.

"LOOK! TWO NEW STRIPPERS!" A woman yells out. They rush the two cops.

"NO! NO! NO! STOP! NO!" Oh fuck. I give up.

"CALL FOR OFFICER NEEDS ASSISTANCE!"

"WHAT! ARE YOU CRAZY? OVER HERE LADIES!"

The two officers called for back up and help arrived. They are helping feed the partiers into cabs and cars driven by the designated drivers. They are actually checking people to see if it is safe for them to walk home or take the subway.

And most importantly I've got all five in the car. "Ready ladies?"

"Whatever!" Oh boy.

I drive uptown to take the tunnel back upstate and realize I'm exhausted. I might not make it so it's decision time. Try to make it back or stay in the city. My apartment is too small. Um... Madge's. She has room and we're only about ten minutes away at this time in the morning.

I hear a strange voice from behind. "Who's voice is that?"

"It's mine dear."

"Bullshit Aunt Vi. Who's back there with you?"

I pull over and walk around and look in the minivan's back window. Shit there's someone in there. I open the window.

"Brutus! What are you doing in there?"

"I dunno."

"That's no fuckin' answer! Get out!"

"That wouldn't be a good idea. I'm only in a g-string."

"Jesus H. Christ!" AHHHHHHHH! "Get out of there and get into one of the seats. Sit between Masilee and Violet." Damn drunkin' old ladies.

I walk back to the front door and grab the handle. Grab the handle. Grab the handle. SHIT! They locked me out. "MOM! OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!" She shakes her head no.

"I can't believe it." Okay Katniss. No yelling. "Mom please." She shakes her head no again. "GOD DAMMIT WOMAN! OPEN THIS GOD DAMN MOTHER FUCKIN' DOOR OR I SWEAR I'LL... I'LL..."

"YOU'LL WHAT?" She sticks her tongue out at me. "WHAT? TELL MY MOTHER!"

I can't believe she just said that. My dear sweet mother. This is incredible. NOW I KNOW WHERE THAT BITCH SISTER OF MINE GOT HER MEAN STREAK! "OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!" I kick the van.

"KATNISS LILY MELLARK! DON'T YOU KICK MY CAR! YOU HEAR ME?"

"Yes mother." What the fuck am I going to do? I have get back in there. Shit my back hurts. That's it!

"OH!" I bend over in pain. "OH! MOMMY!"

"KATNISS! MY BABY!" She opens the door and starts to get out.

"Not so fast old lady. Get back in your seat."

"I can't believe you tricked your own mother."

"Whatever. Sit down!" I have regained control of the Enterprise from the Romulans.

We make it to Madge's apartment. I'll get the doorman to help me get them upstairs.

"Hi Jerry."

"Hi Detective Mellark." Jerry is a retired city cop who knew my dad.

"Can you help me with them. It's like herding cats."

"No problem. Miss Undersee and her friends just got here."

"Do me a favor Jerry. Get that guy a cab please." I point to Brutus in the back seat. "And something to cover him up."

It will be cozy upstairs but at lest they be will be safe. "Come on ladies." I shuffle them inside.

"Katniss. What are you doing here?" Cloves asks.

"I didn't think I could make it upstate so I brought them here to let them sleep it off."

"It's going to be crowded. I brought Annie and Jo."

ring... ring... ring... "Yes Glimmer."

"I can't find Prim's keys."

"Shit! Um. Just bring those two to Madge's."

I look at Clove. "It's going to get cozier."

"HEY LOOK! MORE BOOZE!"

"NO NO NO NO NO!" Where are these woman putting it?

* * *

A/N: To all the readers that have followed and faved my stories and me, thanks. I've tried to send thank you notes to all of you but there have been so many lately I've fallen behind. If I missed you I'm sorry. Send me an email or PM.

To all my reviewers, thank you. Recognition is one of the few perks a writer of fan fiction gets. I have revived some negative reviews and that's okay. Sometimes they point out a problem with my writing. I've looked at what they say and have changed things in response.

But some of the negative reviews come from people who are not logged in. I can't respond to you. I thank most reviewers at some time and I'd still like to thank you. I'd also like a chance to explain myself especially if you've just misunderstood something. If you don't want a negative review traced to you keep it private and send me a PM or email.

What's coming up? Well here it goes:

June 7th is Emma's birthday. I mean it is really Emma's birthday. Let's see how many birthday wishes she can get in reviews, PMs and emails.

June 8th is Madge and Gale's wedding. Do you remember what happened to Katniss and Peeta on the last friend's wedding night?

June 14th, 15th and 16th is all Katniss and Peeta weekend. They will go to a show and dinner. The last time before the baby is born. Also at night...

June 21st, 22nd and the 23rd. One of those days will be Lily's birthday.

Oh Jeez, they still need a new place to live. I wonder where they'll move.


	96. Chapter 96 Let's Go To The Videotape

**Let's Go To The Videotape**

**3 Weeks To Go**

I'm being poked. "Alright Katniss, we're on our way." Who is waking me?

"Mom?" I open my eyes to see my mom standing over me. Why is she up? More importantly, how is she up? "On your way where?"

"Home of course." She turns around. "Is everybody ready?" Standing behind her are the moms. All awake. All bright-eyed. Not one of them hung. How?

"Are all of you alright?" I ask.

"Sure. Why?" All five of them look at me like I have... have five heads.

Aunt Violet is opening doors and peeking into the rooms and looking behind the drapes. She thinks she being nonchalant "Aunt Vi. What are you looking for?"

"Um, nothing." She thinks she's so smart.

"I sent Brutus home last night."

"Sent who?" Says little miss innocent.

"How are you getting home?" I can't belive she's sober. But my mom is.

"The same way we got here. My car. Why?" And not even hung over. Amazing.

"No reason mom. Have a safe trip." Without waking everyone else up they take off.

Over the next hour everyone awakes. We make coffee and wash up a little. We are a ratty bunch of women.

"I feel like shit." Prim says.

"That's funny. You look like shit." Best friend Posy responds.

Prim sticks her tongue out. "You should talk." Prim really looks horrible. Her hair is all over. Her makeup is makes her look like a character from "The Walking Dead." I can't pick on her in her state.

"Prim. Why is your shirt on inside out?" She shivers, shakes her head and drinks some coffee.

The worst of the bunch is Madge. She doesn't look like she is done throwing up. Well, at least she's awake. "Madge, how are you feeling?"

"Stop yelling at me!" I barely spoke over a whisper. She's in bad shape.

Clove comes into the living room "Who want's to see a video of Gale's bachelor party. "I do!" It's amazing. Madge has risen from the dead.

"Come on, start it up!" She's coming apart at the seams. "Hurry up!" We all crowd around the computer. "Oh I'm an idiot. Let's watch it on the big screen TV."

Madge turns on the TV and we see the group of guys. "Who's taking the video?"

"One of the barmaids is a friend of mine."

The first up are the dads. Vic senior, my dad, the congressman, my Uncle Jeff and Masilee's husband Barry.

Then the camera turns and we see Rory take a seat at the bar.

"Hi baby!" Prim says. He starts to talk to one of the barmaids.

"Who is that?" Prim asks.

"That's Cookie." She is a beautiful, buxom blond.

"Hey Rory!" Prim yells at the TV. "Stop chatting her up!"

"She is tall." Annie says.

"Yeah. At least six-foot." Clove says.

"Rory! Stop staring at her boobs!" Prim is still yelling at the TV.

"Will you just sit down and shut up. It's just a bachelor party." I say.

Cookie leans on the bar. "What is she doing?" Jo asks.

And then... she grabs her top, pulls it down and flashes Rory. "OH MY GOD RORY!" Prim gets up and screams. "STOP LOOKING!"

And next... Rory leans back and falls off his stool. "HA! DID YOU SEE THAT?" Jo is hysterical.

Prim now turns around "STOP LAUGHING AT HIM JO!"

"PRIM! Sit down and relax!" She glares at me. "You have to admit, it was very funny."

She huffs and plops down in her seat.

"There's Gale!" Madge says.

"You know Madge I don't think we should watch this."

"Shush Katniss." I have a feeling that this is not going to be good.

Next a stripper comes out. We watch her strip. We turn around and look at Glimmer.

"Eh. She's just okay." Glimmer says.

After she gets down to her thong another stripper joins her. They start rubbing into each other. The guys are screaming for more. They push Gale on stage. They surround him and press into him.

"THAT GOOD FOR NOTHING..."

"MADGE! Calm down."

"Are you defending him?" Madge asks.

"Yeah Katniss!" Prim says.

Both Prim and Madge are standing. "No. I'm saying that people in glass houses..."

"What are you talking about?" Prim asks.

"Clove, stop the video." She does. "And bring up the bachelorette party."

"What are you talking about?" Madge asks.

"Okay first we have Madge in outfit number one. Now number two. Number three. And finally the outfit you're wearing now." She looks down and sees what she's wearing. She looks stunned. "You don't even know how this happened! Do you?" She sits down.

"And now the best of Prim." She narrows her eyes at me. "Clove! Roll tape."

"There is Prim dancing with Brutus. With Marvel. With Gloss. With Cato. And between Cato and Marvel. How 'bout that, a twofer."

"Kat, that's okay." Clove says.

"Why?" I ask.

"They're both gay." She pauses. "And boyfriends."

"Oh okay. I'll give you that one. Clove next. There you go Prim. You're between the two straight strippers." She plops down again. "And you're a hell of a lot closer than Rory was." Clove continues.

"Oh look at this. More Madge stuff. How did you get that tattoo on your butt." She jumps up and tries to look at her own butt. She's spinning around like a dog chasing her tail. "But more important Madge. How did you get your new girlfriend's phone number on your right boob?" Madge pulls her shirt down to reveal her inked up right breast. "How did that get there?" I've seen a person's eyes get big but Madge's set a record. "Oh and by the way, she's cute." Believe it or not her eyes get even bigger.

"Katniss. We have one more video."

"Okay. Let's roll." And this even shocks me. "PRIM! WHO ARE YOU KISSING?" I scream at Prim.

Jo gets hysterical. "Now we're talking! Yeah Prim! Who is it?" Jo can barely contain herself. "Is it a guy or have you joined us?" Jo and Clove joins hands.

On the video Prim turns around and it's... it's... it's... "HOLEE SHIT...!"


	97. Chapter 97 Like Father, Like Son

**Like Father, Like Son**

**3 Weeks To Go**

On the video Prim turns around and it's... it's... it's... "HOLEE SHIT...!"

Prim turns around to reveal it is a woman. "GOOD GOING PRIM!" Jo slaps her on the back. "She looks cute. Who is she?" Prim just puts her face in her hands and shakes her head.

"Ah! The Primrose Violet Everdeen walk of shame."

"I can't believe you were getting some girl on girl action and didn't tell me!" Posy says and then pouts.

"Come on Prim! Who's the lucky girl?" I have never seen Prim blush and now is no different. She lifts her head and stares at the screen.

"Yeah. Who is that?" She squints at the television.

The other woman faces the camera "HOLEE SHIT!"

Madge and Prim both get up and scream "EWE! YOU!" They just stand in horror pointing to each other.

"I thought I was with Marvel or Captain America or someone like that! But you!" Madge screams.

"HEY! What's wrong with me?" Prim is now in full defensive mode. "And how could you think you were with one of the guys?"

"Your right Prim. I'm sorry." Madge sits down. "I don't know how I mistook you for one of the strippers." Prim nods approvingly. "They all have bigger chests than you!"

"Why you fat ass..." Prim gets up and goes to charge Madge. Lucky for us we have Glimmer. She bear-hugs Prim. Which isn't hard considering how thin Prim is.

"Sit down slut!" I say as Glimmer places Prim in her seat. "Now you two calm down."

"Oh shit. A Katniss sermon." I glare at Jo. "We could've had a good girl fight but no! Sister Katniss comes around."

"Jo, are you finished?" She is. I can tell.

"Madge, you are about to marry the nicest guy in the world. You and him got a little risqué at your parties. Relax, you had a crazy night. And yes we will remind you of it forever. It will be a fond memory for all of us. Thank you."

"Prim. You are the luckiest woman in the world. I don't understand why he stays with you. You are the most self-absorbed person I have ever met. I don't know how he does it."

Prim takes a deep breath, turns to Madge and says "Madge, how was the kiss?"

"Eh. You were alright."

"Are you trying to say you've had better than me?"

"I'm not trying to say that. I'm saying I've had better than you." Prim is so competitive she's disappointed.

"With who?" Prim asks.

"None of your business."

Oh Christ! "Let's go back to the bachelor party."

Annie asks "Hey, who are those women?" On the screen are large overweight women.

"Annie. I don't know. Clove, do you know who they are?"

"Yes. There was conflict with the hall. They booked two groups. They are from the other group."

Madge asks "What kinda group are they?"

"They are a support group for overweight women." Everybody nods.

"LOOK AT THAT!" Annie gets up and points. "THAT'S FINNICK" He is in a skimpy pair of men's underwear. "AND HE IS HOT! LOOK AT HIM!" Annie has a smile a mild wide. "But what is he doing."

All the women at the bachelor party are whooping and waving dollars at Finnick. "It looks like he's modeling. Yeah, that's what he's doing. He's modeling."

"Pretty nice Annie." Jo says with an approving nod.

"HOLEE SHIT! PEETA!" Do my eyes deceive me. "Those aren't Peeta's Boxer briefs!"

"HEY KATNISS! Where have you been hiding this stud!" Jo again can't contain herself.

"RORY!"

"PRIM! SIT!" She obeys.

"Oh my God Katniss! You don't think daddy..."

"Bite your tongue. Ewe! I don't even want to think about it!" I say. "You don't seem to worried Madge."

"My father loves being a politician too much to do something stupid like that."

But we still hold our breath until the next bunch comes out in skimpy underwear. "Phew!" It's not the dads.

And finally... Gale comes out. The camera takes a close up. I look at Madge. She's smiling. I then look back at the screen. Gale is beet red. He's embarrassed. Madge is happy he's not enjoying himself. That's sweet. She's happy when he's sad.

Annie still has a huge smile. "Annie, why the smile?"

"Just hoping he gets to keep that pair of shorts." I laugh.

We switch back and forth between the bachelor and bachelorette parties and laugh at everyone's antics. All the guys fail at picking up a stripper but some succeed with the other women there.

"There is one more scene." Clove announces.

"Hi Rory!" Sexy barmaid Cookie says in a hallway. Rory turns around. "Hi girls." Cookie then picks up her skirt and flashes Rory. He falls flat on his back. "Oh I think he fainted." Cookie screams.

Prim rushes the screen. "Oh baby!" She is so bi-polar.

Both Cookie and the video-taper rush to Rory's aid "I think he fainted." One says. "I wonder why?" Cookie asks.

"Show everyone why he fainted." The camera turns to Cookie and she lifts her skirt up.

"HOLEE SHIT!" We all scream. "SHE'S A GUY!" We all turn to Clove. "CLOVE! What's up with her or him or well you know?"

"Oh Cookie's transitioning. Still guy from the waist down. Girl from the waist up."

The most quiet one is Prim. She sits there deep in thought nodding. I look directly at her.

"Don't you get any ideas young lady!"

Clove says. "Hey, there's one more scene." We see a man is lying on the ground.

"Who is that?" Annie asks.

"It looks like my future father-in-law." Madge says.

"Yeah, that is Vic Sr. I wonder what happened to him?" I ask.

"I know what happened" We turn to Jo and she is laughing.

"Well?" We all ask.

"Look in the background?" Jo points to the screen. "Cookie is standing right there."

"Like father, like son." Prim says.


	98. Chapter 98 The Riot Act

A/N: Sorry for the lateness. I couldn't publish on Fan Fiction yesterday.

* * *

**The Riot Act**

**2 Weeks To Go**

Madge is a beautiful bride. The dress that Cinna designed is magnificent. And to think it was in the reject pile. There is a lot of skirt that has to be gathered up. Someone will have to help her with it. And it ain't me. "Madge, you look great." She stays silent as she stares at herself in the mirror. "Hello! Madge! Come back to earth!"

"Oh. Sorry." She looks at all her bridesmaids in their Portia designed dresses. Some of us she has known since she was five, me and Prim. She met Jo, my college roommate, while I was in NYU. And Annie, a few years later.

"Ladies, you all look so beautiful. I have some gifts for you. Prim, this is for you."

She gives her a box with gold wrapping. She opens the box with such excitement you'd think she was six and it was Christmas morning. "Ahhhh! It's beautiful!" She holds up a sterling silver hand mirror. "It's an antique, right?"

"Yes it is. I found it in a small..."

"Oh my God." She looks at herself in the mirror. "I have to fix my makeup." Madge giggles.

"Johanna, this is for you." She hands Jo a blue box. It has a navy blue ribbon. She remembered that blue is Jo's favorite color. Jo stares at the box. She pauses before opening it. I wish I knew what she was thinking. When Jo finally opens it she brings her hand to her mouth. "Oh Madge. Hemingway's Farewell to Arms."

"It's a first edition."

"I see. But how did you know?"

"Jo, you know I have spies everywhere."

Jo wraps her arms around Madge. "Thank you."

She hands Annie a box wrapped in bright yellow paper. A bright sunny yellow. For the happiest person in the world. It's a picture frame. Not an ornate antique silver like Prim's mirror but plain wood. It looks like she bought it in the neighborhood frame shop. Annie gasps. "Oh my God. Where did you get this?"

"I took it." Annie turns the picture around. It is her and Finnick. It is their first date. I remember it. We were all out as a group. There is little Annie in her yellow sundress at a table towards the back of the bar laughing while Finnick told her a joke.

"Guys, this is when I fell for Finnick."

Madge smiles "I knew it then also." They embrace.

"And for my best friend." She hands me a dark green gift bag. I dig through the tissue paper to find a gold pin. A beautiful bird in a circle.

"Madge, it's beautiful. It truly is." She takes it and pins it to me. "It's lovely. What kind of bird is it?"

"I don't know. I just thought it fit you." She pulls me down and kisses me on the cheek.

Madge steps back and turns to us. "You are my oldest and closest friends and I love you all so much. Thanks so much for sharing it with me." A giant smile comes across her face.

"Now, Annie, keep a leash on Finnick. No groping." She stands on her toes and towers over Annie. "Understand?"

"Does that include me?" Annie asks.

"Hm. I don't know. Let me think." She taps her head. "No. He can grope you. If I cut him off altogether he might explode. So he can grope you. But keep it discreet. Okay?"

"Annie nods. "Got it."

"Next, Jo." Jo steps forward and stands at attention.

"My instructions I assume."

"Yes. How should I put this?"

"Just spit it out Madge."

"Okay I will. No sex. None. With girls, guys or anything else you can find. In or out of the closet." They stare eye to eye. "Got it?"

"All night?"

"Hm. Another good question." She nods while thinking. "Tell you what, up until midnight. Is that okay?"

"Yes. Clove can do this."

Madge leans in. "And what about you?"

Jo bites her lip. "Okay. I agree."

Annie steps forward. "If Jo can have sex after midnight, why can't Finnick grope after midnight?"

Madge nods. "That's fair. Midnight let him loose."

"Finnick thanks you." Annie says

"Now Prim."

Prim shakes her head. "What could you possibly want from me?"

Madge takes a deep breath and approaches Prim. Prim backs up, Madge moves closer, Prim backs up, Madge moves closer, Prim backs up and finds there is no more room to back up, Madge moves in. She narrows her eyes and lifts her index finger. She points it right in Prim's chest. "You listen to me Primrose Violet Everdeen. If you start a fight..."

"Me?"

"If you throw food..."

"What?"

"If you get drunk and throw up..."

"That wasn't my fault."

"If you end up fucking in a closet..."

"Why would you say that?"

"If the police show up for any reason involving you..."

"How often does that happen?"

"Got it sister?"

"Does the midnight rule apply to me also?"

"Yes... except for the cop rule."

"Um. I guess so but it doesn't seem fair." Madge presses her finger harder into Prim's boney chest.

"I asked you if you got it?"

"Yes! Yes I got it!"

"That's better." She finally turns to me.

"Katniss, Kat, Kit-Kat. You are my best I know you want the best for me. So I think you know what I'm going to say."

I nod. "Yes I do. You want me to keep an eye on Prim."

"Hey! Keep me out of this!" Prim screams.

"No. I trust Prim to behave. I have something else to talk to you about."

I stand up a little taller. "I don't know how to say this so I'll just spit it out." She bends over and screams directly to my belly. "You listen to me Lily Rose Mellark! You stay in there. You do not come out during this wedding or reception. Got that young lady."

"Um Madge. Midnight rule?"

"Yes." She leans in again. "Until midnight. Okay?" She pauses. "I asked you if you understand. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Madge remains hunched over waiting for Lily to answer her.

"Um Madge. She's kicking. I think she understands."

Madge straightens up. "Good. So we are all clear." She takes a deep breath. "Come on ladies. We have a wedding to attend."

* * *

A/N: The views for chapter 96 were very low compared to the other chapters. Did some of you miss it?


	99. Chapter 99 The Race To Midnight

**The Race To Midnight**

**2 Weeks To Go**

... Ladies and gentlemen. I present to you, Madge and Gale Hawthorne." Pastor Jack proclaims to the assembled guests. The organ plays as Madge and Gale walk arm in arm past everyone. The cameras catch Madge's broad smile. She looks up at Gale. She pulls him in close.

I take Rory's arm. "Ready?"

"Ready." Rory answers.

"Katniss, come here." Prim says.

"Prim, we have to start walking."

"Katniss, can I walk with Rory?" I don't know how Madge will feel about this but Prim asks so little of me. She usually demands. "You can walk with Peeta."

"Okay but we go first." I say. I am the maid of honor ya know. "Hurry up Prim."

"Deal." She takes my hand and shakes it. Everything is a business deal with her.

Peeta leans in and whispers. "Why did you agree?"

"This might be the only time she and Rory will walk down the aisle." I whisper back. "And see how happy my mom is." She's in the middle of the aisle taking pictures of Prim and Rory." My mom might think this is the only time she'll see Prim and Rory coming down the aisle also.

"Won't Madge get angry?"

"Madge won't care and Gale won't even notice." Guys are so oblivious.

Outside the church people are throwing rice. "I thought they don't throw rice anymore." Annie says. "You know, exploding pigeons."

"Don't worry about it. I did research after your wedding. They won't explode." Annie nods. "They're just dirty."

The Grand Ballroom at The Plaza is certainly grand. It's large enough to hold all five hundred guests. Large crystal chandelier hangs from the ceiling and gold leaf trims the white walls, pillars and ceiling. It has a stage with the daïs on it. Damn, stairs. Yeah I know there are only five steps. But really. I'm pregnant and I'm always tired.

... and for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Gale Hawthorne." Gale leads Madge to the dance floor.

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes_  
_Make the stars look like they're not shinin'_  
_Her hair, her hair_  
_Falls perfectly without her trying_  
_She's so beautiful_  
_And I tell her everyday _

_Yeah_

Gale and Madge dancing together on the dance floor looks like Belle dancing with the Beast. Two people alone on a tremendous dance floor with everyone around them transfixed. It's beautiful and romantic.

Oh shit that didn't come out exactly how I wanted it. Madge looks like Belle except she is blond. And Gale looks like... well Gale. Handsome as he's always been, not beastly. Still romantic. Sorry I'm rambling.

_I know, I know_

_When I compliment her she won't believe me_  
_And it's so, it's so_  
_Sad to think that she don't see what I see_  
_But every time she asks me "Do I look okay? "_

_I say _

"Please! Everyone join the newlyweds on the dance floor."

"Dance madam?"

"Why thank you sir."

Peeta takes my hand and he puts his hand on my hip and I put my hand on his shoulder. "I wish we could get closer." Peeta smiles at me.

"Remember the last wedding night?"

"How could I forget. It was thirty-seven weeks ago if I have my math right." Peeta pulls me as close as he can. "They look so happy."

"Yeah. As happy as us." I kiss my bread man.

_When I see your face _  
_There's not a thing that I would change_  
_'Cause you're amazing _  
_Just the way you are _  
_And when you smile _  
_The whole world stops and stares for a while_  
_'Cause girl you're amazing _  
_Just the way you are _  
_Yeah_

* * *

Prim looks like a Mexican jumping bean. "Prim, what's wrong with you? If you have to go to the bathroom just go."

"I don't have to go to the bathroom."

"Then what's the problem?"

"Nothin'. Hey do you know what time it is?"

"I dunno. Maybe nine."

"Thanks." She runs off.

* * *

"Hi Katniss. You look tired." Annie says.

"Kinda. I just have to rest my feet. How are you doing?"

"A little sore. Do you know what time it is?" She holds her boobs.

"I think about ten."

"Jeez Katniss. Midnight can't come fast enough." She looks around. "Damn, there is Finnick. I gotta find a place to rest for a few minutes." She looks around. "Let me hide behind you."

Annie hides behind my wide girth. "Hi Finnick!"

"Hi Katniss. You see Annie?"

"Yeah she went that way." I point in the opposite direction.

"Thanks Kat." Annie says as she takes off.

"GLAD I COULD HELP!"

* * *

"Drink ma'am?"

"Yes. A Virgin Mary please."

"Mrs. Mellark!" My heart races. My eyes get large.

"GLIMMER! Don't come up behind me like that! Please!" I grab my chest and feel my heart. "What's up?"

She narrows her eyes. "What are you drinking?" Her eyes go right through me.

"Relax. Don't get your panties in a bunch." Her eyes get wide. "If you're wearing panties of course. Well anyway, it's a Virgin Mary." She looks suspicious. "Really, taste." I offer her the glass.

"No. That's okay."

"Plus it's good for me. One serving of vitamin C and a half of serving of calcium." She rolls her eyes.

"Oh shit!" I feel a slight pain.

"Are you alright Mrs. Mellark?"

"Yeah, just a slight... no I'm okay."

"Was it a contraction. If it were I should get Doctor Menton." Oh no! Lily's pledge to Madge.

"Shhhhh! Not so loud! Relax. It isn't." I look around to see if anyone watching. "Just let me sit down. I'll be fine." Glimmer leads me to a chair. I'm starting to sweat. What happens if they are contractions. It's too early!

Jo walks up. "Are you alright?" She looks anxious.

"Yeah. I need a drink." She hands me her's. I smell it, it's just water. "Is this water?"

"Yeah."

"Why are you drinking water?"

"Katniss. I can barely keep my hands off Clove when I'm sober. Imagine if I were drunk. And I did make a promise." Poor Jo. "Do you know what time it is?"

"Maybe eleven-thirty."

"OH CHRIST! Thirty more minutes." Jo trudges off.

"Are you sure you're okay Mrs. Mellark."

"Yes Glimmer. I'm_... buuuurp..._" Glimmer shakes her head. "Ah! That's better."

"Peeta." I put my arms around him. "Take me upstairs." Ravage me. Ravage me. Ravage me. Oh I hope my super telepathic powers are working.

"Okay. Come on beautiful." He gently kisses me. "Hey. Where are Prim and Rory running to?"

"And there goes Jo and Clove racing for the elevator." I say.

"Oh my God. I didn't think Annie could run that fast. And look. She and Finnick got to the elevator first."

"I wonder what's up." Peeta asks.

"It's midnight." He looks at me.

"What happens at midnight? They turn into pumpkins?"

"No. Just back to normal."


	100. Chapter 100 One Plus One

**A/N: Lemon filled chapter**

* * *

**One Plus One**

**2 Weeks To Go**

I can't believe we were beat to the elevators by three other couples. "Jeez. They were in a rush. Weren't they." Peeta says.

"Yup. You know what happens when you keep pressure bottled up. Ka-blu-y!"

We go upstairs to our suite in The Plaza. It has a spacious living room with a terrace overlooking Central Park. I open up the terrace door and step out. It is a beautiful night. A cool breeze is in the air. I wrap my arms around myself. Peeta rubs my arms. "Mmmmm. Feels good." He takes his jacket off and puts it around me. "That's nice." The next best thing would be his arms around me. "Mmmmmm." He puts his arms around me. He is a mind reader. "Let's go inside."

The bedroom is so large that the king size bed looks small. I lie on it. It's so comfortable I could fall asleep now. "NOOOOO!" I jump... I jump... I jump... I roll off the bed.

"Did you say something?" Peeta asks.

"No."

"The wedding went so well." Peeta says.

"It did go well. She looked so beautiful." I think of Madge in her dress dancing with Gale in his tails. They looked so beautiful and happy.

Peeta gets ready for bed. He undresses to his boxer briefs. He is so handsome. But jeez, I should have asked him if he kept the itty bitty briefs from the underwear fashion show. Oh God he was so hot.

I put my oversized New York Jets jersey that barely covers my butt.

"Shit!" It fits me. It's not oversized anymore. "Christ!" It doesn't cover my butt either. "Damn!" I bite the inside of my cheek and think. "Fuck!" I throw on gym shorts. "Crap!" They barely fit either. Well they come off.

Peeta is reading in bed. I climb into bed. He's still reading. Hmmmm. I push my butt into him.

Nothing. I push a little harder.

Still nothing. I push a little more. "Ahhhhh!" Thud!

"Peeta!" I lean over the bed. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I just didn't expect to be pushed off the bed." I bite my lip.

"Sorry sweetheart. I guess I don't know my strength." I help him back on the bed. "Here." I fluff his pillow. "Lie next to me." He lies down and puts his arms around me. I push my butt into him a little less aggressively this time. "Hold me tight." Peeta squeezes. "You can do better than that." I edge him on. "Mmmmmm. That's perfect." This feels so right.

"Sweet nothings, sweet nothings, sweet nothings." He whispers in my ear.

"Mmmmmmm. I love you."

"I love you too Katniss." He kisses the back of my neck.

"Oh Peeta. You know what that does to me." I'm turning to Jello. "Don't stop."

* * *

"So handsome, what do you think?" I show off my body by Weight Watcher's and sexy nightgown by Victoria.

"Wow! Come here you!" Petta picks me up and carries me into the bedroom of our hotel suite.

He drops me on the bed. "Wooow!" I bounce on the bed. "That was fun! Let's do it again." I get on my knees and throw my arms around his neck. "Kiss me big boy!" I demand. Peeta places his arms around my waist and kisses me with a passion that tops any kiss he has ever given me. He lies me down and gets on top of me.

I reach down and grab him. Oh he is nice and hard. "Say, is that a roll of quarters or are you just happy to see me." He blushes. I squeeze harder. He responds. He pushes into me.

As I squeeze him I also rub myself. I feel how wet I am. I'm practically leaking out. He reaches down and grabs my panties. Peeta slides off me and on to the floor. He spreads my legs apart. He reaches in and kisses me. He is so soft and wet. I love how I feel when he goes down on me. My heart races. I can't think. I'm so light-headed. I grab his hair and pull.

He stays down there and I pull harder. He stops licking me and climbs back on to me. I pull him into me and reach down and guide him in. OH GOD he feels so good! I love him in me. Oh Christ Peeta stay in me.

Peeta pulls out and thrusts back in. "Oh!" Out and back in. "Oh!" Out and in. "Oh!" Peeta then pounds me and stays there pushing. "Oh God!" Peeta explodes in me. Every muscle in me twitches.

"Ooooooo." Oh Peeta!

I squeeze him harder. And then dig my nails into his back.

"I'm sorry!"

"No, it's okay."

"I think I drew blood."

"No." He pauses. "It's alright." He feels my leg. "Katniss, are you okay?"

My legs are shaking. "No. They're okay." I can't stop them from shaking.

"Are you sure? You're shaking."

"No. No. It's okay." I've never had this happen.

"No. Something is wrong." Peeta starts to get out. I pull him in.

"No. Stay where you are. Don't move!"

My legs keep shaking. If it didn't feel so good I'd be worried. It does feel good. Real good.

"Peeta."

"Yes?"

"Do you think you can do that again?"

"Do what?"

"That thing you did to make my legs shake."

"I'm not sure but I'll try." Oh I hope he tries again and again and... again.

* * *

Someone pokes me. "Katniss. Katniss." Who is that? "Wake up!"

"Why? Am I snoring?" I move over. "Why'd you wake me. I was having a great dream."

"No. You're not snoring." He reaches down and rubs my legs. "Katniss, your legs are shaking." He's right. My legs are shaking. They haven't shaken like this since... hm, since... Since nine months ago. Oh, our wedding night. It was glorious. We had been living together but after that night our lives changed. We were no longer POSSLQ, we were a couple. We were one because one plus one doesn't equal two. One plus one equals one.

* * *

A/N: This is the 100th chapter with 120,000 words. Congratulate Katniss, Peeta and the rest of her family and friends on this milestone.


	101. Chapter 101 The Apartment

**The Apartment**

**10 Days To Go**

"What's with all the boxes?"

"They're for the Hirschfeld's. They're moving tomorrow."

"What are you talking about?"

"They're moving to Florida."

"How did I not know this?"

"Well, you've had your mind on other things."

I'll miss the Hirschfeld's. They've been in that apartment for at least thirty years. Except for Mrs. Hirschfeld being a newspaper thief they've been wonderful neighbors.

"Here I'll help you." I pick up two boxes and Glimmer picks up a dozen.

"She wants them in the studio." The Hirschfeld's own two apartments. A two bedroom and a studio. They installed a door between them and used the studio for a business office. "I wish I could afford this apartment."

"Are you thinking of moving?"

"Not exactly. I just need a place to live. My roommate had her boyfriend move in so I don't have a place now." Glimmer walks over the window and looks out. I walk through the door to the apartment and look around. It has a large kitchen and dining area. The living room is bigger than ours. The small bedroom is the size of our's and the big bedroom could fit a king size bed. Ahhhh, a king size bed.

And if we painted this room yellow... HOLEE SHIT! I grab my phone.

_me... Peeta come home now fast_

_Peeta... whats wrong, labor pains_

We would have to buy a new sofa but the world's most comfortable chair could go right here.

_Peeta... are you having labor pains._

There is a much nicer view from this apartment

_Peeta... I'm leaving now_

We would also need a dining room set. We could finally get a china closet.

_Peeta... I'll be home soon_

I look through the studio door and see Glimmer. She has been a great help. Not only cleaning and cooking but also nursing me.

_Peeta... If you need me to go straight to the hospital let me know_

She could live in the studio

_Peeta... I'm out front_

I could go back to work

"Glimmer, let's go."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just thinking."

The front door flies open. "Katniss!" Peeta runs in and is out of breath. "Are you ready to go to the hospital?"

"Why?"

"Isn't the baby coming?"

"No."

"Then what's the so important?"

"Well there's no emergency or anything."

"Then why the text?"

"What text?" Oh shit! "Oh that text." Dammit! "I'm so sorry!" Peeta rolls his eyes, sits and puts his face in his hands.

"And why didn't you answer?"

"Uh oh. Sorry again. I left my phone on silent."

"Katniss, don't do that. My hands are still shaking!"

"I'm sorry babe." I take his hand. "But as long as you're here come with me." We cross the hall.

"Look at this living room. It's so big." I say.

"It is, but where are the Hirschfeld's?" Peeta asks.

"They're moving to Florida. Didn't you know? Where have you been?" I'm so bad. "We would need a dining room set. And we could finally get a china closet." Peeta just looks around. "We would have so much room in this bedroom." He nods. "And here." I open the door to the small bedroom. "This would be Lily's room. I was thinking about yellow." He is so quiet. Jeez I wish he would say something. I open the door to the studio. "And Glimmer can live in the studio."

"Why is Glimmer living here."

"Well, I am going back to work. And we will need a nanny. So I was thinking. Glimmer could do it." Peeta goes into thinking mode. "We already know that she can nurse. And she's really loyal." Peeta sits on one of the boxes and crosses his arms. "And she is like a mama bear. You see how she is with me. Imagine what she'll be like with Lily."

"So why don't you call Mr. Hirschfeld and talk." Peeta just sits there thinking. "Like now."

"What?"

"Go talk to Mr. Hirschfeld."

This would be so good. It would solve so many things. We could live in the same neighborhood. We would have an apartment large enough. I could go back to work. Oh this could work.

* * *

"Katniss. I spoke to the Hirschfeld's."

"What did they say? Are they willing to sell or rent?"

"They want to sell."

"Okay." He shows me the paper with a number on it.

"HOLEE SHIT! Are they insane?"

"No. Just asking what the market will bear." Crap! I'll have to go back to work just to afford the apartment.

Peeta was always right. We need a new apartment. And this one is perfect.

"Peeta. We can afford it, right?"

"Yeah. Most likely. Probably. I think so." I've never seen him unsure. "We've never bought something this big." I schrunch my nose. I don't like him like this. He is always so confident.

"Peeta. We can afford it. Go make the best deal you can with the Hirschfeld's. Get a real estate attorney to write the contract and give them a deposit. Okay."

He nods his head. "Okay." Peeta does like strong women.

"Oh, ask them if we can move in tomorrow."

"What!"

"Yup. Lily's due in ten days. We need to get a move on." He looks at me like I'm a loon.

"Wait. Let me get this right. For six months you turned down every place we've seen. And now you're in a hurry. I can't believe it." Think Katniss! Think.

"Now aren't you glad I turned down every place. We ended up finding a perfect place just across the hall." If looks could kill. Oh come on. Who am I kidding. If looks could ... could... could... roll their eyes.

He just shakes his head. "Okay. Okay." The shaking head has turned to a nodding head.

"Why are you standing around. Get busy. Snap. Snap."

"Now?"

"No better time than the present."

"Oh God Katniss." He sighs. "What you do to me."

"What do I do to you?"

"Come here and I'll show you." He wraps his arms around me ans kisses me. I'm amazed that he could reach me. Well not too long now.


	102. Chapter 102 Our Magical Weekend

**Our Magical Weekend**

**8 Days To Go**

"Katniss, I have a question." Peeta seems so serious. I hope nothing is wrong.

"Yeah. What's up?"

"Tell me. How do your hemorrhoids feel?" Oh my God. He never wants to do it that way. And now one week before our baby is due. He wants to. Hmmmm? It's kind of intriguing.

"Peeta. Would you mind if we just snuggle?" He stares at me and doesn't even blink. Damn.

"Alright. I have a feeling we're not talking about the same thing. So why don't you go first." He finally blinks.

"Oh. Okay. Finnick and I got tickets for a show Friday night and I wanted to know if you can sit through..."

"YES!"

"... a complete show. I guess you can."

"Yay!" We haven't seen a show in a while. "What show?"

"It's a surprise." What's wrong. Why won't he tell me. Oh crap. Is it some kind of modern art performance piece? "Dress is elegant." He kisses me on the forehead and says good-bye. "And pack for the weekend in a hotel."

"What hotel!"

"Never you mind. Just dress nice."

Elegant dress. Well at least I know what it's not.

... ring ... ring ... ring... "Hi Annie."

"Hey Kat. Excited about tomorrow night."

"Yeah. Peeta just told me. What show is it?"

"I don't know. Finnick won't tell me. He's being very secretive."

"Hm. Very strange. I wonder."

"Katniss! Don't wonder. Just dress nice."

The mystery thickens. I grab the New York Times and try to figure out the show. I lay it out on the table. Hm, we've seen that, that and that. He knows I have no interest in that, that or that. That one is a possibility. So is that one. But why dress up. Hey wait a second. Maybe it's not on Broadway. It might be music. Let's see who is playing in town.

No. No. No. He, he, he, Hanson. I didn't even know they were still together. No. No. No. Ahhhh! The B-52s & The Go-Go's are at Roseland Ballroom on June 19th. I love them. Shoot, the 19th, that's a little too close for comfort.

Nothing. Where could we be going?

... ring ... ring ... ring "Hi Annie."

"Katniss! Forget trying to figure this out and worry about what you're going to wear." She hangs up without me saying anything else. And is she psychic or what?

I really need another mirror to see me in full. I don't have anything elegant in my size. I'm definitely not wearing my maid of honor dress.

"Glimmer."

"Yes Mrs. Mellark."

"Ahhh! Stop coming up behind me!" It's like living with a female Radar O'Reilly. "I'd like you to go to Cinna's studio and pick up some dresses for me.

"Yes Mrs. Mellark."

I give Cinna's studio a call and hope he's got elegant in extra-large.

* * *

"PEEEEETA! Where are we going?"

"Oh God you are so beautiful." He so sweet.

"Don't change the subject. And thank you." I can't take not knowing. Ahhhh!

"Come on. We have to catch a cab."

"Okay for now." I narrow my eyes. "Glimmer! Have a good weekend!"

"Thanks."

"Ahhhhh!" How does she sneak up like that!

"You have a good weekend too." She waves us off.

"Come on we have to catch a cab." Peeta picks up the bags. "What's with the second bag."

"That's my delivery bag. You know. Just in case."

"CAB!" Peeta hails the cab. "The Waldorf please."

"Ooooo! The Waldorf. Well at least that explains the elegant."

The Waldorf Astoria is one of the world's top luxury hotels. They built it in 1931. The original Waldorf-Astoria was at Fifth Avenue and Thirty-fourth Street, where the Empire State Building now stands. The hotel even has its own train platform connected to Grand Central Terminal. It was once used by Franklin D. Roosevelt, James Farley, Adlai Stevenson, and Douglas MacArthur, among others. An elevator large enough for Franklin D. Roosevelt's automobile provides access to the platform. Besides politicians, gangsters Frank Costello, Benjamin "Bugsy" Siegel and Charles "Lucky" Luciano once lived in the Waldorf-Astoria. (I should have listed politicians and gangsters together).

And Marilyn Monroe once stayed there. Yay!

Enough history.

The bellhop show us to our room. No, to our suite. "Jeez Louise Peeta. Look at this place. It's bigger than our new apartment." The view is spectacular. "Oh Peeta it's beautiful."

"Now mister." I pause. "Where are we going tonight!"

"Oh God you can't stand it. Can you."

"Let's change for dinner." Peeta says.

Thank God for Cinna. The dress I picked is an oversized little black dress.

"Very nice."

"Cinna came through. I wanted to wear the blue one but I don't like asymmetrical dresses. Then I looked at the green one but I don't like empire waist." His eyes are glossing over. "Thank you Peeta."

"Hi mommy." Finnick greets me with a kiss sans groping. "You two women look sumptuous."

"Hello Finnick. Come on Annie." I take her by the hand and drag her to the ladies room.

"Where are you going?"

"Where women always go to talk in private."

"So what did you find out?"

"Nothing. He is being extremely strong-willed. We had sex from eight am to two and nothing."

"Six hours!"

"Yeah, but we had to stop to get ready for tonight."

"You're a real trooper Annie O'Dair."

We are dining in the Bull and Bear Prime Steakhouse.

"Very good choice gentlemen. I feel like being a carnivore tonight."

I tear through my Black Angus Filet Mignon, mashed potatoes and broccoli in record time.

"Jesus Katniss. You ate that like you didn't know where your next meal was coming from."

"I'm sorry Finnick but I was starving. You took so long eating those slimy oysters."

"You have to savor each one."

"Look at me Finnick. I'm rolling my eyes."

"How was your Waldorf=Astoria Red Velvet Cake?" Peeta asks.

"It wasn't as good as your dad's. But okay."

"Okay. Desert is over. Let's go to the show."

"What show?" Annie and I whine.

"Be patient." Oh this is driving me nuts. "The penthouse please." Finnick says.

"UP! Why are we going up?" The two of them are so evil. They stay silent as we rise to the penthouse.

"Penthouse." We get off and enter a suite. It is beautifully decorated. It has gold curtains and crystal chandeliers. About fifty chairs are in the room.

"Is this where the show is?"

"Yup."

I look at the program. Steve Cohen's Chamber Magic.

"Cool!" Annie says. "We're going to a magic show." And not just any magic show. The guest list is limited so every seat is close up. It is adults only. And you have to dress in cocktail attire.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome. Tonight we will not only see magic of the hand but magic of the heart and magic of the mind."

"Ladies, may I have your wedding rings." Annie takes off her ring.

"And what is your name?"

"Annie?"

"Having trouble?"

"Yeah." He taps it with his wand and it slides right off.

"Thank you very much. Do you think a little magic will help the baby to come out as easy." He chuckles as he takes my ring.

"And your name?"

"Katniss."

"Here are Katniss' and Annie's rings." He puts them in a glass and swirls them around. "By saying some ancient mystical words, abracadabra, they are now linked." He takes the two rings and shows them to us. "Annie, are they linked and is that your ring?" Annie and I both nod. He puts the linked pair of rings in his hand and out of the bottom drops Annie's ring into her waiting hand. "Is that your ring?"

"Yes."

"And Katniss is this your ring?"

"Yup!"

* * *

"...and how did he know that boys locker combination?"

"What I really want to know is how he got scotch, lemonade, Coke and tea out of the same pitcher."

"The one that got me was how he tore that map and the only thing left was New Orléans. Where that lady was from. Kat what was your favorite?" I don't answer. I'm still staring at my wedding ring.

"Good night guys. It was a fun night. We'll see you for brunch." I kiss Finnick and Annie good night and we enter our suite.

Peeta gets ready for bed. He looks at me. "Are you gonna get ready?"

I shake my head no. "Undress me." Peeta obliges. He unzips my dress and it falls to the floor. He unsnaps my bra and lets it fall. He gets on his knees and rolls my pantyhose down. I stand before him completely naked.

Peeta gently kisses my thigh. He kisses my belly and moves his hands across like he was handling a precious Faberge Egg. He kisses my other thigh. I spread my legs apart and grab his head. His tongue touches my...

"Oooooooooo!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"No. You didn't. But I think it's time."


	103. Chapter 103 Hello Lily

**Hello Lily**

**8 Days To Go**

Peeta gently kisses my thigh. He kisses my belly and moves his hands across it like he was handling a precious Faberge Egg. He kisses my other thigh. I spread my legs apart and grab his head. His tongue touches my...

"Oooooooooo!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"No. You didn't. But I think it's time."

"What! What do you mean?"

"I'm having labor pains. But they're just starting. So we have time."

Peeta gets up. "I'll get dressed... wow...ahhhhh!"

"Peeta! What's wrong?

"OH! I fell and hit my head on the table. Oh. Oh."

"What happened?"

"I got up and got tangled up in your dress and tripped. Oh it hurts. And bleeding."

"Oh baby. Let me help you up." I try to help Peeta up but he is a little woozy.

"Oh my head. Oh. Oh. I have to get dressed." Peeta grabs his head and stumbles to the dresser.

"I'll throw on my dress and grab my bag." Peeta gets dressed and takes me by the arm. "We'll grab ice on the way out." I get a plastic bag for the ice.

"Here. Put this on your head." I bend over.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. It's not gas. It's not my appendix. I think this is it."

He grabs and squeezes my hand.

Peeta walks to the front desk to tell them we're on the way to the hospital.

"Hi could you get us a cab please." I ask the doorman.

Peeta runs towards me. "Katniss, wait up!" I turn around and...

"Ow! My nose. Ow!" The blood pours down his face after he ran into the glass door.

"Oh my God Peeta! Here, lean your head back and pinch here. I'll lead you to the cab." I open the door and we get in the cab.

"Hey. No birthin' babys in my cab." Screams the cabbie.

"Don't worry. Just get us to Roosevelt Hospital."

"And make sure he don't bleed on the seats. I don't clean up blood!"

"Don't worry. No blood. Just drive."

"You know I had a prego lady in the cab once and she went into labor when we were stuck in traffic."

"I don't think we'll hit traffic at this time."

"Well she gave birth in my car and it cost me a fortune to have it cleaned."

"Don't worry. I..."

"There was blood and other stuff all over the seats and floor."

"Please stop. You're making me..."

"I had to have the car cleaned by one of those companies that's cleans up crime scenes."

"SHUT UP! You're going to make me throw up!"

"Oh shit. You think you're gonna throw up?"

"No. But if you keep talking I will."

"Alright. I'll shut up."

"Oh Katnit! Ower baby id comin."

"Yes she is. Just keep your nose pinched."

"Hoow do you feeld?"

"I'm fine. You can relax."

"Here we are. Roosevelt Hospital. No blood right?"

"No baby, no blood." We get out. "Peeta stand there. I'll pay. Here, keep the change."

"Ahhh. Ow! My darm. My darm. Oh id hurds."

"Peeta! What did you do!"

"I feld! I feld!" He screams.

I spot an ambulance crew. "Can you help us to the ER?"

"Sure. What happened?" They ask.

"What didn't." They put Peeta in a wheelchair and wheel him into the ER.

"Oh my God. What happened to you?" The nurse asks.

"My wife id hading a baby."

"Yes she is but you're a mess. Let's get you to an examining room."

"No. Id have to be wit Katnit!"

"Peeta, go with the nurse. You're bleeding on the floor and your arm is pointing in the wrong direction." He looks so sad. "Lily will wait for you."

"Otay. I'l be dere in a minut." He flops down on the gurney.

"You can come with me." I follow the nurse to maternity.

"Bye Peeta."

"So you're having a baby." The nurse leads me to an examining room. "Who is your doctor?"

"Eleanor Menton."

"I saw her in the hospital. I'll track her down."

* * *

"Hi Katniss." Eleanor then screams at my belly. "Hello Lily."

"Hi Elle. And by the kick she says hi too."

"Well Katniss. You're a little early. How far apart are the contractions?"

"I'm not sure. I was worried about Peeta."

"What happened to Peeta?"

"He hurt his head, nose and arm. He was a little klutzy today. He's in the ER." Without even realizing it I was given an exam.

"Well, I'll get right to the point. I won't sugarcoat this." I get on my elbows and look directly at her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing but some false labor." Ahhhhh! "No dilation. Your contractions were irregular, right?" I nod yes. "And they haven't gotten more intense, right?" I nod again. "And they were in your abdomen. Right?"

"Yeah."

"Get dressed, pick up Peeta, go home and I'll see you some time next week." She leaves the room and I get dressed.

I walk to post op. "Doctor. I am Katniss Mellark, Peeta is my husband.?"

"He'll be fine but we are admitting him. He dislocated his shoulder. We put that in place. He'll be in the sling for a week." I take a deep breath. "He broke his nose. We put it back in place. And he'll have a couple of shiners." I close my eyes and take a deeper breath. "He also might have a slight concussion and a cut. We stitched his cut and we're admitting him for the night."

"May I see him?"

"Yes of course." He leads me to the room. "He is coming out of anaesthesia. Oh something else, he broke a toe."

"Really? That's new." I walk to the side of his bed.

"Oh Peeta." There is my beautiful husband. Two black eyes and a metal mask over his nose. His arm in a sling. Part of his hair is cut away and he has a bandage on it. "I'm so sorry."

"Katnit. Where'd id Lil'd?" Okay Katniss, he said where is Lily?

"Sorry honey. It was false labor."

"Dat's oray. I'm too tie'd to help." He closes his eyes.

"Rest handsome." I take his hand and kiss his forehead. "Sleep well." I pull the curtain away and crawl into the empty bed next to him.


	104. Chapter 104 Almost There

**Almost There**

**1 Day To Go**

"Thanks guys for going with me. I had to get out of the house. Peeta was driving me crazy." I say to Jo, Annie and Prim.

"What's he doing?" Annie asks.

"He just stares at me like I'm a ticking time bomb."

"Ha, ha, ha. That's an I Love Lucy episode." Jo says.

"Yeah that's right. I forgot about that." That cheers me up.

"What are the guys doing today?" Prim asks.

"Finnick is taking him out. He can't golf because of the shoulder injury." I say.

"Finnick is taking Peeta to the Yankee game." Annie says.

"Oh I hope he can relax and enjoy the game." I say.

"Oh God this old elevator takes forever." She presses the floor button over and over and over.

"Relax Prim, we'll get there." She is right. Cinna's studio is in an old loft building. These buildings once housed garment factories. Sweatshops that employed thousands of immigrant laborers in the late 1800s.

"I think I've aged a year in this thing." Her name shouldn't be Primrose, it should be primadonna.

The elevator comes to a stop. "Thank God. You'd figure a modern designer like Cinna would be in a building with an elevator from the twentieth century."

"Come on first lady."

"What did you call me?" Prim asks.

"Nothing sweetie. Let's go."

Cinna comes to greet us. "Ladies, welcome. You all look beautiful."

"Thank you Cinna."

"And Katniss. You are absolutely glowing." Oh God he's making me blush.

"Thank you Cinna. And thank you for the dress loan."

"My pleasure."

"Why are you here on a Saturday?"

"A photo shoot and nothing but problems." He looks at Prim. "And a problem Miss Prim might be able to solve." He takes her and spins her around. "Prim you're perfect, come with me." He takes her by the hand and off they go.

"Gee, that was strange." Annie says.

"Now, what do we do?" Jo asks.

"I guess sit and wait."

"No, let's watch the shoot." I say.

We walk back to the studio. They are photographing five tall waifs and Prim all in winter outfits. And with all these lights it feels like it is over one hundred degrees. They change and relax in air conditioning but while shooting they are under the hot lights.

"Can you believe how hot it is in here!"

"What did you expect Prim? They have to put you in the best light." She just rolls her eyes.

"Come here Prim. Change into this." They hand Prim a long white parka and white boots.

Jo and Annie sit on either side of me and we watch. Jo leans over. "Your sister really is beautiful." I nod my head.

"She really is. If only she was a bit less..."

"I'm telling you I'm going to wither away to nothing in here!" Prim says. "Look at me!" She open her parka to show her naked body.

"Prim! Close your coat! Why are you nude?" Of course Jo finds this hysterical. Annie blushes a little.

"Because I'm trying not to pass out!" She flaps the coat like wings. "Look at me! Look! Look!"

"We are looking and it's TMI." She huffs off.

"Your sister's a piece of work." Jo says in between the laughs.

"Yup."

"Katniss, that's some tattoo she has." Annie says.

"You should see the one on her ass." I just shake my head.

"What Chinese symbol is that?"

"I don't know, laundry detergent, peanut butter or something like that."

After a couple of hours the shoot finally ends. "Prim, can we go. Katniss is tired." I've sunk into an easy chair and have started to fall asleep.

"I'll be there in a second." She turns around and walks toward Cinna. "Hey!"

"Yes Miss Prim."

"Here's my business card. You can send the check there." He takes the card. "And I'd like three 8 by 10s, six 5 by 7s and a dozen of those little wallet sizes." Cinna couldn't be any bit more expressionless. Prim turns and walks away.

"Ladies! Let's go!" She walks through the door.

"It's always an adventure with her. Isn't it Katniss?"

"It is Jo. It is." I try to get out of the chair. "A little help please." They pull and pull and pull.

"Come on. Come on. Come on." She screams at the elevator.

"Prim. You can press that button all you want but the elevator won't get here any faster." The door opens.

"See. It worked. The elevator's here."

"Just because it showed up..."

"Come on ladies. Let's get a move on." She shuffles us into the elevator. Then presses 'Lobby' over and over and over.

"I told you before to stop that!" She glares at me.

"Okay." She stops pressing the button. "Happy?"

"Yes I am!" The elevator stops. We stare at the door. It doesn't open. Prim presses the 'open' button over and over and over.

"Shit! We're fuckin' stuck!" Prim is now banging every button.

"PRIM! CALM DOWN!" I slap her on the back of the head. "You're acting like you're claustrophobic!" Her eyes get huge and she starts banging on the door.

"HELP! HELP! HELP!"

"You're an idiot Prim!" I push her out-of-the-way. "Let me ring the alarm." ring... ring... ring... "Help will be here soon."

We stand and wait in quiet. "Well! Where is the help smarty pants?"

"Give it a second crazy lady! And get away from the buttons!" I push her away again. "Jo call 911 please." Jo dials the fire department to help get us out. "You! If you don't sit and shut up I'll sit on you!" Sometimes you have to scare the shit out of Prim.

"Jesus H. Christ Katniss! Don't overreact!"

"OVERREACT ME! ARE YOU AN IDIOT?"

"You're yelling Kit-Kat. That means you're overreacting." She shakes her head and sits down.

"You're making me crazy Prim." I feel a little warm. It is hot in here.

"Kat, are you feeling okay?" Annie takes my arm. "Here. Sit down." I sit on the floor. I grab my belly.

"Ooooo. That's new."

"What?" Jo asks.

I look up at the three pairs of eyes looking down at me. "Are you?" I don't know.

"You can't be." I think I am.

"Oh shit! You're going in labor. Aren't you?"

"YES PRIM. I AM GOING INTO LABOR!" We stare eye to eye. "HAPPY NOW!"

"Yes I am. I'm going to be an aunt." She claps her hands. "I mean senior aunt."


	105. Chapter 105 You Again

A/N: Sorry guys for the late update. As most of you know I am a firefighter and on Saturday evening there was a very serious MVA (motor vehicle accident). I did not get home until midnight, Panem time. I decided to delay posting until Sunday afternoon. Well here is the next chapter.

* * *

**You Again**

**1 Day To Go**

I look up at the three pairs of eyes looking down at me. "Are you?" I don't know.

"You can't be." I think I am.

"Oh shit! You're going in labor. Aren't you?"

"YES PRIM. I AM GOING INTO LABOR!" We stare eye to eye. "HAPPY NOW!"

"Yes I am. I'm going to be an aunt." She claps her hands and jumps up and down. "I mean, senior aunt."

"Jeez Prim. Ya think you might try to help." Annie says.

"Yes. You're right." She leans down and yells. "LILY! LISTEN TO ME. I FORBID YOU FROM BEING BORN IN AN OLD FREIGHT ELEVATOR."

"Okay crazy lady. That's enough." She's takin' aback. "First she doesn't understand you. Second, when was the last time an Everdeen woman did anything they were told." She goes into think mode.

"Have you?" She shakes her head.

"Me?"

"Mommy?"

"Aunt Vi?"

"Grandma?"

"Nan?"

"Well can you think of any time any of us has?" Another shake of her head.

"You're right Katniss. It's up to us." She bangs on the door over and over. "Help! Help! Help!... HELP!"

"Oh my God she's bonkers." Annie and Jo nod in agreement.

"I sent Finnick a text."Annie says.

"Good."

"He said he'll tell Peeta when the inning is over."

"WHAT!" I scream.

"Oh wait. Another text. He said he's only fooling. Leaving now. Oh he's gonna get it."

"Hello!" A voice comes from the other side of the door.

"Yes! We're in here." Prim yells out.

"What are you doing in the building?"

"I'm a model and was there for a photo shoot." Prim screams.

"I'm Lieutenant Smith from Truck Thirteen. We're here to help." The voice says.

"See Katniss. You bang on the door often enough someone answers it."

"I guess the 911 call meant nothing."

"Katniss! Just be happy we're getting out." She says.

* * *

Prim wipes the sweat off her face. "Oh God it's hot in here." Bang! Bang! Bang! "HEY FIREMAN! WHAT'S TAKIN' SO LONG?" No answer. "You know there are four hot woman in here!"

"Prim." I point to my belly. "Five."

"Right." bang! bang! bang! "Make that five hot woman in here!"

"GET THE JAWS OF LIFE! HURRY UP!"

* * *

"Hello in there."

Thank God Prim has tuckered out. "Yes?" Jo says.

"I'm Chief Rogers. It won't be much longer." The voice sounds familiar.

"Chief!" I call out. "Were you Rescue Four Captain on September eleventh?"

"Yes."

"Do you remember rescuing an officer from the Cortland Street station?"

"Yeah. She and her dad sent a case of Jameson."

"Well there is another bottle in it if you get us out."

"Shit! Officer Katniss Everdeen."

"It's Detective Katniss Mellark now. And I'm in labor."

"It should be only a few more minutes."

"Thanks!" I look at Prim. "That's how you get action Prim." She sticks her tongue out at me. Just then the door starts to open. Very slowly but surely. Then a big welcome face looks through.

"Hello ladies." He looks at the four of us. "I thought you said there were five." I point to my belly. "Oh. Gotcha." The door opens wide enough for one of the fireman to come through. "Ladies." Nothing turns a woman into jello any easier than a hunky fireman. "Here I'll help you out." First Annie, then Prim. Next Jo and the firefighter help me out. Jo and the firefighter is last.

"Thank you Chief."

"Don't thank us yet. We have to walk down the stairs." I sigh. "How far apart are your contractions?"

"Pretty far apart for now. I've got time." I look at the stairs and purse my lips. "Well, better start now."

* * *

Annie and Jo take turns walking with me. "How are you feeling?" Annie asks.

"I'm hot, sweaty, tired and bent over once in a while." I feel a contraction coming on. "Annie, start the clock."

"Breath Katniss. In, out, easy."

"Mellark."

"Yes Chief."

"Do you want us to call a bus?"

"I think you better Chief. Annie, we can start walking again when it's over." I start to straighten up. "Alright. Let's go." Four more flights to go. "I'll let you know when the next one starts."

"We're almost there Kat."

"Jo, where is Prim?"

"I haven't seen her since we started on the stairs."

"Oh I feeeeeel another one coming on. Now. Start the clock. Owe!"

After a minute they stop. For now. "Mellark. I don't have an ETA for the bus."

"Well Chief. I have to get to Roosevelt Hospital. And soon."

"Katniss! Let's go in the fire truck." Says Prim while she is surrounded by four hunky firemen."

I look at the Chief. "Well, not the truck but we can take my car."

"Thanks Chief. But we won't all fit. Someone has to get there by cab."

"Don't be silly Katniss. I'll go with the boys on the truck. Come on Katniss, snap snap." She springs into the crew cab. "Come on! My neice is on the way! Hop Hop!"

"Chief?"

"Okay ladies and gentlemen. Let's go!" We pile into the Battalion car and start uptown. Lights and sirens all the way.

"Oh guys. Another one's coming."

"I'll start the clock." Annie says.

"Oh this one is more intense." I control my breathing. In, out. In, out. In, out.

"Hang in there Mellark. Is this your first?" I'm nodding my head.

"Katniss. You need to keep breathing." Annie says.

"I know." The pain is subsiding. "It's lessening." Jo wipes the sweat from my forehead.

"Almost there Mellark." I grip Annie and Jo's hands. I force a smile. We pull up to the hospital entrance.

"Thanks Chief. You and your guys were great."

"Good luck Mellark." While I walk to the entrance with two of my closest friends my sister is being helped off a 95 foot Seagrave tower ladder. And she's enjoying all the attention.

"Thank you boys." Says the giggling Prim.

"Hey! Senior Aunt! Get over here."

"You again." Says the receptionist. "It's Mrs. Mellark? Isn't it?"

"Yes. I was here last week."

"Are this the real thing this time?"

"Oh." I wince. "Yes. They're real this time."


	106. Chapter 106 No Errors

**No Errors**

**1 Day To Go**

**"Where's Peeta?"** I scream out as I lay on the bed in the room where they prep me for delivery. Thank God Annie is here. She's so sweet. Besides Annie I'm surrounded by my best friends. Best friend Jo and my jealous sister, Prim. All but Madge. She's off having hot honeymoon sex while I lay here in pain. Note to self, kill her when she gets home. I know how to do it also. Send her an exploding pigeon. He. He. He. Exploding pigeons. Oh the pain goes away for a second.

"I don't know. I'm sure he'll be here soon." Annie assures me.

"Oooh. It hurts. He better get here soon."

"Okay. We'll call him again. Jo call Peeta. Jo. JO. **JO!" **Annie screams at Jo as she's sweet talking a doctor.

"Look I got his card?" Jo proudly shows. "Oh wow, he's some kind of 'ologist."

"Will you turn off your libido for a few minutes and try calling Peeta again." Annie pleads with her as I squeeze her hand with ever-increasing pressure.

"Okay. Okay."

"Honey. I'm sure he'll be here soon." Annie changes hands because of the obvious pain I'm inflicting.

"He better get here soon. If he doesn't I'll rip out his pancreas."

"Oh I don't think you want to do that. You need a pancreas."

"Prim. You're not helping." Annie says as she glares at her.

"'Now. If you want to rip out an organ without killing him try the appendix or the spleen."

"For God's sake Prim. Help or get out."

"Okay, okay. What do you need me to do."

"Prim. You're my baby sister. Make the pain go away." I plead with her.

"I'm a neurosurgeon not an obstetrician. I don't know nothin' 'bout birthin' babies!"

"You're a real comedian Alice. Oooooh. It hurts. Annie make them give me drugs. If they won't I know where to get them. I know people."

"Honey. I'm sure the doctor knows what she's doing."

"Have you met my doctor Eleanor. She's a crazy person."

"Are we ready to shoot that baby out?" There she stands. The first person my baby will see when she comes out. A crazy woman in a baseball uniform with a chest protector, face mask and a catcher's mitt.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Jesus Katniss. Why are you screaming?" She cocks her head.

"Why are you dressed like that?"

"Katniss! It's Saturday!"

"SO!"

"Softball Saturday. We won today." She raises one eyebrow. "Without our star second basemen."

"Sorry Elle. But as you can see I was busy."

"You're forgiven Kit-Kat." She brushes my hair aside. "Nurse. How far is she dilated?"

"Not there yet."

"Call me when she gets to 10cm. I'm going to shower and get dressed." She slips out of her cleats. "You'll be fine Katniss. Just follow your coach's instructions." She looks around. "Where is Peeta?"

"YEAH! WHERE IS HE?"

"I'm sure he'll be here soon." Annie assures me.

"Jo! Come here." I call.

"Yeah Kat?"

"Why are you trying to pick up a doctor?"

"Just force of habit I suppose."

"That's okay Jo." I grab her shirt. "NOW HELP ANNIE FIND PEETA!"

"Ooooookay." Ske slinks away.

"Oh! It's starting again!" I wince.

"Don't push Kat. Just breath. Here are some ice chips." I take the ice chips from Annie. They are a relief. They feel so good. I clear my mind like I learned in yoga. I focus my energy.

"AH! Another contraction!" Fuck this. "No more ice! I want drugs!"

"Katniss, relax. Just remember all the things you learned. Meditation, breathing, a massage. We can get through this." Elle says

"Thank you Elle. You're a good friend. BUT WHAT'S THIS WE CRAP!" I take a deep breath. "Oh, if only Peeta were here. GIVE ME DRUGS!"

"Hey! Who invited Bi-polar Bear to this party?"

"I HEARD THAT JO! Thank you Jo for being here with me. NOW FIND PEETA!"

"I'm calling Clove. It's gonna be a long night."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN LONG NIGHT! LILY NEEDS TO BE BORN NOW! That's nice Jo. Ask her to pick up Peeta on the way down."

"Katniss, we'll give you something to take the edge off. I'll be back in a little while."

"I DON'T WANT THE EDGE OFF! I WANT IT TO STOP!"

"Katniss." She has the blue eyes of a husky. "This is the easy part. After you give birth you and Peeta will have to bring up Lily. First as a baby. Where you will have to do everything for her. Then she will be able to do things on her own but you will still have to protect and guide her." I have never heard Prim speak like this. It's actually sweet.

"Then she will be a teenager." How true. "Now the work starts. She will be rebellious."

"What?"

"She'll no longer listen to you."

"No Prim!"

"She might start smoking and drinking."

"Prim stop!"

"She'll start hanging around with the wrong kind of friends."

"No not Lily!"

"Maybe even get knocked up at sixteen!"

"NOOOOOO!"

"Alright that's enough Missy." Jo takes Prim away by her arm. "Lily will have enough people around her to keep her from becoming the sluttiest Mellark in the world."

"Well I should hope so." Prim straightens herself up. "And where is that husband of yours?"

"So is she ready?" Elle asks.

"Yes doctor. We'll wheel her into the delivery room." The nurse says.

"NO! Peeta's not here!"

"I'm afraid that the baby makes the timetable and there's nothing we can do about it Katniss."

"NO! I need Peeta here!"

"Kat. I haven't heard back from Finnick yet. They must be stuck in traffic."

"THIS IS ALL MY FAULT. I should have let him stare at me. AHHHHH!"

"Come on sweetie. It's time." Elle turns to my sister. "Prim, do you want to be with Katniss?"

"Are you crazy! Childbirth is disgusting. I'll wait outside." I can only shake my head. I look up at Annie and Jo.

"I'll do it." Annie says.

"Thank you Annie." I take her hand.

"Yes. Thank you Annie." Jo make a beeline for the door.

"Ready?" Elle asks.

"No. But Lily is."

"Alright, assume the position. I'll try to catch her when she shoots out."

"What do you mean try?"

"Relax Kat. I haven't made any errors all season."


	107. Chapter 107 Welcome to the World Lily

**Welcome to the World Lily Rose Mellark**

**It's Time**

"Don't push until I tell you." I'm on a table with my feet in the stirrups. My sweetest friend Annie is by my side but it's Peeta who should be here. "Do you feel a contraction Kat?"

"YES! Where's Peeta!" I push. "Uhhhhhhh!"

"Come on sweetie, push." Elle says.

"Am I too late" I'd recognize that voice anywhere.

"PEETA!" My blonde haired, blue-eyed, son of a baker's son is standing over me.

"I'm not too late. Am I?"

"No Peeta you're not too late." He reaches down and pecks me on the lips. I put my hand around his neck and grab him. Tightly.

"No you're not too late. BUT YOU'RE LATE!" I grab his neck tighter. "IF YOU MISSED I'D HAVE TO KILL YOU!" His eyes get huge. "But you're here now. That's what's important." I release him. "I love you."

"Annie, can I swap with you?"

"Absolutely." Annie gets up and Peeta takes the spot behind me.

"Come on Katniss breath." He makes a woosh sound.

"I am breathing!"

"No you're talking. Breath." There goes the woosh sound again.

"Now it's time to push. Push Katniss, push!"

"Push Kat Push!" My cheerleader says.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!"

"You can do better than that Katniss. Come on!"

"No. No. I'm exhausted."

"If you don't push her out I'll have to go in and get her NOW PUSH!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Now that's a push. Here she comes." I don't hear anything but I feel she's out. "I don't hear her crying! What's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong. Just have to clear her mouth. There."

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Now I'm relieved. "That's better." I squeeze Peeta's hand. "Congratulation's." I pull him down for a kiss.

"Peeta, do you want to cut the umbilical cord?"

"No thanks Eleanor. That's what we pay you for."

"You have a healthy baby girl." Elle holds her up and then passes her to the nurse. I put out my arms. "Not yet. She needs to be cleaned and given her initial exam and we have some more work to do." I can't concentrate on what she's saying. "Come on placenta. You know in some cultures the mother ea..."

"ELLE! Please! I don't want to hear it." I say.

"Just passing along some information."

I am in pain. I am exhausted. I feel like I just lost part of me. I couldn't be happier.

"She's an 'A' student. Scored a nine." Elle says. Most babies score between eight and ten on the Apgar assessment.

"What did she loose a pont for?" Peeta asks.

"Blue hands and feet. But not to worry. She weighs seven pounds and three ounces. Perfectly normal." I can hear her but I strain to see her.

The nurse turns around"Here you go mommy. She's all yours." I hold her close to me as Peeta looks on. We have a healthy baby girl.

"Hi Lily." Peeta and I say together.

"So Peeta, did you enjoy the Yankee game?" I ask peeta without taking my eyes off Lily.

"Not really. They were losing when we left." He responds.

"Oh you missed the ending. They came back with four in the seventh and won seven to five."

"Really. I'm sorry we missed the end."

"You're what you missed what?" I give him the look.

"Um, ah, um."

"Get out of here Elle before you cause more problems." I say.

"Alright. Alright. You get some rest. Feed the baby. And I'll see you later." Elle might be a wise ass but she's a great doctor and friend.

* * *

"Hello honey!"

"Hi mom. Hi dad."

She hits my father on the arm. "This is all your fault!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Sorry Frank. Just force of habit when we visit our Katniss in the hospital."

* * *

My sister walks in. "Hi Katniss."

"Hi Prim."

"I congratulate you on a job well done birthing my niece." She shakes my hand.

"Thank you. I think."

"Hi mommy!" Annie and Finnick say.

"Hi Annie, Finnick."

"Thanks for standing in until Peeta got there."

"I was happy to do it." She turns and looks at Finnick. "Now Finnick! No groping if you don't want to be squirted."

"ANNIE! They aren't water pistols!"

* * *

"Aaaaah. She's beautiful!"

"Thanks Madge. Hi Gale. When did you guys get back?"

"We came here from the airport." She pauses.

"What's wrong?"

"Katniss, I want one."

"Oh God. Can't we just borrow Lily. Spoil her and then give her back?" Gale says.

Madge huffs. "MEN!"

* * *

"Hey Kit-Kat! We just came from the nursery. Lily has very healthy lungs."

"Hi Jo. Clove thanks for being here." Clove looks at Jo.

"What?" Jo asks.

Clove takes in a deep breath and grabs Jo's arm. "I want us to have a baby."

"I thought we'd just borrow Lily. Spoil her and then give her back."

"Sorry Jo. Gale already claimed that job." I say.

"Danm him. I knew we should have cut in front of him."

* * *

"Hello Detective Mommy."

"Emma! It's great to see you. Thanks for coming."

"I just came from seeing the future New York's Finest."

"Christ Em! Not that loud. If Peeta heard you he'd flip out."

"Oh. Sorry. Our secret." She sits on the bed. "So tell me. Have you given any thought about coming back? Or are you going to be a full-time mom."

I've been going back and forth about this. "I have leave until January. I'll decide by September."

"That's fair." She gets up but pauses. "I don't have to remind you you're on the Sargent's list."

"You know that's cheating Emma."

"I've been known to use things to my advantage."

* * *

"Hello Katniss."

"HI GRANDMA."

"Jesus Katniss. Why are you yelling?"

"Sorry Grandma. But your hearing."

"New hearing aid. See."

"Wow. It's tiny."

"I haven't shown it to the people in my building so now I can hear what they've been saying about me behind my back." Wow she's sneaky.

"So you're a great-grandmother."

"And it was worth the wait." She kisses me on the forehead.

* * *

"So Mr. Mellark. I hope you're happy with yourself." He pulls the blanket away so he can see Lily sleeping in my arms.

"I am very happy Mrs. Mellark. You did it."

"We did it Mr. Mellark. We did it."

"Welcome to the world Lily Rose Mellark."

* * *

A/N: Next weekend will be the final chapter of "We're Having a Baby." But not to worry. Katniss and friends will be back in a new series of stories. I will make an announcement next week.


	108. Chapter 108 Happy Birthday Lily

Happy Birthday Lily

21 Years Later

When Olivia walked in she saw Lily fast asleep on the couch. It was the same place she left her last night. "Hey Cousin!"

"Christ Olivia!" Lily looked up and then covered her head with the pillow. "Why are you yelling?"

This is not the first time Lily ever had a drink but this is the first time she went this far. "Oh God you're hung bad." And Olivia saw she was in bad shape. Her eyes were bloodshot and she looked nauseous.

"Ugh. I feel like crap." Olivia got Lily a glass of water and aspirin. All the time remembering her wild college times.

"Well it's not everyday a girl turns twenty-one. And you were in full form last night. Take these." Lily took the aspirin and drank all the water.

"I'm begging you to stop yelling Liv." Olivia couldn't help but smile.

Olivia prepared herself for a day of bringing her cousin back to life. "Okay I'll whisper." And it starts now. "The only thing that'll cure you is water, aspirin and sleep." Olivia laid back down. "So allow nurse Olivia to do her job."

"You're not a nurse Liv. You're a.. a... um, I'm not sure what you do."

"I study blah, blah blah for the purpose of blah, blah, blah so corporations can blah, blah, blah to better increase blah, blah, blah." Poor Lily just got glassy-eyed as Olivia spoke.

"You got some nice gifts but you seem to have forgotten one." Olivia picked up a card from the end table and hands it to Lily. "Who's it from?"

"It must be from my parents. This looks like my dad's artwork." Lily looked at the card with colors only her father could create. "I remember when I was little. I would mix colors with him. I could never get them right."

"But you do now. And you've become an outstanding artist. Your work is beautiful."

"Thanks. You're sweet." Lily opened the card. "It's a computer file address."

"Um. I wonder what it is." Olivia picked up her tablet. "Here it is. It's a video."

"Play it." Olivia sat besides Lily, put her arm around her and hugged her ailing cousin.

"Hey look. It's my dad." A smile came across Lily's face.

"And there is Aunt Kitty Kat." Olivia chuckled. "She hated that nick-name. But she grew to love it."

"Happy birthday Lily. You're turning twenty-one. Congratulation. It's an important day."

Lily leans in. "Hi mommy." She waved at the screen.

Her mom held up baby Lily. "You were born five days ago." Lily blushes.

"You are a very cute baby." Her mom kissed the baby. "And your father and I love you very much." Lily started to tear. "We will always be there for you. We will guide. We will nourish your body and your mind. You will grow up to be a beautiful young woman."

"Hey Liv."

"Yeah?"

"Why is my mom's face so fat?" Olivia grabbed the tablet and stared at it.

"Oh she was sick. She had a parasite growing in her for nine months. Don't worry she lost all her baby fat." Lily looked confused until she got the joke.

"Oh I get it."

Then her grandparents came on-screen. "Hello Lily Rose. I'm your grandmother and this is your grandfather."

"Hi Grandma. Hi Pop Pop." Lily waved at the screen.

"We're gonna help your mom and dad with your care." Her grandfather said.

Then her grandmother spoke. "And after that we're gonna spoil you rotten."

Both Lily and Olivia laughed at that because it was true. In her grandparent's eyes Lily could do no wrong. "I still run to them if my mom is angry at me."

And then her other grandparents came into view. "Hello Grandmother. Hello Grandfather." Olivia and Lily said in unison.

"Grandmother Corinne is so stiff." Olivia said as Lily nodded.

"We're going to assist your parents with bringing you up to be a fine woman."

"Liv. Look at Grandpa Peeta. Is he making faces behind Grandma?"

"Yeah! He is! He has some sense of humor. I honestly don't know how they stayed together." Lily just shrugged.

"Hi Lily. It's Uncle Gale and Aunt Madge. Your Godparents."

"Well if it ain't Mr and Senator Hawthorne." Olivia said.

"Oh God those Hawthorne men are good-looking." Lily said.

"I know. I had a crush on all of them growing up."

"Had?"

"You're right. I should have said have."

Gale spoke first. "Our job is to take you, spoil you and give you back." Madge punched Gale in the arm.

"Gale! Stop that!" Madge gave Gale the look. "One thing you can be assured. We will always remember your birthday."

"And this year's gift is no different." Lily said.

"Traveling with the Senator in Europe. Lucky you." Lily's smile got broad.

"Hi Lily. Aunt Annie and Uncle Finnick here."

"There goes the sweetest woman in the world and the hottest man." Both Lily and Olivia sighed.

"Our job is to teach you about men like this." Annie pointed to Finnick as he smiled.

"Puuuuuuuth. WTF!" Lily spit out her drink as she and Olivia laughed.

"Hey Lily. It's Aunt Johanna."

"And Aunt Clove."

"Our job will be to teach you about boys." Jo said. Clove stared at her.

"And?"

"Oh I'm sorry. Also teach you about girls."

"That's better." Clove said.

"I don't think Jo fully got the date women thing yet." Olivia said.

"Oh look who it is." Lily shows the tablet to Olivia.

"Yeah. Crazy Aunt Prim."

"Senior Aunt Prim here."

"With Uncle Rory."

"Yes of course. Uncle Rory is here also." Prim adjusts herself. " My job as Senior Aunt is to keep all the other aunts in line." A paper airplane flies into her hair. "HEY! Which one of you malcontents did that?" Prim sprints off camera.

"Okay. I think that's enough for now." Lily's dad appears back on camera. He put his arm around her mom and kissed her and baby Lily. "We just want you to know that you are the best thing that could have happened to us. You are a precious gift that we will treasure forever."

"I KNOW IT WAS YOU JO!" Prim screamed in the background.

"Put a cork in it Prim!" Her mom handed baby Lily to her father and got up.

"So from all of us. Happy Birthday. And many more. We love you."

The tears appeared in Lily's eyes. "So what's next Cuz." Olivia asked.

Lily paused. "I think I'll watch it over. And over. And over again."

* * *

A/N: Thanks to all the readers of my stories. Seeing the amount of views is the one perk of writing Fan Fiction.

Thanks to all the reviewers and people who have sent me PMs. I love hearing from you. And for all of you who faved and followed I hope I lived up to your expectations.

A special thanks to my proofreader, editor, muse and friend, JackyB. You made every chapter better. :)

If you haven't read the other stories in this universe try them. "The Wedding", "Trapped" and "Everlark Holiday Specials."

There will probably be one "Holiday" story this summer. Look for it.

For fans of FireGirl, I will be finishing "Aftermath." I stopped writing it because I needed to finish "Baby" and I didn't have time to do both. It will restart soon.

I will be taking most of the summer off from writing fan fiction. My plan is to write the first draft of a long form novel. It's title is "The Suicide Queen." It won't be a romantic comedy. But my lead is a 34 year old female NYPD homicide detective with deep problems.

I am also co-writing a children's cookbook. My friend Ellyn is the cook and I'm the writer. Wish me luck on both projects.

So the news you've been waiting for. Katniss and Peeta will live on starting in September. I am planning a serial about Katniss, her family and friends. It will be titled "The World According to Katniss."

The stories will be narrated by Katniss and they could be about her, Peeta or anybody in her universe. It should be fun. I am looking forward to it.

I'd love to hear from you guys over the summer. Please PM me or send me an email. I always answer them.

For all the writers out there. Remember, "Writers Write." You need to write everyday. Even if it is crap. You might come up with something. You never know. And send it to me. I'd love to read it.


	109. Chapter 109 Just a Note

Just a Note

* * *

There is a new chapter for FireGirl:Aftermath

* * *

Happy Fourth of July to everyone. Have a safe and happy holiday.

There is a new "Everlark Holiday"" Special up. Go to my profile page and look it up. It's funny.

More good news. There will be two "Baby" chapters over the summer. I couldn't withstand the call for more. Some people just couldn't wait until September.

Bye for now.


	110. Chapter 110 Caesar Flickerman Radio Show

**The Caesar Flickerman Radio Show**

_"Welcome listeners to the Caesar Flickerman Radio Show. It's a beautiful day in New York. In the first hour of our show we'll talk to a frequent guest of the show, Effie Trinket."_

"Mrs. Mellark. Your friend Effie Trinket is on Caesar Flickerman's show." Oh joy! Just what I want to listen to, Effie on the radio.

"Caesar Flickerman. I didn't know he was still alive." He has been a fixture on New York radio and television for longer than I've been alive. His show is the usual mix of celebrity news, fluff and gossip. He has a huge audience. Effie has been on before.

"I wonder what Effie has on her mind. She probably wants to hawk some new designer she's gonna claim credit for." Glimmer just nods her head.

_"Welcome Effie. You look wonderful. I love that shade of hair. It suits you."_

_"Thank you Caesar. You look wonderful also."_

_"We usually have you on to talk about fashion especially during fashion weeks. But today you're here for another reason. Why don't you tell the audience."_

_"Thank you Caesar. I want to talk about Katniss and Peeta Mellark."_

"Mrs. Mellark! She's talking about you!"

"What did you say Glimmer?"

"Effie Trinket is on to talk about you!"

"Oh my God. What is she saying?" I run into the kitchen to listen to the radio.

_"I know Peeta Mellark is an up and coming lawyer who has his eye on the political world."_

_"That's right Caesar. The word is that he will run for congress and possibly for the Senate." Effie says._

My eyes get tremendous. "I didn't know Mr. Mellark was going to run for Congress. That's great."

I say under my breath that I didn't know either.

_"And his beautiful wife Katniss. I believe her nickname is Detective Ballbuster." Caesar says with a chuckle._

"Oh God I hate that nickname." I say.

"Oh Mrs. Mellark it shows you're a tough cop." Glimmer tries to cheer me up. It really doesn't work.

_"Yes Caesar. That video of her kicking a suspect who was about to attack her. That put her in the news."_

_"That video went viral Effie. I remember the first day you sent it to me."_

_"When I saw that video I sent that link to all the important people." Effie says._

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! EFFIE! IT WAS YOU THAT DID THAT TO ME! I'M GONNA KILL HER!"

"Waaaaawwwwww!" Oh shit I woke the baby.

"Glimmer. Go look in on Lily."

_"She received a medal for her actions."_

_"And Effie, that medal ceremony also was something." Caesar says._

"No, no, no, no, no. Please don't bring that up again." I scream at the radio.

_"Yes it was. She threw up on the mayor." Effie says._

"This is her revenge for staying quiet during my pregnancy. That bitch!" I take my head in my hands. "What are they doing?" Glimmer walks back in with Lily. She is quiet now. I have to hold my tongue.

_"Well Effie, Katniss and Peeta certainly lead very exciting lives." _

_"They certainly do. Just last year before Finnick O'Dair and Annie Cresta's wedding Katniss was shot." _

_"Oh my God Effie I didn't know."_

_"Yes in the chest. She was wearing her vest and it stopped the bullet. She recovered in a couple of days but was still sore at the Wedding."_

"Mrs. Mellark. I didn't know you were shot." I nod.

"I'll tell you about it later."

_"This just shows you how dangerous a job our men and women in blue have."_

_"I agree Caesar."_ Wow Effie actually sounded sympathetic. _"And some other things about the Mellarks."_

_"Tell us Effie!"_

_"Both Peeta and Katniss have had fashion shoots that were very well received."_

_"I saw both of those spreads Effie. Very impressive. I hear they were arranged by none other, than you."_

_"That's right Caesar. I arranged for Peeta to be in GQ and Katniss to be in Vogue. And they both looked fabulous." _

_"You're a good judge of talent Effie Trinket."_

_"Thank you so much." I guess this isn't that bad. "And there is more to come."_

_"Oh tell us Effie."_

_"I'm not sure Caesar. I don't know if I should let the cat out of the bag."_

_"Oh Effie! You can't tease my audience like this."_

"What is she talking about Mrs. Mellark?" Glimmer says while giving Lily her bottle.

"I don't know what Effie has up her sleeve Glimmer." I lean into the radio.

_"Okay Caesar. You twisted my arm."_

_"I'm on the edge of my seat Effie."_

_"Well here is the news. Starting the first week in September will be a new serial by the writer of "The Wedding", "We're Having a Baby", "Everlark Holiday Specials" and "Trapped."_

_"That's quite a group of stories following Detective Katniss Mellark and her family."_

_"It is. There are also the FireGirl stories."_

"Mrs. Mellark, what is she talking about?" Glimmer asks.

"I don't know Glimmer. This is all news to me."

_"Fill us in Effie. Don't keep us in suspense any longer."_

_"The story will be not only be about Katniss but all her friends and family. She will also narrate all the stories."_

_"That's quite a turn for a Katniss story."_

_"It is and the name will be "The World According to Katniss.""_

_"I just love the title Effie."_

_"I knew you would Caesar." _

_"Well Effie, as we get closer to the launch date I'd love to have you on."_

_"I'd love to come. And maybe I could bring a special guest or two."_

What in Gods name is she talking about? What the fuck is "The World According to Katniss?" Who is going to write these stories?

...ring ...ring ...ring "Hi Mom."

"I was just listening to Caesar Flickerman and your friend Effie said you're going to narrate stories about us."

"Oh Mom I don't know..."

"I have some very funny stories. Why don't you, Peeta and Lily come for the weekend and I can tell you them."

"Oh Mom that sounds good but..." ...ring ...ring ...ring. "Mom I have to go. Peeta is calling. Bye."

...ring ...ring ...ring "Hi Peeta."

"My whole office, especially the senior partner, want's to know what "The World According to Katniss" is."

Oh crap!


	111. Chapter 111 Peeta's World

**Peeta's World**

My Peeta loves being a lawyer. And being a partner is not about being a good lawyer. It's about bringing in business. But today he got to practice law. He spent the day in court litigating. There was a spring in his step as he walked from the courthouse to the office.

"Good afternoon Vanessa. It's a beautiful day. Isn't it?" He said to the receptionist.

"Yes. I guess if you like overcast and muggy."

"Have a good rest of your day Vanessa." Peeta walked back to his office when he heard...

"Mellark!"

"Yes Hansen." Annika Hansen Is Peeta's supervisor. She is tall and beautiful. The men say she has legs up to her neck. She is also super ambitious. Oh, she calls everybody by their last name.

"What is this about your wife writing a book?" She got right to the point.

"A book." Peeta looked confused. "Katniss isn't writing a book."

"That's not what I heard from Effie Trinket. Whatever an Effie Trinket is."

"We know her. But I don't know anything about a book."

"She was on Caesar Flickerman's show."

"Caesar Flickerman, I thought he was dead."

"No he's alive." She just stared at Peeta. "Oh, you were being funny. Ha, ha."

"Sorry Hanson."

"Mellark. This law firm might back liberal causes but when it comes to the reputation of the firm it is conservative. I suggest you talk with your wife about this before anyone else finds out." Peeta took a deep breath and just as he was about to talk.

"Peeta Mellark to my office." Came over the PA system.

"Come Mellark, off to her office." Hanson took off with Peeta in tow.

"Come in Miss Hansen. And of course you too Mr Mellark."

Alma Coin was the Managing Partner. She ran the day-to-day operation s of the law firm. She was in fact the president.

"Please sit down." Peeta and Annika sat in matching chairs. Everything in Coin's office was symmetrical. The desk was exactly in the middle. A pair of matching chairs. A pair of matching couches. Matching bookcases, matching lamps on matching end-tables. I'm surprised she can tolerate having two different people sitting in these chairs. A pair of twins might be more acceptable to her.

The thing that always got Peeta was her hair. It was perfect. Not beautiful or stylish but perfect. There wasn't a hair out-of-place. At a gathering someone bumped into her and mussed her hair. She took off like bat out of hell to fix it.

"It has come to my attention that Mrs Mellark is writing a tell-all book." She looked expressionless at Peeta. My Peeta knew that the first person to break a silence losses. But he knew he lost anyway so he might as well get it over.

"Katniss is not writing a book."

"Then when did that Effie Trinket woman say she was?"

"I don't know. Let me call her and find out."

"Okay Mr Mellark but clear this up before the old man gets hold of this."

"Yes. I'll do it now."

"Miss Hansen. You'll keep me appraised of the situation."

"Yes ma'am."

"Peeta Mellark. May I see you in my office." The PA said again.

"Too late Mr. Mellark. Let's go." Just like that. Coin got up and started walking followed by Annika Hansen followed by Peeta as if he was the caboose on a choo-choo train.

"Mr Clarke."

"Miss Coin."

"Mr Clarke."

"Miss Hansen."

"Mr Clarke."

"Mr Mellark." Mr Clarke had a beautiful corner office. Antiques and paintings adorn the walls and cabinets. An original Picasso pencil sketch hung framed on the wall opposite his desk.

Peeta sat in a chair while the women sat on the sofa behind him.

"Mr Mellark, I here that your beautiful wife is writing a book." Peeta sat there motionless. Mr Clarke is a nice man but he was extremely protective of the firm that has his name on the front door.

"Mr Clarke Katniss..."

"I always loved Katniss. Ever since the first time you introduced her to us I was impressed. A police officer and now a detective soon to be sergeant. And a mom. So how are the mother and the little one?"

"They are doing very well sir."

"Good, good." Mr Clarke leaned back in his chair. "About this book now. I heard it's about her friends and family. Stories."

"Sir I know nothing..."

"Peeta I have some wonderful stories that would be perfect for her book. There was this time when I was in college..." Much to Peeta's surprise and to the surprise of his bosses Mr Clarke relayed a very boring story about his college days at Harvard.

"So Peeta I expect you will tell Katniss this story. Possibly for her book."

"Yes of course." Peeta said.

"Well good. Then that's all we have to talk about. Mr Mellark, ladies." He led Peeta to the door. "Say hello to your lovely wife and please bring her and baby, baby, what is her name again?"

"Lily sir."

"Well I'd love to see them both."

"Yes of course." Mr Clarke went back to his office leaving Peeta with his bosses in the hall.

"Miss Hansen, you know what to do now."

"Yes Miss Coin." Coin left Peeta with his boss.

"Mellark, assign someone from the pool to type up Mr Clarke's story." Peeta wasn't sure what was happening here.

"But Katniss is not writing a book!"

"Well for your sake Mellark she needs to start." Annika walked away.

Peeta sulked back to his office.

..ring ...ring ...ring "Hi Peeta." I said.

"My whole office, especially the senior partner want's to know what "The World According to Katniss" is."

Oh crap.

"Peeta! I have no idea. I was listening to the Flickerman show when Effie started talking about me narrating stories." I took a deep breath. "I'm so sorry. Are you in trouble?"

"Only if you don't write a book!"

Double crap.


	112. Chapter 112 Who is Rue Scary?

**Who is Rue Scary?**

_"Welcome folks to the Caesar Flickerman Radio Show. Today in studio I'm joined by our great friend Effie Trinket. Hello Effie."_

_"Hello Caesar. It's great to be here."_

"Mrs Mellark! Miss Trinket is on the radio." Glimmer called out. God damn Effie. What has she done to me now. "Have you spoken to her yet?"

"I called her a few times about this stuff but she hasn't gotten back to me. I wonder what bombshell she's gonna drop today." I said

_"I think there is someone in the studio who we should introduce." _Caesar teased.

_"And she is a special friend of Katniss'." _Effie said in her own special voice._ "It's Rue Scurry. Hello Rue."_

Now she's done it. "Who the fuck is Rue Scurry?" She's brought in people I don't even know."

_"Hi Effie. Hi Caesar." _Rue said._ "Thanks for having me on and thanks to my good friend Katniss for including my story in her new work." _GOOD FRIEND! GOOD FRIEND! I can't believe this.

Caesar leaned into Rue. I didn't have to actually see it to know his style. We've watched him all our lives_. "Rue I'm sure your story must be riveting to be included." _His voice got low and serious, he probably took her hand._ "Please, give us a preview."_

_"Well Caesar, I grew up as the oldest child in a poor southern family. Like my parents I worked in an orchard since I was twelve. And after me all my sisters also."_

_"Oh Rue, to have to work at such a young age is awful." _Caesar is really pouring it on.

_"Yes Caesar, my childhood was spent in the trees with the birds picking fruit." _Effie is probably in tears by now.

_"And you being so small. It must have been so hard."_

_"It was Caesar. I have my parents to thank. Especially my mom who worked her fingers to the bone. But with the money we saved, my parents were able to send me to college and then to med school." _Med school! That sounded fishy_._

_"And now you are a micro-surgeon in one of New York's premier hospitals."_

"BINGO!" Now I know who is behind this! "PRIM! I'm gonna kill you."

...ring ...ring ...ring "Hi Peeta."

"Who is this Rue person Katniss?" Peeta asked.

"I don't know Peeta but I think Prim is behind this one."

"Katniss, you have to put a stop to this. Tell Effie to stop."

"Excuse me! Excuse me! I didn't tell Effie to do this! And besides, she's your ex-girlfriend! You tell her!" I can't believe he blamed me for this.

"Katniss... I just... please... " A flustered Peeta is a babbling Peeta.

"Nevermind Peeta! I gotta go. My idiot sister is on the other line. Bye."

"B..."

...ring ...ring ...ring "Hi Prim." I can feel the veins in my neck exploding.

"You called." An overly effervescent Prim greeted me.

"Prim, I have one question for you. Who the fuck is Rue Scary and why is she with Effie on Caesar's show telling everybody she's my good friend and I'm gonna include her in a book or whatever the fuck I'm writing. Which I'm not by the way!" The phone is silent. "PRIM! Are you still there?"

"Um, yes." Prim finally said.

"WELL!"

"First you asked more than one question. If I count correctly you asked four and maybe even five if you break it up..."

"SHUT UP CRAZY LADY! nd put my sister back on the phone!" The baby screamed. "See what you did. Your niece is crying." I picked up Lily and sat in the world's most comfortable chair. I've done nothing today and I'm exhausted.

"Actually Lily is screaming because of you." I can't scream at her with Lily in my arms. "And her name is Rue Scurry."

"Please Prim just tell me who Rue Scurry is."

"Okay Katniss. She is a micro-surgeon in my hospital." She chuckled.

"Why is that funny Prim?"

"She's only four-foot eleven."

"So?"

"She's a micro-surgeon!" Normally I would have laughed but I'm not in the mood.

"Yes Prim. Very funny..." She interrupted me.

"In the operating room they bring in a little stool so she can operate. It is Sooooo cute!" She has no grasp of reality. That's the only thing I can think of.

"That's very cute Prim. But now why are you telling her I can tell her story?"

"It's very inspirational. She grew up very poor on a farm and her family worked tremendous hours saving money to send her to school so she could have a better life."

"Uh ah." I said.

"And she sends money home so her younger sisters can go to school and have a better life." I bit my lip. "See Katniss, she needs you to tell her story."

"Yes Prim, very touching."

"I thought you'd like it."

"Well I did a background check."

"Okaaaaay."

"She grew up on a farm. That's true. But she didn't work it."

"Really!" She sounded surprised.

"Yes. It was a big corporate farm. Her family owns a huge operation. They make money hand over fist."

"That can't be true."

"And her sisters all are doing well without her help. One is a vice-president in her father's company."

"Wow."

"One is a lawyer and one runs a fruit packing plant." I take a deep breath. "They are not a bunch of helpless waifs."

"Ummmmm."

"And don't believe that crap about her mother working her fingers to the bone. She's a hand model."

"What's hand model?" Prim asked.

"You model your hands. You know for catalogs and stuff."

"There's money in that?"

"Yes." I paused. "And stop looking at your hands!"

"Well Katniss. They are pretty. They are long and tapery. I wonder who I'd have to speak to."

"FOCUS PRIM! Just stop telling people they can be in a book that I'm not writing!"

"Calm down Kit-Kat. You'll wake the baby."

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"Waaaaaaaaaaaw!"

"What did I tell you? Lily is crying because of you." I'm gonna get you for this Prim.


End file.
